Behind Palace Walls
by NeenaD91
Summary: Every family has secrets and scandals, and the Royal family is no exception. Prince Vegeta is determined to change his Kingdom until someone comes along and revamps everything; a concubine.
1. Vegeta

Behind Palace Walls

So this is a story I've been toying around with for a couple of months and I'm excited to write it. It's a bit AU, some things don't follow the typical DBZ timeline and I've added and altered few characters but I promise it'll be worth it! Enjoy and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Caution: There's some language, violence and not-so-pleasant scenes throughout. Rated 'M'.

XXXXX

A seemingly good day turned sour one particular afternoon, and on this planet, good days were hard to come by. Strength, power, violence, terror, conquest and animalistic behaviors ruled every hour of every day in the calendar year, and although mighty, the Royal court and Royal family weren't far from the destructive behaviors.

This was the latest installment of palace dysfunction and there wasn't a soul intent on missing it.

It was a minor infraction; nothing compared to the secrecy, stints and recklessness that have been seen before, but nonetheless, palace help and members of council and parliament wondering around worked diligently, all the while keeping their ears open for potential gossip.

The Prince was on a tirade again; this time about his female companion of six months. Though she had lasted longer than the others, as any relationship is concerned with the Prince, ultimately it's doomed for failure.

It was rumored that his own father hated him.

"Get the fuck out Trish" he paced hastily through the halls and barred passed the guards at his bedroom door, nearly running inside.

A seemingly bored woman followed lazily behind, used to his attitude by now.

"Simmer down, your royal _majesty_" she said with a yawn, inspecting her perfect fingernails. "You're getting worked up over nothing."

"Don't order me around you tramp, I'm you Prince, and you will do as _I _say. Now get the fuck out."

Furiously, he ripped open priceless dresser drawers and began tossing garments to the marble floors.

"Hey!" snapping out of her boredom, the leggy raven suddenly appeared at his side. "Those are expensive Vegeta! You'll ruin them!"

"I don't care! Pack you're shit and get out, now!"

She seethed. Angry features now donned on her flawless face and her trimmed eyebrows raised in fury. It was no doubt that this woman was gorgeous. Tall and trim with thick, cascaded black hair, stone fired eyes and generous curves, she was the pinnacle of a Sai-jin man's fantasies. That and her strength put her at a highly desirable stature, which set the Prince and Princess together initially. She was strong enough to handle what would come her way—that being a Prince who would toss her around a few times in the boxing ring (laced with satin sheets)—but weak enough to be controlled should she get out of hand with fiery Prince, which wasn't so estranged to him.

As desirable as she was, it was her attitude he couldn't stand.

"What the hell is your problem?" She snatched one of her priceless clothes from off the floor and glared in his direction. "I didn't do anything wrong"

"Didn't do anything wrong?!" he broke the drawer right off it's hinges, shattering the antique wood everywhere. "You made me look like a fool you fucking pathetic piece of wash! Now get out! Don't make me have to tell you again!"

His words stung but she's heard it all before. The Prince definitely had a mouth on him and hardly anyone had escaped his wrath.

"Why the hell are you listening to that idiot over me? I'm your mate Vegeta; I wouldn't lie to you."

Taking his trademark stance, Vegeta snorted loudly and folded his arms across his chest. "If you should ever be so lucky" he grunted and her fists balled up into tight clenches. "I have never even thought twice about mating you woman. You're a disgusting whore, and I want nothing more to do with you."

Rolling her eyes, Trish chose to ignore him. When he got snooty, it typically meant his stubborn arse was finished arguing and would stick to his guns as long as he could. She was finished with this argument.

"Whatever." She said with a wave of her hand and turned around to exit the room. "Look I'm due for lunch with the duchess so if there isn't anything further you need—"

"By the time you come back, your shit will be packed, and you'll be through. I hope you plan to pick up change of address forms on your way out."

This made her stop in her tracks and seethe. Vegeta really just knew how to press her buttons.

"Stop being a prick Vegeta!—"

"Don't talk to me like—"

"We go through this a million times, and you known damn well I'm the best thing you've got!" she fired. "Keep pushing my buttons and I'll leave your spoiled ass for good!"

"You are nothing compared to me woman. I am a Prince—"

"And I'm a fucking Princess!"

"By chance you pathetic bitch! _I_ am in the Royal blood line! _I_ make the rules! _I_ have power! You bow to _me_! And don't think for one second you can get away with speaking ill mannered to me and walking around here like you belong in this God forsaken palace. You're easily replaceable and disposable at my command! You're pathetic, weak and a whore Trish! And I should have you enslaved for sleeping around with my council! You fucking moron! You didn't think I'd find out! Huh?!"

Trish rolled her eyes and inspected her fingernails again. "Oh give it a rest. You act like you're not fucking those damn concubines walking around. It's only fair that I—"

"I have no concubines you idiot. They're disgusting weak slaves from other planets, and I have never, laid a Royal hand on not one. _You_ on the other hand—"

"What?!" she fired. "What was I supposed to do? Sit around here and wait until you decide to come off your throne and mate me? Wake up Vegeta! Time is running out and you're no spring chicken. You'll be living in your father's shadow until your fucking eighty and Freeza conquers this planet with the back on his ha—"

A death grip found itself clasped around her throat before she could finish and Trish gasped for air.

Before she got the chance to struggle, onyx eyes met her now glazed ones with rage and deathly fire fighting to keep contained.

"Watch your fucking mouth" Vegeta all but growled. He watched as she clawed at his hand, glaring and fighting to remain composure all at the same time before he released her and let her crumple to the floor.

She coughed haggardly, before glaring at his now turned back as he continued to dump her belongings on the floor. With one swipe of his arm, expensive perfumes, powders and vanities dropped off the top of the dresser and onto the marble with a string of clashes.

"I want you out within the next hour. Anything you leave behind you can find in the trash. I'm done with you Trish"

Tossing a few more things to the floor, it was now Vegeta's turn to make his exit and as he opened the door, his now ex-girlfriends pathetic voice stopped him.

"So that's it?" she asked, coughing out the last of her throat ache and getting up off the floor. "You're letting go of the best damn thing you ever had?"

Smirking to himself, Vegeta turned around cruelly to face her. "Don't give credit where credit isn't due Trish. You couldn't even satisfy me in bed. I hope Zarmit was worth it."

And with that he slammed the door.

"Women" he grumbled to himself, ignoring the help and his council as they whispered while he paced through the halls.

XXXX

"Sorry about you and Trish Vegeta"

"Shut up Kakkarot" Tossing his cape to the floor, Vegeta dropped to the ground and began his stretches much more furiously than necessary. A training room worker quickly scurried into the room to pick up the Prince's cape, bowing and muttering gratitude's as he went in and out.

"No really, I mean it" he said, sitting on the floor and beginning his own stretches. "She was uhh….nice"

"Trish is a bitch, the whole kingdom knows that. It's nothing but a relief to get rid of her. Might save me some damn money while I'm at it." Moving on to push ups, Vegeta's trusty right hand man, Kakkarot (informally known as Goku) seemed to huff out a sigh of relief. He seemed glad that Vegeta had said everything he was thinking, clearing out any awkward tension in his apologetic concern. He liked Trish….sometimes….when she wasn't calling him names or pushing him over to get what she wanted, but ultimately he was glad to see her go; he felt that his best friend deserved better.

"That's great Vegeta, you're already thinking positive. You'll get through this break up in no time!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. There were times he had no idea why he put up with idiot. Clearly there was something mentally wrong with him; he was far from any trace of average saijin thinking. But he and his family were somewhat useful to the Royal Empire; if not very useful.

Not that he'd ever admit it out loud but Vegeta knew Kakkarot was a great fighter. He and his two brothers Radditz and Turles had proved to be far beyond exceptional on the battlefields and in the training grounds and have proudly ascended in the rankings from third-class to elite warriors.

Their father Bardock served in the military when Vegeta's father was a prince himself and he taught his boys well, and retired to medicine which he now serves for warriors, veterans and the Royal family.

The Prince's pride wouldn't allow him to call Kakkarot and his family "friends" even though anyone with eyes could see that they were. They were loyal and trust-worthy and had proven themselves admirable saijins but there were times Vegeta just wished Kakkarot wasn't such a blubbering idiot.

Like right now.

Vegeta growled as he watched Goku blow and pop spit bubbles, as he waited for his prince to finish stretching.

It was hard to believe sometimes that Goku was not only a warrior, but a husband and father as well. The Prince would never understand how his mate and now teenaged son put up with him.

Goku blew another spit bubble and Vegeta socked him square in the face.

Flying off his behind and onto his back, Goku slid a couple feet before sitting up grumpily, rubbing his now red face.

"Heyyyy, Vegeta" he whined. "I wasn't ready"

"Quit blowing snot bubbles you moron and be serious for once! We're training here not playing with that brat son of yours!"

Sighing and standing up off the floor, Goku rubbed his face once more for good measure. He's known Vegeta since diaper days and his attitude stopped bothering him long ago. He knew by now when the Prince was in the mood for lightheartedness and when he wasn't.

"Alright, alright, sheesh." He said, dropping into fighting stance. "All you had to do was say you were ready"

"I'll just pound your skull in when I'm ready fool. There's no time for games."

Displaying his rare saijin features for once, Goku smirked, preparing for a good fight. "Why not, I've got a pretty good game to play." He said. "Best two out of three?"

Finally, the first brilliant thing he's said all afternoon.

"Don't blink"

And they went at it.

XXXXXXX

They had been fighting for hours in the gravity-stimulated room. Two out the three battles had been completed and so far, they were evenly matched. Working on the third, the two saijins were going at it, meeting each other blow for blow, kick for kick, pound for pound and were drawing quite the audience as they continued.

There was a viewing window by the control panel from outside the room and Radditz, Turles and Goku's son Gohan were gathered around watching the spar along with some of the training room workers.

Just as they were really getting into it, a young woman sauntered into the room and rolled her eyes at the pack of men dazed into the fight like it was rotisserie meat.

"Men" she grumbled as she pushed her way through the crowd and toward the front, stopping at the control panel and flipping open a cover hiding a red button that read, "STOP".

The others watched with knowing eyes as she slammed down on the button and the gravity in the room suddenly shut off, startling the fighters and sending them crashing to the floor.

The Prince was not going to be happy about this.

Vegeta caught himself before he came full on with the tile however Goku wasn't so lucky and with a startled "whoa!" he feel face first into a corner of the room.

Shaking his head and descending gently to the floor, the Prince whipped towards the window to lash at whoever decided to end his spar with Kakkarot and glared when he found the perpetrator.

Standing in all her 5"5 glory, the pouty raven shifted her weight to one hip and folded her arms over her chest, a stance he was far to familiar with.

Rapping on the window, she banged three times to make sure she had his attention. "Hey jug-head!" she yelled. "Mom wants you in the dining room for dinner!"

The Prince rolled his eyes at his kid-sister.

"We'll finish this tomorrow Kakkarot, my useless family apparently doesn't understand the value of hard work."

"All right Vegeta" Goku murmured on the floor. "See ya later"

Rolling his eyes at his alleged "elite" as well, Vegeta stomped towards the door while the help scurried for water and towels.

"This whole empire is running into the ground by idiots" he grumbled, and nearly ripped off the door from its hinges.

"Sire your towel"

"Sir, your water"

Snatching the items from the slaves he sent them away with a wave and glared at his sister who only glared back.

"What?" she said and he drank furiously at the water.

"What are you trying to do kill me?"

She shrugged. "It'd be my throne before yours if I did."

He glared. "You're a woman and a bastard child, don't count on ever sitting on a throne."

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being grumpy and go and shower you pig."

"Watch your mout—"

"Mom said she wants you in the dinning room in and hour"

Deciding to pick his battles, Vegeta simply grunted and walked out, swigging his water and praying his room was finally free of his ex-girlfriend's crap.

XXXX

He showered and changed in no time, in a slightly better mood due to Trish's things actually being gone. He was glad to get rid of her and it gave him a chance to re-think a new game plan while he cleaned up.

Trish had screwed up by sleeping around and the infamous Prince was no single again. He had gone through a fleet of women since his teenaged years and being single was nothing new to him but parliament and his family hated it. They had stressed to him from the very beginning that he'd need a mate to settle down with, someone to make him King and produce and heir with. After all it was the law but Vegeta was far from interested.

He had other plans; plans to reclaim his planet and be the strongest he could be and a mate didn't fit that plan. As far as Vegeta was concerned, he'd do damn fine by himself; he didn't need anyone.

Making it to the royal dining room just on time, he found his mother and sister waiting for him to arrive and his father at the head of the table, glaring at his son as he walked through the door.

Like father like son.

"What the hell took you so long?" he asked. The question Vegeta knew was coming before he even walked in. His father asked the same thing no matter where he was.

"I was making sure I'm of an acceptable appearance to see you" he shot sarcastically, making his way to his designated seat. "Good enough?"

Vegeta senior only rolled his eyes and fanned out his napkin over his lap. "A glass of wine before I die of parchment!" he ordered one of the slaves who scurried to the serving table.

On his way to his seat Vegeta found his mother and embraced her over the shoulders and kissed her on the cheek as she caressed him tenderly before moving onto his sister and shoving her once for good measure. He then finally sat down.

"Hey! Stop pushing you animal!" came his sister's court reply, before she fanned out her own napkin.

Typically Vegeta hated when he was called for family dinners, he felt it was over-rated and not worth the effort. It was a saijin tradition for the royal family to sit down and eat together but his family was so far beyond screwed up, he tried avoiding direct contact with them unless necessary.

To the kingdom and its people, the Royal family was perfect if taken in at face value. But underneath, there were so many cans opened and so many scars running deep, Vegeta hated to think about what really went on sometimes.

Typically he came to dinner for his mother and his sister's sake. His mother was desperately trying to pick up the shattered remains of her broken family, but when the belly of the beast was seated at the head of the table, it was hard for her to fight the battle alone.

"Son" his father began, after being poured a fair helping of wine. "Word around is that you and Trish are no longer"

Vegeta glanced at his father quickly before looking at the food in front of him, picking up his fork and knife. "Good news travels fast." He murmured, sipping his own drink.

His father gave him the all-knowing stare, which Vegeta hated. He felt a lecture coming on.

"I don't appreciate you throwing away good matches like waste Vegeta." He said and the Prince rolled his eyes. "She could have helped you"

"How? By having bastard children with all of my council?"

"Apparently you aren't looking to become King" his father replied. "You know the law"

"The law is bullshit" Vegeta junior replied. "I don't need a damned woman to help me run this planet. I capable of doing it on my own."

His father snorted, mirroring the smirk Vegeta often displayed himself. Vegeta hated how much he resembled his father. Subtracting the goatee and an inch or two, they were exact carbon copies of each other.

He felt as though if he at least had his own distinguishable features aside from his father, a significant difference could be told between them. He wanted to be nothing like his father and when he was King, he vowed things would be different.

"Of course you can" The King shot cruelly. "Right after you've defeated Freeza and have become the "_legendary"_"

The Prince sent death glares in the King's direction. That touched a sensitive nerve.

"Vegeta stop" His mother cautioned her husband. She too hated her mate's mouth sometimes, and the things that came out of it.

Although they still held their Royal positions, Freeza had conquered planet Vegeta a little over a decade ago and had declared himself supreme Emperor or whatever it was that he liked to go by. The Prince didn't particularly care.

Freeza and his father King Cold had proven to be quite the bad ass aliens. They were strong and powerful; powerful enough to conquer an already tough planet. They came in and attacked without warning, over taking an, at the time, weak government and not so strong fighters.

They killed thousands of saijins, destroying homes and villages and killed elite warriors and slaughtered some of the planets toughest women to eliminate any powerful offspring in the future. Freeza also grabbed a hold of the King's warriors that were left and used King Vegeta as a middleman to send his elites off to conquer less significant planets for his own ruling and mission to rule the universe he was under.

Freeza was smart but the saijins were smarter. Though suffering under Freeza's rule they knew in due time with the Icejin's lack to grow stronger, and the ability of the saijins to reach the legendary, they'd overcome.

And that was Vegeta's plan. Train hard, reach the legendary, kill Freeza and become King.

His father however, disbelieved he could do so.

Choosing to ignore King Vegeta's snide remarks, the Prince continued eating without a word and he could hear his mother sigh. This is how Royal dinners often went, and this is why he hated them.

An awkward silence fell on the Royal family before Vegeta's sister decided to pick up the conversation. "Well I'm glad you got rid Trish; she's a bitch."

"Vanessa" her mother scolded and she gave her mother a hopeless glance.

"What? She was." She defended. "She threatened to throw me in boarding school when she became _queen_ or some crap. What the hell am I? Twelve"

"You could use some finishing school" The King directed at his daughter. "I've yet to see you act like a Princess since you've been alive."

Vanessa glared. Like her brother, she wasn't scared of the King, and she took her father's comments straight on.

"Yeah? And what will that take? Flaking myself to every elite that flaunts his package around here. I'm much more than a wedding gift dad."

The King snorted. "A Princess is useless if she isn't arranged to be wed. Don't shame the family Vanessa."

Vanessa waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe I'll become a concubine instead." She challenged. "We all know how much you love those."

Prince Vegeta watched as his mother's gaze fell from her daughter, to the depths of her plate. It was no secret that the King liked to keep concubines around, and as much as it pained his mate, it was frowned upon for the Queen to act out in jealousy.

"Shut your mouth you disrespectful wench! I am your father and your King, and you will—"

"Vanessa just stop" Vegeta interrupted his father and she simply huffed, continuing the meal in front of her.

Vegeta knew where this argument was going; the same place it went every dinner. The King and the Princess would go at it, she's wind up with a smack across the face and an order to her room without food, and his mother would excuse herself with pride holding her tears until she joined her daughter and cried herself to sleep. It was the same bullshit, yet a different day and Vegeta wondered how long it took for things to spiral this far out of hand.

"Such shame and disrespect; I have no idea where you picked it up from."

Forks and knives continued to clang on priceless china as another long silence fell into the room.

"Anyway, speaking of concubines Vegeta."

The Prince looked up. He couldn't believe his father was still speaking.

"Dedoria informed me there's to be an auction tomorrow night. A new bundle of slaves were brought in, I think it would be good for you. Starting from square one and clearing your mind about this mating nonsense."

Vegeta snorted. He was far from interested in useless pleasure slaves; he'd rather train to become the legendary.

"They're from Earth."

The Prince snorted again finishing his last bite and dropping his fork on the table. "Whatever" he said ignoring his father's words. He didn't want to look at his mother before he left knowing there'd be hurt in her eyes and not being able to handle that look again.

"You're disgusting father" was all he said before he exited.

XXXXX

So what do ya think for the first chapie? Review!


	2. Bulma

Behind Palace walls ch 2

Inspired by the feedback, I decided to continue. Hooray!

XXXXX

A violent shudder awoke her from her uneasy sleep, and she groggily peeled open her eyes to investigate.

Temporarily, she forgot where she was but when she looked around her disgusting surroundings, she fought back the tears.

That's all she's been doing these passed couple of days, crying; Crying, screaming, thrashing, kicking, yelling, banging and crying again. She was making the biggest outrage possible in hopes it would get her somewhere but it only wore her out and sent her back into an uneasy sleep.

She had been captured and she didn't know why. She and a few other women, about sixty or so, had been rounded up like cattle and stocked away behind bars foreshadowing the prisoners they were soon to be.

She knew about these kinds of captures; she had heard about it all the time. Earth was known for it's high technological intellect yet weak human race and for years other planets had been coming around, scooping up scholars, scientists and women, never to be seen again. Law enforcement, World leaders and Earth Military did everything they could to stop it, but their strength was nothing compared to their alien aggressors. Especially the most common to visit the muggy mud ball, Planet Vegeta.

Planet Vegeta had the most powerful and the most aggressive warriors around and when they ascended down to the planet, Earth damn near gave women away just to keep the peace.

The name "Saijins" struck fear in the hearts of many humans, and coming across one was a death wish in it's own. They visited Earth frequently in quests for finding pleasure slaves. Earth women were typically desirable among Saijin men but were unfortunately too weak to keep pace with the strength the Saijins brought. Not that they cared anyway, they always just came back for more.

She didn't ever think she'd be captured by the Saijins but she was and now it was only a count down until she was dead.

She'd heard horror stories about the brut race, and how they enslaved and mistreated women even killing them on contact for sheer pleasure. They were bloodthirsty animals and she knew she was doomed.

And single tear slid down her cheek and she angrily wiped it away. She hated herself for crying this much, it wasn't like her but she couldn't help it.

This wasn't supposed to be happening to her. She was supposed to be celebrating; she was young, fun and a rich heiress on Earth and now in a matter of minutes she'd been demoted to a slave for a foreign race.

She had just finished her high school graduation ceremony. Had just, just finished walking the stage, receiving her diploma and smiling with pride as she accepted award after award for her outstanding achievements; one of them being valedictorian. She was a genius for Pete's sake. Top-notch Ivy League schools practically begged for her enrollment, she was an heiress to a billion dollar industry in her father's name, and she was beautiful, talented, and well liked, but all that changed in two seconds.

All that changed when she ventured in the parking garage alone, peeling off her gown and graduation hat, excitedly ready to head to her own party, and was snatched in a millisecond, nearly causing her whiplash. She remembered something fuzzy wrapping itself around her waist and coming into contact with something solid. Her heart was pounding furiously as the first thought that flashed into her mind was "Saijin! Saijin! Saijin!". Newscasts warned earlier that day of three reported kidnappings but she'd be dammed if she let that stop her from going to graduation. Now thinking that was bitterly stupid of her, when she fearfully looked down she paled to confirm that it was indeed a tail; the Saijins trademark.

Panicking instead of thinking, she screamed and thrashed around wildly only encouraging her attacker as he chuckled a deep chuckle and clamped his hand around her mouth, holding her tightly as he shot off into the air.

He held her too tight she remembered and she could feel her cheeks and waist bruising but that's the last thing she remembered before blacking out and waking up in a ship, with sixty other frightened girls by her side.

The journey had been a long one, even longer because she had nothing to do but worry and panic, and had spent a majority of her time, fighting back and screaming and thrashing. In the passed week since she's been in the ship, she's been silenced more than a few times, by hard slaps in the face, shoves to the ground, death drips to her throat, or just a plain out chop to the back of the neck, knocking her unconscious to the ground.

She was relentless though, but as the days marched on she was growing tired. The food they gave was no good and she ate very little. Her body was weak from mal-nutrition and emotional exhaustion but she knew she was smart enough to get back home.

She had to be; otherwise she'd be dead.

"Hey"

Wiping another tear she turned to the source of the voice to find a blonde in the corner of the room, staring in her direction.

The blonde was a stunning woman; there was no doubt she would be made into a pleasure slave. She was slender and fit, with piercing blue eyes and angular facial features, high cheekbones and plump lips. Her bobbed cut hair, framed her face perfectly and she looked like a young model.

She felt as though she might have recognized the blonde but she was too tired to think of where.

"You'd better stop crying; they seem to hate that."

The young woman snorted ever so softly, looking around at the other women curled up on the dirty floor behind bars. Almost all of them were lulling themselves with tears.

"Easier said than done" she replied. Her voice was horse from screaming and crying for seven days straight. She couldn't remember the last time she had water.

"You're Bulma right?" The young woman snapped towards the blonde. "Bulma Briefs?"

It wasn't uncommon for people on Earth to know who she was. She was the heiress to Capsule Corporation, the largest technological corporation on the planet. But she didn't think anyone on this ship cared to approach her about it and she wasn't exactly in the "autograph-signing" mood either.

Wearily, Bulma shook her head at her new blonde companion. This was the first time she's talked to anyone other than an angry Saijin since she's got here.

The blonde seemed to peep the smallest of smiles at a recognized familiar face. Although she hadn't shed a tear nor said a word since she's arrived, her stone cold face and mysterious eyes were apart of her everyday facade. She hardly ever let her emotions out.

"I recognize that blue hair anywhere." Bulma subconsciously touched her long tousled locks. They were tangled and disarrayed by now but still shone with mighty blue brightness to match her sapphire blue eyes. "I used to sit behind you in math class."

Bulma almost gasped. That's where she knew her!

"Eighteen?"

The blonde nodded.

Bulma could feel herself revving up to cry again but she wouldn't allow it. She remembered seeing Eighteen at graduation as well.

"I was supposed to go to your party." She continued, almost sadly. "Your mom invited me."

Her mother; Bunny Briefs.

That sparked the tears all over again. The last time she had seen her parents was during her graduation speech when she had thanked the loving and patient couple, and their faces flashed on the big screen, smiling proudly and blowing kisses to their daughter.

Little did she know it'd be kisses goodbye.

Bulma was extremely close with her parents and loved them dearly; it was the most painful part of being torn from them and they were her drive for returning to Earth.

Eighteen moved from the corner of the cell and next to Bulma, this time using her own hands to wipe her tears away. "Hey" she said. "Stop crying, it'll get you into—"

"I don't care" Bulma horsed. "I want to go home"

"We all do" she responded, her voice lost of all hope and virtually life itself. "But listen, make me a promise ok."

Bulma's blue eyes looked up to meet Eighteen's piercing ones. "I know we don't go back much farther then high school but please promise me." She begged. "Promise we'll make it through this. Promise we'll survive and stay true to ourselves, whatever becomes of us; that we won't give up."

She was asking a lot. "I can't promise you that—"

"Please Bulma" Eighteen begged again. She looked like she was on the brim of tears herself, which was uncommon for the girl. Although reserved and soft-spoken at times, Bulma remembered Eighteen being a tough cookie in high school; she didn't take crap from anyone. "Please promise me; even if you don't mean it, promise me please."

"Ok, ok" She finally gave in. "I promise"

Eighteen seemed to smile and she embraced Bulma in a gentle hug. Bulma wasn't sure if she meant the promise or not but it seemed to bring a sense of comfort both to her and to Eighteen and at the moment, a little bit of comfort felt good.

It didn't last long however, no sooner did they embrace each other, two Saijins came barreling through the entrance, barking loud orders as they opened the cell doors and startled the women inside.

It was two against sixty plus and with the bars open and the door to the entrance ajar as well, Bulma felt this would be her prime opportunity for escape. She decided she wouldn't be stupid though; she had no idea where she was just yet.

Cursing to herself, she watched as two more Saijins came in, meeting the woman as they flooded the doorway, and separating them in two different directions. Where the hell were they going now?

Suddenly being posed with the threat of loosing Eighteen, quietly the heiress locked hands with the blonde as they were herded to the doors. She couldn't see what was going on but she heard screams and pleas for mercy and her heart pounded as she neared the front.

"And what's this here? We've got a couple of friends?" The man who spoke was short, fat and sloppy, with welts on his face and spit flying from his mouth when he talked.

Bulma didn't reply but only wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Us Saijins like keeping friends apart" he spat some more and Bulma could see Eighteen getting annoyed with him. "Keeps the conspiracy to a minimum." He breathed in heavily, his weight an obvious problem, before continuing. "But luckily for you two, you're both quite the lookers and I'm sure elite soldiers would make good use of you. Possibly even the King."

Bulma nor Eighteen had any idea what he was talking about but before they could think about asking him, they were shoved to the left and ordered loudly down the hall. "Right now, to the left! Keep it moving, let's go you whores!"

They walked amongst ten or so other girls and curiosity got the better of Bulma as she turned around to see where the other girls were being unloaded. Off the ship and to the right, girls were crying as they were being handed black colored sacks for clothes, all of them one each, all of them tagged with anklets and forced to wear black scarves on their heads too. And to the left…..

Bulma turned to face in front of her to find where she had been unloaded to. The exit to the ship was somewhat similar to that of an airplane tunnel, and it guided them into a lavish building where they were hoarded through one hallway after the next until they were lead to…a bathroom?

Tubs filled with bubbled water waited for their arrival and there were at least four girls to each tub, waiting as the angry Saijins pushed the girls in Bulma's group towards them.

"Let's go slaves, hurry it up. We have less than two hours and the King and Prince our in the auction tonight, don't keep them waiting!" The taller Saijin seemed to lock eyes with every one in the room before taking his seat by the door with his companion, watching the tub girls get to work.

Bulma refused to let go of Eighteen; she was panicked, confused and observing all at the same time, unaware of what to expect next.

Before she had a chance to breathe, Eighteen was ripped apart from her and she wanted to scream until she realized the girls led her to a tub right next to Bulma's.

The maidens wore the black potato sacks and black scarves Bulma saw the other girls get earlier and she assumed this is where their fate lay; slaves.

"You're clothes miss" one of the maidens spoke to her and Bulma turned to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"Miss your clothes" she said again, and pointed to the bath.

Bulma looked around to find the other girls stripping down to the buck and easing into the baths and she wondered if everyone was comfortable with this. No one but her saw her naked and she didn't know how she felt about community baths.

"Miss?"

"I uhh….."

"Is there a problem here?" Startling her out of her skin, Bulma looked up to see the Saijin who she thought was seated by the door.

He was big, if not huge, burley and tough like a bear, with a long mane tied into a thick braid that eased down to the middle of his back. Scars littered his forearms and legs and he wore the battle uniform, which was typical among Saijins, and an electronic device on his left eye.

He was the same man who captured her in the parking garage.

"I uhhh…I ummm" she fumbled, unsure if she should explain her situation to this man or just kick him in the shins and break for it.

"Do you speak English girl?"

Bulma's eyes flattened. As scared as she was, she was still a spitfire and she didn't like being chastised.

"I—"

"Get your fucking clothes off and get in the water, _now_" he growled, and Bulma fought to seethe at him. He had already shoved her to the floor and choked her once before while on the ship, she didn't want to push her luck again.

Glancing quickly around the room, the other girls were already in their baths, seeming to step out of themselves and actually enjoy it for a few minutes, while the maidens tended to their hair and scrubbed them with what looked like expensive soaps.

Deciding quickly, Bulma choose not to answer the scary Saijin and instead began peeling off her clothes, stopping when the maidens helped her out of her dirty flower-print summer dress, and undid the tie from her hair.

The Scary Saijin still stood in front of her and when she looked up, she caught him looking down at her with hungry eyes.

Her heart began pounding again.

"You're a cheeky one, but you're beautiful" and stroked her cheek while the maidens kept working. Bulma shuddered from the inside out. "Who knows, I might just buy you myself"

And with that, he walked away, returning back to his seat and leaving Bulma to her uncomfortable bath.

XXXX

She couldn't relax. She wouldn't allow herself and she kept her eyes and ears open for a chance at plotting an escape. The community bathroom seemed nothing short of a five-star hotel like back on Earth if not better.

Tan marbles floors and bright chandeliers lit the room, while the girls were bathed in classic style porcelain tubs, with an upward base to make hair washing easier. They were scrubbed and lotioned with sweet smelling fragrances and dried with plush towels, guided out of the tub and to their own separate vanities where the slaves next worked on hair and make-up.

The other girls seemed lost in the pampering, seeming to forget that this wasn't a spa and that they were indeed slaves, just like the girls who were bathing them. Bulma listened as the two Saijins by the door talked endlessly about an auction and kept tab on the ladies time to make sure they were ready for it.

Bulma had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that this auction they seemed to be attending was no ordinary auction. She feared the worst, which was her body being sold.

While polish was being applied to her fingernails, Bulma turned as best she could to Eighteen, who was in the vanity next to her, while another maiden worked on her hair.

"Eighteen" she whispered, catching the blondes' attention. She didn't look like she was having fun either, and was glaring at her reflection in the mirror.

"Eighteen, do you know anything about the auction?"

"No" she replied courtly. Her begging was over and she was back to being emotionless as she spoke.

"I wonder what's being sold…."

"You are"

The maiden who now finished her hair picked up her trail, and Bulma caught her eyes before the maiden looked away.

Her stomach did and entire loop-de-doop. "What?" she asked, and the maiden applied more blush to Bulma's cheeks. Bulma swatted her hand away and she could see out the corner of her eye, the Saijin by the door looking in her direction.

"You are miss" she repeated, halting the conversation awkwardly as another Saijin rounded to their table with bracelets in his hand, and locked one around each of the girl's ankles.

The maiden looked to make sure the Saijin was further in the room before continuing. Apparently they weren't supposed to be having this conversation.

"It's a slave auction" she continued, "They're hosted all the time. Slaves from Earth are brought in and dolled up, then bought or traded by Saijin bidders or warriors visiting from other planets."

"We're not slaves." Eighteen whispered harshly.

"Neither was I" said the maiden, and fidgeted with fly-aways in Bulma's hair. "And I've been here for three years. I've seen a lot of girls come and go"

"Go where?" Bulma was scared to ask but she did anyway.

"Don't you understand?" she asked. "They separated you for a reason. The lookers from the non-lookers. You girls are pleasure slaves; concubines. You'll be sold to the highest bidder"

A gasp caught itself in Bulma's throat and tears lit her eyes once more. She was scolded by another one of the maidens to refrain from ruining her make-up but her mind was struggling to take in the content of what she just heard.

Concubine?

She had gone from heiress to being sold as a glorified whore and although in the back of her mind she already knew her fate, she struggled to accept it.

"I—"

The same bear-like Saijin appeared at the vanity again, this time looking angry as he glared with the maiden who'd released the information.

Bulma's heart raced every time the Saijin was near and this time was no different although his attention didn't seem to be on her, but rather the maiden who talked.

No one knew what was to come next and the Saijin liked it that way as he roughly grabbed the maiden by the hair and pulled her back, earning a squeal from her and silence in the room.

"Does anyone here know the rule for speaking out of turn? And sharing classified information with worthless whores?" He was met with a quiet room. Bulma's heart raced. "Huh?!"

The maiden struggled when his grip became tighter and he pulled at her hard, some of her own auburn locks falling to the floor in chunks. Tears squeezed out of her eyes. "No one?!" the Saijin yelled, and still he was met with silent mouths.

"Guess I'll have to show you then"

Dragging her out by her hair, the maiden screamed for mercy at the top of her lungs, while being hauled across the floor and towards the doors, hurled outside and ordered to be "taken care of" by one of the other Saijins guarding the door.

Blood was running down the sides of her face from a tender scalp and the other Saijin picked her up off the floor before the doors were shut closed. Her cries were still heard as she was dragged down the hallway and it was shocking how quickly the other maidens recovered as if it didn't happen, resuming their work.

Bulma turned to glance at Eighteen who's eyes were wide open and breathing was erratic and before she could blink again, the Saijin was back at her side, looking down on her with those same hungry eyes.

Her heart picked up speed again.

"Yes" he said, kneeling over so his head was lowered at level with hers. "You whores are concubines now and yes you will be sold to the highest bidder."

The maidens finally finished her hair and make-up and when Bulma saw herself in the mirror, with the smirking Saijin by her side she wanted to throw up.

Her hair was slicked back into a large bun; curls after curls laced elegantly like a circle of snakes looping together in one pit. A headband decorated with navy blue gems kept the fly-aways in place at the top of her head while navy blue eye shadow and faint pink blush hued her porcelain skin and offset her hair fiercely.

She looked like a glorified whore.

"Maybe if you're lucky enough, I'll be your highest bidder" the Saijin finished with her and kissed her nothing but gently on the cheek. It fueled her urge to through up.

And when she thought about what would happen to the maiden, when she thought about her confirmed fate, and when she looked at herself in the mirror, and caught sight of that smirking bastard kissing her cheek, she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She grabbed a garbage can and hurled.

XXXXXX

Vegeta grunted to himself; he was disgusted with this.

Not believing he allowed his father to con him into going, he sat with his arms crossed strongly on his chest and a scowl on his face, waiting for this to be over.

Freeza had ordered him on a clean-up job, not long after he left dinner last night. He'd spent all night and all day finishing off alien pirates (a lousy job some second-class warriors couldn't finish) and he had just arrived back not two hours ago, before his father came parading in his room, bugging him to come to the auction.

Vegeta was annoyed; he was more than annoyed, he was grumpy, exhausted and irritated.

He was irritated with Freeza giving him second-hand bullshit for work (or giving him work in the first place) and he was irritated that his father seemed to care less and was more interested in female assets instead of getting his kingdom back.

The thought made Vegeta scowl harder.

Looking around the room, he watched hormonally raging Saijin men crowd the auditorium with their numbered signs in hand. Some of them were even accompanied by their mates; the female Saijins either enjoying the show and the competition, or were just as disgusting as their male companions.

Tails were raging in anticipation all over the room and Vegeta could practically smell sex in the air.

_"This is ridiculous; those stupid fools. I could be training right now"_ he thought. _"Or at least fucking sleeping"_ He had barely managed to squeeze in two hours of sleep before being dragged here; one on the ship and one in his room. And a tired prince was not a happy prince.

"Son, stop grimacing"

He looked toward his father who brought a cigar to his lips and lit the end of it.

"I hope you choke on your own smoke and die old man" he shot back cruelly but it came as more of a pout with his cranky attitude.

Knowing better, Vegeta Sr. puffed at his cigar and rolled his eyes. He watched as the curtains opened and the presenter took the stage, the Saijins roaring loudly with excitement for the ladies to come out.

"You act as though you're being sent to your own grave"

From their booth mounted above the crowd, Vegeta presented the Saijins below him. "Look around. If I jump in willingly, do you promise to cry at my funeral?"

The King rolled his eyes again. "Stop being crass Vegeta and enjoy yourself." Vegeta huffed. "You never know, you might find one you like"

"Humpf, please old man. Just shut up and close my casket already."

XXXXXX

If her panic attacks couldn't save her, nothing would.

After throwing up in the vanity, she was only refreshed once more and her make-up had a final fix before she was whisked away to be dressed.

Bulma clutched onto her robe and held onto her stomach, swallowing more and more bile that threatened to come up and she didn't know how much she could take.

No one spoke to her, no one spoke to any of the girls; they were simply pushed and pulled in different directions, putting on the finishing touches to doll them up and make them auction presentable.

She was squeezed into a tight-fitting navy-blue dress that stopped mid-thigh. It was the same color as the gems in her hair and the eye shadow above her eyes and did just well to accent her natural aqua features. Had the dress not been so form-fitting, and cut so low and stop so high, Bulma might have actually liked it; but she didn't have time to think about it; she didn't have time to think about anything while being rushed from one place to the next.

She felt almost like a model, being primed and polished quickly for the runway but she had to keep reminding herself where she was. This was not a fashion show and that was not a runway out there.

It was an auction, where she was to be sold.

After being dressed and forced into stripper-platform shoes and having a dab of perfume sprinkled on her wrists and collarbone, Bulma was finally done. And when she caught sight of herself again in the full-sized mirror, it took all of her inner body strength not to through up again.

She was disgusted.

She wanted to cry and trash and scream and holler and muss all the hard work the maidens did just to see what would happen. Maybe she could stall and find a way out. Maybe they'd send her to work with the other girls who'd been handed a uniform and bandana. Maybe they'd send her back to Earth being so frustrated with her.

Or maybe they'd kill her.

She gulped at the thought. She didn't know what these Saijins were capable of. She thought of the girl being pulled out the room by her hair and being "taken care of" and that was only for telling her and Eighteen about the auction.

What would happen to her if she put up a fight?

"Miss c'mon now, the auction is starting"

Bulma looked desperately at the maiden with pleading eyes, and took a step back.

The maiden was taken aback by her behavior. Though crying and upset, the other girls hadn't put up as much of a hassle as Bulma did. They had accepted their fate, held their heads high and marched into line and she even overheard two women discussing how they hoped decent men bought them and they fell in love. But not this Bulma character. She had been screaming and fighting from the start, and she was terrified yet relentless at the same time.

"Miss—"

"No…I can't….I can't do this" Bulma pleaded. She blinked back the tears. "Please, you have to get me out of here; I can't do this."

"C'mon now miss, it'll be alright—" she grabbed her arm and guided her towards the door.

"No! Please, you have to help me please!"

"You'll be fine miss, now off you go. Into the line"

"No!"

The maiden was fairly stronger than Bulma and had handed her off to the Saijin waiting for her at the door. The same bear-like monster that had followed her throughout her awful journey.

"No! No! No! Please! Please! Help me please! Don't let them do this! You have to help me, please!" she looked pathetic as the Saijin smirked and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her tiny hands off the door, and closing it shut, forcing her along.

Before the door shut, she saw the maiden's face falter in guilt and she turned away to hide her tears. Though compliant to the Saijins, she wasn't stupid; she knew what was in store for her.

"Let me go!" Bulma hollered, pounding on the bear's back. "Let go of me now and take me back to Earth!" He chuckled and signaled for his partner to halt the line in the front, stopping the train of girls.

Suddenly Bulma found herself slipping from his hands and onto the floor, only to be slammed hard into the wall with a grasp around her throat.

He wasn't crushing her but he wasn't gentle either, and right when she was sure she'd be "taken care of" next, a strong nose nuzzled her shoulder.

Bulma shrieked and his hand clamped around her mouth.

"You know" he began, and placed a torturous kiss on her jawbone. It was hot, and anxious but unwanted, and he pushed her waist into the wall when he felt her ready to knee him in some very important parts. "You're a loudmouth. And being a loudmouth will get you into a lot of trouble around here"

Bulma fought as best she could, the only movement coming from her neck muscles, straining hard to pull away from him.

"I've got some talented uses for that mouth" he whispered.

He then brought his lips dangerously close to hers earning pleading whimpers before he smirked and kissed her cheek again.

"Get the fuck away from me"

She didn't know where the courage came from, she wasn't even sure it was her that said it, but when angry eyes met her fearful ones, she wished she could take it back.

"Brave all of a sudden are we" his smirk grew wider when he released his hold on her, only to slam her tiny body into the hard wall.

Bulma hissed at the pain and she could practically feel the bruising. Those were hard walls and Saijins weren't gentle.

"We'll just see how brave you are when you enter the snake pit" he growled and shoved her back in line, signaling for his partner to continue.

Walking slowing and cradling her shoulder, Bulma just began catching up to the others when the bear was at her side again.

"Don't look so surprised when the auctioneer hands you back to me slave. You'll be mine tonight and dead by tomorrow."

XXXXXX

Nice long chapie for ya! Review!


	3. Bulma and Vegeta

Behind Palace Walls ch 3

Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you guys are enjoying reading it; I enjoy writing it. Keep up the feedback!

Caution!!! : This chapter contains some graphic content and adult themes; mature only please.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The auditorium was packed with Saijins, seats seeming non-existent as they stood eagerly waiting for an opportunity to buy a prize.

There weren't words to describe how fired up Saijins got at the thought alone of owning a pleasure slave. The practice had been around for centuries, and had started with female Saijins. But when they became stronger, and evolved for other uses like mating and childbearing, Saijins began searching elsewhere for quick sex.

It started with stragglers, stumbling upon Planet Vegeta looking for fuel and shelter. Hungry Saijin men would capture weaker opponents and take advantage of them, doing what they pleased until they grew bored and their victims were dead.

They then moved on to targets of planet conquests. When over-taking and conquering foreign planets or even pirate ships, the Saijins would rape and torture women, bringing a few survivors along and using them repeatedly until they died as well.

From there it evolved into what it is now. Full on kidnapping, selling and trading. Freeza could be thanked for that.

When Freeza started using the Saijin race as his dirty laborers, they began to get a feel of the variety of different planets and races, and which planets had which resources. Inhalation became selective and exploitation became popular. They discovered that Earthlings were far more appealing than any of the other aliens they had picked up and they were intelligent too. Far to weak to pose any threat to planet Vegeta, stealing scientists and women became all too familiar and proved to be useful and satisfying to both the Saijin race and Planet Vegeta's black market.

The quest for concubines was never-ending, just like a Saijin's quest for blood. They were bloodthirsty and, when the moon was full, sex hungry animals, and there was almost no controlling themselves when a beautiful woman was around.

Harassment, rape and trafficking weren't uncommon words in their language. Other than physical strength or legal ownership, the only thing that could save a woman from being chastised was being mated. The tainted scar on her neck and the unique smell of her mate's proclaiming was a message to the world that if touched by another, death wasn't far behind.

But the audience that awaited anxiously in the auditorium had no trace of mating on their minds.

All they could think about were women. Beautiful women; who would soon be theirs and would squirm below them as they did what they did best, which was take control.

The auction started with a few "used" concubines, who'd been seen before and re-dolled in new make-up and new outfits appearing to be fixed from their previous owners. They were traded for money or for other used slaves by owners and planet visitors. And it was sick how they just accepted it and moved on; not uttering a word or peep as they were handed from one man to the next.

They looked, pale, gray and lifeless, dragging across the stage, to and from slave traders who handled them nothing but aggressively. But they seemed used to it.

Bulma watched from backstage and her heart was pounding; it hasn't stopped pounding since she entered the room. She could see the auditorium from her place in line and it was overwhelming how many Saijins were in the room.

The trade off seemed to be over and the audience was growing excited again when the announcer began his introduction to new meat.

The Saijins cheered, hollered and roared and before she knew what was happening, Bulma's line was being led towards the front.

_"I have to get out of here,"_ she thought.

She looked around desperately for a chance to break for it but there was nothing. Guards were everywhere, blocking the doors and watching the girls, and her only way out, was out there.

The first girl was forced onto stage and the announcer made his first price.

"Earthling, age: 23, height: Five feet and five inches, weight: One hundred and thirty. Asking price, one-hundred gems."

Tear strolled down her cheeks and the girl lowered her head in shame when the first number went up.

"One-hundred on number forty-five. One fifty?"

"One fifty!"

"One fifty on sixty-two. Two hundred."

"Two hundred!"

"Two hundred on forty-one—"

"Three-hundred"

"Three-hundred on one-o-one. Three fifty?……Three fifty?…..Three hundred going once…going twice…sold! Sold for three hundred to one-o-one."

The girl's head shot up to the auctioneer, then to her new owner, and a look of horror flashed on her face. Whatever relaxation she had from the "spa" that day vanished when she realized what just really happened here. As easy as one, two, three, she was sold.

A Pair of Saijins grabbed her by the arms and guided her back towards the stage, where she was to be held until her "buyer" came to retrieve her.

Bulma was astounded. She couldn't believe how she was purchased just like an old car or antique furniture. They weren't kidding when they said this was an actual auction.

Her anxiousness increased. She couldn't allow herself to be sold to these animals before her. She looked around and they looked mean. They looked tough, strong and angry, and there was no doubt that they'd use these girls until they couldn't be used anymore and dump them before the next auction was held.

Bulma could feel another panic attack coming on.

"Hey"

Looking around, her eyes met Eighteen's, who was now turned around to face her. She forgot that Eighteen had been with her this entire time and she was too panicked to use her companion for comfort, like they had done on the ship.

"Bulma, don't do anything stupid."

She watched as the next girl was just sold for a thousand gems, then guided back stage.

Don't do anything stupid? If only it was so simple. She couldn't allow this; she couldn't allow herself to be sold. She needed to come up with a plan and come up with it fast. If she didn't get out of here she was going to die for sure.

XXXXX

Vegeta watched from his booth bored.

These girls were hideous and weak and neither his scouter nor himself could pick up any trace of a ki. How could these men possibly find weak females attractive?

Snorting to himself, he watched as another girl was just sold for five thousand gems. Girl after girl, the prices seemed to increase but their strength remained the same.

He grunted.

_"I wouldn't have paid more than five gems for her"_

Deciding to make use of his time and turn this into a game, Vegeta began listing prices of the girls sold, far below the running price the Saijins were offering. He found it quite amusing and it did pass the time. He even had to hold back a laugh when a girl came out resembling Trish.

Looking toward his father, he was still smoking, and a glass of wine seemed to wonder in his hand.

Vegeta wondered about his father sometimes…actually he wondered about his father all the time. He was a cruel, sick man, a bastard even; both of them were. But here he was with a good woman by his side; a strong and doting mate, Vegeta's mother Valerie. And he threw it all away for cheap women and hard liquor.

He didn't understand why. From what he gathered his father still loved his mother very much. They were still affectionate, and coupled often (the Prince had tried frequently to drown the sounds out his sensitive ears), and Valerie still attended every social event with her arm laced lovingly around her mate and a smile on her face. But his father exploited the fact that it was common for a King to keep concubines around. He didn't have to but it wasn't unheard of and no one thought twice about it.

No one but Valerie. Who would cry endless nights alone until she fell asleep.

Another sound Vegeta wished he could drown out his ears.

The Prince snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his father's marker go up and he looked toward the stage.

XXXXXX

"Eighteen no!"

There was nothing Bulma could do to stop it. Eighteen was next in line and she was guided away from Bulma and onto the stage, awaiting her fate.

She wanted to run on stage and snatch her back as she watched her friend go. It was like watching her parents go, when she thought about them on the big screen at graduation.

Catcalls and whistles filled the room when the sultry blonde came into view and her skintight red dress was springing tails and well….other appendages.

"Earthling, age: eighteen, height: five feet and five inches, weight: one-hundred and twenty. Asking price, five thousand gems"

Bulma gasped. Shit, the asking price was high. From backstage she crossed her fingers and murmured to herself, praying the Saijin's pockets were running low.

_"Please don't buy her, please don't buy her, please don't buy her, please don't buy her"_

"Five thousand"

"_No!"_

"Five thousand on number three, do I have five-five?" the auctioneer asked.

"Six thousand"

"Six thousand on number ten, do I have—"

"Seven thousand"

"Seven thousand, do I have eight?"

"Nine thousand"

"Nine thousand! Nine thousand gems on number twelve. Do I have ten? Ten thousand gems gentleman."

And that's when the King's marker went up.

The auctioneer smirked, and he knew she was going to be a hot buy. The blonde vixen was seemingly perfect; and she was young fresh blood too.

"Royal bidding, gentleman." He announced, and the room made a group wide groan, some of the men even slammed their markers on the floor. A Royal bidding meant that the game was over, the King would get what he wanted, no questions asked. "We have a Royal bidding, ten thousand gems, sold."

"No!" Bulma yelled, and she had to clamp her own hand over her mouth to defer any attention.

There goes her friend, gone like a red-hot car, and sold to the King no less.

Eighteen accepted her fate much more quietly than the other girls did and she followed the guards offstage without a fight, but inside she was burning with hatred, fright and sadness. Who knew what would become of her with the King, and if she'd be alive by morning.

Just as she reached the last step, she turned to face Bulma and a soft tear ran down her eye while she mouthed a "good-bye".

It was a brutal stab, right to Bulma's heart.

Without thinking she revved herself up to chase after Eighteen. She was not going to loose her friend, she was all she had on this God-awful planet. But a pair of hands, one on each side, prevented her from doing so and with one foot guiding the other, she was being led onstage.

_"Fuck I'm next!" _

"Gentleman the last bid of the evening. Earthling, age: eighteen, height: five feet and three inches, weight: one hundred and twelve pounds, asking price……….." he paused when he turned from his list to look at the girl. "Holy shit." Not even the auctioneer could hold that in.

Silence fell into the room when she walked onto the stage and into the light. No one had ever seen anything so beautiful.

She was the pinnacle of everything a Saijin wanted in a concubine. Or hell everything they wanted in a woman. Flawless porcelain skin, soft facial features, ample curves and a dashing figure, she was absolutely perfect.

But blue hair? And those striking blue eyes. Now that was a true rarity if not a priceless one and it was almost a shame she was being sold as a pleasure slave.

Almost.

"Hell, seems like I should have saved my money" The King whispered with a chuckle and Vegeta tore his eyes from off stage to glance at his father before looking back.

He couldn't stop gazing at her; he was just as bad as the others but by Kami was she beautiful. He had never seen anything so gorgeous in his life.

She look frightened and scared, her innocent eyes dashed back and forth frantically across the room. He wished those eyes were looking at him. He wished those sparkling blue orbs were gazing into his onyx pools and he wished he could…..

_"Arggg! Get a hold of yourself Vegeta! This is absurd! She's a concubine! She's a fucking concubine! She's probably fucked around a thousand times before! Just like Trish! This is madness!" _

But innocent eyes like those couldn't have fucked around before. She was too pure. Vegeta could smell the purity radiating off stage and into his booth and she smelled so sweet. Everything about her was perfect.

"I uh…eh-hem" the announcer cleared his throat to stop the now awkward silence in the auditorium. "Ehhhm, asking price" he resumed his normal demeanor. "Seven thousand gems."

"Eight thousand!" Bulma's head snapped towards the front of the audience at her first bidder. Panic filled her still thumping heart as she got a look at number-fucking-one in the front row; her torturer, who promised to by her.

_"Shit"_

"Nine thousand!" Another bidder raised.

Her eyes whipped in that direction and although seemingly less scary than the bear, she wouldn't be comfortable with that man either. She wouldn't be comfortable with anyone.

"Ten thousand gems!"

"Eleven thousand!" number one raised again and Bulma was deathly afraid now, her panic attack struggling to hold in.

"Eleven thousand gems!" the auctioneer struggled to keep up. "Do I hear twelve?"

"Thirteen thousand"

"Thirteen thousand! Gentleman thirteen thousand, do I hear thirteen-five?"

"Thirteen-five" number one was hot on her heels.

From the booth, Vegeta watched the creature on stage. She looked terrified as hungry Saijins clawed at her with feral eyes and fought with their petty money to claim her. This wasn't right. Such a woman didn't deserve this.

Not that any of them did but there was just something about her. Something about the blue-haired vixen that set her apart from the others. She was gorgeous no doubt, but she was different. Vegeta could sense it.

He had to do something about this. His hand clutched tightly at his marker, struggling with himself if he should raise it or not.

"_Vegeta snap out of it! What the fuck are you going to do with a concubine anyway? You are __**not**__ your father. You need a mate! You need a Saijin woman for God's sake if you're at least to have a woman. _Leave_ this tramp alone" _

"Seventeen thousand!"

"Seventeen thousand gentlemen—"

"Twenty thousand!!!"

The room went still again. Twenty thousand gems? That was probably the highest bid on a single concubine in auction history.

"Twenty-thousand!!" the auctioneer's excitement assured its truth. "Twenty-thousand gems gentlemen! We have a record breaker!"

_"Dammit she's so beautiful. Fuck me, what the fuck! Vegeta just do it! Just raise your damn marker! Just bid on her and it'll be over, then you can figure it out!" _

"Twenty thousand going once…."

Bulma's heart raced as number one smirked evilly in her direction. Please don't let this be happening.

"Twenty thousand going twice….."

_"No! Don't…don't...don't!"_ Vegeta's marker snapped in half as he battled inwardly at himself and his father chuckled watching his son struggle.

"_Such an indecisive little pain."_ The King thought to himself, sipping his wine and moving on to thoughts of his own bought prize.

Meanwhile Bulma's panic attack raged on internally and she was sweating under bright lights while quickly figuring out what to do. It was becoming harder and harder as the seconds marched on.

"Sold! For twenty thousand to number one!"

_"Fuck"_

"Gentleman, the highest bidding in concubine history, congratulations number one. She's all yours for twenty thousand gems!"

A round of applause wafted in the room despite the other Saijins grudge with the Elite who wound up topping out. The stunning blue beauty was quite the hot commodity and was worth every gem paid. Their claps were filled with jealousy.

Bulma's heart dropped to her toes when her worst fear came true. That ugly son-of-a-bitch had bought her and she'd be dead by morning for sure. She couldn't believe this was happening.

And then it struck her like lightning.

As the guards approached to lead her off stage, and the auctioneer was closing the auction, Bulma's brilliant plan sprung into her head. Well at least she hoped it was brilliant. Either it'd work, or she'd get killed, but if she were in the arms of number one tonight, she wouldn't see tomorrow anyway.

_"That's it Bulma! Death! Death! Die dammit! Die!" _

And so she did.

Crumpling to the floor, she allowed her panic attack to take over as she "fainted" and her body twisted into and inside-out spoon, sprawling her legs behind her back and her head facing back stage.

The audience released a group wide gasp and stood up to leer while scouters beeped noisily to detect any sudden death. Did she really just faint? It had been quite the memorable auction and she was a good buy; maybe her weak body couldn't take it.

Ignoring the sudden commotion in the room, the guards and "number one" jumped on the stage to help her. This was just fucking fabulous. If she died, number one would be pissed for weeks; and twenty thousand dollars poorer.

Bulma slanted one eye into a tiny slit, just far enough to see the door backstage was un-guarded, and inwardly she braced herself, and prepared for the worst.

_"God please be with me. The Lord is my Shepard I shall not want…."_

"Can we get a medic in here please!" the auctioneer ordered, and "number one" scowled at the thought of loosing his twenty thousand dollar prize.

"Hey you whore!" he shouted at her when he reached her side. He kneeled down and frowned, shaking her violently and failing to notice her shoes slip off, one of them gripping firmly into her hand.

"I paid a lot of money for you bitch! And I'm gonna' get what the fuck I paid for! You hear me? Don't go on playing—AARRRRRAHHHHHH!"

Bulma decided after today, if she made it, she was going to do a lot more thinking, but right now she didn't have time, she was fighting for her life and she was going out with a bang.

Lunging the shoe with all the force she had, she plunged the heel blindly at him, piercing it right through his ear and into his head, drawing him back from her and spurting blood onto her for head.

She was sickened by this. Her panic attacks and urge to vomit returned full throttle and she wanted to faint for real. She just stabbed a man. She's never stabbed anything in her life; not even the toads in her bio lab.

The heel of her platform pump had driven straight through the cartilage in his ear, and poked a hole right in the temple of his head, like a dart on a dartboard. It was disgusting.

But she didn't have time, she didn't have time to think and react because Saijin's we undoubtedly faster.

Not giving a stunned audience time to react either, Bulma slid between a fumbling guard's legs, who was trying to help number one with the shoe, before making a break for the unguarded door.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU!!!"

Bursting through the doors, Bulma ran as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was running to but she ran. She ran and ran and ran and didn't stop; she had to find a way out.

Vaguely remembering the way she was brought in, she backtracked her way out the auditorium, and through the mazes of hallways into a large corridor. There she spotted a window framing the outdoors and she knew that a door couldn't be far behind so she sprinted in that direction.

She was barefoot, out of breath and her chest and face were flushed with adrenaline and panic but she wouldn't let that stop her. She kept on running as fast as she could until she reached the door.

People watched her run with curiosity, and a few stopped what they were doing to stare at her. They didn't know what she was running from or if they should stop her and it only worked to Bulma's advantage as she kept going.

There it was, outside! Once outside she'd be free, once outside she'd be—

Something suddenly grabbed her by her feet viciously, yanking her to the floor.

Not having anytime to respond to anything, Bulma came crashing down, busting her lip when coming into contact with the hard marble.

Her captor hauled her by the ankles and grabbed her hands, lacing them behind her back and pinning her to the floor with his weight.

"Not-uh-uh. Not so fast you little bitch."

Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs as she looked up to see the door right in front of her.

She couldn't believe it. She had come so close.

She screamed again and angry tears destroyed her already smeared make-up.

"Let me go! Let me go you fucker! Let me go!"

The guard chuckled and hauled her to her feet by her bound wrists.

"You're going to be in a lot of trouble."

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in the auditorium, helplessly, a guard was shoved away from number one while he ripped the heel from his ear and smashed it on the ground. He snatched a towel being handed to him by one of his companions while the room was lit with furious commotion.

Two record-braking happenings in one auction. A concubine was sold for twenty thousand gems, and the concubine fought back.

Concubines fought all the time but normally with their buyers in their private rooms, never this publicly and never this violently. This was definitely a first; a concubine fighting her owner in an auction and using shoes for weapons at that.

This would be the talk of the kingdom for the next couple of days.

Meanwhile number one was livid while he waited for the guards to catch his concubine.

No one got away with hitting him; he was an elite warrior. For a worthless little concubine to try and stab him? To run away from him? When he got his hands on her, he was going to throttle her.

"Sir, the concubine has been caught" a guard who approached him confirmed, and he slammed his bloody towel to the ground.

"Good! When I get my fucking hands on that bitch! She's fucking dead! God dammed waste of twenty thousand is what she is! Fuck!"

And he stormed off stage.

XX

From his booth Vegeta watched the entire commotion breathlessly. Not even he could believe what was happening and he's seen a lot of crazy shit in his day.

He couldn't believe she stabbed him; that crazy little bitch stabbed him.

That crazy beautiful bitch stabbed him and Vegeta was stunned how fast she had gone to fearful, to fearless. She was definitely a spitfire.

"That bitch signed her own death wish" the King nodded his head in shame, putting out his cigar. "If my concubine ever thought to stab me," he huffed. "I'd kill her on the spot"

Vegeta stared at him mindlessly before looking back on stage. He watched the elite make a tirade and he recognized him from somewhere.

_"Fuck"_ he cursed again.

It was Zarbon.

That fucking idiot had a track record with aggressiveness, especially with his concubines. And he was sure being stabbed in the ear did nothing to help him preserve the beauty he had just bought.

Cursing himself for not doing something before, Vegeta knew if he didn't act now, the beauty would be dead. And although generally he could care less, something about her made him want to prevent it from happening.

"I'll be back" he told his father, springing from his seat and tossing his marker to the floor.

"Leave her be Vegeta." The King cautioned. "I like your ears, you get them from me."

That wasn't funny.

Scowling at his father Vegeta marched from the booth and into the halls in search of the blue beauty.

XXXXXXXXX

After being hog-tied and wrestled back to the depths of the building, Bulma was deposited in a strange holding cell, this one sterile, clean and brightly white, with fiberglass in place of bars.

It was unordinary and definitely creepy, but still having no time, Bulma couldn't think while she pounded as hard as she could on the guard's back, kicking, flailing and screaming with all her might.

Finally happy to get rid of her, he dumped her on the floor of the bright room, and pushed her hard to the ground when she shot up to run out again.

"Fucking bitch" he growled. Though her weak fists didn't hurt him, he was aggravated with her screaming and thrashing. His sensitive ears were throbbing now. "Just wait until Zarbon gets a hold of you." He smirked. "You'll be wishing you could scream again."

And he turned around to leave.

"No!"

With a swift SWOOSH, the automated fiberglass closed, and Bulma pounded on it for good measure.

"No! No! No! Let me out of here!" breathlessly she slid to the floor, leaning on the glass for support when she realized there was no way out; she was captured.

Struggling to catch her breath and holding back biting tears, she couldn't believe how her life had flipped out of control. She was sold for twenty thousand gems and her captor would be here any minute to finish her off.

Why was this happening to her?

She did what she should do; she did what she could do, she fought back. And still they managed suck her right back to square one.

She failed and now she was going to pay the price.

_"There has to be a way out"_ she thought to herself and quickly stood up, looking around the room for a window or vent or floorboard or anything.

There was nothing. Nothing but a clean white room and bright white lights. A table sat in the middle of the room but it was mounted to the floor and there wasn't a chance in hell she could run it through the fiberglass.

She felt like she was in a psychiatric ward.

Looking outside the fiberglass, Bulma noticed there were other pods next to her and across the narrow hall. There, the other concubines who'd been bought and sold rested. They were waiting shamelessly until their buyers picked them up.

_"This must be another holding cell where they……"_ she suddenly gasped, snapping out of her own thoughts.

"Eighteen!"

Leaning into the fiberglass again Bulma pounded on the clear encasement. "Eighteen!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, and banged on the casing harder. "Eighteen!" she shouted. "Eighteen! Eighteen! Eighteen!"

Maybe these pods were sound proof.

Just when she was about to bang again, in the pod diagonal from her, the blonde appeared sadly in front of her own fiberglass.

She looked like a caged animal. Hell, in so many words, she was a caged animal.

A small sad smile graced gently on Bulma's lips and a tear cascaded down her cheek. She reached out to touch the glass as if she could reach her friend.

"I told you not to do anything stupid" the blonde mouthed and Bulma chuckled cruelly to herself.

Even she felt that what she did was stupid, and had only hindered her chance of getting back home. She had no idea what she was thinking.

"I couldn't help—"

The blonde's eyes suddenly went wide halting Bulma's explanation and she gazed down the direction of the hallway.

Because Eighteen could see people as they approached before Bulma could, she craned her neck towards the flat surface to try and see what Eighteen was seeing until she gasped and leapt back, crashing into the table.

The glass slid open with another automated 'SWOOSH', and _he_ stepped into the doorway with his burly body eating up the entire frame.

There he was; number-fucking-one. the bear, the nasty Saijin, her torturer and captor; Zarbon. And his face looked ready to kill.

Blood still spilled down his ear and he looked like he needed stitches badly but he didn't seem to care. He didn't care about anything but taking what was his and getting revenge.

Bulma was a dead woman.

Scrambling to find a slot she could run out of, Bulma's eyes darted back and forth frantically as he inched closer to her, the auctioneer appearing behind Zarbon with a clipboard in his hand.

Good! Maybe he could save her—

WHAP!

Zarbon backhanded her hard across the cheek and she stumbled backwards onto the table, blood drawn instantly in her mouth.

"You fucking bitch"

The force of the blow was powerful and it gave her an unsteady haze, but she could still hear the pounding of a fiberglass from across the hall and she knew it was Eighteen.

Unfortunately, no one could save her now.

"Zarbon, sir. You have to—"

"Piss off Edmit! I paid for this bitch and for fuck's sake, now she's gonna' pay! NOW!"

Bulma tried to get up but he hit her too hard. She was weak from lack of food, running and fighting, and she hadn't realized how drained she had been until now.

As luck would have it, she had no shot at scampering away.

"Zarbon—"

"I said get out!" he yelled, and pushed the weaker man out of the pod. "This bitch is mine"

Bulma coughed, spitting up the blood that collected in her mouth onto the sterile floor. She was woozy but still comprehensive, and she was determined to at least sit up and re-think her game plan.

There was still no time.

Zarbon was on top of her, faster than eyes could catch and he crushed her with his weight, forcing her to lie on her back on top of the table.

"You stupid slut!" he yelled and backhanded her again. Bulma was surprised her teeth were surviving through all this. "You don't fucking deserve to live until tomorrow morning. You're gonna die now bitch!"

Drawing a switchblade from his uniformed boot, Zarbon whipped the knife out its clothed cover and slammed it down onto Bulma's hand before she even had to chance to recognize it as a weapon.

Bulma's blue eyes shot wide open in pain and she screamed as high as her lungs could go.

The pounding of the fiberglass behind them got louder and increased rapidly….. or maybe that was her heart.

She could no longer determine what was blood, sweat, and tears anymore as pools of red collected around her left hand that was pierced all the way through and mounted onto the table.

She hollered and screamed and cried and blubbered with helpless pain, and Zarbon covered her mouth with his hand, grinding himself on top of her and nuzzling her neck painfully.

"And eye for an eye my pet" he chuckled evilly, and bit her cruelly on the neck before removing his hand briefly to drown her screams with a rough kiss.

When he returned it, Bulma kept wailing into his strong hold; she didn't know how to fight back anymore. She peaked over to her hand and cried harder when she saw the damage for herself. She could feel the energy draining from her body with the entire trauma of the situation and in her wound.

Zarbon continued to grind into her relentlessly, the only thing protecting what was left of her purity being the thin layer of clothes between them.

It was only a matter of seconds before those were gone too.

He kissed her forcefully again and his hand caressed her body brutally, squeezing too hard at her collarbone, breasts and waists, leaving bruises amongst the damage already done.

"Stop! Stopppp! Please stop!" It was desperate and muffled pleas for mercy but he wouldn't hear any of it and he continued his torture.

Hard hands worked down her waist and between her thighs, where his venomous fingers threatened dangerously close to her pure center.

Bulma shut her eyes tight, squeezing tears out the slits as she braced for the worst, it was all over now…..

But it never came.

She had to be dreaming. She was definitely dreaming.

Zarbon stopped.

He just upped and quit. Nothing was touching her anymore, nothing was inching into her panties, nothing was kissing her anymore, and the banging on the fiberglass had stopped too.

She was almost scared to look, afraid at what she might find but with tire, she did anyway and couldn't believe what she saw.

It was her knight in shining armor.

If she had one anyway.

She didn't know what or who he was but he was currently pounding Zarbon into a bloody pulp in the corner of the pod while the elite warrior cowered and kneeled under his mighty blows.

Bulma wanted to smile but she was falling weaker and weaker by the second.

Plus she didn't know how safe she was with this new character either; he could just be fighting to keep her for himself.

From what she could see he was dashingly handsome. It wasn't the time to be thinking about such things but half-conscious or not, Bulma knew a good-looking man when she saw one.

He was chiseled, even through his Saijin uniform, and from his for head to his ankles, everything dazzled in crafted perfection. The contours of his face were drawn to a scandalous scowl and his coal black hair defied gravity with heightening flames.

There was rage in his deep onyx orbs but beneath that was courage, bravery and nobility, and had he been wearing a steel armored suit; he'd definitely be a real knight in shining Armour.

"You pathetic fuck! Get on your knees! Bow to me!"

Zarbon coughed hazzardly, just like Bulma did and blood spluttered onto the floor but he managed to kneel on one knee and bow to his Prince anyway, lowering his head in honor.

"My Prince" he coughed and Vegeta grimaced at him.

He pushed him to the floor.

"You fucking disgust me you ingrate! This fucking animal behavior, what the hell is wrong with you! And you call yourself an Elite? You're fucking suspended for three terms! Now get out of my sight."

Looking up with a black eye and broken nose added to his already pierced ear, Zarbon looked unbelievably at his Prince.

Three terms?! He hadn't done anything wrong! This was his concubine and he was allowed to do as his pleased.

Vegeta's scowl deepened when he saw that look. If this fuck thought for one second he'd question _his_ authority, he'd kill him without a second thought.

"I said get out of my sight!" he ordered loudly and the elite read the Prince's command loud and clear, staggering up and hobbling out of the room defeated.

Though livid with both the concubine and the Prince, there were no questions asked when a Royal command was made. Whether it was "get out of my sight" or "get me a towel", failure to comply could result in death. And when the Prince was angry, on top of an ever-present temper, he was not one to fuck around with.

Turning around now to face the tattered woman, Vegeta frowned when his scouter flashed warning signals in front of his eye.

_"Great" _he thought to himself. She was going to need some serious medical attention.

Bulma's heart thumped loudly in her ears as the prince neared her. Though he saved her life, she still feared the Saijin race and the tail wrapped around his waist assured he was no foreigner coming in to rescue her. He could have just preserved her long enough to rape and kill her himself.

He was silent and his face was unreadable as he ventured to her side and she studied him with tired caution.

It was difficult though. She was zooming in and out of consciousness and it was getting harder and harder for her to comprehend what was reality and what was….those purple dots, swirling in front of her eyes.

Without warning Vegeta ripped the switchblade from her and the table, pulling it right out of her hand like the _Sorcerer and the Stone_.

It was a clean cut but it still stung like a bitch and Bulma screamed only to have it caught in her throat and muffled, hissing and clenching through her gritted teeth.

She was even too tired to react with pain.

She hoped this man would help her with medical attention; otherwise his rescue efforts were pointless.

Scooping her up into his arms, Vegeta began to exit the room, and frowned hard at the crowd that had gathered to watch the scene.

The other girls in their pods stared horrifically and were mind-blown by the whole experience, while guard keepers and concubine workers, gawked on in awe.

"_Who the hell pays these idiots?"_ The Prince thought, while he glared in the direction of the auctioneer.

He'd been pushed out of the room earlier by Zarbon and had been watching timidly the whole time.

_"Fool"_

"You, loudmouth!" he said, and the man scurried to his side, bowing respectively to his higher power.

"Yes your highness"

"I'll see too it you don't loose your disgusting job because of Zarbon's foolishness." He told him, and the auctioneer bowed again. "Triple what the fool paid, and you can expect the funds by this evening."

"Sir, thank you sir" he said. He wanted to kiss his feet. Not only for the money he refrained from loosing (Zarbon had yet to pay), but the riches he gained as well. He was cruel, but the Prince could be compassionate when he wanted to.

"And you" he continued, catching the attention of one of the guards.

"Sir"

"Tell Bardock to prepare one of the rejuvenation tanks, I'll be there in five. And send whatever worthless possessions this woman had with her to my room."

"Sir" the guard said again and left immediately to carry out his assignment.

Finally getting a chance to look at the blue beauty before him, Vegeta was unreadable again as he looked down on her.

She had gone completely unconscious now and she was bruised and busted badly….yet she still looked serene.

She was still breathtaking, and it was a miracle in it's own that he was touching her, that he was holding her. He couldn't describe the feeling it gave him to carry her and be her protector; even if it had been for a moment. He's never felt this way before with Trish; he's never felt this way with any woman before. And he didn't even know her name.

This was weird.

Sighing to himself Vegeta shook his head and began walking down the hallway.

_"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Tadahhhhhh!!! Review!


	4. Bulma, Vegeta and Bardock

Behind Palace Walls ch 4

XXXXXXXX

It was his second night in a row without consistent sleep and Vegeta was not a happy camper.

His original intentions were to dump the concubine off with Bardock, and retreat back to his quarters for the night. But curiosity got the better of him when he placed her on the examining table and got a listen of Bardock's medical murmuring.

He swiveled into a chair near by and demanded to know what was going on with the woman only to have a list of medical lingo and mumbo-jumbo thrown at him. Vegeta didn't like it and decided it was sign he should have left in the first place but when Bardock began stripping her down into the nude, he halted again.

"What are you doing now?!" he demanded a second time and the older Saijin tipped down his glasses to look at the impatient Prince, pointing to the rejuvenation tank.

Embarrassed for looking so foolish and not knowing better, Vegeta's cheeks hued ever so slightly while he grumbled to himself and prepared to exit a third time until, he saw two wounded warriors hobble in, asking the senior examiner for help.

Placing her in the tank and instructing the warriors to wait patiently, Vegeta sized them up and down while they bowed at him respectively, and his onyx eyes dashed back and forth between the woman and the young men in front of him.

He recognized their faces but couldn't remember their names, and therefore wasn't able to place if they were honorable soldiers or not.

Rolling his eyes and giving up, the prince swiped a chair and plopped half-hazardly into it, deciding to wait until the woman was done.

She took way longer than he expected however, and having breezed through a couple magazines and a seemingly boring conversation with Bardock about the Saijin anatomy, Vegeta was growing restless.

He knew from the start he should have left, this was taking forever. The weak human ate up three times as many hours as he did when he used the rejuvenation tank and all she had was a busted lip and a stabbed hand. Bardock had warned him she would take awhile, seeing as she was considerably weaker and her nutritional levels were running low but Vegeta had underestimated greatly what that entailed.

He sighed and lifted himself from his seat after a brief two-hour wink of a nap. She was still in there.

Stretching a few times and striding over to the machine, Vegeta studied the woman and studied her hard.

Just what has he gotten himself into? Though it was admirable he saved her from that weak disgusting idiot Zarbon, why the hell did he buy her? He had no idea what he was going to do with a concubine.

Like any other Saijin male, he did like sex. So much sometimes that it hurt (especially when the moon was full), but he wasn't sure how he felt about paying for it. He saw what concubines looked like and how they were treated and quite frankly he wasn't interested.

He also saw what the presence of concubines did in his own family and he wasn't interested in those results either.

All concubines are, are a distraction. And in a time as crucial as this, where becoming the legendary and defeating Freeza were imminent, he couldn't afford any distractions.

But there was one sitting right in front of him.

What the hell had he done?

Sighing again Vegeta placed his hand on the warm glass and looked at the woman inside.

She was still beautiful.

Was it possible for a woman to look so beautiful this consistently?

He had dated Trish for six months and for four out of those six months, she lived with him in his quarters. That being said there were just some mornings he wished he lived alone.

Yet this weak fragile human had been beaten into a bloody pulp and was now nude in a thick green liquid with an alien mask on her face and she was still impeccable. She looked almost like a mermaid in the liquid with her hair cascading around her body in a blue aura and her relaxed face swimming pleasantly in the tank.

Dammit just what the hell had he done? Just a couple hours and already she's was proving to be trouble.

Checking his watch the Prince frowned when he looked at the time and realized he'd lost another night's sleep. It was early in the morning now and he needed to get training and get on with the day's assignments.

There was no time to sit around and baby-sit, as much as curiosity nabbed him in the rear end.

Turning around and finally making the decision to exit, the Prince leapt back a few feet when the old physician appeared suddenly in front of him.

He was disappointed in himself for getting so caught up in his thoughts he didn't sense the gentleman approaching, but more so than that he was angry with Bardock for sneaking up on him.

Doing a once over around the tank and tapping it for good measure, Bardock scribbled a few things down on his chart.

"For fuck's sake you old sack. You scared the living hell out of me." The Prince said and glared at Bardock when he appeared to ignore him.

Bardock's known Vegeta for a long time. Hell, he delivered both he and his sister when they were born so it was safe to say their acquaintance was more than friendly. But like many people who were close to the Prince, his attitude had little to no affect on their demeanor so Bardock knew far to well when to respond to his tirades and when to ignore him.

Like his father, he also knew how to read the Prince like a book.

"She's healing nicely" he replied instead, scribbling more notes on his charts. "Should be done within the next hour"

"I don't have an hour. I need to go and train with your idiot son."

Bardock shrugged. "Well I can't rush the healing process Vegeta, you of all people should know that"

And know that he did. He couldn't count the number of times he restlessly left the rejuvenation tank earlier than recommended to get back to training and he often paid the price for it later.

"I'll have a few of the maidens come by and clean her up, then send her to your quarters." He continued. "Carry on as you must."

The Prince stared long and hard at the doctor. There was something about the way he spoke, he felt like he knew too much or had something up his sleeve.

"Who said I wanted her in my quarters? I just packed Trish's shit out, I don't want another woman taking up my space."

Bardock chuckled to himself. "Don't speak hogwash Vegeta" The Prince raised a peculiar eyebrow. Who did he think he was talking to? "I see the way you look at her; and you hardly sit for five minutes when your father is in the tanks, yet you've been here all night."

Vegeta's eyebrow lowered. Little smartass. What the hell was he observing him for anyway? Doesn't he have a job to do? Besides stepping into a rejuvenation tank required underwear or full on nudity and that was not something he wanted to see on his father.

"You want her in your room" Bardock confirmed and Vegeta snorted and folded his arms across his chest.

"Do as you please Bardock, just don't trail that green shit to my bedroom."

He left him with that and strode greatly out the room while Bardock shook his head. "What a fiery little Prince." He told Bulma while his lips held a knowing smile. "I think you'll like him."

XXXXXX

"Oh God, what the hell happened"

Heavy eyelids struggled to pull themselves open while the young woman beneath them cradled her head wearily. She struggled to find her footing in the bed but managed to sit up unceremoniously, groaning at the persistent pounding in her head.

She felt like she'd been run over by a truck; maybe two.

Her head was throbbing, her legs hurt, her chest hurt, her arms hurt, parts she didn't even know she had were hurting. She felt like one big bruise and her vision and memory were taking long to focus.

_"Oh man, I feel like an old tire."_ Coughing a few times and covering her mouth with her free hand, the blue haired beauty found bandages covering her soft skin and stopped covering her mouth to inspect it.

_"What's this hand all wrapped up for? Don't tell me I lit myself on fire again"_ she inspected the gauze held in place with medical tape, wrapped diagonally across her palm and the back of her hand. _"Dad is gonna kill me if I—"_

She gasped suddenly when it all came back to her.

The parking garage, the ship, the maidens, the auction, Zarbon and her knight in shining Armour. She was alive!

Holy hell, she was alive! How'd she make it? What happened? Where was Zarbon? Who was that guy?…………..where was she?

Suddenly coming to and noticing a change in her surroundings, Bulma looked around to find herself in a very lavish room. It was themed with dark colors; deep reds, blues and a smooth black, and like all the rooms she's seen since she's been here, the floors were polished marble.

Straight-lined and equal edged furniture gave the room a modern look but it was all the same, black here, blue here, with heavy navy blue curtains framing the tall windows, and red rugs and tassels, accenting the strong color. A sky-high window to the right led to a large balcony outside and from where she was seated Bulma could see it was over-looking a very green, very sparkling ocean.

And then there was the bed.

The abnormally huge bed was situated on a three-step platform, engraved in the same marble as the floor and raising the bed to be the focal point of the entire room. It was made with the softest sheets from the finest silk, and of course was colored blood red and smooth black, with a navy blue PV in the center, encircled with a foreign emblem underneath.

PV? What the hell was that?

And who's room was this?

Looking down at herself, who happened to be in the center of the huge bed, Bulma noticed she had somehow managed to change and was now downing a silk blue nightgown. It was still navy blue, the same color as the dress, but it was much more modest and fell down to her knees as apposed to her mid-thigh. She just wished it covered a bit more cleavage while she was at it.

Tossing the sheets from herself, she looked down at her feet relieved to find them still in tack, but disappointed when she saw the anklet from the auction still placed around her right foot.

She remembered the Saijin placing it on her but didn't know what it was for, and she tugged on it once only to find it was latched firmly together. She might need a tool to get that off; it looked like titanium.

Bulma took a look around the room, then towards herself once more and only one thought flashed in front of her mind.

_Escape_

As far as she was concerned, she was still a concubine and the anklet around her foot was all the proof she needed.

She didn't care if she had been provided with medical attention, she didn't care if she was comfortable at the moment and she didn't care that she was placed in a fairly pleasant room.

She was still far away from home, she was still kidnapped and auction-bought and she was still determined to get the hell out of here. She needed to get back home; she couldn't stay with these animals anymore.

Standing up swiftly, Bulma ignored the pounded sensation that thumped louder in her head and stepped onto the cold marble. She felt a bit uneasy but strode confidently towards the door nonetheless, prepared to run again.

Anklet or not, they honestly made this far too simple. Did they seriously think she was going to stay put? What, no guards at the door? No creepy Saijin breathing down her neck? C'mon, she was a prisoner, and a prisoner's only intentions are to escape.

Still ignoring the incessant thumping and now swirling in front of her eyes and in her stomach, Bulma kept on towards the door but stopped suddenly when something caught her eye.

It was a picture.

A framed eight-by-eleven hanging horizontally off the wall and generally she would have thought nothing of it but it was the first sign of real life she's seen since she's got here.

It was strange.

Since the ship arrived she's seen nothing but the decadent building and the auditorium the concubines were introduced to but in all the fancy rooms and richly decorated hallways there were no pictures. No paintings, no portraits, no photographs no nothing; just expensive artifacts, marble and rugs but absolutely no form of personal insight.

Bulma had no idea why this picture stood out so loudly to her. It was hanging oddly over a dresser, having no real thought of placement and the people in it looked so stoic and lifeless.

Bringing herself closer to it, Bulma recognized one of people in the bottom right corner.

Her knight in shining armor.

He looked angry almost, as his face displayed no signs of emotions, except maybe being angry he was taking the photo. Next to him was a young beautiful woman who looked to be about Bulma's age, and she was the only one attempting a smile as the two people above her looked powerfully striking in the photo. The man was a carbon copy of her night in shining armor, except his side burns were longer and led to a goatee, while his eyes flushed a tree-bark brown instead of an onyx black. He stood with power and respect, his red cape behind him honoring that title, while the pin placed on his right breastplate with a foreign emblem added to his authority.

Bulma looked back to the bed to find the emblem matched the one in the picture.

PV? PV? PV? What could that mean?

Her night in shining armor had the same emblem as what she assumed was his father and had a blue cape tagging behind him instead of a red one.

Meanwhile the woman next to the higher figure in the photo was absolutely breath taking. There was no other way to describe her.

She stood tall and lean and dawned flawless skin and richly thick, black cascading hair. She looked coy and mysterious, yet fierce and strong at the same time, and her deep black eyes held even deeper secrets, as she struggled to find a small smile while posing for the photo. Bulma guessed this was the knight's mother; they had the same coal black eyes.

There was something about this picture that said so much without saying anything at all. Forget that it was the first sign of "emotion" so to speak she's seen in the Saijin race (other than cruelty and violence), but there was something about these people, something about this family and the way they posed together that struck her oddly.

They looked miserable.

So far Bulma's only seen negative things while being on this planet but she would have thought that a family at least would be somewhat pleasant together. This is what they were used to anyway, they were born into these conditions; nothing about the Saijin race was shocking to them like it was to her.

But they didn't look happy.

Bulma's taken plenty of family portraits in her life and they were always fun, themed events with her, her parents and the family pet "kitty". But aside from costumes and color coordinated outfits, they were always smiling as high as their smiles could go and hugging, kissing and striking poses with each other, hanging the results proudly in their home.

But not this family. They looked like something was uprooting them; something dark and hidden.

Their faces told stories no one was willing to say out loud and while they tried their best to muster on a sense of happiness, they all looked as though they didn't want to be there. Like this wasn't a real picture and this wasn't a real family.

Bulma held her head when the pounding got worse.

She backtracked to the bed and laid back down, taking a rest when her body began to decline again. She was thinking too much and focusing on the wrong thing.

_"Forget about the family and whatever problems they have going on Bulma, you need to get out of here"_ Another wave of pain ravished her head and she groaned to herself. This wasn't good. Maybe there's some medication around here….

Just as she was about to get up again, the bedroom doors slowly opened and her eyes shot towards the direction of the double doors, her heart thumping just as wildly as her head.

Here we go again.

Bulma didn't know how much fighting power she had left but she was determined to find out now, especially if it was number one again, or someone else coming in to take advantage of her.

Shielding her eyes from the bright light in the hallway, she barely made out the visitor strolling in with a wheeling kart that held a kit on one level and a tray on the other.

Whoever it was mumbled a few gratitude's to two men stationed outside the bedroom doors, before finally wheeling in and shutting the door behind him.

When the bright light subsided, she got a clear view of the man and he didn't look threatening at all. It caused her heart to slow down but she still kept tabs on him as she knew looks could be very deceiving.

He was an older gentleman, not senior citizen like but definitely older; the gray streaks in his oddly protruding hair were proof of that. He was still fairly muscular for a man of his age but the brawn looked unused when he covered it with a lab coat and glasses. If Bulma had to guess, she'd say he was some sort of retired veteran. It seemed like fighting was a requirement on this planet and the predominant scar marking his left eye was proof he was no stranger to the battlefield. But the way he carried himself as apposed to the other Saijins she's seen just said that he was done.

He approached her with a half-friendly smile, and Bulma sat up on the bed, prepared to bolt if need be. She didn't feel threatened yet, and he looked like he might have something good on that tray of his.

"Oh good you're up." He said, more so to himself than to her, and finally stood next to her, pulling the kit out from the bottom shelf of the kart. He was a lot taller up close.

"I'm Dr. Son, but you can call me Bardock if you wish."

Holding his hand out to shake Bulma wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know if this was a trick or if he was serious. He was wearing a lab coat and said he was a doctor; she's never met a mean doctor before but there were no bars held on this planet. Who knows what he had in that kit.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. I've been taking care of your medical needs since the Prince brought you in."

Prince?

Her knight in shining armor? There was no way. Why would he take her to see a doctor? She thought Saijins liked killing harmless victims.

Prince…Prince….PV! Maybe that's what the P stood for. Prince..Prince….What the hell kind of boy's name starts with a 'V'?

Finally accepting his handshake, Bulma looked up to Bardock wearily, and he pushed his glasses from the brim of his nose to their proper position. "That a' girl" he said and smiled fully this time, now sitting next to her on the bed and opening his kit.

"How are you feeling?" he asked now and withdrew a stethoscope. Bulma observed him and the similarities to the medical technology found on Earth. She was interested in the comparison of Saijin to Human anatomies, and how much the doctor knew of both species.

_"Not the time Bulma"_ she thought to herself, while he pressed the end of the stethoscope to her chest. She was a nerd at heart, naturally curious with a passion to learn and explore, but this wasn't the time for her mind to venture. She needed to keep her eyes and ears open.

She wondered if it was appropriate to swear at him. She wanted to tell him she felt like shit but didn't know what kind of punishment she'd receive for using such words. So far, she's only been met with violence.

She groaned shortly instead.

"Hmm, I see"

He took her bounded hand into his after removing the stethoscope and peeled away the bandages.

Remembering what happened between her hand and the switchblade, Bulma cringed and expected to see a stitched bloody mess but was shocked when she found the complete opposite.

She didn't know if she had dreamt the whole encounter with Zarbon, or if she was knocked out longer than she thought she was but any signs of an immediate stab wound were gone. The only thing left on her hand was a slightly raised scar on both sides, which was often the result of surgical stitching.

How had he done it?

"Your hand is healing nicely." Bardock told her and pulled more equipment from his kit. He looked towards her face and caught the stunned expression in her eyes, smiling inwardly and reminding himself she was a foreigner and not one of them.

"I put you in a rejuvenation tank." He told her and wiped her hand with a medicated cloth. "It's a vertical cylinder filled with a thick liquid that speeds up the healing of internal and external injuries tremendously. We use it a lot for wounded soldiers or average citizens in the hospitals and the medicated fluid usually cuts the recovery time from a few days to a few hours."

Bulma continued to stare back and forth between him and her hand. She was still amazed that the hole was gone.

"The tank won't do anything for your bruises though" he continued. "That's going to take some time. You need a lot of rest."

He pulled out a jar now with some green jelly in it and a fresh new set of ban-aids.

Bulma pulled her hand away when he flipped open the lid and scooped some of the jelly out; fearful of what it was and what he was doing.

Bardock looked at her scared expression and again reminded himself who she was added to what she's experienced so far and reached out for her hand again as friendly as he could.

"I told you, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. "This will help with the scar and keep your hand protected from any possibility of lingering infections. I think the people on your planet call it _aloe_?"

The familiar term washed away her sense of uneasiness and she suddenly felt silly for keeping the man from doing his job. He hadn't hurt her so far and didn't look like he intended to.

Shakily giving him back her hand, he accepted it with no real force and applied the aloe smoothly to both sides, before re-wrapping her hand with fresh bandages and new medical tape.

"There" he completed, cutting off the end of the tape and smoothing it over. "All done"

She felt as though she should thank him. He was the only person who's helped her other than the maidens and with no-real pay off in the end. She was grateful however that he was out for her interest, and not his own.

"Thank you" she horsed, and he smiled at receiving the first real contact from her since they met. She was as beautiful as the word that was beginning to spread about her reported, and she seemed beautiful on the inside too.

"Your welcome" he said and reached for the tray on the top of his kart.

It looked like a food tray. It was heavy shined silver with a big dome covering the round tray beneath it and unless a small garden gnome popped out, Bulma suspected (and prayed) it was food.

Eureka!

Bardock lifted the lid revealing the steaming bowl of soup beneath it, accompanied by a tall glass of water, and row of crackers on the side. It smelled scrumptious and Bulma's mouth watered when the rich aroma wafted across her nose.

Mmmm, cream of broccoli soup; her favorite. Well at least she hoped it was cream of broccoli and not some other foreign Saijin substance. It smelled familiar and had some chunks of meat in it that added to its delightful texture.

"Here, take this first." Bardock said and handed her two pills; one white and one blue. "They're anti-inflammatories. It'll help with your bruises and headache."

Was it that obvious she had a headache?

Not thinking twice about it, she downed the pills with the water, more focused on the soup that anything else. She was _starving_ and that was just an understatement; if her stomach could talk, it would have ordered her hands to slap her right about now and keep slapping her until she was fed. She couldn't remember the last time she's had something to eat or something to drink and focusing to hard to remember was scary and exhausting.

Even if this wasn't cream of broccoli, she was sure she was going to enjoy it.

"My daughter in law made this for you. She's a great cook and makes Saijin and human recipes well. It's um….cream of broccoli if I'm not mistaken, I enjoy it myself."

Bulma smiled softly at him and picked up the spoon. She vaguely wondered about the doctor and his family, and if his daughter in law was a slave or if she actually liked cooking.

Taking the first spoon-full, Bulma's taste buds melted with satisfaction.

Pure bliss.

This woman couldn't be a slave because there wasn't a shot in hell slaves could make soup this good. Sure, she was starving and sure this was her first bite of real food in forever but holy cow did it pack a punch. It was delicious. She wasn't even sure if she had cream of broccoli this good on Earth.

Bardock smiled when he watched her greedily dig in for another spoon-full.

"Do you like it?"

Bulma nodded, far to hungry and to lost in the bliss that was soup to use her words asshe savored the next spoon-full.

"Good, I'll have her make you some more if you want. You need to eat again anyway to keep up your strength."

She couldn't hear him; or if she did it didn't register. It was one of those times where nothing mattered but the plate in front of her, and she didn't want to waste time with pleasantries before she died of hunger.

Bardock chuckled. With that kind of attitude she could be mistaken for a Saijin. His youngest son often ate without conversation in-between and Saijins were known for having hardy appetites.

This woman continued to surprise him and he was sure she'd pack in a wallop with the prince.

"Well I'll be by later to check up on you then" he said and gathered all his supplies back in his kit and onto his kart. "Finish up then get lots of rest, and I'm sure you'll do just fine"

She nodded again, seemingly still not listening to anything but her soup. It even sounded delicious.

She felt like she was being spoiled and it was hard to focus on anything but she had to force herself a reminder that although she was comfortable this wasn't a hotel. She was playing a dangerous game here and has already learned once first hand that she'd have to fight for her survival and her ultimate journey back home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you bought her then?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He needed a new best friend. Goku was just so dumb sometimes it was unbearable.

Anyone else, he would have just had to say it one time and they would understand but with Goku, it was like talking to the hard of hearing. He had to repeat everything the Prince said as if he didn't just say it two seconds ago and God forbid he said something that required further detail. He just asked so many questions!

"Yes you fool, isn't that what I just said?" Vegeta square kicked the Saijin in his chest and his opponent deflected his attack by black flipping and pouncing off the wall.

Goku lunged for Vegeta again.

"Well yeah I know but that just seems unlike you Vegeta" Goku made a roundhouse kick towards the Prince but he ducked and punched the taller Saijin in his right cheek. "Ouch….heyyyy."

"Quit your blubbering you fool and fight. I don't have all day"

They lunged for each other again.

"Anyway, a lot of people are talking about it Vegeta. Something about buying a concubine being…un…..un….un-character-y?"

"Uncharacteristic you fucking moron"

Raising his right hand in a time out, the two Saijins descended to the floor, finished with their first session.

"Right." He said and sat flat on his ass, catching his breath and accepting the towel handed to him by the training room workers.

Vegeta did the same.

"But I thought you said you would never buy a concubine. When I bought Chi-Chi, you gave me an earful."

"That's completely different Kakkarot. You bought your harpy because she persuaded you with food."

Goku frowned. "Not-uh. I thought she was pretty and I saved up my money. She didn't deserve to be a slave anyway. I thought she should be free."

Vegeta gave him a flat-lined look. "Uh uh" he didn't believe it for one second. He remembered when Goku "bought" his mate. She was captured from Earth as well and the greedy Saijin couldn't resist when he passed by the maidens room where all the slaves were dolled up and caught whiff of what the human had whipped up. She some how managed to make a meal out of nothing and with curling irons and blow dryers for heat, she served up enough pasta for all the girls and the guards that were pacing around.

It was love at first smell.

Goku bought her freedom without a second thought and they've been mated ever since.

"If I didn't buy the stupid girl she would have died." Vegeta explained once Kakkarot got over his pouting. "Zarbon nearly killed her in the containment cells and if she was released to another auction he would have only come back for more."

Goku shrugged, stretching and preparing for the next round. "True. Zarbon is kind of mean. Especially with his girlfriends." Vegeta gave him another eye roll that read 'no shit', and began to stretch as well.

"But I've never seen you act so protective over a complete stranger Vegeta. It's kind of weird. You normally get like this with your mom or Vanessa but not a complete stranger. Especially a concubine. The whole palace knows how you feel about concubines"

He hated them. That was the word and that was its truth. He wanted nothing to do with worthless pleasure slaves and he had made his opinion point since he hit puberty. Now at twenty-eight years old, he was sure neighboring planets knew how he felt about concubines.

And yet he had bought one.

Gossip was spreading around the kingdom like wildfire.

"What's your point Kakkarot?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. I'm thinking she must be really pretty is all. You fumble in front of pretty girls."

_"She's stunning"_ Vegeta thought absent-mindedly to himself then frowned when Goku's last statement hit his ears.

"Watch your mouth you low life. I'm a Prince, I do not fumble."

Goku chuckled; He knew that'd grab his attention. "So if you're not going to put her back in the auction, and you bought her to save her from Zarbon, what are you going to do with her now?"

Vegeta sighed to himself. What was he going to do with her?

He could always leave her in the concubine dormitories and let her figure it out but those dorms were where his father's concubines and concubines of his council lived. And they often got swapped and traded around; he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

He could also set her free and let her find a life outside the palace but he wasn't sure how he felt about that either. She was a desired creature by the reactions in the auction alone, if left outside the protection the palace offered, she'd be raped and killed at the first chance a Saijin got.

So what was he to do? Keep her a prisoner in his room forever?

The thought was too complicated to deal with and he found it much easier to push it away and deal with it later.

"Fuck off with your questions Kakkarot, we're wasting time. Get your lazy ass up and lets start the second round."

Now it was Goku's turn to sigh as he got up off the floor. He didn't know what he was going to do with Vegeta but he knew in one way or another, this concubine would change Vegeta's world in more ways than he could expect.

He hoped the Prince was ready.

XXXXXXX

After finishing her soup, the blue haired vixen had every intention of getting up and exploring her surroundings, finding any and every exit and entrance, and possible lupolls to con her way out of here.

She planned to judge the distance between the balcony and the ground, size her body and the space between the air vents and try and press some information out of the two guards standing by the door as far as what their jobs entitled and how much she could get away with.

Of course, this was all just a plan, crafted by the brilliant mind of Bulma in hopes of escaping and winning her freedom. Her body however, had other plans.

By the time the chunky soup and filling carbs had settled in her stomach, she was beginning to weigh down. And that plus the added effects of the medicine and her already present wooziness made the heiress so drowsy, it was impossible to even lift a finger; even if she wanted to.

_"Damn soup"_ she thought and slid right back between the sheets, ignoring the tray still on the bed, and snuggling in the silky softness.

Her new plan was to rest for a few minutes. Just long enough to refuel and hatch the old plan, getting out of this place before anyone returned to the room. Nightfall was approaching soon and she didn't want to be around to create an unwanted "mood" in her silky pajamas.

Unfortunately her body took over and she wound up napping a bit longer than she expected. Actually a lot longer than she had expected and was running well into the night as she slept soundly for hours in the stranger's bed.

Normally Bulma would scold herself for being so foolish. It wasn't smart to sleep carelessly in a dangerous playing field when all her defenses were down and she was up for grabs. But she was just so weak and so tired; she couldn't control what her body wanted, so she slept.

She slept and slept and slept, until her next visitor woke her up.

Half-dazedly she thought it was just Bardock. He did say he was going to check up on her again so when she heard someone come in the room, she thought nothing of it, and rolled over, continuing to rest.

When that visitor removed the tray from the bed, again she thought nothing of it.

When he began shuffling around the room, venturing to the bathroom and emerging after a few minutes, still she thought nothing of it.

But when that visitor climbed slowly into the bed. Clad in nothing but royal blue boxers and his gorgeously chiseled skin, she began to think something of it.

She began to think a lot of it.

Her tired mind sprang into action her big blue eyes shot open wide in fear.

That was no Bardock.

That was not Bardock, that was not another tray of food and those were not pajamas he was wearing.

There was her knight in shining armor, in all his chiseled glory, slipping under the sheets and into the bed, right next to her.

Flashes of Zarbon and his aggressiveness replayed horrifically in Bulma's mind and though cursing herself for not escaping sooner, Bulma responded the only way she knew how to respond when in immediate danger.

She screamed.

XXXXXXXXX

Review!!!!


	5. Sweet Escape

Behind Palace Walls ch 5

XXXXXXXX

Back home, screaming like a little girl is what Bulma herself would have called a bitch move. She was known for using her loud mouth and powerful connections to keep her behind out of trouble and only at the very least would she resort to kicking _and_ screaming, to play it safe.

But screaming bloody murder? That might get you killed on this planet. Weakness was something frowned upon and she couldn't imagine how bitch moves were interpreted here.

But what else was she to do? Her knight in shining armor/very scary probable rapist was climbing into bed with her.

And if he was anything like number one, she was in trouble.

In the midst of her shrieking, her knight clamped his hands over his ears and leapt out of bed, glaring hard daggers at her as if it would cease her screaming.

It did.

Bulma zipped her mouth closed like Venus flytrap and stared at the man in front of her in awe.

She didn't seriously just scream did she?

The annoyed look on his face assured that she did and now she was mindlessly terrified.

This was the first time she was getting a real look at him, up close and center, and he was dangerously handsome; the kind of good looking that was inevitable trouble.

She had already noticed all his handsome features before, that she had seen even when she was blacking out. But this close to him she got a look of the minor details like the tickle of a five o'clock shadow bearding his chin and upper lip and the scars that littered his chest, abs, legs and ever so slightly, his right eyebrow. He was a bit on the short side but coming from a petite woman that was the kettle calling the pot black.

His soft yet flaming hair matched his flaming attitude he dawned at the moment and though part of her wished she could jump on top of him and ravish him, a greater part of her wished he didn't do just that to her. From what she understood she must be "his" now and she wasn't fond of the idea of belonging to someone.

Her blue eyes darted back and forth across his heated black orbs, waiting for him to react. He looked pissed.

"What the fuck is your problem you mindless idiot! You nearly shrieked my ears off!"

Yeah, he was pissed all right. He cradled his ears as if they were bleeding and paced angrily next to the bed, kicking the tray that had been placed on the floor.

The tray clanked loudly across the room and Bulma jumped within her own skin. She wanted to point out that it wouldn't help his ears any to create _more_ noise but she felt this wasn't the time.

"Well! I asked you a fucking question!"

He was directing at her now instead of just angry air and Bulma looked at him again. She didn't know what to say, she was too scared.

This man was overbearingly powerful compared to her and although he saved her life, she didn't know what was appropriate behavior to display in front of him. He was still one of _them_. And so far all _they_ have done, was hurt her.

She didn't even notice the tears welling in her eyes.

She was so tired she hardly had time to register she was nearly raped and killed the other day and how fast her life had plummeted into a downward spiral. If he assaulted her too, maybe this would be the next loop-de-loop in the nose-dive.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" he huffed to no one in particular as he looked down on her pitifully.

Bulma wanted to cry harder but tried her best to keep it together. It was hard though.

She knew apologizing or explaining herself would be pointless when he defiled her anyway and she wished he'd just do whatever cruel sick things were on his mind now and get it over and done with. She didn't like him taunting her.

She hiccupped once and turned her face away. Suddenly she was ashamed to look at him.

Vegeta didn't know what came over him but something about seeing her cry reminded him of seeing his mother or his sister cry and he sighed a very heavy, very annoyed sigh before giving in. He was too tired to be moody at the moment. He decided to just let it go.

Opening his nightstand drawer and digging around for something inside, Vegeta pulled out a cotton blue handkerchief and handed it to the woman on his bed.

Bulma didn't know how to accept the offering, just like she didn't know how to respond to Bardock and she could only stare and hiccup again while he held it out to her.

"Well?" he half-yelled, as he was growing impatient again and she jumped once before shakily accepting the hankie.

She hoped it wasn't laced with poison but when she watched him watch her wipe her eyes and running nose without a move to gag and strangle her, she figured she'd be safe.

Sniffling one final time for good measure and rubbing her nose again, Bulma handed the hankie back to him.

He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Keep it" he said and climbed back into the bed, sitting this time instead of lying down.

Bulma looked down at the hankie now, a strange feeling washing over her at the gain of one lonely possession. She hadn't a thing when she was kidnapped and forced onto this awful planet and now someone had handed her something a let her have it. This hankie was all she had.

She looked up at the Prince again, going bug eyed when she realized that he was back on the bed. She hadn't even seen him sit down; he moved like a cat.

"Don't, scream again" he halted her slowly, raising his hands to stop whatever voice was thinking of attacking him out that mouth. "Saijin ears are sensitive and apparently, human mouths are the only thing that's powerful"

What? What the hell was he talking about?

Bulma was too scared to process anything. She was star-struck by her adoring fear for him.

She looked down at the hankie again, then to the tray on the floor, then back to him. He was staring right back at her and now he was scowling. He still looked annoyed.

"Why do you keep staring at everything? Do you speak? Are you a mute?"

Ah so he had some attitude on him did he? Attitude didn't fly so quickly passed Bulma, whether she was scared out of her wits or not. But she still wasn't sure just exactly how to respond to her knight yet. He was a lot more verbal than Zarbon was but she didn't know if his intentions were the same.

Maybe this was just some sick mind game.

"What?"

That's all she could say. That's the only word that could express the mounds of confusion lumping her mind and the arrogant Prince only rolled his eyes at it.

He was, at the very least, grateful she wasn't verbally unstable and he didn't have to shake words out of her. She was still responsive, even if more than half of it was with those big-blue pools of hers. Those gorgeous…sultry blue pools of…..

_"Stop it Vegeta"_

"So you do speak. Good. Now if I want something I don't have to beat it out of you"

Her eyes went wide again and he rolled his own.

She knew it! She knew she was doomed!

"That was a joke you simple-minded human. Feel free to laugh at any time now."

A joke? It wasn't a very funny one. Just who the hell did this guy think he was? And why was he making not-so-funny funnies? And where the hell was she?

Now her own attitude was returning full-throttle and her desire for questions and answers sprang back into action.

"You're not very funny." She murmured just loudly enough for him to hear and right when he was contemplating on slipping back between the sheets, his eyes darted towards her.

What a little smart aleck. He was going to have to keep tabs on that. If she turned out to be anything like Trish, he'd push her off the balcony.

"Don't sass me woman. I am your Prince, you will respect me"

Bulma wanted to snort but fought desperately to hold her tongue. A Prince? Psssh, as if that meant anything to her. She was from a land of democracy not a monarchy; any high-powered figure could wipe her ass for all she cared.

Before she could fight back another witty retort however, Bulma glanced towards the sheets, then back towards the self proclaimed "Prince".

PV? So he was a Prince. At least that's the story the picture and the bed sheets told. What did the "V" stand for?

"Is that what the PV stands for? Prince…….." she trailed, hoping he'd pick up on it and he did.

"Vegeta"

Vegeta? That was an odd name. Not that Bulma, Bardock or Zarbon were common either but Vegeta wasn't particularly in her first line of guesses.

It seemed to suit him though.

When her face continued to falter with more and more questions, Vegeta continued.

"Every Royal son is named Vegeta. There have been thirteen of us so far but only my father and I remain at the moment. Just don't confuse me with him; it's practically an insult." He ranted and Bulma stared at him again.

He was beginning to get annoyed with those googly eyes of hers.

Meanwhile she tried her best to squint at the picture she saw earlier today.

So he was a Prince, which meant that those people in the picture must have been the King, Queen and Princess. It made sense somewhat and when she thought about it, it was kind of ironic that her knight in shining armor turned out to be a Royal Prince. If she was an outsider looking in, she would have thought this would be an ideal fixing for a TV sitcom but since she was living it, it wasn't so—

Gasping suddenly, another light bulb went off in Bulma's head and she pulled her mind out of space to look back at Vegeta.

He was still annoyed with her.

"If you're a Prince, then your father is the King right?" she asked stupidly and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"That's typically how things work." He responded lamely and yawned a tired yawn, while stretching his arms over his head.

God she was an idiot. Vegeta found himself regretting his purchase again, and he began to contemplate handing her back to Zarbon. He didn't deal with stupidity well.

Ignoring his smart remark, Bulma continued to follow her lead. "At the auction" she began. "Someone made a royal bidding on my friend Eighteen. She's about my height, but blonde and has light blue eyes, do you remember?"

Vegeta's eyes now caught her own. Maybe she wasn't such an idiot. She talked like a real person and suddenly seemed a lot less dazed then before. But he could see where this conversation was going. She said that woman was her friend and if he knew anything about captives and the people they came with, it was always their attempts at trying to stick together. She was about to be sourly disappointed. Idiot or not she had no idea what she was in for on this planet.

"Of course I remember—"

"Did you buy her?" she cut him off frantically, and for some reason he almost felt guilty about telling her the truth.

He saw the look in her eyes; the pleading, desperate and hopeful look. It was all too familiar to him. He saw it on countless numbers of slaves being dragged in, slaves being dragged out and numbers upon numbers of victims under his merciless torture. Pleading with him to spear their lives or to help them find their loved ones; and all his life he'd ignored it, walking the other way or killing them without a second thought. But when he looked at that look on the woman in front of him, it made his gut churn in an awful manner.

He wanted to lie to her just to spear her the drama but found himself telling her the truth.

"No, I didn't"

"She was bought by a Royal bidding" Bulma said. "If you don't have her that means your father must have—"

"Yes, he did." Vegeta halted. "I remember my father purchasing your little friend but I suggest you stop yourself before you go any further woman. You can count on never seeing her again."

And there goes the second look. The look of unbelievable horror.

"Wha….What?" Bulma couldn't believe it. Never see her again? She couldn't possibly be dead could she? "What do you mean never see her again? Is she alive?"

"I don't know." The Prince answered cruelly. "She belongs to my father and I don't dabble in my father's doings. Just forget about her. Save yourself some time."

How could he be serious? Forget about Eighteen? She couldn't. Eighteen was her friend and she had to find her, she had to find her and they had to escape.

"I don't have any time" Bulma found herself saying. She was shooting off at the mouth again without thinking. "You have to help me get her back. I need to find her so we can get out of here and get back to Ear—"

She stopped suddenly before she went any further. They had to reunite so they can get together and plot ideas of returning back to Earth. Yes, it was the truth but it wasn't the smartest thing to be telling to the man in front of her. Her knight in shining armor; her "Prince".

She wasn't clear on what exactly her relationship with Vegeta was but she _was_ apart of a pleasure slave auction not to long ago and she _was_ currently sitting in the same bed as him, dressed in cleavage bearing pajamas. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that she was probably his pleasure slave and admitting plots of escape didn't seem so fitting.

The look on Vegeta's face told her just that.

"Listen to me woman. I will give you clear, direct orders and you are to follow them exactly; no questions asked." He spoke sternly and she only stared at him again. "Number one, forget the damned woman, she is none of your concern now. What's done is done and she's in the hands of my father now." A pause of silence before the Prince continued. "Number two; you are not to leave this room without my permission. I will not have you parading around this palace trying to accomplish your foolish goals. That can get you killed around here. Stay put, and forget the girl, understood?"

Bulma couldn't believe him. She wanted to cry again but wouldn't allow herself to do it. At least Zarbon was just a brute, this guy was just plain cruel.

What was he planning on doing, locking her away and untying her when he wanted a good romp around the bedroom?

Oh….well she guessed that's where the pleasure slave came in but she wouldn't allow it. Prince or not, Bulma would not allow anyone to give her orders and tell her what was going to be what.

She might be a foreigner but she wasn't stupid and she was driven beyond belief. She was going to find Eighteen and she was going to get off this planet and get back home, with the Prince's permission or not.

"I thought you said no questions asked." She answered instead and the Prince's eyes lit with fire.

Cheeky little wench.

Before he could think, he had her wrists clenched between his and he hauled her and himself off the bed until she was at eye level with him.

He tugged her one for good measure, just to make sure he had her attention and she understood his authority and she groaned softly as a response, keeping the pain he brought to her wrists to herself.

Vegeta had to ignore the two pangs he felt nagging in his mind. One from the guilt of causing her pain and the other from the feel of her soft flesh in his rock hard hands.

"Remember what I said about respecting your Prince" he seethed at her and she struggled to free her wrists. It wasn't doing her injured hand any good to be locked in an awkward position. "Good looks won't get you out of trouble with me"

With that he tossed her back on the bed with enough force to slide her back to her side before he climbed in himself, throwing his body under the sheets and flopping down on the pillow.

"Now go to sleep. I'm not wasting anymore time on this useless conversation"

And that was his final goodnight.

Bulma had a hard time processing what just happened here. Vegeta sent so many confusing signals in each and every direction that she didn't know where to turn.

She still didn't get the answers that she was looking for.

What was she to him? Where was Eighteen? Why was she being held prisoner and more importantly, was he seriously going to bed…..to sleep?

Maybe he was going to rape her after she dozed off. She wasn't sure. Vegeta seemed particularly cruel and so far hasn't shown any signs of giving a damn about her just like the other Saijins. As far as she was concerned he was still a monster.

She wasn't safe. She needed to get out of here and if she listened to his orders, she'd be a dead woman for sure.

Glancing down at the hankie that was now on the bed, Bulma picked it up while staring at Vegeta's back.

What was the hankie all about anyway? He was nice up until the point she asked about Eighteen. Maybe he was hiding something from her.

_"Oh don't be ridiculous Bulma he's an asshole! Just like the rest of them!"_

A cute asshole.

Shaking her head, Bulma threw the hankie on the floor. _"Get a grip blue, falling for good looks will only get you killed, stop it!_"

She was fed up with all of this. With her slavery, her headache, her confusion and present torturer; she wanted to forget all of it and find a corner to ball up in and sob. She was in a living hell.

Jumping off the bed and marching to the opposite side of the room, Bulma found the bathroom and welcomed herself inside, slamming the door loudly behind her just so Vegeta got a listen at how stressed and fed up she was.

Picking his head up to the source of the noise Vegeta rolled his eyes before comforting himself back into bed and choosing sleep over questioning. He was not going to let this woman waste another night of his.

Minutes passed and he quietly settled down before another sound caught his attention and a different kind of pang suddenly slammed him in his stomach, radiating a sick feeling throughout his entire body.

It wasn't Bulma's crying—which was a granted when she locked herself in the bathroom—and he decided long ago he'd ignore all her foolish tirades and the nonsense that came with it. Bardock told him he heard she was quite the loud mouth.

Instead tt was the sounds of misery that drifted down the hallways and into his room night after night; the sounds he wished he could ignore.

Normal ears like Bulma's wouldn't be able to trace it; to her it might sound like faint whining or nothing at all. But Saijin ears were sensitive and to him is was like ghostly souls howling and weeping in despair, begging to be saved by anyone who was listening.

It was traumatizing to say the least.

He could hear the girl the woman was talking about, her friend Eighteen shouting in painful agonizing groans that were being muffled through his father's hand. He was taking her and from the sounds of it, she was a virgin. Vegeta could almost smell the blood.

He groaned and grumbled and pulled the pillow from under his head to cover his ears. Another sound wondered into his quarters and he'd never get any sleep unless he blocked it out.

It was from his sister's room this time; she almost never slept alone. Their mother joined her close to every night when their father chose to do what he did and just like every night, she was sobbing.

Fucking Bastard, that's what the King was.

Vegeta had to vow to himself; he had to keep the woman away from him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Waking up for the second time with a groggy start, Bulma had no idea how or when she got here.

The last thing she remembered, she was sobbing in a ball on the floor of the Prince's luxury bathroom and now she was resting peacefully back on the bed in a new set of pajamas.

Who the hell was changing her? She hoped it wasn't the Prince.

Sitting up in the bed and yawning a morning yawn, Bulma looked around to the shuffling that awoke her.

There were slaves in the room, bustling about with products and tools in hand, making the already clean room cleaner and tidier.

"Oh I'm sorry miss, did we wake you?" Bulma blinked when one of the slaves spoke to her and she took awhile to shake away the grogginess and understand what was said.

The slave forced on a pleasantness Bulma could see right though and she knew better than anyone, like herself, the slave wanted to be nowhere near this planet.

"No, it's alright. I slept to long anyway" She ran a hand through her cascading tendrils and looked around.

The room looked a lot less depressing in the morning when the curtains were pulled open and the sun was streaming in. It looked like an actual bedroom; not a torture chamber.

"Robe miss?"

Another one of the slaves approached her, opening up a plush white robe for her to step into.

Bulma wasn't sure how to respond to anything on this backwards planet. She couldn't decipher who was being nice to her, and who was taking advantage of her and therefore looked like an idiot when simple things were offered.

Like the hankie.

Bulma searched around the bed for the little cloth only to find it was gone, along with its previous owner.

Where was he off to?

She assumed day-to-day Prince like errands or whatever it was that he did but noticing his absence couldn't help but bring last night to her mind. How bizarre was that?

One minute he was yelling and she was crying, the next he offered her a hankie (which on Earth was considered a caring sense of comfort), then he completely shut her out, telling her to forget about Eighteen and keep prisoner in his room.

It didn't make sense. There was no clear direction on what he wanted from her or what his intentions were.

Not that she cared; she was planning on doing what she wanted and escaping anyway but it would do wonders for her on going headache if she could figure him out.

"Miss?" The slave was still holding the robe out to her.

"Oh sorry" Bulma apologized and got up off the bed to accept the offering.

"The Prince left you breakfast miss, we've set up a table so you can eat. Or if you'd like, a bath can be drawn for you and a fresh pair of clothes and new robe are waiting."

Jeez, these slaves weren't kidding. A small table a chair had been set up for her in the middle of the room where a buffet of food was awaiting her arrival and she could already see two of the maidens pausing at the bathroom door, waiting for her response.

She wasn't sure she was taken care of this greatly at home. Were concubines always treated this nicely?

"I uhhh…..I think I'll go for the bath first. But I can do it myself, it's ok."

"Not to worry miss, the Prince has asked that your every request is met. Your bath will be ready in a few minutes."

She wasn't giving her a choice. Bulma didn't even have a chance to breathe again before the two girls scurried into the bathroom and began to get to work, as was everyone else ultimately leaving Bulma alone in the center of the room.

This had been the case all day long and though mentally she battled routes and routines for a way out, while going through the motions, she had never felt so alone in her entire life; this wasn't fun.

She bathed and ate in silence and sat staring off into space while the slaves worked around her.

What was she going to do?

She couldn't figure out just how she was going to get out of here when it seemed like the Prince was apparently taking notes on her every breath.

She already figured out that there were two guards positioned at the door at all hours of the day and night and they popped in occasionally to make sure she was still there and everything was in order.

Along with that, there were cleaning girls, or maidens as they liked to be called, providing her with meals, clothes and any other sort of pampering she might have asked for, and they too popped in and out of the room, asking her questions and making sure she was comfortable all day long.

There were so many people around and yet she was still all by herself and she didn't know what to do about it.

She took a tour around the room but it wasn't particularly fascinating seeing as Vegeta didn't really own any interesting things. He had furniture, a posh bathroom, a lavish walk in closet that was filled wall to wall with the same clothes and then in the middle of it all was her.

Great.

Next she tried sizing herself to fit through the air vents like she had originally planned on doing yesterday but frowned when she noticed their weren't any air vents; central cooling.

Fabulous.

There weren't any books around and the Prince didn't own a TV so there was literally nothing for young Bulma to do but sit on the Balcony and stare at the ocean.

It was actually quite beautiful.

A deep, dark collision of blues crashing up on the rocky shores and littering the sand below with colorful coral shells and fat pink starfish. The glow of the ocean was so vivid, from the balcony up high Bulma could see every detail, count every shell and every starfish and could almost feel the sand squishing between her toes.

Whosever idea it was to build this Palace on the beach was a bonafide genius. She didn't care if it was Prince Vegeta, the auction owner or even Zarbon. The beach was gorgeous and it definitely ate up time and calmed her down, despite her grueling passed couple of days.

She wondered if she was allowed down there.

Finally after what seemed like forever, Bardock had stopped by to check on her for the day and reapply new bandages to her hand and though he was only here for a service visit, Bulma was happy to see a familiar face.

All the hustle and bustle was wearing her out.

"Hi Bardock" she greeted as a subconscious smile couldn't help but push her miserable frown away. The doctor seemed equally happy to see her.

"Well, someone is doing much better I see." He came in and shut the door with his medical kit in hand this time, instead of on a kart. "Enjoying the pampering?"

Bulma's face seemed to falter. She wasn't exactly sure if that was the right word.

Taking note of her face faltering, Bardock chuckled as he approached the bed taking a seat next to Bulma. "Not to worry, the maidens can become overbearing sometimes but you get used to them. Eventually they get a feel of your daily routine and know when to enter and when not to"

"You have maidens too?" Bulma asked and handed him her hand without him having to ask for it. She had long since removed the bandages when she took a shower and Bardock put on his glasses to inspect it.

"Only two. They come as a perk I guess for serving so long in the Royal Empire but I don't like keeping them around for long. They get in the way of my family and I sometimes."

Bulma smiled again while he inspected her hand. She didn't know why she was smiling but she couldn't help it.

Family.

Such an estranged word while being on such a far away planet and yet it was still comforting to hear that togetherness wasn't a crime.

"What's your family like?" she found herself asking before her mind could again process what was appropriate and what wasn't. But somehow that didn't matter with Bardock; she got the general feeling he was a good man, not a ruthless animal like the rest.

Bardock peered at her gently from atop his glasses and smirked softly to himself. "My, my, we're much more inquisitive then we were yesterday. You really are coming along."

Bulma blushed. Maybe she wasn't supposed to ask after all; maybe it was forbidden to talk to pleasure slaves.

"Well my mate and I live in an estate not far from here. The King sold the land to us a little while after I retired from the elite army and began medical school. It's an old house but a good house and has a lot of memories in it. My grandson was born in my very own living room which I can't seem to get over."

Bulma was fascinated. "Did you deliver him?"

"I did. It was actually an accident; my daughter in law had intentions of going to the med bay but he was coming fast so out he came. The whole family was there and my mate always tells him the story."

Bulma listened on, not having a care in the world about her hand while the doctor continued to ravish about his roots.

"My eldest of sons Radditz and Turles are twins and they serve for the King currently in the elite army but when they come home they like to stay at our house. I'm not sure why though, something about home cooking I guess. Not very many Saijin men know how to cook."

Bulma giggled.

"Then my youngest son Kakkarot lives a couple houses over from us with his mate Chi-chi and son Gohan who's turning sixteen soon. I tell you they grow up so fast."

"And Chi-Chi was the one who made the soup?" She asked. She remembered him saying his daughter in law made it.

"Yes she was. She was inquiring if you liked it by the way. She'd be happy to make you more."

"I loved it" the blue haired beauty smiled and Bardock returned it. He finished applying more of the aloe to her hand and massaged it over. The scar was fading rather quickly.

"And you wife? What's her na—"

"Your wrists?" Bardock asked suddenly. All the talk of his family dissipated within seconds when he caught sight of the nasty bruises on her delicate hands. "What happened to them?"

Bulma's entire demeanor fell in an instant and she pulled her hands out of his, cradling her wrists towards her chest. She hadn't even noticed until now that Vegeta had been as rough as he was and left bruises at the cuffs of her arms.

Looking back towards Bardock, Bulma's eyes seemed to apologize for reacting so strongly when she was having such a pleasant conversation with him and she looked down to the floor with embarrassment.

It wasn't a big deal; it's not like Vegeta was beating the living shit out of her (unless this was an indicator of bad things to come), but she was just caught off guard and had pulled away so strongly, all of which she didn't mean to do.

"It's alright, I understand." He said, dismissing her embarrassment and pulling the jar of green jelly from his kit. "Here, you can have this jar. It's the same aloe I use for your hand. Apply it twice a day and the bruises will fade; ice will help too."

Bulma accepted the jar quietly, softly smiling and whispering a quiet "Thanks"

"Not to worry miss, there's nothing to be ashamed of. I know the Prince is a bit rough around the edges; believe me, I've known him his entire life. But I'll give you a little tip"

Her ears perked up for potential sabotage.

"As 'tough' as he may appear, he's truly a big softie underneath those training garments and Royal clothing."

Bulma felt her smile returning and she giggled at the thought of Vegeta being a cuddly teddy bear.

"Just shed a few false tears and you can get him to do almost anything. He may grumble about it but it works; his sister does it all the time."

She looked towards the picture on the wall. "Those people there, that's his family?"

Looking behind him Bardock faintly visualized the photo hanging on the wall above the dresser but knew the Royal family took portraits every few years or so and knew it'd be the only thing the Prince would consider letting hang from his precious walls.

"Yes, that's Vegeta's father King Vegeta, his mother Queen Valerie and his sister Princess Vanessa. I think she's about your age; might be a year older."

Briefly wondering why everyone's name began with a 'V', Bulma shook it off and continued to question. "Do they live here?" She didn't know what else to ask. She had a feeling Vegeta wouldn't be so gung-ho about answering inquiries about his family and ever curious Bulma had to get the information from somewhere.

Bardock chuckled. "Yes they do. The Princess' bedroom is down the hall to the right and the King and Queen have the master suite to the left. It's not hard to miss. While decorating the Queen made sure their appropriate initials were displayed on anything that belonged to them."

Bulma looked down at the bed sheets. "PV" now it made sense.

"Can I meet them?" she didn't know what she was asking. She was loosing focus of her original plans knew that any sort of formal meet and greet would only set her back further and decrease her chances of escape.

But at the same time it would just be so cool to meet a real King and Queen.

Bardock pulled at the corners of his mouth, answering her question before actually saying anything. The change in his attitude told her all she needed to know.

The answer was no.

"I'm sorry miss but that's not really in my hands. You'd have to ask the Prince."

Bulma rolled her eyes. Of course.

"I know he likes to keep a level of privacy, even from his parents and there's been a lot of talk about you around the kingdom lately. I'm sure he won't be open to the idea."

She gave him a different look this time; a look of new inquiry.

Talk about her?

Who was talking about her and what were they saying? How did they even know she existed?

"Who—"

"I'm sorry miss but I've probably already said to much. The Prince will have my ear over this" he said and handed her a bottle of caplets to be taken once daily and gathered the rest of his medical supplies on his kit.

"But wait Bardock, I didn't even—"

"Don't worry yourself over it miss." He said, reaffirmingly patting her on the shoulders, urging her to forget. "It's not your job to concern yourself with such things."

Bulma heaved a heavy sigh. Of course it wasn't. She was a sex slave. She was just supposed to sit there and look pretty, then give it up to the Prince whenever he wanted.

"Anything questions you have, I'm sure the Prince will answer it for you and if he doesn't….just remember what I told you about the tears"

He threw a wink at her and although disappointed, Bulma couldn't help but let it brighten her mood.

Bardock was a good guy; one of few she was sure she'd come across here.

"Now remember what I said about the aloe, and take two pills twice a day with a tall glass of water and you're hands will be feeling like new again."

Bulma smiled. "Thanks Bardock"

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure. I'll be back to check up on you again in a few days but don't climb any walls while I'm gone."

"I won't—"

He left in the midst of her pausing as a brilliant idea suddenly flashed into her head. She couldn't believe she didn't think of this sooner.

Glancing thoughtfully towards the balcony then towards the bed sheets, Bulma ran her hand over the material.

She wondered how strong these were……..

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Today was probably the longest day Vegeta's had in a particularly long time.

It was an absolute day from hell if he had to put it nicely, and he was about two inches from slitting throats now that it was over.

First he had to train with his father and smell that whore from last night all over him, then he had a particularly boring meeting with his council about financial bullshit only to discover parliament was full of idiots and they were throwing money away left and right.

After that was over he trained for a second time with Goku who wouldn't shut up about some bullshit soup his wife wouldn't let him eat, only to have his session cut short by the shit-faced lizard himself, Freeza, calling Vegeta to his head quarters to discuss even more bullshit about his "slacking work ethic" on his missions.

Insert frustratingly beating the living pulp out of an elite soldier here, one lousy family dinner after, and one rather loud confrontation between his father and his sister which earned her a push to the ground and a punch from Vegeta, with love, to his father for dessert.

And that was his joy-ride of a day.

As if things couldn't get any worse, the entire day the Prince just couldn't get the woman off his mind.

She'd been plaguing him all day. Her looks, her eyes, her smell, her soft sweet skin; everything about her was replaying to the forefront of his brain. He couldn't stop it!

He remembered how soft her skin felt in his, even if it was when he was hurting her and even if it was only for a few moments. She felt as beautiful as she looked.

And when he carried her from the bathroom to his bed this morning, it took everything in his power to keep from mating her right then and there. She was stunning.

But he had to remind himself he was not his father. Rape was not in his line of thinking and pleasure slaves were out of the question; everything regarding women was a choice.

Though contradictory to his beliefs, he did buy a concubine, but Vegeta had to stick true to his guns and keep as far away as he possibly could from her. He knew just being around her was grounds for trouble and he was in no shape to forfeit valuable time to figure her out.

It was just more convenient to leave her alone.

Now if only that was an easy thing to do. Sharing a bedroom with someone you were trying to avoid was much easier said then done.

Sighing to himself Vegeta waved back the guards stationed at his bedroom and they opened the doors for him, allowing him inside.

Wasting no time his threw off his cape and tossed it to the floor, looking around for anything that was out of place.

So far nothing.

The maidens had done a good job tidying up and had even managed to get rid of the woman for she too was no where to be—

"Fuck!"

Where the hell was the woman?!

Fuck all the nonsense about staying away from her, Vegeta couldn't loose track of the blue-eyed beauty or she was a dead woman on this planet. The damn weakling had a ki that read fucking negative two and if any other Saijin caught sight of her away from the palace and out into the open, she was a goner.

Frantically he paced around his bedroom searching behind and under furniture, under his bed and in his closet and bathroom; nothing.

Where the hell could she be?

He ordered the guards to keep her from leaving the room and surly if she left they would have said something—

Just as he was about to rip the doors open to yell bloody murder his open balcony caught his attention.

He opened the heavy curtains to stream in the sun some mornings but almost never opened the doors and stepped outside. It was practically an invitation for enemies to fly in and attack.

Curiosity got the better of him and the likelihood of the woman escaping through the air was slim but he wasn't opposed to checking. She couldn't fly but she seemed crafty and when he stepped out a looked down, angry thoughts confirmed the concubine was not only a gorgeous smartass, but a genius too.

Hanging from the railing were sheets upon sheets, tied tightly together and chaining down his multi-storied balcony to the beachy ground; and beyond that was a trial sandy footprints.

Sandy footprints marked hastily by tiny feet.

The Prince was killing someone tonight.

"FUCK!"

XXXXXXXXXX


	6. Bulma, Vegeta and Vanessa

Behind Palace Walls ch 6

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Very inspiring. Keep the comments up!

XXXXXXX

For the second time in the passed three days, Bulma found herself running as fast as she could.

It was tough considering running in the sand required more effort than running on a flat surface and Saijin sand seemed a lot thicker than Earth sand.

But again she wouldn't let herself stop. Not for the beauty of the ocean, not for the shells or the starfish, nothing. She couldn't believe she managed to shimmy her way down a some-odd 3-storied balcony and onto the ground; and now she was finally free! She was determined to run as far away as she could from that torture house and this was her shining moment. Although she was a tad bit concerned about the trail of footprints she was leaving on the—

OUFF!

_"Dammit, not paying attention much Bulma. Running into walls on the middle of the beach. What the hell is your—wait….what?"_

Picking herself up off the ground and holding her head Bulma gazed up to confront what she had bumped into. A wall in the middle of the beach? That was preposterous.

She stared at the mass that was blocking the sun and it took about a millisecond to realize she hadn't crashed into a wall at all. As a matter of fact, she crashed into a person. A person who coincidentally was very familiar to her.

"_You!_" he growled, recovering from the knock as well and Bulma's eyes were lit with fear.

Zarbon.

He was with a group of friends. Apparently lazing about the beach since his suspension and they crowded behind him when they got a look-see of who Zarbon encountered.

Bulma wanted to pee in her pretty little pj's. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to run away after all. When her knight saved her, she thought she'd never see this disgusting animal again.

He still looked pretty damaged. His nose was still bruised and his ear was stitched and swollen and he looked anything but happy to see the blue beauty in front of him.

"Wow Zarbon, you really did loose out. She's quite the looker." One of his friends greedily licked his lips and Bulma recognized him as well.

The spitter from the ship.

"Prince couldn't stand the likes of you either?" Zarbon asked, folding his hands across his chest as he towered over her.

She didn't know what to say; the feeling of being a dead woman was returning rather quickly.

She was preparing to bolt again but it seemed he and his friends were encircling her like a lion on a zebra, planning to pounce.

And she didn't have any weapons on her either; no shoes, no sharp objects, nothing.

Zarbon stood in the middle and his passion for revenge was growing with every second.

Not only had he earned a stab wound and a beating from his Prince, but he also lost out on what was supposed to be endless sex with _his_ concubine. The Prince took his prize for God knows what reason; he hated concubines. Then the higher figure suspended him from serving (Just for spite Zarbon suspected) making him the laughing stock of his entire division.

Now the woman in question was going to pay. She was supposed to pay a long time ago; for her kicking, her screaming and her lovely stab to his ear. But now she was going to pay for _everything_; all the turmoil this pathetic human has caused him.

"You dumb bitch" he growled and shoved her hard into the spitter's open arms. The fat slob clutched her waist sloppily and inhaled a sharp breath behind her ear before pushing her back.

"Fuck her Zarbon." The spitter chuckled. "She aint' worth shit no more, at least get something outta her."

"No" Bulma cried weakly. She sounded just as pathetic as she felt at the moment but it was all she could get out before he ripped at her silk nightgown.

He tore one of the straps and grabbed her from behind, driving her into his hips.

"You fucked my life up you whore. You owe me every damn thing you've got."

"No! No! Stop it!"

Zarbons' friends egged him on when he pinned her to the sand and crawled on top of her; just like he did in the holding cell.

Bulma briefly had time to think about how she wound up in the same predicament until she felt someone else holding her legs.

"You're not getting away this time sweetheart." He was another tall man; tall just like Zarbon, only with shorter hair and bigger muscles.

"No!" Bulma was panicking now. Zarbon was molesting her all over again with an audience to boot, and one asshole was holding her legs while the spitter held her arms. All the while they were laughing evilly, encouraging Zarbon with "Do it man" "Fuck this damned concubine"

Bulma screamed and thrashed as hard as she could. All to no avail. They were too strong.

As cruel as Vegeta was, she suddenly found herself wishing she were back in the palace. Wishing she were back in his bed, and wishing he was ignoring the hell out of her like he was last night.

At least it was safe.

Zarbon reached for her breasts, and Bulma shut her eyes tight expecting the worst just like she had before.

_"Please let him come, please let him come, please let him come, please let him come"_ she begged hard in her mind. She was praying to whatever gods they prayed to on this planet that her knight would rescue her but he didn't.

Zarbon grabbed hard at her right breast then leaned down to force on a kiss and Bulma screamed again.

Then she felt liquid.

Liquid on her legs, liquid pooling by her ear, and liquid splattering on her face.

Beach water? They hadn't been that close to the shore.

Zarbon stiffly rolled off of her and the others released her arms and legs. Cautiously the vixen opened her eyes and choked to find red everywhere; blood everywhere. Blood where her attackers now lay limp in the sand and blood pouring out the burning holes in their chests.

She was panicking again. She didn't like blood. She didn't like gore and she didn't like gruesomeness.

She was running on a full-fledged panic attack when she realized that the blood was on her and some of Zarbon's blood was even spattered onto her face. He was shot right in the neck before he caved and toppled over.

But she didn't hear gunshots? What happened?

Wheezing hard, Bulma frantically stood up and looked around to find the killer only to see her knight in shining armor floating in the air while he cracked his neck and pulled his hands back into their stationary position.

Finally he made it.

She wouldn't have time to thank him however, she was still on the run; she had to get out of here.

XX

Meanwhile up in the air Vegeta let out a relieved sigh and looked down at his destruction.

It felt damn good to finally kill someone today. It was a tremendous stress reliever and getting the chance to bump off three was like finding gold at the end of a rainbow.

Before he could blink however the blue vixen took off again, this time into the water and Vegeta growled to himself contemplating on shooting her next.

This was way too much of a hassle for a damn concubine.

Had she not learned from being assaulted by three moron henchmen? Now she was attempting to swim in the choppy waters with God-knows-what killer fish waiting to swallow her.

Grumbling again he shot down towards the water and caught the girl as she was knee deep in.

She screamed again, piercing his sensitive ears and he almost dropped her.

"Argggggg! Stop that! Hold still woman!"

"No! Let me go! Let me go! You fucking bastard! Let me go!" screaming again she trashed as hard as she could and he actually lost his grip this time, allowing her to drop back into the water—which she held no bars for—and plunged right in.

Vegeta wasn't for the salty dump and was in no mood to get wet; he honestly had no idea what kept him going. If it were Trish he would have just let her drown.

"Fucking….aarrrrggggg!"

He nose-dived in and pulled her out. Despite the deep blue of the ocean, her aqua blue hair was easy to find and he jumped in and out, quick like a dolphin, holding her by her arms then by her waist as he trudged out the water.

Bulma thrashed.

"No! Nooooo! Let me go! Put me back! Let me go you asshole! Let me go!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The Prince was irritated now and he didn't want to hear anything from anyone.

He's already had a horrible day and now he had to end it by chasing down this worthless bitch to save her pathetic life. He had some serious thinking to do when he got back to the palace. He was being reduced to the likes of Kakkarot.

"Stop! Stoooppppp! Let me go! Stop it! Put me down!"

"I said shut up!" and he shook her by the waist to again assure his authority.

Bulma stopped talking but kept on thrashing. Screaming and crying angry tears, all the way back to the palace.

XXXXXXXXXX

She made a ruckus the entire way back and Vegeta had to stop himself from grabbing her neck and twisting her dead. She was working his last nerve and at the moment he didn't care how beautiful she was, he wanted her dead.

What the hell was her problem? Could she not be _grateful_ that he saved her life? _Twice?!_

Three times if you included the water.

Could she at least suffice a "Thank you Prince Vegeta" for finally ending Zarbon and his idiot friends from ever attacking her again?

Come to think of it, she didn't thank him for anything.

For the housing, the food, the pampering and medical care. All of which he made sure she was provided with and she did nothing in return but scream bloody murder and give him hell.

He was at his whit's end and was regretting ever laying eyes on her in the first place.

He was also regretting ordering the guards to shut his balcony window and lock it. Now he had to drag her through the palace and back into his room and she was causing quite the scene.

And then it happened.

Right as he entered the hallway that led to the Royal Suits, Bulma became the loudest she could ever be.

She was like a child, causing hell when faced with separation anxiety, but when she caught sight of it, or her rather, Bulma couldn't help it.

It was Eighteen.

Two guards were leading her to the Royal Suite down the hall and she was all dolled up, ready to face her master again.

"Eighteen!" Bulma screamed, and the blonde turned around.

"Bulma?" she whispered. She looked almost unrecognizable but Bulma knew it was her. She had heavy make-up drawn on and skimpy red lingerie that failed to cover the bruises littering her legs and shoulders; all of which were clearly visible from afar.

But the blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes gave her away. Being her only comrade, Bulma could recognize them anywhere.

"Eighteen! Eighteen! No! Eighteen!"

Vegeta growled as he tightened his grip and pulled harder to get the woman to his quarters. She was struggling wildly and he was tired after a long day like today.

He didn't give a rat's ass about her friend; he was more angry that she had dared to break another rule of his and was attempting to communicate with her. What would it take until this woman learned?

"Bulma!" Eighteen took two steps towards her but the guards halted her from moving further.

"Miss, the King is waiting"

"Eighteen! Eighteen please Eighteen! Help me! Eighteen please help me!"

She had never seen her friend look so helpless in her entire life. Her "master" wasn't letting her go. He was far to strong and if he was anything like the King, Eighteen prayed Bulma would stop fighting. Fighting them only made it worse.

"Bulma" she whispered sadly as the guards turned her around. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She remembered what the King told her, "no crying".

"Eighteen please! Please Eighteen!"

Bulma was having a full on breakdown and she was un-savable now. If her only friend turned away from her now, she knew it was over.

"Don't! Please don't! Eighteen help me please!"

Turning to face her again with wet eyes the blonde gave her friend the deepest look of sorrow. "I'm sorry" she whispered and was led inside as Bulma was led in the Prince's room as well.

That was it; her life was over now.

XXXX

Vegeta slammed his bedroom doors and finally threw the woman onto the floor.

The floors were hard marble and he was sure it hurt but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything, he was pissed and he wanted her to know it.

"You fucking idiot!" he screamed "What the fuck is your problem!?"

He wanted to hit her. He wanted smack her across the face, strangle her and kick her; that bitch deserved to learn a lesson. No one disobeyed the Prince. No one made a fool out of him.

But it was a constant reminder that never ceased in his head.

He was not his father; he would not hit.

Images flashed in his mind of his father's hands on his concubines, his father's hands on his mother.

Vegeta wouldn't do it.

Oh but he wanted to so bad; he was so outraged, it was ridiculous.

Choosing another venting method instead, as if on any other one of his tantrums, Vegeta yelled and kicked hard at his dresser, crashing it on impact.

The picture placed above it fell and shattered to pieces.

Bulma just watched; scared for her life.

"Do you have any idea what the fuck you were doing?! Do you?!"

She didn't know how to answer. She didn't even want to answer. She was sure he was going to strangle her and kill her; he seemed like the strangling type.

Meanwhile she looked even more pathetic than before. She was collapsed in a heap on the floor—defeated—, almost hyperventilating from crying so hard.

Never had she been so frightened in her entire life. Not just from Zarbon and his pals, but from the blood, the blind ocean and now the enraged Prince that stood before her.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, her last attempt at escape had failed miserably and her only friend turned away at the chance to help her.

She remembered what Bardock said but she didn't think tears could save her now.

Nothing could.

"How fucking dare you!" he was still going on. "What the fuck have I told you about disrespecting me! I provided you with _everything_ and you fucking run away! Away from the palace! You weak piece of garbage! What did I tell you last night God'dammit!" he kicked the pile of pieces from his broken dresser and she winced in fright.

The next thing she knew he was in front of her, pulling her to level with his eyes and she was sure this was her death moment.

Rape and kill, here it was, right now.

"Now you listen to me and listen to me good woman, cause I'm only to say this once!" Bulma winced again. "If you ever, _ever_ try anything like that again, make no mistake, I will not hesitate to kill you. Don't you _ever_ make a fool of me again"

His threat was dark and sinister, and he hissed it out with every fiber of his being.

Bulma knew he was serious and with no hope left, she found herself not caring anymore. She couldn't believe the words that fell out of her mouth next.

"Just do it" she murmured and the Prince threw her back on the floor.

"What?"

He was just as shocked.

"Just kill me. I don't have anything to live for anymore."

Her saddened blue eyes finally caught his and his rage disappeared into nothingness when he saw them. Their blue shine had lost all its sparkle and they were dulled with grief and despair. He knew that look; he hated that look and he was disgusted with her submission.

Submitting to death was just a frowned upon as running away. Only the most cowardly of fools chose to do either.

Yet Vegeta couldn't stop the guilty feeling that stabbed him once again.

That look, that dammed look! Why did she have to do it!

She was pitiful and pathetic and she knew it; and yet he was screaming at her, threatening to kill her instead of doing whatever it was you were supposed to do after saving someone's life.

Be a hero.

Vegeta didn't know if he liked that title to suit him. He was no hero; he was a monster.

And this woman before him was a goddess.

A goddess who had now lost everything and yearned for death.

He didn't know how to respond.

"I…….."

Nothing came out. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to comfort her? Tell her it'd all be ok?

He wanted to snort at the mere thought of it. Like hell he would.

Another guilty stab.

_"Vegeta stop this! Stop this nonsense you don't have time for this! This pathetic whore! Why did you even save her life? Now she's asking for death? You should have let her die" _

He watched her cry now. And it wasn't the useless kind of crying she did when she was frustrated, she was really crying this time.

Breaking down and sobbing, weeping with sorrow at all she had lost.

The third guilty stab. She sobbed just like his mother.

The Prince couldn't take this anymore; he had to get out of here.

Digging in his nightstand drawers, he placed something on the bed before turning to face her.

"Stop crying woman." He ordered. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but he didn't know any other way. "There's a warm bath drawn in the washroom. You may have it; I'll sleep elsewhere tonight."

Bulma calmed down to look up at him, tear stained salty face filled with both sadness and bewilderment.

He was leaving?

Not that she was disappointed about it but why?

She thought he was going to kill her.

Refusing to look her in the eyes any longer, Vegeta left before another word was said leaving the blue-eyed beauty in her lonesome.

Once again the Prince left her with a whirlwind of emotions behind and not a single straight thought in her head.

But when she looked over to the bed and saw what he had placed on it, she felt the tiniest flutter of happiness dance within her.

It was her hankie.

XXXXXXXXXX

_There was blood; blood everywhere. _

_ Bodies everywhere, blood everywhere; even the sky was tainted with blood._

_ It was obvious that war had taken place; a war with a considerable amount of casualties. _

_ His people. _

_ He and his troops had arrived to late. Fires crackled among the streets, dulling what was once a blaze, and the screaming and flurries of panic deceased into an eerie silence. _

_ Everyone was dead. Freeza killed them all._

_ Vegeta didn't know why he remembered at this sudden moment but his sister and mother impulsively came to mind. _

_ "Vanessa! Mother! Vanessa!" _

_ He ran for what seemed like an eternity until he stopped in the middle of the town square, breathing hard then halting short when he discovered two bodies lying on top of each other in the center. _

_ Broken, lifeless, and brutally gouged with the "Icejin" emblem engraved on their skin. _

_ "No! Mother! Vanessa!" he dashed towards them, kneeling over their toppled bodies. "Fuck! Medic! Bardock where the fuck!" _

_ He sadly cradled his mother's lifeless hand in his and kissed his sisters for head. They were dead; he failed to protect them and his people. He failed as a Prince. _

_ "Mother….." _

_ His pride lowered and he allowed to tears to escape from his eyes; one for each beloved member of his family. _

_ Suddenly laughter rang into his ears and he sprang to his feet to charge at his enemy. _

_ Freeza._

_ His laughter got louder and rang a greater distance. _

_ "Vegeta!!!" he laughed longer. "Poor Prince Vegeta!!!!!!" _

_ The taunting bellowed deep in the depths of his brain and the Prince fell to his knees to drown it out. _

_ "Stop it! Stop it you bastard and come out and fight!" _

_ "Poor Prince Vegeta!!!" _

_ He couldn't take the laughter anymore; his ears felt like they were bleeding. _

_ "I've got your mother Prince Vegeta." Freeza laughed his taunting laugh again. "I've got your mother and your sister and now I have what you prize most you pathetic monkey" _

_ The laughter suddenly stopped and Freeza appeared next to him to whisper in his ear. _

_ "Your mate" _

_ Everything turned black and the woman appeared out of nowhere, the same look of despair on her face as she tumbled into the darkness. _

_ "No Vegeta!" she cried._

_ "No! No!" he ran after her but the laughter only taunted him again while Freeza took her away. _

_ "No! Give her back to me you ape. Bring me back my mate!!" _

XXXXX

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he sat upright breathing hard.

Looking around he inhaled and exhaled deeply when he realized it was only a dream and everything was still in tact. No screaming, no blood, no laughter.

Everything was normal.

But Holy crap what the hell was that all abou—

A clinkering on the floor suddenly caught his attention and immediately a ki outlined in his hand.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I come in peace; I come in peace warrior man. Don't shoot."

Sighing a hard sigh of relief and rolling his eyes, Vegeta dropped the ki when he realized it was his sister and sat up fully on the day bed.

"Vanessa, what are you doing?"

He watched her struggle with a tray in her hands, entering the room slowly while the weight of food she stacked up almost crushed her petite body.

"Sheesh, bringing you breakfast you ungrateful toad. You were a no show for training and breakfast so mom sent me to go find you." Finally she sat down next to him on the day bed, plunkering down the tray as well.

There were two heaps of that Earth food he liked so much, pancakes, along with a loaf of freshly made bread, a pound of grilled meat and a huge cup of squeezed nectar from the sweetest fruit on planet Vegeta.

"How did you find me up here?"

Vegeta pulled the tray toward himself, fanning out the napkin and starting with the juice.

He was quickly recovering from his nightmare with a plate of food in front of him.

Meanwhile Vanessa gave him a flat stare. "Never mind that your ki was nearly blazing fire while you were sleeping _but,_ you happen to be as predicable as evening dinners Vegeta. You're always up here in the Planetarium when you want to be left alone. Reading books, gazing at the stars, blah, blah, blah, blah. I have no idea what mom was spazzing out for."

The Prince picked up his knife and fork and sidelined a look towards his younger sibling.

"Don't be rude Vanessa, our mother is not a spazz." She rolled her eyes again. "And if you know I want to be left alone, you're sitting here because…."

Another exchange of challenging stares. "Fine, I'll just take my breakfast back—"

When she reached out to retrieve the tray, Vegeta smacked her hands away and Vanessa playfully smiled.

"That's what I thought big brother, that's exactly what I though—"

A sudden eruption of coughing stopped her from further teasing Vegeta. It started small as if she was back choking on water, then grew larger and stronger, no longer a cough but a winded hack.

Vegeta dropped his breakfast and quickly patted her on the back before she chocked to death, relieving her cough and easing her unsteady breathing.

With a little blood dribbling down her nose from the attack, Vanessa slowly calmed and wiped away the blood, panting slightly and accepting the juice Vegeta offered to her.

She drank steadily and Vegeta wiped her hand and the traces of her nose with his napkin. "Have you been taking your medicine Vanessa?"

Peering over the cup, her eyes dashed away from his stern look and when she couldn't hide any longer she handed the juice back.

Recovering her attitude quickly, she responded. "I don't need it. I'm fine thank you very much."

"The doctor's can't help you after your dead Vanessa"

She huffed and rolled her eyes yet again. "Oh don't be so melodramatic Vegeta, I'm not going to die. I don't need the fucking medicine, I'm not sick."

"The doctor said—"

"The doctor's full of shit, I'm just fine. See"

She held out her arms as if to present herself and unfortunately timing caught her badly and she coughed twice more.

Struggling to hold it in, Vegeta shook his head and handed her back the juice.

He'd decide to drop it for now but like everything else it was in the back of his mind.

Something had been wrong with her since birth. She cried differently, she ate differently, she breathed differently. Something was definitely medically wrong, and at nineteen years old, the planet's best physicians have yet to figure it out.

There was something dysfunctional about her lungs; that much they knew. She often had difficulty breathing, eating, and sleeping since her childhood, and spells of hysterical coughing plagued her day and night. She was prone to most viral infections and if she was not medicated regularly, it wasn't uncommon for the princess to cough her way right into the medical bay.

The physicians ruled out a lot of the common diseases known to Saijins and species alike and after years of testing they seemed to get no where but regimenting her on a daily dose of antibiotics that kept the symptoms at bay.

It was frustrating for both doctors and Vanessa alike for she felt that there might never be a cure for her sickness and if there was one thing Vanessa didn't want, it was being sick. For sickness was a weakness and weakness was not acceptable to her; she was as strong willed as they come, just like her father and just like Vegeta. She was determined not to let something like an unnamed disease take her down.

But without the medicine, the disease was winning.

Vegeta suspected this was part of the reason his father may have held some sort of resentment towards his own daughter. For him it was his refusal to wed, for his sister, it was her illness, which prevented her from marrying.

She was defected and weak, and no one wanted a defected bride.

It was all about Honor, Pride and the family title to the King and for the Queen, well, she just hoped like Prince Vegeta, that Vanessa kept on her medicine.

She wanted the best for her daughter.

"Anyway moving on" she said after downing a few more sips of juice. "Onto you and this lady friend of yours….."

Vegeta quickly recovered from his pensiveness. "Shit Vanessa, for the love of this God forsaken planet, get out." The Prince was irritated. Not the mention of the woman again.

She was the reason of all things making him miserable; he didn't want to retreat back to his haunting nightmare.

Vanessa couldn't help but giggle.

"What?" she asked innocently. "She's pretty." She defended and the Prince shot her a warning look. "Caught a peek at her this morning when I went looking for ya; she looked sad. What'd you do?"

"I didn't do anything. _She_ ran away from the palace. Ungrateful wench." He bit hard into his bread.

Vanessa snorted. "Uh, hello! Earth to jughead. Who the hell wouldn't try to run away from you? I'm your sister and _I_ run away from you. What's the big deal?"

"I've lost nights of sleep and killed three worthless soldiers to keep that damn bitch alive. And she runs off the first second she gets. She's making a mockery of me and I'm sick of it. I will have no more of this foolishness; I'm not a dammed babysitter."

"God Vegeta, your so selfish sometimes."

Vegeta shot his sister and ridiculous look.

"Don't look at me like that _Prince Vegeta_" she mocked. "If you would stop beating on your big monkey chest for one minute and actually think about what's going on here, you might stop being such an A-hole."

"What the hell are you babbling about?"

"Oh my God, the girl was kidnapped! Helloooooo! She has no idea what's going on. All this," Vanessa whirled her finger in a circular motion to illustrate the room. "Is new to her; she has absolutely no idea what to expect. And on top of all that, she was sold as a concubine, to you!"

"You know I don't deal with concubines"

"I know that, but she doesn't. And I bet you never sat down to actually explain to her what's what and how things run around here."

"I did and she disobeyed every damn thing I said. I said stay in the room and forget about her goddamned friend and what does she fucking do? She's climbs down the balcony and runs off in any and every direction"

Vanessa sighed. Apparently she was going to have to take this slower.

"Ok Vegeta number one, she's a person not a pet. I'm sure if you talk to her, not yell in your big bad, look-at-me-I'm-a-Prince voice, she might respond."

Vegeta glared but continued to eat and listen. "And number two, how would you feel if you were kidnapped and forced onto a strange planet to be someone's slave? Wouldn't you try to escape too?"

"Impossible; no one has the power to enslave me. I'm the Prince of all Saijins, I don't belong to that weak human race like she does."

She sighed again, shaking her head. Her brother was impossible sometimes. "Ok, change of direction. What if that person was me? Would you want someone to order me around and scream threats of murder if I tried to escape?"

Now it was Vegeta's turn to sigh. She had a point.

It was the very reason he kept feeling those stupid feelings of guilt and why he refrained himself each and every time from putting his hands on the woman or forcing her into sex enslavement.

Aside from wanting to stay as far away from mimicking his father's demeanor as he could, Vegeta loved his mother and sister dearly and had the tables been turned and they were placed in the woman's shoes, he would have murdered a man like himself.

Setting down his breakfast and sighing again, Vegeta raised an eyebrow at his smiling sister. She was smiling sweetly and he knew she was taunting him.

Who gave her permission to make valid points anyway?

"Wipe that damn grin off your face before I slap it off."

"Oh posh, don't be so sour Vegeta, I'm only speaking the truth. All you have to do is talk to her. Just explain to her why you saved her and what she's here for. Don't be so rash all the time."

That was just it; Vegeta didn't know why he saved her or what she was here for; he was still trying to figure that out.

Still glaring at his still grinning sister Vegeta pushed his breakfast aside now, not feeling much of an appetite anymore.

"I don't have time to sit down and explain anything to the damned woman, I'm late for training."

Vanessa rolled her eyes heavily one more time, following her brother as he got up off the day bead.

"Fine, fine" she said, picking up the tray. "Never leave a man to do a woman's job. _I'll _talk to her."

He gave her a look as he strode to cabinet on the far side of the room and pulled out fresh training clothes. Because he slept in the room so often for an escape, he decided to keep a spear of just about everything he needed in stock.

"What the hell do you mean you'll talk to her? What are you going to say?"

Vanessa turned around and slapped a hand over her eyes while he changed. "Same thing I told you." She said. "The truth"

"I'm not sure I like how that sounds."

"Well hell" she said, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Do you want me to lie?"

"No. I want you to bloody leave her the hell alone. You and father are in enough shit as it is. Do you really think he'll be happy when he finds out you're spending time with my concubine?"

"Oh please, daddy's to busy fucking his own to care. C'mon jughead, even you can come up with a better excuse than that."

Sensing stillness in the room, Vanessa turned around when she was sure he was done changing.

He was staring at her hard now, analyzing every thought she was even planning on thinking.

Vanessa hated his stare.

"What dammit? Stop being such a control freak. You're not even paying her any attention, at least let me show her around, sheesh."

Vegeta sighed. "Fine, you can introduce her to this God forsaken dump and tell her whatever bullshit you want to tell her but under no circumstances is she allowed to leave the palace without my presence, understand?"

"_I'm_ not even allowed to leave the palace without your presence, what do I look like—"

"Vanessa"

"Ok, ok, Princess' honor" She saluted two fingers and Vegeta shook his head.

"Thank you"

"Good" she smiled. "Now you have to do the handshake"

Vegeta snorted and prepared to leave. "I don't have time for this"

"The handshake" she urged, holding out her hand to begin "the secret handshake" he had taught her when she was a little girl.

Rolling his eyes and deciding to get it over with, Vegeta surrendered and performed the number of hand-slaps, walk arounds and repetitiveness of their secret passwords to complete the sacred routine.

It ended with a "shh" and a wink and Vanessa smiled a genuine smile when it was over.

Vegeta couldn't help but do the same; her smile was contagious.

Her ruffled her hair and she quickly pushed his hand away. "Hey c'mon, I finally got all the hair in the clip this time."

"I'll see you at dinner Vanessa. Try not to shock the girl while I'm gone."

As he prepared to leave once again, Vanessa halted him for the final time.

"Hey Vegeta"

He stopped and turned around.

"You saved her life and she's living with you in your quarters. You're going to have to speak to her eventually."

He sighed an exasperated sigh. The day just began and he was exhausted already.

"Don't remind me"

XXXXXX

Review!


	7. A day without Vegeta

Behind Palace Walls ch 7

XXXXX

After receiving the best, "all systems go" she could out of her brother, Vanessa wondered out of the planetarium and down the halls of the Royal Palace in search of Vegeta's room.

"_I wonder what she's like." _she thought, smiling good mornings and hellos at the staff as she walked by. "_Hopefully Vegeta didn't rough her up to much"_

Vanessa had to admit she was actually kind of excited about meeting this Earth girl and showing her around. Being a Princess in a male-dominated kingdom was like being the supreme ruler of an ant farm; typically, she had absolutely nothing to do. Vanessa yearned for female companionship that didn't require fancy dressings for an afternoon tea and endless talk about marriage and children.

Though concubines often had a track record for being either schizophrenic or sleazy, Vanessa's heard some things about this particular one. The kingdom was raving about her pure beauty alone, never mind the fact that she had stabbed Zarbon and managed a speedy escape (Twice including last night).

Vanessa was curious about her, she sounded like she had a certain kind of spunk, like she was full of life. Something special to jazz up this dull, dull palace.

She just hoped her speculations were right.

XXXXX

Back in the Prince's suite, Bulma had long since peeled her eyes awake and was now lying lifelessly in bed, waiting for the Prince to parade through the doors.

She was shocked to find that as time marched on he didn't, but that was only a minor distraction to the endless turmoil that plagued her dying mind.

She knew herself that it was quite dramatic to title her mind as dying but that's how she felt. She felt as though she was slowly dying. What else was there to do or say?

She's already been reduced to the likes of a concubine, her best friend couldn't save her and her current owner was a bi-polar maniac from a psychotic hell. How else was she supposed to feel?

She was out of ideas, she was out of craftiness, she was out of the sheer willpower to try and escape; she was trapped.

Her only job was to sit around and wait for her master to order her to get dressed then undressed so he could violate her.

What a life.

So here she lay, deteriorating slowly and barely managing reasonable thoughts as she sat alone in the dark, pushing away any maiden or any guard that asked her questions or offered her necessities.

All out of tears, all out of hope and all out of luck.

She didn't want to do anything anymore, she just wanted to lie there and waste.

A quiet knock on the door angered her as another intruder asked to disrupt her lonely depression.

_"Damn maidens_". She thought _"They don't even deserve a flippin' answer"_

Sure it wasn't the maiden's fault that she was in the current state she was in, but Bulma simply didn't want to be bothered. So instead of dignifying the door with a response, she rolled over in bed, with her back facing the door.

The intruder wasn't giving up, there was another knock before the door slowly pushed open.

"Hello?" she whispered, popping her little raven head in. "Are you asleep in here?"

Bulma shut her eyes tight.

Stepping completely into the room this time and closing the door behind her, the intruder took a look around.

It was an absolute mess.

Unusually so, Vegeta was a slob everywhere else except his bedroom, but signs of a former tantrum read loud and clear all over the suite; from the shattered dresser, to the broken picture frame, to the disarrayed bed with the blue beauty inside.

"I know you're not sleeping, I can sense it." Vanessa said, stepping slowly towards the bed. She hoped the concubine didn't attack her too. "You don't have to worry, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Go away" Bulma horsed out and now threw the sheets over her head.

"Hey it's okay I promise. My brother's a dick; the whole kingdom knows that. You didn't do anything wrong, he's totally over it by now."

That made Bulma freeze in her misery tracks.

Brother? Did she just hear what she thought he heard? Then she wasn't a maiden after all, she must have been—

Pulling the covers off her head and turning around she gasped when she saw the girl from the picture now sitting on the edge of the Prince's bed, offering a cautiously warm smile.

She couldn't believe it, it was the Princess.

Ironically enough, it was Vanessa who looked like the scared one, and she offered the best peace offering she could muster.

"Please, don't stab me. I promise I'm not here to throw you in a dungeon"

Bulma wanted to chuckle but she didn't. Instead she studied the girl in front of her, making connections to the portrait and what was sitting a few feet from her face.

She was even more stunning in person.

She could see from the contours of her face the resemblance she had to Vegeta; they probably made similar facial expressions but she favored her mother much more strongly if Bulma had to guess. Beautiful soft eyes and flawless porcelain skin; she was a modern day pin-up with the softness every woman had to offer.

Meanwhile Vanessa was doing the same to Bulma.

She was definitely everything everyone was saying about her; a true blue beauty.

Vanessa was as heterosexual as they come but even _she_ could see why her brother had a weakness for the concubine before him. She was a perfect goddess.

Vegeta had better keep her under a lock and key or she'd be dead before he could think twice about her.

Beauty never lasts on this planet.

"Wow" Vanessa was the first to speak after their staring contest. "The gossip is actually true this time. You're pretty damn hot."

This time Bulma couldn't help it and she snorted, sitting up in the bed to address the woman in front of her.

She was quickly forgetting about her misery with a new outlet at hand. Maybe Bardock had arranged for her to meet Vegeta's family after all.

"Thanks" she murmured even though she didn't quite feel it. It was hard to feel anything but dirty when being titled "concubine" and to have men constantly size and feel you up. She was slowly learning to be disgusted with herself.

"I'm Vanessa, resident Princess around here. But it doesn't mean much with my dad and Vegeta in charge." Vanessa held out a hand to shake and Bulma weakly accepted it. She seemed nice so far; nothing like Vegeta. On their first meeting, Vegeta failed to introduce himself.

Come to think of it, she wasn't even sure he knew her as anything but "woman".

"Bulma" she responded and Vanessa smiled.

"Pretty name, I like it."

"Thanks" she murmured again and she was pretty sure it would be awkward from then on out. What more could she say? They couldn't possibly have anything in common.

"Why is it so dark in here? Let in a little light, it's a great day out."

Vanessa strode over to the balcony and pulled the heavy curtains open, streaming in the bright daylight.

Bulma shielded her eyes.

She noticed the confidence the Princess exerted in the simple things she did and she was definitely sparking the blue beauty's interest. Any behavior far from that of Vegeta's might help her get her mind of things.

"There that's better" she smiled proudly, after tussling the curtains open. "Are you hungry, the maidens left you breakfast"

Bulma looked towards the tray and mini-table set up in the middle of the room again, with another array of foods awaiting her.

"No, not really. I don't have much of an appetite."

Vanessa nodded before reproaching her spot on the edge of the bed.

"Look I know you're probably kind of edgy and reserved after all you've been through, I can only imagine. But, on behalf of my completely clueless brother I just want to apologize for anything he might have said or done to you. Vegeta's a fucking moron more times than he'd like to admit, and he overreacts a lot. I'm sure he didn't mean whatever he said."

Bulma wasn't sure exactly how she felt about the words being said verbatim. She didn't know enough about Vegeta to conclude if he was serious or not, but she was glad that his family had enough gull to care about his actions and apologize. It spoke lengths for what kind of people they were (or at least what kind of person Vanessa was) and she was beginning to feel better already.

"Thanks, that really means a lot." Bulma said, and she spoke this time without murmuring under her breath.

"Oh no problem you deserve it. You freaking stabbed Zarbon are you kidding me? You're my hero."

A smile was creeping on the blue beauty's face. Vanessa was absolutely nothing like Vegeta. It was refreshing.

"I couldn't possible be your—"

"Oh no, no, no, don't be bashful, you really are. That guy was fucking ridiculous—God rest his soul—" Vanessa quickly motioned a cross using her fingers and indicated points on her head, shoulders and chest. Bulma wondered for a moment if she was Catholic.

How far did Catholicism travel?

"But I mean really, he had it coming. That guy's made so many different passes on so many different women, it was disgusting." She grabbed a pancake from Bulma's buffet and folded it in half, chewing mindlessly. "I'm glad someone finally stood up to him, he's a jerk."

"Yeah well, he did buy me for twenty-thousand gems" she mumbled and Vanessa waved the comment off.

"So what, that just makes the stabbing all the more justifiable. I mean really? Just because you have money, that makes you the boss? Please"

She giggled. Despite her current situation, thankfully, she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Well what about you?" Bulma asked. She was attempting to continue the conversation. "Have you ever…..you know….stabbed anyone?"

Vanessa shrugged. "Eh, a few I guess. My dad and my mom taught me how to fight and I've fended off a few assholes myself but nothing to serious. It's not very attractive for a Princess to fight like the men do."

"Oh. And how do the men fight?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. Gruesome violence that will only make your insides fall out your ass." Bulma wasn't sure how safe she felt about that. She knew this race was a violent race but so far, she's been living in ignorance. She's yet to see full-fledged battle between testosterone for herself. "We're taught not to concern ourselves with _that_"

Bulma snorted. "I've heard that before."

"Get used to it; you'll be hearing a lot of it. Women aren't what they used to be anymore. Now were either wedding gifts or sex objects…..no offence."

Bulma sighed. Somehow it didn't sound so bad when Vanessa said it. "It's okay. I'm guessing since you're a princess, you'd be the wedding gift?"

"Yep. My dad's council is hard at work trying to find me a _suitor_ but I make sure to give them hell and scare all those pompous pigs away." She grinned. "There's no way in hell I'm marrying a bald fat idiot."

The blue beauty giggled again. "So what do you do all day then? Meet….suitors?"

"Oh heavens no." she topped off her pancake. "I don't know, I don't do much. I just kind of just laze around and entertain other princesses, duchesses, and more female Royal figures like myself. It gets pretty boring though. They're all rich snobs looking for attention and phony competition."

That didn't sound far from a lot of the people who tried to befriend Bulma on Earth.

"Other than that, I hang out with my mom or find some way to pester Vegeta. It passes the time."

Bulma smiled.

"Sounds like fun"

"Oh it's a hoo-hah hell of a good time" Vanessa said with a sarcastic eye roll. "You have no idea what you're missing."

She giggled again.

"If you want I could show you around. Must drive you nuts being locked up in this boring old room."

Looking around, Vanessa was right; this room was boring. It was luxurious, but still boring. Other than sitting in bed or sitting on the balcony, there was literally nothing to do, and she found it very possible to go stir crazy very soon. Good thing Vanessa came along.

"Yeah, absolutely; I'd like that"

Vanessa smiled too.

"Great, get dressed and lets ditch this dump"

"Oh um…" Bulma looked down at her attire. She was still in her blue silk nightgown and so far, that's all that's been offered to her. "I don't have any clothes except for this"

Vanessa gasped. "All you have are pajamas? No clothes?"

"The maidens bring me a new pair every time I take a shower but um…yes. Just these."

She gasped again. "That bastard" she seethed to herself before whipping in Bulma's direction. "C'mon Bulma, now we're on a mission."

Pulling her out of bed Vanessa led her to the shattered dresser where a heap of clothes lay amongst the rubble and she began digging through the mess in search of clothes.

"Did he even give you underwear?"

"I—"

"Fucking jughead. Can he really be more moronic? Not giving a woman clothes, that's like not giving a baby breast milk; we women need it for Christ's Sake! What a fucking joke."

Bulma watched as Vanessa rambled and pulled out a plain black shirt and a blue pair of drawstring sweats from the pile.

"Here, put these on. Then we'll do some damage control."

Bulma accepted the clothes and looked at them. "Are these Vegeta's clothes?"

"Yeah but I can assure you they're new. He doesn't like casual wear. Don't worry, you won't catch his cooties."

"Won't he be mad if I wear them?"

The Princess snorted. "Aren't you mad all he's been giving you are God dammed pajamas? Fair's Fair. A woman needs clothes right? Put them on, then we'll get you your own."

Shrugging wearily, Bulma decided she'd listen to Vanessa and went to the bathroom to change. She was pretty sure Vegeta would be angered if she moved one of his shampoos out of their fancy little line, more or less use his clothing but the Princess didn't seem afraid of the Prince, and that made Bulma trust her.

She just hoped Vanessa was right.

While she was in the bathroom she heard Vanessa speaking to someone (who she assumed was a maiden) about ordering a female dresser and Vanity, and pushing aside space in Vegeta's closet.

Bulma prayed it wasn't for her but deep down inside she knew it was. She knew Vegeta would hate this, and if angered enough she predicted he'd be the type to rip everything apart and throw her crap out the window.

But some how she couldn't help but feel excited about not only getting her own things, but finding a venue to piss little Mr. Vegeta off. Even though it might get her in trouble and not Vanessa, she felt every right to serve payback on the Prince for having her endure this torture.

And when she excited the bathroom and saw Vanessa smiling at her, giving her two thumbs up, she knew it was going to be a good day.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked around the palace, Vanessa showing Bulma where different rooms and services were located and all the while Bulma was in awe at how gorgeous the building really was.

Everything was decorated in deep reds, blues and golds, and she guessed them to be the Royal colors. The chandeliers and lights lit up the dark colors to give them a Royal glow and sophistication, and the marble floors and decedent rugs were the icing on the cake.

If the palace wasn't filled with bloodthirsty brutes and saddened slaves, it really could be perfect.

It was hard to remember where anything was, it a huge building, but Vanessa assured her she'd get used to it and if she needed a reminder, anyone could help her.

They traveled down a few stories, and passed a few lobbies, desks and hallways that led to the unknown before they finally reached their destination.

Bulma was in awe.

She couldn't believe her eyes. There in front of her was a beautiful department store. A department store right in the middle of the palace and it was gorgeous.

Though she was on a different planet, Bulma knew a department store when she saw one. Back on Earth she was no stranger to designer labels and quality fabrics, and the lights, the overhead labeling, the glass counters, and the mannequins told her exactly where she was.

She pinched herself just to make sure this wasn't a dream. She could have possibly died and gone to heaven right then and there, this was amazing! The Princess was definitely a very lucky girl; who wouldn't want their own department store in their own house?

"You like it?" Vanessa asked giddy over the excitement in the blue beauty's face. She remembered when they first built this addition to the palace; her own reaction was very similar.

"I….I….I love it. I'm speechless."

Vanessa giggled, linking her arm in Bulma's and leading her inside. "Great huh? My dad has this thing about me leaving the palace so my mom got the idea to bring the clothes to me. She had it built for me for my Fifteenth birthday"

The beauty nodded slowly, mesmerized the enticement of the store.

"A good friend of mine picks up on a lot of fashion trends from the kingdom or other planets and makes the clothes here, or buys them in wholesale fashion markets. Then, she brings the clothes back here for me, my mom, or some of the women of elite soldiers who spend their time here in the palace. Feel free to stop by whenever you like. As a Royal concubine, you have access to the store too."

Bulma nodded absent-mindedly again.

While getting lost in all the store had to offer a tall woman approached the pair and smiled when she saw Vanessa. She was very fashion savvy and if Bulma had to guess, she'd say she was the manager of the store. She wore a khaki tweed pencil skirt and a plain white blouse, with her tousles of dark blue curls held back in a simple headband and a ring of fancy pearls strung down her neck and to the middle of her torso. She just looked like the boss type.

"Princess Vanessa, nice to see you again." She said with a smile and they greeted each other a pair of kisses; one on each cheek.

Bulma observed again. Catholic-like or French-like? She was trying to understand the customs on this planet.

"Morning Launch, how's it going?"

"Not too bad, what can I help you with? Want to check out this week's new selection?"

"Absolutely but it's not for me. This is my friend Bulma and—"

Suddenly gasping when stealing a look at Bulma, the woman clutched at her strings of pearls and looked shockingly at the blue vixen in front of her.

Bulma frowned. She knew she stabbed a man since being here but she didn't think she was going to steal from her did she?

"Oh my God, _no_ _way_"

Turning to Vanessa she looked just as confused.

"No way what?" she asked.

"Bulma?" Launch asked. "As in Bulma Briefs? The daughter of Dr. Briefs? Is this real what I'm seeing here?"

Looking down at the floor, Bulma blushed. She didn't know why, but being recognized made her embarrassed and a bit uneasy. Obviously, this girl was from Earth.

"You know each other?" Vanessa asked.

"Uh, everyone knows who Bulma is on Earth Princess Vanessa. She's like a huge deal. What are you doing here?"

Bulma was pulling back. This wasn't like when she was on the ship and Eighteen recognized her as a friend. This was a complete stranger recognizing her like her fan-base did back on Earth, and gawking at who she was. It returned her feelings of sadness and helplessness that she was here on planet Vegeta and not back home in West City and she was apprehensive about being recognized by anyone else and receiving the same painful question she just got: "What are you doing here?"

"Are you a princess too?" Vanessa asked. She knew Launch was from Earth originally and if she recognized Bulma, maybe she was a public figure.

"No." Bulma responded. "Just an heiress. My dad owns a pretty big company back home."

"Uh, like the biggest company!" Launch exclaimed. "We're talking fortune five hundred, billion dollar business here. Capsule Corporation is like a business typhoon, and Bulma and her mom are quite the fashionistas if I remember—"

Reading the look on the heiress' face, Vanessa shot Launch a look that read "zip it", and the leggy woman closed her mouth shut.

She lost her professionalism for a moment when she found herself star-struck and forgot where she was. If such a celebrity like Bulma was here on this planet, it must not have been by choice.

Clearing her throat and placing a hand on her shoulder, Launch peered down for a quick second and caught sight of the titanium bracelet latched onto her ankle. It was just like the one on her own ankle (minus the bedazzles she added to match her personality), and reminded her and everyone else that the person in front of her was a foreign prisoner.

"I'm sorry" she apologized. And Bulma mustered up a smile and waved off the passed behavior before she could allow herself to cry. "I got star-struck for a moment and I forgot where I was."

"It's okay." Bulma said and Launch offered her a friendly smile.

"Well hey, you know, from one fashionista to another. Feel free to pick out anything you'd like, the tab's on me."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that." Worlds suddenly came crashing down on her when she realized she had no money to pay for anything but modesty still told her accepting free clothes wasn't right.

"Sure you could; it's really no problem. I get a lot of my inspiration from what I see you photographed wearing in the magazines anyway. The way I look at it, half of this stuff is yours by entitlement."

Instead of declining again a light bulb went off in Bulma's head and a look of thought plastered on her face. Magazines? How could they reach Earth subscriptions all the way out here? Was there some sort of communication between Earth and planet Vegeta she didn't know about?

She snapped that into memory for future reference. Maybe escape wasn't as far off as she thought.

"I really can't—"

"Don't worry about it Bulma, Vegeta's got this one." Vanessa interrupted. "Launchy, put anything and everything on the Princes' tab."

Bulma gave Vanessa a ridiculous look. She had to be crazy. Taking her out and making space in the Prince's closet was one thing but making him foot the bill too? This was taking it to far.

"No, Vanessa, I can't—"

"Don't worry about it Blue. If he doesn't want to give you clothes, then he's got to pay the price. Literally."

"Vegeta's not gonna like this."

"He doesn't like anything, don't worry about it; I'll handle him. You my dear," she linked her arm in Bulma's again. "You just shop"

XXXXXXXX

A couple hours later and Bulma was sure she had one of everything in the store.

Vegeta was going to _kill_ her, literally kill her. But when she was with Vanessa she somehow found it easy to ignore those buzzing red sirens in her head and just go with the flow.

On top of it being a lovely department store, the selection of clothes weren't that bad at all; in fact, they were quite tasteful and very fashionable. The sexy clothes were just sexy enough, the lounging clothes were just loungey enough, and everything was in perfect taste. They were somewhat similar to the fashions she wore on Earth with a new flair that made it well….Saijin.

Overall she liked it and she walked away with dresses, shoes, belts, shirts, pants, skits, jeans, jewelry, hair accessories, fancy soaps, shampoos, perfumes and of course, more pajamas.

The maidens stopped by and exited with bags upon bags of merchandise to take up to the Prince's suite and be organized in her newly accommodated spaces.

Bulma wondered if Vegeta's been by the room and seen the changes to the furniture Vanessa made. She hoped her things weren't in pieces by the time she got back.

Meanwhile as she sat on a decorative sofa and laced the final lace to her new wedge sandals, she stood up and looked at her reflection in the mirror, smiling finally at what she saw.

Gone were the days of looking like a glorified whore. She finally felt like herself again. Pretty floral sundress, belted at the waist and stopping mid knee; coral wedged sandals, fresh soft make up and her curly masses tamed and waved in perfectly tousled tousles.

This is who she was back home; this is the Bulma she knew.

"Wow, gorgeous mama." Vanessa said as she approached and saw Bulma's reflection as well.

Bulma turned around and smiled a full smile at her. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it. Floral looks great on you. I have a thing with flowers so I'm glad they look good on somebody."

She smoothed out her dress with happiness before looking Vanessa in the eyes. Emotions had been building up within her all afternoon at having the opportunity to escape for the day and words couldn't express how thankful she was that a complete stranger was doing all this for her. It certainly took her mind off things, even if it was for a little while. Bulma suddenly felt the wave of thankfulness crash upon her and she felt comfortable enough with the Princess to share what she was thinking. "Thanks Vanessa."

Now Vanessa smiled, and softened when she saw the gratitude in Bulma's eyes. "All in a days work my friend"

"No I mean for everything; For the trip to the department store, the clothes, the distraction for the day. I'm not sure how customs run on this planet and what is appropriate or not but I really want to thank you. I needed this."

"Oh stop it hun, you're making me blush." She said while waving a playful hand. "And thank you's are always appropriate, you have nothing to worry about. I figured you'd like to get out and explore a bit."

"Yeah, and it's been quite an adventure huh?" She watched the last maiden take her last bag out the department store and through the halls.

Vanessa laughed. "No worries, the adventure's just begun." She grinned. "I have a feeling I'm making a life long friend"

She liked the sound of that.

"Hey are you hungry? I can have the chefs spruce us up some lunch."

"Um, sure. I haven't eaten breakfast today, I'd love some lunch"

"Great, just let me just give something to my mom first then we'll be on our way"

XXXX

After asking the whereabouts of her mother, Vanessa roamed the halls again with Bulma in tow, leading the blue vixen to a place not so unfamiliar to her.

Though she was unconscious when she was initially brought there, Bulma got a strange vibe when she and Vanessa entered the infirmary. It dissipated no more than three seconds later however, when she caught site of a familiar friend.

Ditching insecurities about whatever would have been appropriate or inappropriate at the moment, Bulma smiled and leaped into the room when she saw him, jumping right by his side.

"Bardock!" she greeted happily, ignoring there was currently a patient sitting in front of him and a few people shouldered around the room. "It's nice to see you again"

"Well what a surprise, Miss Bulma, its good to see you too" he greeted as well and lowered his glasses to get a peek at her. "And looking spruced up as well I see. The Prince is going to get an eye-full, you look wonderful"

Bulma mildly blushed. "Thank you Bardock. Vanessa took me out today to buy new clothes. Do you like them?"

"I love them. They suit you well"

That's when Vanessa entered. "Whoa Bulma, when you want to greet someone, you really want to greet them. I thought someone snatched you for a moment." The beauty in question sheepishly apologized. "Hey mom" Vanessa added casually, waving to the woman on the patient chair while she caught her breath.

It was then that Bulma realized they weren't the only ones in the room.

A woman sitting in front of Bardock on the patient table, a wall of two body guards sandwiching her, and a squad of buff men and a teenaged boy littered the room.

And they were all staring at her.

Bulma was flushing with embarrassment quickly, and her face was shading red.

Oops; she didn't mean to walk in on a full room.

Meanwhile the woman on the patient chair smiled at her whole-heartedly before addressing her daughter.

"Vanessa, hey is for cattle." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Good afternoon," she addressed Bulma. "I'm Queen Valerie."

Oh shit.

Bulma hadn't expected to meet the Queen nor meet her this suddenly and this well….awkwardly. She was hot, embarrassed and flustered and didn't know what to do. Should she shake her hand, should she curtsey? Should she just nod in her direction?

Why hadn't Vanessa taught her any customs while they were out? Why had she so casually ignored her mention of handing something to her mother? Why was she pondering all these questions? She had to say something now or she'd look like an idiot.

"H..H-Hi, I'm Bulma, your majesty" she sputtered out meekly and tried her best attempt at a curtsey.

The Queen smiled generously and stopped her before she continued. "Oh no darling, you don't have to curtsey to me. No one's done that in generations. I like to keep things mutual with whom I'm addressing."

"Oh" she was quickly growing even more embarrassed if that was even possible. Her face was burning hot. "Right"

The Queen was a perfect picture and all the more beautiful in person, just like Vanessa was. She had a calm, serene demeanor about her and gave off a personality like that of mother Earth. She looked like a kind, compassionate, caring woman, and her generous looks matched well with her beautiful aura.

Everything about her said, _Queen_.

"So this is the talk of the town everyone's been yammering about" came the reply of one of the men in the huddled clan.

Very briefly Bulma wondered why there were so many people in the room before she turned to look at him. He was very tall and very well built, dressed in Saijin military armor and long black hair that bled down to his ankles. His face looked similar to four others standing in the room, Bardock included, and if Bulma had to guess, she'd say that was his son.

"At least for once, it wasn't a load of bullshit."

"I know, she's a knockout right?" came Vanessa's agreement, nudging Bulma gently on the shoulder.

Bulma smiled weakly before gazing back at the men. She was feeling a bit uneasy at the moment. They looked pretty strong and powerful, and they were staring at her like a chicken leg at the end of a forty-day fast.

"That may be an understatement" Another one said. He looked very similar to the man in orange and blue sport wear, with his hair sputtering in every direction, but he was a lot tanner. "I can see why the Prince picked her up; No concubines my ass"

They all chuckled before the longhaired one spoke again. "And a virgin too?" he seemed shocked, and Bulma was just as appalled. She didn't want to confirm or deny his accusations but the fact that he knew just by looking at her was mind-boggling. Her face was burning hot again and mentally she made a list of who she needed to stab next. "My nose never fails me doll." He added with a wink and immediately she crossed her legs. How the hell could he smell that? "Two nights and still in one piece? I think the Prince owes me a solid, maybe I'll do him a favor"

Half of them chuckled again half of them did not before another one of the men joined the conversation. He was just a big and just as buff as the others, with a Saijin uniform and an electronic eye patch to go with it. "Two nights? Hell. Your Highness, I think there might be something going on with your son that you don't know about. Perhaps he picked up the wrong kind of concubine."

Laughing a third time, Vanessa joined in on the joke towards her Vegeta before the comments were finally laid to rest when Bardock cleared his throat and peered over his glasses to glare at the men.

Bulma watched the exchange.

Respect for elders must have been another thing similar to Earth on this planet because as soon as he glared, they all stopped simultaneously and diverted their eyes to avoid the scolding look.

"Gentlemen for the sake of what ever honor you have left, show your respect in front of a lady and in front of your Queen. You know better than you use such language"

"Yeah guys, you have to be friendly, like this!"

Before Bulma could blink the one in the orange wear was in front of her, holding his hand out and nearly forcing her to shake it. "Hi, I'm Goku, Bardock's son. It's nice to meet you" He shook her a bit too hard for her taste and Bulma was sure he was going to break her hand off.

Bardock had to release his hand before he did just that. "Gentle Kakkorot, gentle" he spoke to him as if he was a child and judging by the goofy demeanor displayed on his face, and the over eagerness to shake her hand, Bulma presumed he'd have an attitude as such. "She's human, like your wife. You can't shake her so hard."

"Oh sorry" Goku bashfully smiled and placed and hand on the back of his head. "Chi-chi tells me all the time I don't know my own strength, but I forget a lot. I just wish someone would have warned me before I signed up to be a warrior. I would have practiced more."

Bulma smiled softly.

Cute. Talkative, but cute. Overall she got the feeling he was generally a nice man, which wasn't unbelievable considering he was Bardock's son.

"Anyway, this is my son Gohan" the teenaged boy stepped forward. "And my brothers, Radditz and Turles. And these are their friends, Brolly and Pragus."

Everyone nodded in her direction at their introductions, and Bulma nervously rubbed her arm and smiled a soft hello.

She was still kind of uneasy about being around all these soldiers; she hasn't had to many wonderful experiences with them so far.

"So where are you from on Earth? Do you like it here so far? My wife is from Earth too. She didn't like it here when she first came but after we got married and had Gohan, she loved it."

Bulma was overwhelmed; she didn't know which question to answer first. It was as if he mashed all his sentences together in one big jumble.

"No you baka, of course she doesn't like it here" replied Turles. "She's a fucking slave. Who the hell would _like_ to be a slave?"

"Well Chi-chi used to be a slave but she's not anymore" Goku tried defending. "Besides, she's Vegeta's slave so it's not that bad"

"We must be talking about two different Vegeta's" Brolly chuckled.

"No, believe me, if we _were_ talking about two different Vegeta's, it would be that bad" Vanessa intervened. "Mom, can you believe what your son did today?" she began turning the conversation towards the Queen.

"What did he do Vanessa?" she asked. She ignored all the bad mouthing and foul references tossed around the room, and maintained the same peaceful appearance as if not a thing was said about her son or husband.

"He didn't give the poor girl clothes. _Clothes_!" Vanessa used to hands to illustrate her point and the Queen continued listening. "When I got there this morning, all Bulma had was a pair of pajamas, that's it. No clothes, no space for her things, not even a bar of fucking—"

"Language Vanessa"

"Not even a bar of flippin' soap that didn't have Vegeta's name on it. All she had were pajamas. How could he be so jug-headed?"

"So you took her shopping today I can see, that was very sweet of you honey. And you look wonderful Miss Bulma"

Snapping out of her stupor from the conversation, Bulma smiled softly at the Queen.

The Queen thought she looked wonderful, inside she was giddy with excitement.

Awful planet or not, something about being around a real, actual, living queen just made her excited and mesmerized at the same time. It was like meeting a celebrity.

"Thank you" she said and Valerie smiled again.

"What are you getting all riled up for anyway?" Radditz asked Vanessa. "She's a concubine not a duchess. She doesn't need clothes"

Vanessa scoffed, turning to address Bulma first before handling the beast. "Don't listen to him, he's a grade A, A-hole" She threw her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "And yes she does need clothes Merv the perv. Let's see you walk around bum-ass naked on a foreign planet. You wouldn't last a day."

"I'd not only last, I'd mount and conquer Princess."

Her face wrinkled in disgust. So did Bulma's. "Ugnuh, you fucking asshole. Stop being so gross."

"Alright, alright, I've had enough." Again Bardock put a stop to the conversation. "First you all parade in on the Queen's blood pressure test and by some miracle she lets you stay, then you proceed on to harass the Prince's concubine and younger sister. It's time for you kids to scram, I have work to do."

"Aw dad, there's nothing to do." Goku whined. "Plus the Queen likes having us around, right Ms. Valerie?"

She laughed gently, very regally-lady-like, and smiled again; Goku was always her favorite in the motley crew. "It's always a pleasure Goku."

"See" he smiled to his father.

"Well you better go find something to do before the Prince decides to join this little meeting." He cautioned. "I'm sure he wouldn't like to find five of his best elite soldiers lazing about, bothering his mother and younger sister."

"Don't forget his brand new toy." Turles added.

"Outttt!" Bardock ordered.

"What are you scared of pop? Nobody's doing any sort of obstruction. Just harmless conversation."

"I'm not scared of anything. I respect the Prince and his boundaries and you should too." He said as a matter of factly. "Besides, you all know what kind of punishment he can dictate when he's in one of his moods—"

"You mean the pungent odor he carries around all day that smells of a foul mood?" Vanessa snorted to herself.

"Whatever fits your personal description but please, just disappear boys. I don't wish to hear the complaints later about personal shots in training or unfair assignments or whatever, whatever, whatever. You've been warned so leave now before it's too late"

"Father, stop being so dramatic. It's the Prince not the plague. What could he possibly find in here to get upset about?"

"What the hell is this?"

Everything apparently.

The room froze. Timing couldn't have been worse and a fresh voice definitely wasn't welcome. Not at that particular moment and especially not that particular voice.

No more than three milliseconds later, big, bad, moody Prince Vegeta showed up in the doorway, glaring in the room and at all its occupants and to nobody's surprise, he did not look happy.

XXXXXXX

Review!


	8. A rose by any other name

Behind Palace Walls ch 8

XXXX

When the silence ensued, Bulma observed everyone's reaction in the room.

For the most part they were all similar; the look of being caught was clearly obvious. But with the individual personalities and relationships with the Prince, they still varied greatly amongst each other, which made it difficult for her to choose which one to imitate. She wanted to avoid any physical harm from the Prince at all costs.

Vanessa, as expected, rolled her eyes at Vegeta's dramatic entrance. Bardock shook his head and uttered an "I told you so", Goku laughed painfully awkward, Gohan looked to the floor and the soldiers looked worried that the Prince might have heard what they said.

The only one who looked remotely ill concerned with the Prince's anger was his mother, who was as always, happy to see her son. Her regal Queen-like manor remained.

"Well?" the Prince spoke again, this time entering the room. "I asked a question, who the hell is going to answer me?"

"I will" Vanessa offered smartly and Vegeta shot her a death glare.

"Don't start with me Vanessa, you're in enough shit as it is"

"What the hell did I do?"

"What the fuck is that shit in my room! You asked to show the woman around not redecorate my God dammed quarters!"

"She had no furniture" Vanessa defended. "Other than that lousy broken heap you had on the floor. What was she supposed to do, leave her stuff on the balcony?"

"Her worthless garbage and my possessions are none of your concern! She has no God dammed stuff and I intended to—why the hell am I explaining myself to you anyway?" So flustered Vegeta caught himself mid-sentence. "You're not the Prince, _I _am! And will do whatever the hell I want when I want to do it!"

Again Vanessa rolled her eyes. "_Oh my God is he done yet?"_ she thought to herself. _"Seriously? This monologing? Wha, wha, wha, wha, wha."_

"And as for you all" he redirected, his wrath now at the elite soldiers.

Their frozen deer-caught-in-headlight looks remained.

"What the hell are you doing in here huh? The last time I checked, a Royal exam was classified and confidential. Are you looking to get your credentials removed?"

"We didn't realize your mom was in here at first Vegeta." Goku attempted. He was the worst candidate to try and soothe an angry Prince but that didn't mean he wouldn't give a whack at it. "We just came to visit my dad and there she was. But she was really nice about it, she let us stay"

"I don't give a flying fuck is she knighted you and fed you until the next century Kakkarot, get the fuck out before I fire you all and demote you to peasants!" he yelled. "And you address her as your Queen, not as my mother you pathetic waste of sack, don't let me tell you again!"

"Oie, Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta, simmer down. What's the matter, did you have a long day?" Valerie removed the blood pressure device from her arm and stood up to caress her son's cheek.

It was her doting sign of affection, one of the Prince's favorite's, but he'd rather she'd save it for when he wasn't being mighty and authoritative. It took away from his severity.

Ever irate but gentle at the same time, he swatted her hand away.

"Mother don't coddle me" he told her. "They know the rules, bad day, good day, bloody day, I don't care."

"Vegeta, if you pout any harder, you'll be 100 before you can turn 50." She advised and he heaved a heavy sigh. "There's nothing wrong here, Kakkarot came to visit his father and Vanessa came to visit me. There, simple and done"

He folded his arms across his chest and stood in his trademark stance. "Don't disregard my authority mother, the Kingdom is already in a foul state as is stands."

"This isn't about the Kingdom and you know it. Please son" she was almost begging. "Calm down and just take a deep breath. I was just about to invite your sister and Bulma to lunch in the garden. Would you like to join us?"

Sipping tea and eating delicate sandwiches with his mother, sister, and Bulma in the garden terrace? No thank you. He'd rather ask Freeza to stab him in the—

Who the hell was Bulma?

It was the first time he listened to the words his mother was saying throughout the entire conversation and it was the first time he took notice of her presence in the room.

He had walked in so angrily, he didn't have a chance to recognize her as anything but disrespectful for being influenced by his worldly sister and hanging around his perverted elites.

But now that he saw her and _really_ saw her with his full attention, he was floored.

She looked gorgeous.

He thought the extent of her beauty was being dolled up in little to no attire; that's the only way he's seen her since she's arrived on the planet but clearly he was proven wrong.

Such innocence. In her innocent little sundress and her innocent little shoes. Her hair flowed perfectly and her eyes danced with the same pure undertones that they did when she was on stage for the auction.

She was frightened but fragile, and she looked even more attractive and appealing — if that was any more possible—with regular attire on.

Meanwhile Bulma was everything that her flawless face was giving off at the moment.

Scared shitless but intrigued by every word from every person that spoke and was being spoken to.

She felt like she was having an outer body experience, or at least watching these people on TV. She was lost from the second the Prince started yelling, to the moment the Queen invited her and Vanessa to lunch.

She had an invite to eat lunch with the Queen? No way!

Yet the Prince was angry and she didn't understand why. She knew he would be despite Vanessa's contents that he would be okay and under control, but when his mother spoke to him, she too made his anger seem unjustified and she was beginning to get curious.

What was it with this Prince and no one taking him seriously?

Fear him they did, Respect him they did. But when it came right down to it, everyone seemed to have a radar for his tantrums and when he was about to throw them. Was she out of the loop or expected to call him out too?

She didn't know.

But before she could study the link of relationships any further, Vanessa decided to brake the staring contest Vegeta was having with Bulma's body.

"Cat got your tongue?" she winked, and he quickly glared at her.

Looking at the Prince directly now, Bulma failed to notice he was looking at her. It made her blush. He was staring at her so intensely and for once, he didn't look angry just…enticed by her new attire.

Remembering she was who she was on this planet, she was beginning to think that wasn't such a good thing.

"Shut up for once Vanessa" Vegeta regained when he shook out of his blunder and chose to ignore the woman after all.

"Well, my son" Valerie asked again. "What's it going to be? A continuance of this? Or lunch with Valerie, Bulma and I?"

Bulma. It was such a beautiful name and matched her stunning beauty perfectly.

The Prince felt embarrassed he hadn't asked her name before but recognizing himself lost in his thought about her now, he was glad that he didn't. Had he asked it last night he wouldn't have got anything accomplished today.

"I'm not hungry and I hate those fucking flowers mother." He snapped nastily.

The comment made Bulma feel oddly insecure about her dress. Was he still being testy or was that passive aggressiveness? Either way she quickly brushed it off and smoothed her hands over her clothes once more.

"Enjoy yourselves, I have things to get done." He added then turned to the soldiers. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you to exit the room before I kick your asses out of here." He demanded. "Move it, now"

Hustling out of the room as if it were on fire, Goku and the others bowed quickly to their higher powers and left the room, Goku shouting a "Nice to meet you Bulma" to the heiress on his way out.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Bulma half smiled.

He noticed this and it made the corners of his mouth pull ever so slightly.

She didn't actually like that big buffoon did she? The girl barely said a word while she was around him and with Goku it was very possible he would gobble up all her minute words and talk her ears off. Vegeta didn't like these newfound relationships she was making with his trusted personnel and he was beginning to regret having Vanessa show her around in the first place.

Maybe this lunch wasn't such a good idea either…

Before he could say a thing more however, Valerie read his face like a book and spoke up without missing a heartbeat. "Miss Bulma, care to head to lunch now?"

Bulma stopped looking at the Prince and turned to face Valerie and she smiled. "Yes I'd love to, thanks"

"Well everything looks fine your highness, despite the obvious circumstances" Bardock concluded. "You're most certainly free to go"

She smiled her regal-Queen smile again. "Thank you Bardock, I appreciate it."

"You're very welcome my Queen." He bowed. "Oh and before I forget…" shuffling around a few drawers he withdrew two bottles of pills from a labeled container and tossed them to the Princess. "Miss Vanessa, you're not invincible." He reminded. "You know the drill, one capsule from each vile, twice a day"

Vanessa caught them easily and grimaced. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I was coming to pick these up later anyway."

The doctor hummed knowingly. He knew she hated taking her medicine. "Well I'll see you later then, enjoy your lunch."

"Bye, Bardock." Bulma said. "Thank you"

Vegeta frowned as the courtesies went on as if he wasn't in the room. He was growing more and more distasteful of the situation as it happened.

"I'll see you at dinner son" Valerie said. "If you need anything you know where to find us."

It was an awkward exit as Vegeta stood there watching the ladies leave and watching as Bulma walked straight passed him. She stumbled a little awkwardly when she walked by, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to say to him as a "goodbye I'll see you later", but just when she was out the door he grabbed her by the fore arm, hauling her back roughly.

"Vegeta" Vanessa scolded, whipping around instantly when she heard her new friend backtrack harsh steps.

He didn't say anything but just looked her in the eyes, sternly, staring into her deep blue pools as if it said all he needed to say.

Bulma had no idea what he wanted. She was scared out of her mind and thought all this was anger about her new furniture and new clothes. Maybe he was going to take her back to the room now and break all her things and deflower her.

"I want you back in my suite before the sun sets" he said instead and Bulma gulped.

As Cinderella resembled as it was, she feared that's when the ravishing might have been set to begin. He hadn't made a move on her since he saved her but maybe sundown was his choice of ignition.

Either way it suddenly ruined her day.

This dress was a really, really, really bad idea.

And before she could utter another peep, he released her arm and wondered out the room and down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXX

"Sheesh how more annoying could he be?"

"Vanessa, that's your brother. Please don't speak ill of him, he's done a lot for you"

"I know that mom but does he really have to stomp around here like a freaking monster. It's like…Me Vegeta, me smash, me destroy." She made several sour faces to demonstrate. "Okay, we get it already, you can shut up now"

"Vanessa" her mother countered.

Vanessa sighed. "I'm just saying you know, a little more optimism and a little less pouty face couldn't hurt"

Taking a bite from her salad, Vanessa smiled at her mother who was shaking her head in dismay before turning to Bulma. The poor thing hadn't made a sound since they left the infirmary and she was beginning to grow concerned for her.

"Hey baby blue, you okay?"

Bulma sighed, not realizing she was being spoken to and pushed her food around her plate.

She had lost all her appetite again.

What was that all about in the med-wind anyway? "_Be in my suite before the sun sets"_ What did that mean?

Literally it wasn't hard to decipher at all but figuratively speaking….what was she going there for?

She was repeating it over and over and over again in her head, torturing herself with different tones, undertones and pitches in which he said it. Nothing gave off a clue of what she was in for.

She was sure this was it. This was her final call forward.

Luckily, she had lasted this far without being mauled by her owner and had even got caught up in hanging out with Vanessa to feel like a normal person.

But she was forgetting who she was; why she was here and how she got here.

She was a slave, a pleasure slave, a glorified prostitute. However you wanted to fancy it up, at the end of the day, she was owned by a man who's any and every demand would be sex. And in return, he would keep her alive.

Sulking again, Bulma wished she had never left the room.

It was torture going on and on, not knowing when the next spiral would whirl her world out of control.

There was no doubt Vegeta was stronger than her; he yanked her into his hands with so little effort, he could do it in his sleep. And he was smart too. Not dumb and bulky like Zarbon.

If he wanted something from her, he was going to take it. And it scared Bulma to know that tonight was the night, when true reality set in.

"Hellloooo Bulllmmmmaaaa"

Picking her head up off of her hand, she turned to face Vanessa and offered up the best apologetic smile she could. "Oh, I'm so sorry Vanessa, Ms. Valerie" she began.

"I kind of got lost in my own thoughts for a minute"

"You're not thinking about my dumb jug-headed brother are you?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa!"

She cringed at her mother's scolding. She's been doing it all afternoon.

Now attempting a weak smile she continued to push her food around on her plate. "Um, no…not that….it's just um….."

"Look B, I told you, don't worry about him. He's an ass alright, totally harmless, just ignore it."

Attempting a bite of food, Bulma chewed very slowly before heaving a sigh. It was a lot easier said than done. Vanessa was his sister, she was his whore. She wasn't sure she was allowed to ignore him.

"Do you wanna buy more jewelry? I bet that'll make you feel better." She offered.

"No, I think Vegeta's mad enough. Maybe I should just return everything…"

"What are you talking about? Your jewelry is gorgeous! What's gotten into you B? You were fine this morning"

What has gotten into her? Vegeta that's who. And he'd continue getting "into" her so long as she was his slave. There was no other way she could cover it up or hide from it like she did today. It was only a matter of time before Vegeta's libido got the better of him and she was his.

Bulma could feel the tears bunching in her eyes and she fought to keep it together. _"I am not gonna cry, I am not gonna cry, I am not gonna cry….especially in front of the Queen"_ she repeated to herself.

Reading the poor girls' trauma easily, Valerie decided to step in to be of some assistance. From experience she knew what it was like to be in Bulma's shoes but the blue beauty had yet to realize the special kind of position she was in.

If there was one thing Valerie knew better than anything else it was her children. And she saw the way Vegeta looked at Bulma and she knew his intentions from the start. Bulma was in no immediate danger with him.

"Bulma"

The heiress looked towards the Queen this time and still fought hard to pull it together. This was supposed to be awesome, having lunch with the Princess and Queen, and so far she was only making herself miserable.

"Bulma, dear" the Queen began again. "I assure you, you having nothing to worry about." She consoled. "As hot headed as my son may be sometimes, when it comes right down to it, he really is a Prince when it comes to how he treats a lady"

She wanted to snort; she almost snorted but she caught herself just in the knick of time.

How could Vegeta possibly be Prince Charming….to anyone; more or less if they were a woman or not. He bought her as a concubine for God sakes; that should say enough in itself. And he talks down to her, he's rude to her, he pulls her around like a rag doll. Call her old fashion but, Bulma didn't think that was very Prince-ish of him.

Apparently Vanessa felt the same way for she snorted for Bulma instead and grabbed another bite from her food.

"Yeah unless your name is Trish, Jessica, Amaleah, or Karish"

Exes she presumed.

"Vanessa" The Princess mouthed her scolding right along with her mother this time before waving her off and continuing to eat.

Valerie turned back to Bulma. "Anyway, I know it might seem difficult now dear, and I can only imagine what you may be going through being torn away from your family…"

Her family.

Bulma hasn't even thought about them since she was last on the ship and she was mad at herself for pushing them aside and forgetting.

Her mother, her father and dear old kitty. She missed them all terribly and she was beginning to feel she would never see them again. She wanted this whole nightmare to end and she wanted to get back home where she belonged.

As nice as the Princess and Queen were treating her, there was no place like home and under the circumstances she was in, she'd do anything to get back there.

"But, if you must know one thing, please know this." The Queen put a stop to her pity party and Bulma looked up.

"Vegeta has never bought a concubine up until the day he bought you and I see the way he looks at you."

She had her full attention now as Bulma listened intently. She saw the way he looked at her? Yeah, Bulma saw it too and she read nothing but lust in his eyes, he was just as bad as the others.

"He's never looked at any other woman that way and I don't think you two ran into each other on accident."

"Well what else could it be? I mean I didn't want to be at the auction"

"Neither did he" she said and Bulma sat and simmered in her new revelation.

She wanted to brush it off, a big part of her said that nothing could beat out the fact that she was and will remain to be Vegeta's pleasure slave but his mother revealing all this information to her spoke great lengths too.

So he didn't want to be at the auction, was that his cue to save her life from Zarbon or did it mean something more?

Bulma didn't know what beliefs or religions were practiced on this planet but to her, those kinds of circumstances sounded like destiny. Like the Prince and foreign heiress were meant to meet each other, meant to be together and meant to….

No they couldn't fall in love that was preposterous.

C'mon, she was on planet Vegeta for God sakes! In the short time she's been here she's seen more gore and has been molested enough times to cause enough psychological damage for a lifetime. Love didn't exist on this planet.

"I know everything is hard to swallow at the moment Bulma and I encourage you to take all the time you need." Valerie continued. "No one gets accustomed to this planet over night."

That's for sure.

"But just remember, Saijin men and Saijin women strive off of strength" she said. "Strength in every way possible."

Bulma blinked, but listened.

"For them, it's an attractive challenge, and it'll hold their interest and strengthen their bond to you." A bond? She had to have a bond with Vegeta? What kind of bond?

"And for us…" she went on. "For us, it's a survival tactic. The weak and unstable never last on this planet Bulma."

She gulped.

"But I can sense it from you; I know that you're strong, and I know you can do it. Just put a little faith in yourself"

Put a little faith in what? What did the Queen know that she could do? She knew that she could return back home? Is that what this was? Or was she encouraging the whole bond thing?

Oh God, Bulma was more confused now than she ever was before. She had no idea what these words of wisdom meant and she wanted to ask for further explanation but was almost afraid of the answers.

Before she could ask or think a thing more however, the door leading to the garden opened and two guards stepped out, standing in position as they waited for someone to enter.

If they were waiting for someone to step through it must have meant that Royalty was about to cross the threshold and as if on cue, Vegeta stepped out, this time looking twice his age and downing a miraculously fast growing beard and goatee in the shortest amount of time Bulma's ever seen.

Wait a second?

Taking a second look, Bulma softly gasped when she realized that this wasn't Vegeta at all. It was _a_ Vegeta but it was also t_he _Vegeta. The King himself and the force not to be reckoned with.

Initially Bulma thought that the Prince was intimidating, his father was much worse. He looked strikingly irate when he walked, as if the whole world was a worthless dump beneath him and everything and anything about it made him angry.

Every time she's encountered a new monster Bulma's found herself slightly appreciative she was in the hands of the Prince and not the new beast in front of her. She'd have to remember that the next time she was feeling small at the tirades of Prince Vegeta. At least he just looked grumpy all the time, the King looked bold and powerful, and she felt she could rightfully assume he wasn't scared to exercise that power.

She was afraid for reasons she didn't know and was trying to blend in amongst the Queen, Princess and servers as the King approached the table.

"Valerie, what the hell have I told you about lunch in this damn garden? When someone snatches you straight out the air, don't count on me to save you"

"Good afternoon to you too dear" Valerie greeted, smiling to her husband despite his snooty comments for an introduction. "I was just about to request your presence in the thrown room"

He started to come around the table for a more formal greeting with his wife until he caught sight of the blue beauty sitting at the opposing end of the table.

The King stopped dead in his tracks, staring her down like an enemy before him, before giving his wife and daughter warning looks, then looking right back; you'd think he was staring Freeza in the eye.

Panicking at the tense atmosphere that appeared as quickly as he froze, Bulma could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she sat still like a sitting duck, waiting for the next move.

Everyone froze along with him and Vanessa dropped her fork, preparing to whisk Bulma out of here if need be. Maybe this lunch wasn't such a good idea after all. She knew her father was a torrential roller coaster and things as small as a crumb on the floor was enough to set him off.

"What the hell is she doing here?" he asked, breaking the silence and slowly Vanessa stood up out of her chair.

Quickly glancing at the Princess, then back to the King, Bulma wondered if she should follow suit. Maybe it was best if she just left.

"Daddy" Vanessa began. "We were just having lunch and asked Bulma to come along. It's ok, she's going back to Vegeta's room as soon as—"

"Concubines at a Royal table?" he sounded appalled. "This is absurd! Vanessa you know better than to—"

"Dad, it's fine. It's just lunch in the garden, no big deal. I already talked to Vegeta about it, he said it's okay."

"That disrespectful little wretch has no authority over me, I am your King! And whores belong in the harem! What the hell do you think you're doing, allowing her to mingle amongst Royalty, have you lost it Vanessa?"

It was hard for Vanessa not to roll her eyes at the absolutely obscene but she couldn't help it. Her father was being ridiculous. Slave or not Bulma was a nice person and there was no reason at all she shouldn't be allowed to hang around her or her mother.

There wasn't a law or rule against it, and it was only her father's stubborn pride that caused the argument they were in now.

"Dad, she's not a whore, she's a nice girl and she's my friend" Vanessa defended. "We were just having lunch, not attending a ball and I'm allowed to hang out with whoever the hell I want to."

"Like hell you are—"

"Vanessa please" her mother begged. She could see where this was going already and didn't want things to escalate any further than they had too. Vanessa and Vegeta sure knew how to get into it with each other, and it often ended with ugly results. "Just take her back to the suite honey. I need to speak to your father about—"

"Suite?" this seemed to make it worse. "What fucking suite? Vegeta's quarters?"

Silence gave him all the answers he needed and the King was on a roll now. He was ignited by a fire no one could explain.

"I don't believe all this nonsense has been going on behind my fucking back! When I get my fucking hands on that idiot son of mine…."

"Dad wait!"

Before she could grab her herself, King Vegeta pulled Bulma up harshly out of her chair and dragged her into the palace.

Without a doubt, he was much stronger than Prince Vegeta, or he used a lot more force when he pulled, for she could already feel her arm bruising and she thought her bones would crush under the pressure as well.

"Dad stop! Leave her alone!"

Vanessa had made an attempt to chase after them but the guards at the door stopped her, and sheer terror plagued Bulma as the King pulled her back inside and through the halls of the palace.

She didn't know what she did to upset him but clearly he was angry, and when she made an attempt to pull him off her arm it failed miserably, only further enraging his tirade.

"How dare you, you filthy slut!" he shook her pathetic attempts away then threw her to the floor.

Bulma crashed into a decorative table, breaking a leg of it off and hitting her left side hard, feeling the second bruise that was sure to come.

"Who the hell gave you permission to be present among my wife and daughter, you disgusting piece of trash! Just who the hell do you think you are?" He picked her up by her hair and Bulma cried out in pain, grasping for her scalp as tenderly as she could. "You're a slave! You're only job is to please the man that owns you!"

She was afraid for her life and only wished she had known what she did to set the King off.

Vegeta had said everything was okay, why was his father so angry? Maybe this was why he was trying to clear everyone out of the med bay. Maybe he knew this would happen.

As he held her by her curly tendrils in anger, his nose caught a luminescent whiff of her scent and he paused from his tantrum to devour it. Sniffing slowly and getting lost in her innocence, he didn't think he's smelled anything like this in his entire life; she smelled wonderful.

Even the King couldn't deny how enticing it was.

There was a reason his son paid what he paid for her and aside from her stunning beauty, this was definitely it. Her scent could probably bring Freeza to his knees.

It was suddenly becoming harder and harder for him to stay focused and bring her back to where she belonged; the harem.

Ideas began jumping in his head of bringing her to his own quarters and keeping her for himself.

If he acted fast he could have her and the blonde.

Forcing her against his body this time he pulled her head back to lean horizontally beside his chest and he sniffed gradually along her neck.

Absolutely alluring.

And Vegeta left her a virgin too, even after several nights have gone by from purchasing her. He was a fool if he thought she'd remain that way for much longer. Not with the way these sex-hungry men acted on this planet.

The King included.

Bending her over the table's good side, the King drove his hips into hers, grasping her shoulders and pulling her down further against him. The friction drove him insane and he wanted her badly now.

Meanwhile all Bulma could think about was what the Queen told her about being strong and she fought desperately to try and free herself. Scattering the vases and figurines on the table to the floor, Bulma clawed helplessly to try and give herself leverage and pull away.

She wasn't sure this is what the Queen meant about having strength, by fighting her husband, but she was determined not to let this happen to her again.

Between Zarbon, his friends and now the King, Bulma wondered if there was a sole in this hellhole who was not after her womanhood.

Prince Vegeta.

It clicked like a light bulb and at the most inconvenient timing to boot.

Maybe _that's_ what the Queen meant about her and the Prince not running into each other by accident and having the strength to survive. Prince Vegeta was the only one who's saved her without further exploiting the situation. He's the only one who's slept next to her without trying to pull her clothes off, he's the only one who's tried to protect her from what he knew was dangerous.

She felt silly now for not listening. As if the first two times weren't enough, now she was learning her lesson all over again.

The King grabbed her flailing arms and pinned them to her back while lifting her up and sniffing her again. Their hips were still connected.

"Maybe I should reconsider where you belong." He murmured in her ear. "My quarters sound much better than that dirty harem."

"No, no, no! Stop it! No!" Bulma stubbornly flailed her legs and he easily gripped them together, grabbing to close to the hemline of her dress in the process.

"Everyone in my family has had a chance to spend time with you; I think now it's my turn. A Royal concubine means you please every man of Royalty, however they should ask for it."

He hiked his hands up her dress and fought with the lining of her panties and Bulma kept kicking.

"Stop! Stop it! No, stop!"

"Quit thrashing woman and cooperate. The more you fight, the worse it will be; you can ask your blonde friend about that."

Bulma gasped.

Eighteen.

"Eighteen! What the hell did you do to Eighteen you monster! Let me go! Stop it! Let me go!"

Fighting with a hidden willpower at the mention of her friend, Bulma let all her insecurities go as she thrashed as hard as she could to get out of his grasp.

He chuckled at her effort as her attempts were futile, but it gave him a good show, and her wiggling only pushed him further.

As soon as he turned around to drag her off however, Vegeta felt himself being ripped from his prey and thrown to the opposing wall, causing Bulma to tumble harshly to the ground.

It happened so fast she barely had time to process what exactly went on but as experience would have it, she knew this was an opportunity for escape.

"Ow" she whined but stopped short to quickly pick herself up and prepare to run. She glanced back in a millisecond to make sure her enemy was still on the ground but froze yet again when she saw her knight in shining armor, coming to her rescue once more.

He was enraged as he stared down his father with beastly eyes and stood protectively right in front of her. He looked ready for a fight.

Should she hide behind him or keep going?

"Are you fucking INSANE!" he boomed, breathing hard and holding his stance, ready to lash if need be.

Grimacing at his son and picking himself up off the floor, the King dusted himself off and folded his arms over his chest.

"Don't be ridiculous Vegeta, you know damn well you aren't even using her. Stop playing these pansy ass games and don't waste your mone—"

"DON'T touch her!" the Prince boomed again.

The King paused for a minute to take note of his son's behavior. The way he stood protectively around her, the way he breathed in fury, the way he stared down his own father with murderous eyes.

His attraction to the girl was worse than the King thought. He assumed one night with her and she'd be disposable, just like any other girl the Prince might have leapt feelings for. The way he was acting she could actually be mistaken for his mate, and the signs of a premature bond were reading loud and clear.

Feeling his anger returning quickly King Vegeta grimaced harder and frowned at his son. He'd have to stop this before it went any further. This was not good.

"Vegeta, stop this ludicrous behavior. You had no idea what you were getting into from the start. Just give her to me and forget any of it ever happened. You're in way over your head."

"Don't tell me what to do father, I'll be dead before I take orders from you about a woman."

"Vegeta—"

"Touch her again and I'll beat the living shit out of you. I don't give a flying fuck who the hell you are. Keep your hands off!"

He grabbed Bulma and pulled her off before his father could try and ration him out of a thing more and left the King to sit there and sulk in his anger by himself.

If he knew Vegeta would become this protective of a damn pleasure slave he would have never brought him to the fucking auction in the first place. It was clear as day he was further attached to her than he'd been to any one of his arranged matches and it's only been a few days.

He's never seen his son act the way he did about any woman and he knew this had bad happenings written all over it. King Vegeta knew his children well, just like his wife, and he knew the makings of a bond when he saw one. It was ironic that of all people he'd choose a weak foreigner to become most attached to but it'd be a cold day in hell before the King allowed this foolishness to go on. Vegeta was stepping into dangerous waters and he'd have to think of a solution to this and think of it quick before things got worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta grumbled and swore all the way back to his suite as he hauled Bulma along, pushing anyone out of his way who tried to grab his attention.

"Stupid fucking moron. I knew I couldn't trust him with a fucking woman around this fucking palace. He was probably screwing Trish behind my back too! Fucking disgusting!"

Bulma kept quiet and struggled to keep pace with his quick movements. He was significantly faster than her and was still holding onto the arm his father just mauled.

She watched him swear and fume to himself, oddly intrigued by his behavior.

Had he done this when Zarbon attacked her?

Granted the stakes were vastly different. Zarbon was a random henchman and the King was his father, this brought a new level of anger into his plight, but she had never seen him so protective of her.

She honestly didn't think he'd give a damn.

She was a whore and what was a whore but a reusable commodity? Did it really matter who got a hold of her?

Apparently it did.

Vegeta was livid that his father put his hands on her and he was willing to challenge his own flesh and blood to protect her. In a weird twisted kind of backward way, Bulma couldn't help but thinking that this was just like Pocahontas.

She wondered what the Indian Princess would do in this situation.

Before she could blink again they were back to the suite and Vegeta pushed her inside and slammed the door closed behind them.

He roughly let her go just a hard as he grabbed her and Bulma rubbed her arm and stared intently at him, waiting for his reaction.

She didn't know what she should say and still furious, Vegeta did.

"I don't ever want you around him again, do you understand me?"

There was no need to argue with him, she was still afraid and quite frankly, she didn't want to be around his father either. So she nodded her head in obedience and took a seat on the bed.

Her arm was really hurting her.

"Let me see your fucking arm" pulling it a little too roughly into his own hands for inspection Bulma winced as he studied her now purple bruise. "Fucking idiot. Now I have to fucking call Bardock all over again"

Gently placing her arm down, Vegeta paced by the bed unsure what to do with himself; he was still blind with fury.

Bulma was still speechless.

What went on in this twisted family anyway? Did the Queen know about her husband's lucid behavior? It was all starting to sink in as she sat there, recapping the moment's events.

"God dammit, as if my day wasn't stressful enough."

Bulma still watched. Did he always pace when he was angry? It seemed so. She thinks she remembered him pacing in the med bay too; when everyone was ignoring him.

"And for fuck's sake would you take a shower!" she leapt out of her skin. Sweet Lord he was talking to her now. "I can smell that bastard all over you"

Not having to be told twice Bulma jumped off the bed and scurried towards her dresser before he decided to break something; or more specifically break her.

She dug in the drawers for a fresh pair of clothes but slowed down to a halt when she realized what she was doing.

She was looking for clothes in her dresser. _Her_ dresser.

It was a beautiful piece of dark wood furniture, with swirled golden knobs and an elegant vanity to match.

She couldn't believe it, he didn't break it after all.

Pushing her luck, she snuck by the pacing Prince to steal a peak in the closet and what she saw took her breath away.

Space. Her space.

All her new clothes and shoes had been given a designated place and there was a significant portion of his closet that was all dedicated to her new things. She couldn't be happier; apparently Vanessa was right, and the Queen as well. Maybe he really did know how to treat a lady.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Or maybe not.

Bulma jumped out of her skin again; he was good at sneaking up on her.

"I um…..I just…..I was looking...my stuff" she stammered pressing against the frame to the closet door and he glared at her annoying behavior. "You didn't take it down."

"Don't be ridiculous woman, of course I didn't take it down. Do you think I like hearing my mother and sister's yammering? Your things stay."

That made Bulma smile. Despite the odds, Vegeta had a strange way of being nice to her.

"Thank you Vegeta"

He was still blowing off steam so he didn't know how to take the gratitude. He hardly ever knew how to take gratitude because hardly anyone was grateful of him unless they were kneeling down in honor.

"Yeah well…" he was fumbling in front of her again and it was embarrassing. Bulma suppressed a giggle. "Don't think for one second I won't take it down. If your shit starts toppling over mine, its out"

Her smile was fighting hard not to beam. "Ok" she said lightly and the Prince sighed hard.

"Now please woman, go and draw a bath. I will have something to eat ready when you return"

She nodded and slipped from the doorframe and passed her close proximities with the Prince.

"Oh and it's Bulma" she said after grabbing her clothes and stopping in front of the bathroom.

"Excuse me?" he was already on the bed, kicking off his boots.

"My name" she repeated. "It's Bulma"

_"Bulma"_ he thought to himself. _"Such beauty can't be accompanied by any other name"_

"Yes, Bulma, of course."

Smiling once more, Bulma slid into the bathroom and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	9. A bond, is a bond, is a bond, is a bond

Behind Palace Walls ch 9

I'm happy were the story is going and I thank all of you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like it! Continue the support please

XXXXXXXXX

Bulma took a longer than necessary bath, drowning all her thoughts for the day into her warm tub session and when she emerged, she was happy to feel fresh and clean and rid of whatever scent Vegeta was talking about.

It was strange because she was the one who had been closest to the King and she didn't smell anything on herself but if someone detected any odor from an unwanted person, Bulma figured she might as well get rid of it. She didn't want to smell like anyone but herself.

When she exited the bathroom, two maidens were readily waiting at the door before smiling and entering, ready to clean the bathroom and collect her dirty laundry. It stunned her how quickly the maidens were always on top of everything but she shrugged off the thought just as suddenly as it entered and continued on.

In the room was the same table set up that was always left for her meals, lit with an array of food that waited to be eaten.

She was a bit disappointed to see the table was only set for one and when she searched for Vegeta she found him on the bed, laying flat on his back and staring straight up at the ceiling.

He wasn't moving much except for steady breathing and Bulma wondered if he was sleeping or meditating.

Looking at the food then looking at the Prince, she slowly inched over and tried her best to look from afar, peeking to see if his eyes were closed or not.

They were shut.

Did he really fall asleep that fast? Should she just leave him? Maybe he had more important things to do for the day or maybe he was hungry.

She didn't know what drove her to insanity but she decided it might be best just to gently shake the Prince awake. It was in her and his best interest to double check right? It wasn't quite dusk yet, what if he still had a meeting or something to go to. Better be safe than sorry right?….Right?

Inching even closer Bulma tip-toed as best she could, shuffling quietly to his side of the bed, then looming over him.

He was an edge sleeper (and a cover hog) and scooted off to the furthest side of the bed to get comfortable instead of utilizing the space he clearly had. Bulma swore the bed was like an acre of land; she could plant corn on it if she wanted.

"Vegeta?" she gently whispered, slowly pushing even closer to the Prince. "Prince Vegettaaa" she whispered again. "Are you awake?"

His face twitched slightly and it gave Bulma a chance to wonder just what the hell she was doing here. If she was caught the Prince was going to be pissed. But there was no backing out now; she was too close.

"Vegeta?"

It was funny how he actually looked peaceful when he slept. The Prince was such a torrential hurricane; you just never knew what you were going to get with him. Yet while he dozed his handsome features calmed in such a tranquil stillness, you'd think the world was just about all right with him.

All his pouty lines smoothed out, his jaw clenched softly, and below his eyelids, his eyes rested and flickered with the tiniest hints of life; indicating subtle dreams or peaceful thoughts.

If everyone on Planet Vegeta got to know the Prince while he was sleeping, maybe it would be in a lot better shape.

"Prince Veget—aahhh!"

His eyes shot open suddenly startling Bulma and sending her flailing off the bed.

She hadn't even noticed she'd climbed on and over him until she flew back and just as quickly as he snapped awake, the two danced in octopus tangle of arms and legs before Vegeta caught the woman in front of him, just seconds before she hit the ground.

Bent over her now like a dip in a ballroom tango, his nose was forced just millimeters in front of hers and Bulma stared wide-eyed at him, holding her breath from the closeness.

He glared at her as she struggled to swallow a gulp stuck in her nervous throat.

He definitely wasn't short of a few reflexes; that was quick.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. His voice was soft and deep this time, maybe because he just woke up or maybe because this was the way he actually spoke when he wasn't angry.

It was kind of sexy.

Bulma quickly snapped out of it.

He was still holding the small of her back, hovering her inches above the ground while his body leaned over hers in a suggestive manor, with his eyes piercing into her blue pools and his breath tickling her cheeks.

This was the closest she's ever been to the Prince.

"I uhhh, I was just um….seeing if you were sleeping or not" her fumbling was getting better. She didn't stutter as much as she used to in front of him but he still must have thought she was an idiot. It was hard to get out full sentences with a man as intimidating as Vegeta.

"Why?" he asked, clearly and pressingly. Her curiosity spiked his own and he vaguely wondered if he had anything to worry about. She wasn't the type that would attack him in his sleep was she?

Meanwhile Bulma searched in her head for an answer. Why was she checking if he was sleeping or not? Oh yeah the whole being safe than sorry bit. That seemed to loose it's taste within a matter of a minute and she was embarrassed at the idea of presenting that response to him.

Instead she thought of something else to retort.

"Whyyyy are you still holding me like this?" she said instead, and looking down recognizing the compromising position they were in, the Prince flushed.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself, pulling her up with ease and sitting her on the bed.

Bulma smiled to herself.

"Don't be a wise-ass, remember who you're speaking too"

"Of course" she said, she was still smiling.

"Well you took long enough in the damn shower." He quickly recovered. "I thought you fell in."

Bulma searched his demeanor for an appropriate response. With practice, she was getting used to what he expected her to say. "I was trying to wash that scent off." She replied. "I didn't want to smell it anymore"

Vegeta shook his head, pushing his feet into his boots lying by the bed.

"You have no idea what scent I was talking about do you woman?"

"Bulma" she instantly corrected. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "It's Bulma and no….I don't know what you were talking about. But I didn't want to smell like anyone but myself"

"Fair enough" he responded, reaching for his Royal emblem.

Bulma still sat on the bed, watching him get dressed before speaking again.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked, pointing to the array of foods. It was a silly question and she knew it; after all there was only one chair there, but a part of her was hoping he still said yes.

"No, those are for you. I have a few things I need to take care of"

"Oh" Was that disappointment in her voice? She didn't know what's gotten into her lately but hopefully that didn't read over to the Prince.

His second raised eyebrow clearly told her that it did.

"Look I'm not my mother or Vanessa" he began. "Don't expect me to go shopping or sit down for fancy dinners with yo—"

"I know, I know" Bulma halted him before he got started and rubbed her arm with minor embarrassment. She didn't mean to come off as so needy. "You're a Prince and you're busy." She said. "I get it"

Finally getting off the bed and wondering to the table set for one, it was now Vegeta who was watching her go on about her business.

That was odd.

Sudden submission or defeat?

He didn't understand why she wanted him to stay with her for dinner; he thought for the most part she was afraid of him. But she looked sad when he declined and even worse when she finished his "I'm-to-busy-to-sit-with-you" tirade. He was so used to women quarreling with him to get him to do what they wanted, and yet she actually stopped the argument before it began. This was weird. Was it possible that she understood?

Nah, she was a foreigner and couldn't even speak their language; there was no ways she knew about Planet Vegeta's politics and their sour relationship with Freeza.

It couldn't be her personality could it? Vegeta didn't like weak women and he got an inclining that Bulma wasn't one. She was a bit frazzled and quaky while she was around him but she stabbed Zarbon in the ear for God sakes; that woman had pizzazz, scared out of her whit's or not.

So what was it that—

His father's filthy hands wrapped up around her like a snake suddenly flashed into his eyes.

Oh maybe that was it. Maybe she was scared to be alone.

Vegeta sighed to himself, unsure of how to approach this. He wasn't the best at comforting people. Maybe he should call his sister.

Bulma sat down at the table with her eyes blankly glued to the food and she fanned out the napkin. She wasn't even staring at him anymore. C'mon, she couldn't be this upset about it could she?

"Uhhh, look woman"

Suspending her hand mid-reach over the basket of rolls, Bulma stopped to look at him now. Her face was blank but he had her attention.

"He's not going to come in here you know. You're absolutely safe. The guards are right outside the door."

Bulma's eyebrows furrowed together. What was he talking about? "Who's not going to come in here?"

"My father" Vegeta replied, as if it was clear as day. Wasn't that what this was all about? "He won't enter my quarters; he's not that bold. And if he tries, the guards will alert me"

As strange as it was Bulma found she almost forgot about Vegeta and his perverted father even though it was all she could think about while she was in the shower.

Well…..maybe she was doing more thinking about the Prince than his father if she was being honest. What has gotten into her today?

"Oh. Well…."she sighed, dreaming up a response. "I'm ok I guess. I'll just sit here and eat...then….." she looked around the room for something else to do. Nothing. "Eat some more"

Vegeta sighed hard. She didn't sound convinced. Or maybe it was him over-selling the issue. Either way he wanted to make sure she knew what to do the next time she was in danger. As macho as it made him look, it really was nerve wracking having to catch her at exactly the right moment before someone took advantage of her.

"Here, look. Let me show you something woman"

"It's Bulma" she corrected again but he ignored her as he approached the table and kneeled down, taking her left leg in his hands.

"Hey" the heiress complained. Was this how they proposed on this planet? What did he want with her feet?

Lifting her pajama pants to her shin, Vegeta revealed the titanium bracelet attached to her ankle.

"See this?" he said, showing her what she already knew was there. She hated that damn thing with all the hatred passion in her heart. It itched so badly! "There's a red button on this anklet right here that'll alert me directly whenever you're in immediate danger."

Bulma peered down to look at the red button he spoke of. It was small enough to keep from being obnoxious but large enough for her to find it if need be. Maybe there was another button that could take the anklet off?

"I'll receive the signal directly on my scouter" he continued, "And then you'll know for sure I will be able to help you"

Vegeta pulled his scouter from his pocket to show her and as curiosity got the better of her, she boldly took it into her own hands to investigate.

"Amazing" Bulma marveled, cradling the small piece of technology like a diamond and attempting to decipher the small symbols that flashed on its screen. "What is it?" she asked and Vegeta watched her with minor annoyance for a moment before taking it back.

"I just told you, it's a scouter" he said, placing it over his right eye. "It helps me read and measure things unseen by the naked eye"

"Like what?" she asked, and he gently placed her foot back on the floor, standing up to adjust his attire.

"Like an emergency signal from your anklet, should you need to use it"

Bulma peered down at her anklet once more. "Speaking of the anklet, can I take this thing off?"

Vegeta shot her an aggravated look. He just told her it was an emergency device, what the hell would she want to take it off for?

"That's just about the only way you have to contact me should you be in trouble, why would you want to take it off?" he asked.

_"Why would I want to contact you?"_ Bulma thought but she kept it to herself.

"It itches" she replied instead and again the Prince sighed hard. And he thought his sister was a Royal pain in the ass. She seriously couldn't tolerate a little itching?

"I will have someone come by and adjust it for you but no, you can't take it off. It does much more than just alert me where you are"

"You mean it's a tracking device?"

"Of some sorts. And it also helps keep balance with the gravity you were used to on that mud ball planet of yours. The gravity is much stronger on planet Vegeta"

Bulma frowned at her home Mother Earth being referred to as a mud ball. She's never had much reason to defend Earth up until now but she felt that comment deserved a frown.

"Besides, there's no way to manually remove the anklet without the key, which I have in my hands and which you can count on never receiving"

Now it was Bulma's turn to sigh. So much for that one.

Quickly recovering she decided to change the subject. "So what else does your scouter do?"

Vegeta's eye twitched. Dear God, she was just like Kakkarot, so many questions! He thought she was scared of him, why won't she just leave him alone?

"It does a lot of things and I don't have time to explain them all"

"Do women wear scouters?"

"If they need too then yes, but it isn't exactly a "fashion statement" for them; most women choose not to."

"Can I have one?"

"No…you cannot have one. You don't just simply _get_ a scouter, you _earn_ one. And for fuck's sake, you don't need it."

"Well what can I—"

Holding his hand up, Vegeta interrupted her with a stern halt and a rub of his temples. Maybe he should have deposited her at his sister's quarters, she was getting on his nerves. "Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Yes" Bulma responded simply, blinking twice as if it added to her innocence.

The Prince rolled his eyes. "Well it's going to have to stop, I don't like answering questions"

"Why not?"

He growled. "Stop it woman"

"Bulma" she exasperated.

"Yes! Yes! Bulma! For God sakes! Shut up!"

Startled by his sudden anger Bulma cringed in her seat and bit her lip, a bit disappointed with herself for pushing the Prince to far. Even she knew how annoying question after question could be but she just couldn't help herself. She was naturally curious and with a slow but growing comfort around Vegeta, she felt it was ok to ask him.

She was forgetting where she stood however. After all, he did threaten to kill her the night before.

For a third time the Prince heaved a long, hard sigh. He didn't mean to yell at her; he had to recall what his sister told him this morning about her being new around here and not knowing the Planet's inner and outer workings.

If it were him in the situation he'd be demanding answers from anyone and everyone who knew the information he needed to know while being on a foreign planet and it was just so easy to forget that she was alone and afraid.

Buying her, bought him the title of being her sole provider and he was underestimating just how much effort that entailed. She was going to rely on him for a lot of things; answers to her annoying questions included.

"Look woman—"

Bulma suddenly took an interest in her food, choosing now to ignore her Prince. "No it's okay, I'm fine. Wouldn't want you to be late to the things you need to get done"

Vegeta growled. He didn't have time for this. She was right, he was going to be late, and if she was so easy to shrug off his would be apology then maybe he should be easy to forget about it.

Rolling his eyes and turning around, Vegeta strode towards the door before uttering one last thing to her. "Enjoy your dinner Bulma" he said, and with that he left.

Bulma sighed again, shaking her head and beginning to serve herself, a new event to ponder in her mind about the torrential Prince.

XXXXXXXXX

Not as hungry as she thought she would be, Bulma finished dinner faster than she expected and again she was left with not much to do.

She sat in the chair for a moment, knees curled up to her chin and resting with continuous thoughts in her head, and when that got old, she helped the maidens clean up (vaguely though, as they assured her it was okay, time and time again) before venturing to the balcony and sitting on her favorite chair.

The sun was setting down and it was a beautiful sight. Framing the horizon of the deep blue waters ever so perfectly and creating the ironic serene that was in more places than Bulma expected.

Sighing to herself Bulma looked around for something to do.

Thinking was beginning to get boring too as she long ago concluded until she knew more about this planet and what she was expected to do, escape would have to be put on hold.

It was a hard thing to accept; she didn't _like_ being on this planet after all but circumstances could be worse and she figured she was better off here in the Prince's suite than in the arms of Zarbon or King Vegeta.

But in the mean time as she waited to learn more she longed for something to do. Something to read, something to take apart and put together, something to watch on TV, anything! She was itching with boredom and there wasn't a thing around for her to tinker with.

A knock at the door interrupted her paining boredom and Bulma leapt to her feet to answer it.

At this point she didn't care if it was Radditz behind there, coming to share more perverted jokes with her. As long as it was some sort of life form, coming to tell her something or spend a few moments with her, her sanity would remain intact.

Pulling the door open, she was happy to see it was Vanessa.

She's only known her for less than 24 hours but Bulma could tell Vanessa was a good friend and for that she was relieved to see her.

Equally grateful, the Princes pulled Bulma in a hug and sighed a sigh of relief. "Oh my God, thank goodness you're okay" she said and Bulma smiled.

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure? Did he hurt you? I'm so sorry Bulma. Are you gonna be alright?"

Clearly flustered for the heiress' safety, Bulma thought it would be better that she invited the Princess inside so they could sit down and chit-chat. She wouldn't want her father's lingering presence to find them in the hallway together.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me Vanessa." Bulma assured. "Here, come inside."

Walking into the room and closing the door, Vanessa started by giving Bulma an apologetic look. She looked truly ashamed, as if it was her who assaulted the woman herself.

"Bulma, I'm really sorry" she apologized again. "If I would have known my dad was going to react like that, I would have never taken you with us. I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault"

"I mean I know he's really testy and unpredictable but I honestly thought everything was okay. I didn't know he'd be in a foul mood and get upset about it and I'm so sorry about what happened in the hallway when…well…." Her eyes searched the ground for the right way to say it and Bulma rubbed a nervous arm.

Even though she didn't see it herself, Vanessa knew what happened. She knew how her father was.

"Vegeta told me what happened Bulma" she explained and Bulma sighed, looking away. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Bulma tried. The stillness in the conversation reminded her just how slimy and cold the King's hands were. She didn't know who was worse, King Vegeta or Zarbon. "You didn't do anything Vanessa, it's fine."

"No, it's not okay Bulma" the princess explained, sitting her down on the bed. "Someone touching you like that is not okay."

She looked down. She thought the Princess was coming in here to cheer her up, she didn't really want to be having this conversation.

"But I'm a concubine Vanessa. I'm not a heiress anymore."

"You're still a person" she countered. "And you deserve to be treated like one."

A very valid point; but you try explaining that to a barrage of hungry men. Bulma knew the odd's weren't on her side.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" the Princess asked. "Do you need anything?"

What could she possibly do to make it up to her? It wasn't Vanessa who manhandled her body; it was her father.

Bulma thought about declining briefly until a sudden spontaneous idea popped into her head. It was quite dangerous, this idea of hers. But she knew if she left it undone, she could never forgive herself for it.

"Actually….." she began, and a look of uncertainty settled into her eyes. "I need to know something"

"What?" Vanessa asked.

"Where's the harem?"

XXXXXXXXX

_"Vegeta's gonna' kill me, Vegeta's gonna kill me, Vegeta's gonna kill me"_

"Daddy's gonna' kill me, Daddy's gonna kill me, Daddy's gonna kill me"

The two girls tread softly, hearts pounding rapidly in their chests and repetitive chants of mercy replaying in their minds as they tiptoed to the harem.

Both of them knew it was a bad idea. They were skating on thin ice with both King and PrinceVegeta. But with the mention of her friend being thrown out so willingly, Bulma just had to investigate. She was almost certain that she herself was okay, now she wanted to make sure that Eighteen was the same.

"Princess, what are you doing down in these neck of the woods?"

A guard turning up at the Harem entrance scared the both of them. Turning to each other for an answer, Vanessa decided to speak up and force a cover.

"Oh uh… just checking things out, you know, doing some viewing for my brother. He needed an extra for tonight." She hinted towards Bulma and the heiress and guard exchanged looks. Bulma was disgusted, the guard looked amused and intrigued.

In the end he smirked and chuckled, opening the door to allow the girls in and following them both with his eyes. "I knew that shit about concubines was wash. The Prince finally getting his kicks in huh?"

The girls didn't answer and he laughed to himself, closing the door behind them while Vanessa shuddered.

"Good lie Vanessa" Bulma whispered and the Princess issued a fake gag.

"Blah, believe me, I'd only do this for you baby blue. That lie alone is gonna cost me years of therapy for the mental images."

Choosing to suppress her giggle, Bulma and Vanessa kept on through the long hallway inside, and towards the front desk.

The Harem wasn't like anything she expected at all. She was visualizing something similar to that of the ship; cold, dark, lonely and tainted water dripping and splattering off rusty prison bars. But walking through the doors and into that sector of the palace presented her with the complete opposite. If it didn't have scantily clad woman and greedy pawed men walking around, it could actually be mistaken for a swanky hotel.

Like the rest of the palace the walls and flooring were ever decadent, and the colors and lighting created scenes from a Royal empire. There was a lobby and a front desk with two receptionists', ready to serve the waiting and behind them, a fork in the road that led to several hallways with different dorms. She assumed that's where the concubines lived.

It was still and quiet. Not filled with cries and tears like the ship, or banging and sounds of ecstasy like she half expected it to be. It was painfully quiet, like the sound was held prisoner in each individual dorm, waiting to come out and be heard.

The ache of the silence was almost too much to bear. This was a place of sin, why was it so organized and orderly. Bulma wished there was chaos.

Once the two girls reached the front desk, they were greeted by an older woman who looked up from her computer then bowed her head respectfully when she recognized her higher authority.

"Your highness" she said and Vanessa nodded her head in awareness of her respect. "What can I help you with, checking in a number for your brother?" she motioned to Bulma who inched protectively closer to Vanessa.

Like hell she was checking in.

"No, just visiting. I need the room number for…." She turned to Bulma for assistance and the heiress leapt right in.

"Eighteen"

Raising an eyebrow in the usual nature of the name, the receptionist typed away at her computer before finding the results. She read the profile in its entirety, then looked up at the two girls with suspicion.

Something didn't smell right here.

"Your highness" she began with a sigh, taking the glasses from her face. "With all due respect, does your father know you're down here?"

Bulma felt her heart racing again but ever witty, the Princess was quick on her toes. "Excuse me?" she dragged out, pushing her weight to one side of her body and resting her hand on her hip. "And just what exactly are you implying?"

The older woman looked startled but not scared; Vanessa was determined to shake that sass right out of her and get what she came down here for. However, the receptionist knew young blood and all the buttons curiosity dangerously pushed; this wasn't her first day on the job. "I am not implying anything your highness, it's just that our policy states that—"

"Policy? What Policy? Show me these rules you're yammering about" she was channeling her brother in her infamous "What-would-Vegeta-do" moments, and the receptionist was beginning to loose her cool.

"Well it's not a policy exactly your highness, it's just that as a Princess, the King has a higher authority and I know for certain that he wouldn't be happy about his daughter—"

"Oh certainty! So you're certain are you?" Vanessa was quickly creating a scene as the second receptionist paused and two guards were beginning to make their way over. "How can you be so certain with this illicit "policy" that seems to be in existence to you and only you? You still have not told me the written rule hun."

"Well no maim but—"

"And are you _certain_ that you contacted my father about this?"

"No maim"

"And are you _certain_ that he didn't send me down here himself, to settle my own matters with this young lady?"

"Well um, no maim" She was experienced in her field as a harem receptionist but it was clear the Princess was putting on a show and trying to embarrass her.

"Then what the hell is it that you are so certain about?" Vanessa asked. "Because if there's one thing I'm certain about, it's that none of my business down here is any of your damn concern" the Princess shouted.

The guards were by her side now and Bulma was worried this might get out of hand.

"No maim it isn't" the receptionist said.

Vanessa glared at her. "I don't like your tone" she announced. "Guards, see to it that she is dismissed for the day"

Dropping her mouth open in awe, the woman threw her glasses on the table and stared down the princess to give her a piece of her mind. Was she insane? She couldn't dismiss her!

"You little—"

"One more word and we'll make that dismissal permanent" Vanessa warned and the receptionist glared fire before the guards pulled her away.

Smirking proudly Vanessa crossed her arms over he chest in her best "big brother" fashion and humpfed' to herself.

"There, that out to take care of her"

Beaming from ear to ear, Bulma smiled while the second receptionist handed the princess the key to Eighteen's door. She knew the Royal family was irrational and didn't want to be anywhere near next on the chopping block.

"Thank you maim'" the princess smiled to her and she bowed, while she and Bulma scurried off.

Clutching to the Princess like to two high school friends, Bulma squealed quietly by her side. "Oh my God, you are so amazing." She gushed and Vanessa snickered to herself.

"I think I took it to far. I was trying to channel Vegeta"

This made Bulma laugh—softly of course— they were already creating too much of a scene. "I don't care, you're my hero."

"All in a days work"

As they continued to walk together, the room key was labeled 301, which meant that it was penthouse suite on the third floor.

Vanessa knew the inner workings of the palace like it was the back of her hand so it was easy to find but with each step towards Eighteen's room, Bulma could feel the giddiness slip away and the anxiety set in.

It was a sure thing, Eighteen was still alive but her state of being was left unspoken for. She hoped her dear friend was okay and wasn't thinking of anything drastic.

Finally they reached the room door and it was like salvation to Bulma's eyes. She couldn't believe that behind those double doors, her only friend, safely resided.

Vanessa handed her the key, feeling it was right if she did the honors and the heiress accepted.

She knocked on the door first before putting the key in the door.

"Eighteen?" she asked.

It was a soft and quiet calling, like a mother calling in to check if her baby was asleep. Bulma wanted to maintain the quality of care in her voice, so her friend would know she was here and she was here to help.

"Eighteen?" she called again. She pushed the door open slightly and poked her blue head inside, checking around the room for her blonde comrade.

She and Vanessa walked completely into the room this time, closing the door behind them and taking a look around.

It was a pretty nice room; wasn't too shabby for a concubine. Bulma figured since she was a concubine to the King, she'd get special accommodations and her lavish furnishings definitely spoke lengths for that.

"Eighteen?" she asked again. She was beginning to think that no one was here, the place looked pretty deserted.

"Eight—"

"Bulma?"

Bulma gasped and the keys hit the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The Prince walked angrily (what else is knew), up and down the hallways, ignoring each and every soul who tried to grab his attention, until he reached his destination.

He was done with boring old meetings, and staring his father and Freeza in the face for today, and had a few personal things to take care of, before retiring for the night.

Harshly pushing open the doors to the med bay, he startled a few of the doctors inside and marched right on over to Bardock's office. It was no surprise he was with company (again, what else is new?), but he really wanted to speak the older gentleman alone. The more times he brought up Bulma in front of his elites, or anyone else for that matter, the more fire burned slowly at the tips of his tail; and the jokes were growing old now.

"Hi Vegeta!" A cheery Goku waved frantically at the Prince as he entered and Vegeta frowned. What the hell was he so happy about?

"You again?" he asked instead. "Don't you have work to do?"

Goku crossed his eyes ever so slightly in attempts to read his scouter, then shook his head no. "It's late in the evening Vegeta, the day is pretty much over." As if on cue, the inner workings of the Saijin's belly began to grumble. "My tummy says its dinner time" he smiled and from another seat, his son Gohan smiled as well and patted his own stomach.

"Mine too dad"

"Would you like to join us for dinner? Chi-chi made soup."

There was a container of warm liquid sitting on Bardock's desk, and next to it, Goku's mate, Chi-chi sat with a smile, swatting her husband's hand away swiftly when he made his thousandth attempt to steal the soup.

"That's not for you Goku" she scolded. "I told you already, I made it for Vegeta's friend"

His attention suddenly snapped toward her. "What friend?"

"We'll pretend like you don't know who I'm talking about Prince Vegeta but Bardock told me the other day she liked my soup so I made her some more." She answered. "Poor thing, she must be over indulged with all these outrageous proportions you Saijins have for meals. She needs some comforts from Earth."

Vegeta pulled at the corner of his mouth. She hadn't mentioned anything before to him. And even if she did so what? At least he was feeding the damn girl, she should be grateful.

"Whatever." He grumbled. "What the hell are you all doing in here anyway, are you pregnant again?"

Gohan looked to his mother with high hopes of a younger sibling and she shot him down with a stern "no". His face faltered.

"Last time I checked, this was my father's office" Radditz suddenly answered. He was in a corner of the room, not paying much attention to anyone else and meditating silently to himself.

Vegeta glared. "Watch your damn mouth before I throw you out the fucking window you slob."

Radditz smirked. Next to Goku he was probably the next best thing Vegeta had to a challenge and he liked pushing the Prince's buttons when he got the chance. Vegeta was no stranger to holding grievances and it made for interesting sparring matches the next time they met.

"Before you destroy my wonderful office that your father so generously paid for" Bardock began, halting the spar before it came. "Is there anything I can help you with Prince Vegeta?"

Well not now he couldn't. When his father was being a bastard, Vegeta has always relied on Bardock as a sensible voice of reason he could disclose personal matters with. But with Kakkarot and his 90 million and one family members around, that was kind of out the window now.

"Forget it, I'll come back later. But meanwhile, I need some more of that green garbage you gave to the woman."

"She ran out already? I gave her a whole jar the other day, is her hand ok?"

"Fucking maidens, I think they lost it. And her hand is fine…just…."

Bardock read his uneasiness loud and clear. Something happened and he didn't want to talk about it. He made a mental note to stop by later and take a look at her.

"Don't worry about it my Prince. I'll have someone stop by and bring some within the next hour."

Just barely murmuring a thanks, Vegeta was just on his way out the door before Goku's voice stopped him. "Wait, so does that mean I can have the soup!"

"Goku!" Bardock and Chi-chi yelled simultaneously and the Saijin grinned sheepishly.

"But I'm hungry."

"Drop the soup off with the medicine" Vegeta ordered on his way out. "Kakkarot for the millionth time, grow up."

And with that he was gone with the same anger he entered with.

In Bardock's office, the Son's were only left with the ability to exchange looks with each other from the Prince's brazen exit.

"What was that all about?" Chi-chi asked, smoothing her dress and glancing at Bardock.

The older man shrugged. "I'm not sure. Looked like something was bothering him"

"Maybe he's hungry too" Goku offered. He only received flat stares.

"Of course something is bothering him" Radditz replied, pushing himself off the wall and standing upright. "You didn't hear what happened?"

"Hear about what happening? Last I checked the latest tirade of his was in my office this afternoon."

"No it was after all that crap. I overheard him screaming on my way to the director's office. He was yelling at his dad about something, and the woman was behind him. Apparently Vegeta's not the only Royal who's got the hots for this concubine. I guess she's hot shit."

"But I thought she, the Queen and the Princess were having lunch?" Bardock asked.

Radditz shrugged. "I don't know, you know how the King is, he probably decided to brake it up. Then Turles told me when we were training that he overheard the King talking to Dedoria about Vegeta making foolish decisions and some other bullshit, and later on when Vegeta showed up he almost beat the living shit out of a guy for slipping a joke about he and the woman."

Suddenly a light clicked off in Goku's "one-step-behind" brain. "Ohhhh! Now I remember!" he leapt in. "Vegeta was telling me about that but I thought he was joking."

Bardock sighed and rubbed his temples. "Son" he began exasperatedly. "Why would you think he'd joke about such a thing?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know." He blinked. "You know Vegeta, he didn't really tell me everything but he was knocking stuff over in the locker room and destroying expensive things like he always does. Then when I asked him what was wrong, he just said his dad grabbed Bulma and he stormed off. I thought he just made it up to make me go away"

Bardock heaved a heavy sigh and Chi-chi looked back and forth between the men. This can't be good.

"I don't know to much about this chick but I did see the way he looked at his father when he was yelling at him." Radditz added. "Pure. Rage"

Bardock listened.

"His tail was about to snap off and strangle him. Clearly it was a challenge."

"Maybe he's bonded with her." Chi-chi suggested.

Again Bardock sighed. He was beginning to wish he set aside the time to step out and talk to the Prince. If there was one thing he knew about him, it was that he and his father, did not get along. And any and every altercation they had with each other, bothered him to no avail, especially when it came to the women in his life, his mother and his sister.

If Goku and Radditz' accusations were right, it was only a matter of time before Bulma became the third woman of high priority to the Prince. As much as the King and the Prince may have despised one another, there was only one circumstance in which a son would challenge his own father in pure rage.

In the presence of a bond.

And Bardock could smell one forming from a mile away.

He knew the Prince well and this was all probably new and unfamiliar to him. He didn't think the Prince has had anything near the connection he's experiencing with the woman to any of his prior girlfriends. And in such a short period of time too. The poor Prince probably doesn't know what to do with himself.

Maybe he should go find him and talk to him.

"Excuse me, I think I should go get that medicine ready"

"You really think it's the big "B" pop?" Radditz chuckled. "Surly big bad Vegeta can't surrender to such weak prepubescent hormones"

"Hey!" Goku countered. Radditz chuckled again.

"It's too soon to tell Radditz, we don't know anything yet. And surely you know, this is nowhere to poke your nose. The Prince will chop it off himself if he finds out."

His eldest son snorted. "Sure. Right after he mates and marries the love of his life. I think it's all bull. Once he bangs the broad, he'll get over it. He's so damn naïve sometimes."

"Language please" Chi-Chi warned, eyeing towards young Gohan. "And you don't know that Radditz, maybe he really has feelings for this girl. Goku had feelings for me when I was a slave."

Radditz gave her a flat stare. "Kakkarot and you are not a good example." He retorted. "Kakkarot is greedy as hell, and you can make an edible meal. It was destined to happen somewhere down the line."

"Still destiny" she said in a sing-songy voice.

Radditz rolled his eyes. "Whatever, all I know is, if this _is,_ hypothetically speaking, a bond and the Prince _is _catching feelings for this woman who may I point out, is highly fuckable and has yet to take—"

"Radditz" Bardock warned, however his son ignored him.

"_Than_" he continued. "We might as well strip him of his title now and make Vanessa Queen because his father is going to sever him alive and Freeza will eat the remains. _No one _in this Kingdom is going to take an Earthling for a Queen."

Bardock sighed heavily again. This was the makings for trouble. He could feel it. But he wasn't about to start gossip and mayhem through his discussion with his son's either.

"It's too premature to tell Radditz. We don't know anything yet. I'll talk to the Prince, meanwhile you four don't even think to mention this discussion to anyone else."

"I won't tell grandpop."

"I'm still really hungry dad"

"I have no one to tell but my Kitchen Bardock."

Radditz meanwhile rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're making a scene out of nothing. You know how the Prince is, he's wound up on whatever high it is you get from not blowing one with a woman every once and awhile. Just advise him to get it over and done with and this whole issue will be solved. Trust me dad"

Rolling his eyes once final time, Bardock stood up and collected the soup, preparing to leave the room.

"_If only it were that easy"_ he thought to himself.

The older man knew way better. He's been around long enough to see it all. Either way, this was the start to something that could only have negative results. He just hoped that it would stay local enough, not to reach back to Freeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	10. Waning Gibbous

Behind Palace Walls ch 10

…..

Bruises.

All she could see were bruises, and they lit up the young woman's entire body.

Her entire physique reeked of such a fowl shade of purple, it was almost unbearable to look at; she looked like she was on a grim road to her casket.

Her blue eyes lost all their sparkle, instead they mulled over in a disappointing hue, like a cloudy diamond that's been locked away and forgotten. All that could register was the poor state that was her entire body, not the two women that were in front of her. The two saddened women who locked in single-mindedly, memorizing and painfully regressing over each and ever nick.

Her arms and legs were covered in cuts. Some on top of the bruises, some between, some in the areas of pure skin that was left…and those were far and few in between. It seemed there was nothing available to cover the cuts of shame. All the attire she was given was scantily there and skin bearing, showing her master and the entire world the work he had done.

What was worst of all was her poor darling face. It looked mangled and worn, beat down and oppressed. And her once mysterious solemn appearance, morphed into an exploited, demoralized one, robbed of any readable emotion she had left.

More or less, the poor woman looked God awful, and she was beginning to blend into the drones of her new people.

Unreadable, undetectable, and a slave.

With a sole purpose for getting in, getting out and staying alive, Eighteen didn't have a reason anymore to show any expression at all.

She was at best, a sex robot; and a nearly dead one at that.

Bulma immediately was lit with tears when she saw her; she couldn't believe this had become the fate of her friend. What had the King done to her?

"Eighteen…"she barely whispered. She was at a loss for words. What could she say?

Without thought, her arms opened up and she rushed to her blond companion, meeting her all the way and pulling her into an endearing embrace.

Still without words to say, Bulma pulled her as tight as she could, resting the blonde's head on her shoulder and crying into the nook of her body. She wanted to do and say so much but this was all she could muster out first. Immediate comfort.

What had happened? How did she get like this? Was the King that cruel? They needed to craft an escape plan immediately.

Meanwhile as she watched the exchange, the young Princess found herself torn from seeing the sight in front of her.

She knew her father had concubines, for many years now. And she knew he slept with each and every one of them on multiple accounts, sometimes roughly, sometimes gently, the details washed back and forth depending on who was gossiping about it. But in all her years, she had _never_ up close and personally seen the product of her father's work.

Two feet in front of her stood a woman, beaten, raped and tortured by the same man who had given her life. And he was slowly and surely taking it away from a random whore who he probably couldn't even call by name.

It was disgusting.

She'd never seen such a sight in her life.

From the men, absolutely. They beat themselves into pools of blood as a part of regular training.

It wasn't the gore that pulled at her insides but the horrendous act and the relation of her father doing such a thing to other women. Other women who now were in close relationships of a new friend she had just made.

There was a reason The King kept her away from certain areas of his life and Vanessa was beginning to see why. As strong willed as she was, she didn't think she could handle this. She felt a little sick and faint.

"Oh Eighteen, thank God you're alive" Bulma wept.

She hadn't embraced her back yet and the closeness was making her uncomfortable. To add to Bulma's sadness, the blonde began pulling away.

"Eighteen…"

Immediately her cerulean eyes found the floor. "Bulma, you shouldn't be here" she tugged nervously at the sleeves of her skimpy red robe.

"Shouldn't be here? Eighteen I came to check up on you. I've been worried sick"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not, look at you Eighteen, you look—"

"You don't need to tell me how I look Bulma" she snapped. "I have a mirror"

The blue-heiress bit her lip. She didn't know what to tell her; clearly she was miserable and bitter. What do you say to a woman so scorned?

"Eighteen…."

"Bulma, you should really get out of here. I don't want you and your friend to get in any kind of trouble."

"No, no, this is Vanessa. She's the Princess, she helped get me here."

At the mention of Princess something inside the young blonde snapped. Her emotionless demeanor suddenly sprang into life and a calm snarl dared across her lips.

She stood still for a few moments before deciding to speak again.

"She's one of _them_?" Eighteen asked.

Worried and concerned, Bulma looked back between Vanessa and Eighteen. Still, what could she say? No?

"Eighteen—"

"No, you know what Bulma, just get out of here. You and your friend, just get out."

"No, Eighteen listen. She's not a bad person. She's helped me and I know she can help you too. She's nothing like her father, just give her a chance to—"

The blonde suddenly pushed her blue comrade to the floor.

"Hey!" Vanessa refereed, and rushed to help Bulma pick herself up but the blue beauty shrugged her off. It was clear Eighteen was angry because of their friendship, she didn't want Vanessa to get involved between them.

"Get out Bulma! Leave me alone!"

"Please Eighteen, don't do this. I know you're mad, but we can help."

"No! Leave me alone Bulma! Go away! I don't want her stupid help!"

"I can help" she offered quickly, feeling the tears spring to her eyes. "I can help, Eighteen but please. Let me. Don't push me away; I came all the way here for you. I want to help you. Please let me help you."

She was fighting back tears as hard as she could. The King taught her not to cry. Crying only made it worse. Made the pain worse…made the bruises worse….he warned her what would happen if she cried, and her body was clear evidence of that.

"Bulma….."

"Eighteen please. Don't push me away. Please. We made a promise. Don't you remember our promise?"

Finally pulling her eyes off the floor and looking directly at her friend, Eighteen silently gasped.

"You promised me." Bulma cried. "You promised me that we'd make it through this no matter what. You promised me we'd stay true to ourselves. You know I'd do this for you as much as you'd do it for me. Please Eighteen, don't push me away. Please let me help. You promised me"

The blonde was slowly braking down and a single tear slid down her cheek. It was getting harder to be angry anymore.

"Eighteen please….you promised."

Sniffling one final hold, Eighteen broke down and crumpled to the floor. Bulma was immediately there for her.

"Bulma"

"No, no, it's okay, It's okay. I'm gonna help, I promise you I'm gonna help."

She sobbed in her friends shoulder, openly and freely since the first time she's been there. She forgot about the King and she remembered what it was like to be held by someone else, willfully, without unwanted force or cruel intentions.

It was the first time in a long time someone's held her like that, and it's been long past overdue that she got it. Tears, snot and the works came down as she let it all out, while Bulma cried too and stroked her hair and back gently.

"It's gonna be okay. Shhh, shhhh, it's gonna be okay Eighteen. I promise."

"How do you know that?" she blubbered. "I'm no okay. This, is not, okay" she heaved her words and sobbed some more, and Bulma only held her.

Vanessa offered as much help she could with tissue and a blanket to cover the clearly underdressed woman. Goosebumps from mere shock value must have been sending waves up and down her body.

"I know it's not okay. But I promise, we promised each other and I'm going to help you. Even if it's the last thing I do, I swear I'm going to help. Don't worry, I'm here. I'm not going to leave you Eighteen."

A significant portion of time passed by and the three girls only sat there, crying and hugging, whispering and promising, and they waited until a calm stillness lit the air, that they finally spoke full on to each other.

"Bulma?"

"Yeah Eighteen?" She was still holding her in her arms. And she was determined not to let go.

"Thanks for coming back for me."

"Anytime."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know your little plan is going to get me into _heaps_ of trouble right?" Vanessa hissed in soft whispers as the two girls swiftly moved back to the master suites.

"Have I expressed recently my undying love for you?" Bulma tried on her best smile.

"Hahaha," the Princess responded. "Meanwhile I've got to conquer the impossible and find a whore pretty enough to distract my father for the night while I conjure up Krillen and ask him if he's up for it?"

"Still loving you"

"You better hope no one finds out about this baby blue, or our asses are grass."

"Who's going to find out but us four? It's almost fool proof, and you said that guy from the ship, he's bringing in new concubines this evening right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can bet money my dad will be there."

"And this Krillen guy….he's…"

"Oh don't worry about Krillen, he's a gem; a good friend of Kakkarot's too. He retired from the army a few years ago and is on this whole "save the poverty" mission trip. Buys out slaves and concubines from all over the kingdom and gives them a fresh start. Once I fed him Eighteen's story and my dad has his mind wondering off, I know she'll be a shoe in."

Bulma smiled, almost entirely. She was more than elated she was sneaking in the opportunity to help her best friend but she couldn't help but envy in the slightest bit that Eighteen was on her road to freedom and she…well, maybe this would be an appropriate time to ask.

"Do you think he'll buy both of us?"

Vanessa paused. The two girls stopped walking and she gave Bulma a hard look.

The blue-eyed beauty looked hopeful; maybe there was a shot in hell this Krillen guy would take a two-for-one deal and accept them both, but reality was, lightning rarely struck twice.

Vanessa knew the odds, the two Vegeta's were two separate entities entirely on their own; there was no way this plan could work for both of them.

But it was hard breaking that news to someone like Bulma. Especially because she knew, she was just as eager as Eighteen, to get out of here.

"Blue…I—"

"No it's ok" Bulma stopped her. "I understand"

So much for that one.

"Bulma it's not like I don't want to help, but my dad and Vegeta…they're—"

"We're what?"

A third party joined in on the conversation and both Bulma and Vanessa, gasped whipping around and clinging to the wall for dear life. They had hardly realized that they made it back to the main suites in no time and were hashing out their conversation in front of the Prince's bedroom.

Upon hearing his name in the last sentence, Prince Vegeta poked his head out the door to find the pair conversing about something that seemed serious and he made it his business to find out what it is. Especially since Bulma had gone missing when it was almost clear that after this afternoon, she should have stayed put.

They had some serious explaining to do.

"Please," the Prince folded his arms across his chest. "Go on"

Vanessa fought the urge to scream a startled scream but she chose to smile (nervously) instead and coyly twirl her hair in front of her older brother.

"Oh, hhheeeeyyy Vegeta" she giggled. They were busted no doubt, and she hadn't thought of an excuse to lie about yet, should anyone ask where the girls had been. "What's going on?"

"You tell me; apparently it's something concerning father and myself."

"Oh you?…and daddy?" she laughed and playfully grazed his chest. "Noo! Silly, that was just…umm, that was just, Bulma here just wanted to know why you and daddy have the same name, and I was explaining to her that—"

"Cut the shit Vanessa, you better not be up to anything outlandish. You're in enough trouble as it is for this afternoon."

Her eyes suddenly went wide. Did he find out about that receptionist already?

"Veg-head, I swear, whatever that woman tells you is bullshit."

"What woman?"

Bulma slapped her for head. Vanessa wasn't good at being subtle; at all.

Meanwhile Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. It has been a long day and he wasn't in the mood for this.

"I don't want to know about it. Get back to your room and wash up for supper before mother has a fit" he ordered. "And you" suddenly his attention was directed at Bulma who seemed to be invisible this entire conversation. "Get in here and don't leave this bloody room without my permission again."

Bulma scurried inside, moderately disgusted at what an obedient slave she's become and Vanessa sighed and turned on her heels, heading back to her room.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta slammed the door and strolled heavily to his bed, flopping down and heaving a heavy sigh.

"The bullshit I deal with…" he muttered to himself, rubbing his temples.

Bulma observed. Half of her attention was curious as to what the Prince would do next, and the other half was curious as to what she should do next.

Now what?

Suddenly aware he was being watched, Vegeta propped his head up to look at the blue-beauty and snarled. "What?"

Becoming more and more used to his attitude, Bulma didn't jump this time. Instead she kept staring at him.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now" she said.

"Well certainly don't stand here and stare at me all day. Why don't you go and draw a bath?"

"I already took a shower a few hours ago"

"Go and eat something"

"I'm not hungry"

The Prince sighed again and glared at her. "Don't expect me to be your source of entertainment woman. I'm a Prince, not your damned personal servant"

Now it was Bulma's turn to heave a sigh.

"I'm not supposed to leave this room without you, but you run around all over the palace and leave me here with nothing to do but shower and eat"

Now he sat up.

"You better check you tone woman. I don't tolerate bad attitudes."

She didn't know what sparked within her. Something about Vanessa's braveness this afternoon ignited her inner fire.

"I don't have an attitude," she retorted. "All I have is perpetual boredom."

The Prince snarled. "That's not my problem; go and find something to entertain yourself." He said. "And don't try and run off and escape again; that doesn't classify as entertainment"

Bulma rolled her eyes to herself. "Yes master, anything else?"

Vegeta stood up now. "Excuse me"

Sustaining her courage, Bulma shrugged him off. "Forget it, Whatever"

"No, I'm talking to you now"

Before she could make her way to the bathroom, Vegeta grabbed her by the arm, again, pulling her just as hard as he's always done before.

"Hey!"

"What, the hell is your problem? Do you know who you're talking to?"

She stared at him. Clearly he was angry she was challenging him. She guessed the Prince didn't get much contenders to fight his attitude.

"What do you want from me?" she finally asked.

He was taken aback. Finally she asked the question that's probably been on her mind since he bought her, and he's failed to address since. Honestly he didn't know the answer himself but he never expected her to ask him; especially not this soon.

Vegeta stared directly into her eyes and kept his gaze. She wasn't backing down.

By this point Bulma knew the Prince's intentions were skewed away from raping her, yet he held her under lock and key to keep her guarded from everyone else. She was still confused as to what he wanted with her. Did he want her to himself? Or did he plan to keep her locked away and polished like a porcelain doll.

"You are my concubine," Vegeta answered. "And you belong to me. You don't get the privilege of knowing what the hell I want from you. You do as I say, when I say it."

He was trying to scare her; so far it wasn't working. The more time Bulma spent learning about the Prince, the more she could read into his intimidation. This wasn't one of his stronger threats; just one of his more annoying ones.

"You haven't' said anything yet. All you've told me to do is eat and shower."

His snarl twitched. Bulma was testing him and Vegeta was in no mood to be pushed. His day just kept getting longer.

"You want something to do? Fine. Undress now and get into bed"

Her face paled and she suddenly began to think she's pushed this game too far.

She wasn't asking to be assaulted, she was asking for something to do, something to read, something to disassemble, then put back together. She wanted to know what the Prince wanted from her being here, not initiate sexual contact. So far she's made a long-standing postponement from that.

Maybe she was asking too many things at once.

He was, after all Saijin. He wanted what they all wanted from her.

Sex.

Vegeta smirked. His threat was working. He'd sure as hell teach her he was no force to be reckoned with. When the Prince order's someone to do something, they better do it.

Meanwhile Bulma inhaled a deep breath. She had no idea where this courage came from, but she hoped, one day, someone would remember her for this.

Inhaling and Exhaling, Bulma looked the Prince square in the eye and told him,

"No"

It was hard not to be lit with fire from that word. Prince Vegeta was growing more irate the more she challenged him and he was trying hard to contain himself.

"I beg your pardon?"

Bulma threw her one free hand on her hip. She didn't know what's gotten into her. This man had the power to rip her limb-by-limb..with his pinky finger. But she carried on anyway, determined once and for all to stand up for herself.

"No" she repeated. "I'm not taking my clothes off."

Steam blew out Vegeta's ears. That's it, he'd kill her.

He wanted to blow the largest ki blast he could muster from his hands, he wanted to grab her by her hair and hurl her out the window, and he wanted to smother her head under water and watch her struggle until the bubbles stopped.

But he couldn't do it.

She's just so damn beautiful.

The way her vivid blue eyes pierced into his onyx orbs; she challenged him, she dared him, she tested him in a way no other woman has before. Not in order to defy his authority, but to call attention his bluffs and see what he'd do. It almost seemed like she was doing it for kicks.

Well he'd show her.

"Damn bitch"

Letting her arm go, Vegeta ripped Bulma's dress from her body before she could blink, exposing her plush-pink undergarments. Forget the dress and the pj's, she looked damned good half-exposed, and his hungry eyes took a moment to devour her pristine figure before he through her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Bulma barely had time to protest and she beat hard against his back. "Hey! Stop that! Stop it! Let me go! Stop!"

Unceremoniously, her dumped her on his silk sheets and kicked off his boots, crawling on top of her like a panther on its prey.

Bulma continued to pound his body, using her small fists to beat on his chest. "Get off of me! I mean it! Stop!"

"Not scared yet?" he whispered dangerously, and her eyes lit with the same fire previously ignited by his. Hell no she's not scared, she's furious; and she's relentlessly determined to fight and scream until her last breath.

"Get off of me you animal! Get off of me!"

Vegeta tore her bra off her body and threw it to the floor. He inhaled slowly along her neck line.

The scent was pure, absolute, and alluring.

This was the first time he's really smelled her. Up close and personal he got a front row seat to her pure, enthralling aroma. He quickly grew lost in luster and had to fight to control himself from losing sight of his goal.

"Well….I'm waiting."

Again he taunted her, challenging her fear with his actions. Bulma stayed strong. She wanted to slap him.

"Get off of me!" she repeated. "Leave me alone!"

When he finally reached for the hem-line of her panties, Bulma froze. Tears instantly sprung to her eyes but she quickly blinked them away. Now she was growing frightened but she wanted to remain strong. She couldn't let the Prince know he was winning.

"Stop it! I mean it Vegeta...stop" her declares were becoming more pleading than demanding, and Vegeta knew he had the upper hand. He had her right where he wanted her.

"I thought you weren't scared?" he continued to taught her, and fooled coyly with the fabric of her panties.

Bulma swallowed hard. "I'm not…just….stop it…get off of me….stop"

"Beg for it" he demanded and pulled a solid tug downward.

Bulma gulped. "No"

"Beg for your forgiveness and I'll spare you"

She was silent and unresponsive. She stopped pounding on his chest and stopped her relentless whining for him to stop.

Vegeta thought she might have blacked out for a moment before he lifted his head from the croon of her neck to meet her eyes.

She was crying.

Her eyes were closed and her lips muttered soft utterances in prayer. She was genuinely crying; beginning someone above to stop him from doing this.

"Please" she whispered, just barely audible, even a Sajin's ears. "Please Vegeta don't do this. Don't hurt me"

Vegeta rose from on top of her, again, taken aback.

She cried just like she cried when he threatened to kill her and something about it struck him in a way that was still quite unfamiliar to him. Under any other circumstances he wouldn't care; he'd keep going until he got the reaction he was looking for. Submission.

But she was scared. She was truly frightened by him and it was all his fault.

He honestly didn't expect this reaction to happen.

As true to his Prince-like nature, Vegeta chose to leave the situation, rather than address it.

He got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, leaving the heiress tangled in the sheets to cry in her lonesome.

A waft of stillness drifted into the room and when she was sure he was gone, Bulma sat up in the bed, wiping away her stray tears.

She pulled the silk sheets to cover her body and looked around for Vegeta.

What just happened here?

One moment they were bantering with each other, the next he tried to pull her panties down and now he was gone?

What is wrong with that man?

Still angry and distressed from the unpleasant occurrence with Vegeta, Bulma tried her best to calm herself with a deep breath.

"God, I hate this place" she uttered, and looked around for her discarded bra. "These stupid Saijins and their stupid attitude, and this stupid palace and that stupid Prince"

_Knock. ._

Bulma looked toward the door when a stern knock interrupted her rant. She then looked toward the bathroom, expecting Vegeta to pop out and answer it.

Nothing.

_.Kncok._

"Maybe it's Vanessa" she said to herself.

Bulma rose from the bed, carrying the sheet in front of her with a long trail tagging behind.

"I'm coming!" she said, as she tripped over the sheet and made her way to the door. "Vaness—"

Sadly mistaken, her cheeks filled with flush when she caught sight of the visitor in front of her door.

"Bardock…."

"Miss Bulma" his cheeks flushed as well when he realized her choice of garments. Hair disheveled, silk sheets for a robe; it didn't take a surgeon like Bardock to know what was going on here. He was surprised she's up and walking versus sobbing in a heap on the floor.

"I uh…I brought you some more of the aloe cream. The Prince said you ran out."

He passed the jar of green jelly in her direction but Bulma only stared at it, refusing to accept it. "Ran out?" she asked. "I still have more than half a jar left. I didn't need any—"

Suddenly she felt that familiar grasp again, and without a doubt she knew who had magically appeared beside her.

Prince Vegeta.

He's made his miraculous exit from the bathroom and is now tightly grasping her arm and scowling at her (what else is new) pushing her back from the door frame.

"What the hell is wrong with you woman? Who gave you permission to open _my _door? Dressed liked _that._"

Bulma frowned. "You're the one that—"

"Go and put some fucking clothes on, and stay the hell away from my bedroom door."

The exchange left Bulma angry and Bardock confused, but regardless she turned from the door frame and made her way to the closet to find some clothes.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta turned to Bardock to address him.

Bardock gave Vegeta the cream instead.

"Thanks" the Prince grumbled.

"Sorry about the soup. I couldn't get to it fast enough. Kakkarot is a sneaky little bastard sometimes"

The Prince waved it off. "Don't concern yourself with it; the wretch has more than enough to eat."

Bardock looked to him, then to the aloe.

"Vegeta," he began. "Is everything alright?"

Prince Vegeta sighed and helplessly shook his head towards the older man, setting the jar down on the floor. No, everything is not alright; this woman is driving him mad.

"No," he responded. "Do you want a concubine? I'm reaching my limits as far as insanity is concerned."

Bardock chuckled. "I don't think my mate will appreciate it too much."

Vegeta snorted then Bardock gave the Prince another knowing stare. "Are you sure you're alright? When you came by my office earlier, it seemed like something was on your mind."

"Nothing to important."

"Vegeta if it's about Bulma and your father—"

"My father's the most brainless moron I've ever met; even more so than your idiot son"

His response was almost immediate and laced with anger. Bardock barely had a chance to exhale before the Prince lashed out at him with the snide remark about the King. The old doctor knew exactly what it meant.

"So he touched her?"

Vegeta snarled. Bardock was good; too good. Or maybe he was just that readable. Either way this was not the conversation he wished to be having right now. It still bothered him to visualize his father's hands on his property.

"Tried to fucking have sex with her in the middle of the dammed hallway" the Prince admitted. "God only knows what set him off. He's a fucking beast."

"And you….."

"She's a virgin Bardock. I haven't done anything."

Bardock stood and simmered in this for a moment. He could have sworn the sheets around her body were a clear indicator of a romp around the bed room. But then again neither of them smelled of sex and the Prince was fully clothed. Bardock began to wonder what went on in the walls of this bedroom.

"Prince Vegeta, if you don't mind me asking; what are your plans for Miss Bulma?"

Jesus Christ, two times in ten minutes; this must be a new record. Vegeta sighed hard, looking back into the room where Bulma dressed then back to the older man in front of him. He thought about the moment he saved the young heiress' life in the containment cells, up until the moment he scared her, just like his father, with a tug on her panties and an attempt to deflower her.

Just what the hell was he doing?

"For now," he began. "Keep her out of harm's way"

"Even if that means you?"

Vegeta sighed. "Yeah, I guess. That would include me as well"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bardock left a few minutes after and Vegeta shut the door to face his current dilemma. Talking to the woman.

She was now fully clothed, this time in casual wear, and sat on the edge of the bed, keeping her body at the furthest length from the Prince.

Vegeta sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Come with me woman"

Bulma turned around once to glare at him, and still angry, she turned back around so her back was facing the Prince.

Vegeta didn't like being ignored, and her attitude was quickly setting him off again.

"Woman, I'm talking to you. Get your fucking ass up and come here"

Still she ignored him, and pushing the Prince to his limit, she earned another one of Vegeta's hasty grabs, hauling her entire body off the bed and forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"When I say come here you do it woman. Immediately!"

Still angered, Bulma released his grip from her arm and threw his hand away from her. "Let go of me you animal" she cried. Her eyes almost ignited with angry tears.

"You—"

"You're a monster; just like your father" she spat at him. "Don't you ever touch me like that again."

If ever words could punch him in the gut; these would be the words to do it. He's pushed her over the edge, he knew he did, and he was losing his role as her protector.

He didn't doubt that she would be angry with him for toying with her like that. She's already been assaulted more times than she could count since being on this planet, and his tactic to assert his authority probably wasn't the best to ease her into life on planet Vegeta.

Vegeta suddenly felt ashamed of himself. Again, a feeling unfamiliar to him.

He wanted to apologize to her but didn't know how.

"_Damn this dammed woman._" He thought to himself. "_What the hell is wrong with me?"_

"Woman," he began quietly. "Bulma"

Bulma turned to face him. He didn't call her woman; he actually called her Bulma. Something tugged within her as well and she felt herself slowly coming around. Her face softened and she considered giving him a second chance solely from the use of her proper name.

"I'm requesting you to accompany me. I need to show you something"

Uneasily, Bulma twitched her nose and uncrossed her arms. He didn't seem angry anymore, he was almost apologetic, and it was hard for her to sustain her anger as well.

"What do you need to show me?" she asked.

"It's something to your benefit but you have to come with me." He said. "Please"

Dear God he said please. The Prince, said please. Was she hearing right?

Despite his short comings, he was being awful nice to her, and although she was growing tired of his maniacal, because he said please, Bulma decided to go.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta led her down the halls of the palace, careful to keep a respectful distance from her, yet still remain close enough to ensure her safety.

Two floors down and through a long corridor, brought them to a huge room, encased by tall, clear glass doors.

Bulma could see straight inside and immediately she knew where she was. Endless rows of books filled hundreds of isles, and they piled as high as the ceiling allowed.

When Vegeta opened to doors and led her inside, Bulma was enticed by one of her favorite things of all time; the smell of a library. New books and old books filled with knowledge surrounded her curious mind, and for someone as intelligent as Bulma, this was absolute bliss.

She didn't know what to say.

"This is the library" the Prince announced. "I know I said you couldn't leave the room, but, if you plan to come here, it's open whenever you desire access to it."

Bulma twirled around slowly, absorbing all the library had to offer. She was in awe. "Wow…."she said, breathlessly of course. She didn't know where to get started. Saijin language, Saijin customs, a science book, a math book, a romance novel from Earth? The contents of this room were absolutely flooring.

"Do people come here often?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Not really. Saijins often have other preoccupancies on their minds. And the majority of it is not knowledge and literature." He said. "My mother comes here from time to time, or the palace scientists looking for research."

"Wow…there's scientists here?" Bulma gazed. "Can I meet the—"

"Don't get ahead of yourself wom—Bulma. For now; just the library."

Softly, she smiled. She didn't know what came over him but the Prince was turning around it seemed.

"There's books around here from Earth we've picked up. The attendant can help you find them. And there's a Screening room in the back you can view what I think your people call TV." Bulma peered around the corner to see another clear glass door which held a room with plush seats in front of a giant screen.

"Yeah, that's a TV alright"

"There are quiet rooms, or sofas to read on, and a balcony to your left, but given your past history, I wouldn't recommend you read there."

She softly giggled.

Despite his hard exterior, Bulma was beginning to think, this was the Prince's way of apologizing.

"Thank you Vegeta" she said. "For this, I mean…allowing me to come here. I….thank you."

Vegeta stepped back and tugged at the corners of his mouth. What the hell was that feeling stirring inside him? Gratefulness? Happiness?

Her soft smile and appreciative manor brought a sense of pride within him, he couldn't describe. He wasn't quite sure if he liked it or not.

Bulma giggled as she watched the Prince remain stoic.

She could tell he had a hard time expressing any feeling that wasn't a positive one so she decided she'd help him.

Joining him at his side, Bulma tip-toed to reach his cheek and pecked a small kiss above his five o'clock shadow.

Shocked, he brought his hand to reach for the small tingling that lingered behind and again Bulma giggled as his strange behavior. The Prince really was a peculiar fellow.

Lowering herself back down on her heels, Vegeta suddenly grabbed her again except this time not so rough, and not so angry.

He was gentle, calm and easy as he pulled her body close toward his and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Bulma stared deeply and curiously into his deep onyx orbs, unsure what his next move was going to be. His touch was too soft to hurt her, yet to sudden to be sure it was intentional.

His breathing slowed as did hers and nervously she tried to grab his attention.

"Vegeta—"

His lips poured onto hers, blanketing whatever words she had to say, and surprisingly, Bulma didn't push him away.

He gripped harder around her waist and pulled her closer to him, while slipping his tongue between her lips to explore her taste.

She tasted delicious.

Her arms found her way to his chest and his free hand found its way into her hair.

Bulma kissed him back with enough fever to match his and ignored all her insecurities that ran through her mind.

He just attacked her not more than half an hour ago and yet now she stood, in his arms, locking lips with him in passion.

Vegeta breathed hard and deepened the kiss, picking her up and placing her on one of the library tables. He pushed himself between her legs and nibbled along her jaw and neck.

This was moving far too fast.

"Vegeta" Bulma breathed, beginning to press her hands gently on his chest.

He nipped and picked the soft skin on her neck and again, took a long inhale of her pure scent. It was exceedingly hard to control himself at the hands of a smell so sweet.

"Vegeta" she tried again but he kept nibbling and biting, harder and harder as her scent traveled further into his body and reached the pit of his stomach and the tips of his toes.

He was starting to hurt her again and Bulma wanted the kiss to stop.

Ravishing her lips once more Vegeta bit at her lips and pushed her hips closer towards his.

"Vegeta stop" she said sternly, trying to push him away from her now.

"Stop!"

Snapping out of it, the Prince quickly ripped himself from her body and stared down at the floor breathing hard. Finally he gained a sense of control and looking towards the woman in front of him, he could tell she, just like he, had no idea what came over him.

"Vegeta—"she began but he abruptly cut her off.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. It was the first time he's ever apologized to her and Bulma stared at him with her eyebrows furrowed together. "Let's go woman; my mother is probably waiting for me to get to supper"

"But what about—"

"You can come here later just, please, let's go."

Bulma hopped off the table and decided to follow him, despite her stupor about what just happened here.

Seriously, what was wrong with him? He was so unreadable it was driving her mad.

Embarrassed at himself for almost losing control, Vegeta gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the library, catching a glimpse out the balcony window on his way out.

It was then that he saw his entire exposition for outlandish behavior up above, a few hundred feet in the air.

The moon was at its waning gibbous, a little over three quarters of the way full.

"Shit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here you go folks! Review!


	11. Bulma's breakdown

Behind Palace Walls ch 11

XXXXXXX

In less time than it took for them to arrive to the library, Vegeta managed to hastily deposit Bulma back to his room, and then leave in a whirlwind of embarrassment for supper with his parents.

Bulma was probably more confused than he was by what happened in the library, but that didn't stop the Prince from feeling flustered and annoyed with his display of emotion.

Bulma on the other hand was just left with the lasting impression that the Prince was clinically insane.

Just what the hell was that? If she had a dollar for every time Vegeta's reached a high and a low in his behavior since she's been on this planet, she just might have enough money to purchase property here. He was just that crazy.

Not bothered by her boredom anymore, Bulma sat in silence and ignored the maidens when they entered and brought an array of food for dinner and a few choice books for her to read.

She sat on the bed appearing mindless and mechanical but on the inside, her mind was fluttering with relentless thoughts, dancing around madly like a dramatic ballet.

He kissed her, the Prince actually kissed her.

It was cute, sweet, fuzzy and warm, then quickly turned heated, sexual, driven and passionate. Bulma blushed at the recent memory.

She's still pure and innocent; she couldn't recall ever kissing a man with such fever as she had done with Vegeta. She liked it but at the same time she was frightened by it. Her mind shuddered to think what would have happened if she didn't scream at Vegeta to stop, or worse, if he didn't respond when she said stop.

Was this normal Saijin behavior? Saijin's didn't seem like the most loving and kind species; it could be possible that all they knew was brutality and violence...and sex.

But that didn't explain why the kiss had started out so sweet, or why the Prince had gone through such a great length to apologize to her in the form of access to the library. Though it wasn't a sonnet or a love song, Bulma understood that it was Vegeta's own way of clearing the air with her and it was sweet.

It contradicted his threats to kill her and his attempt at raping her but it was still sweet.

Sighing to herself Bulma was beginning to get a headache.

How long was she sitting here thinking about this?

Long enough for the candles at her dinner table to burn half-way through.

_"I guess I should eat dinner now"_ she thought to herself, getting up from the bed and sitting at the assembled table. _"I wonder if Vegeta is thinking about the same thing."_

XXXXXX

Just barely making out the utterances of conversation at the dinner table, Vegeta sat in his own world before the food in front of him, dicing up the meat with enough force to cut right through the table.

He was determined to get away with not saying a word to anyone through this entire dinner and sneak off to the planetarium to hide from the moon. It seemed a little ill-fitting seeing as the planetarium had direct-access for star and moon viewing, but it was the only place in the palace Vegeta could gain complete privacy.

If he drew the drapes closed, he was sure it wouldn't be that bad.

Honing in on his plate and his plate only, Vegeta stuffed his mouth full off food, trying to get this dinner over with so he could move onto his next task; hiding.

After his inappropriate kiss with the woman and his knowledge of an approaching full moon, he wanted nothing to do with anyone but himself.

It's been a long time since he's lost control over a waning gibbous. His faced paled at the thought of what would happen when the moon reached full-circle.

Typically around this time he had a girlfriend present to ease out all his frustrations when the moon approached. Aside from morphing into a raging monkey, a full moon typically brought about a lot of sexual activity from the Saijin race. _A lot _of sexual activity; especially from the males.

And with this delicate, undefined relationship with the woman, he didn't want to do anything to her he'd regret.

A full moon is when slave auctions are at their most valuable and rape cases run rapid around the Kingdom. It wasn't uncommon to find a lot of missing slaves and dead bodies the morning after. Unmated Saijin males had a very hard time controlling themselves.

Unmated females were often warned to go into hiding the night of, and to refrain from making any contact with a Saijin male until the night was over. The wise woman knew how to survive but the stubborn ones were the ones who typically turned up raped, mated to a monster, or dead.

It's just how things ran on this planet and Vegeta wasn't sure he wanted Bulma to be a part of that. He wanted to keep her out of harm's way; even if that meant himself.

_"Sheesh that old doctor had no idea how right he was"_ the Prince thought to himself, shoveling more meat into his mouth.

How long is this dinner prepared to last anyway?

"Vegeta?"

Ignoring the call for his attention, the mighty Prince kept shoveling food into his mouth, stopping shortly to quench his thirst, then continuing to swallow the food down.

"Vegeta?"

He failed to notice the entire table and even some of the slaves had stopped what they were doing to observe his strange behavior, and his mother's concerned calls for him to slow down fell on deaf ears.

"Vegeta" she said a bit more sternly this time but he continued to ignore until a dinner roll bounced curtly off of his head, courtesy of his younger sister.

Vegeta immediately stopped and looked up from his plate to glare daggers at his sister who only grinned widely at him. Two crumbs spilled from his stuffed cheeks causing her to laugh.

"What the hell is wrong with you jug-head?" she snickered and the Prince swallowed, frowning hard in the process.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he retorted. "Have you no manners? Why are you throwing food?"

"You're the one to talk" the King imputed, rolling his wine around in his glass. "Is the food going somewhere or should your mother punish me for neglect?" he asked calmly. "I haven't seen you eat like that since you were a boy"

The Prince snorted. He remembered when he was younger and his father used to punish him for bad doings with forty lashes and no supper. It always left his mother quite displeased.

"I have better things to do with my time than sit here for a greater portion of the night gaining weight and making small talk. I have things to get done."

"Like what?" Vanessa asked. "The day is over jug head, hence…evening dinner" she pointed out, ever so blatantly and the Prince glared.

"Mind your business troll"

Vanessa stuck her tongue out at him and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"_What a fucking child"_

"_What a fucking jug head"_

"Please just be careful honey" The Queen suddenly interrupted, more concerned with her son's health than what else he had planned for the night. "If you eat too quickly, you might choke or get a tummy ache later on"

She ate daintily and despite her doting concern, Vegeta couldn't help but heave a heavy sigh. How old was he? Four?

"I'm a grown adult mother..I highly doubt I'll get a _tummy ache_ from eating too fast." The Queen only sighed.

"We'll see who's tossing and turning later on dear."

Vegeta snorted. He had a feeling he'd be tossing and turning later on, but he knew it wouldn't be because of bad food.

"Whatever, I'm done" throwing down his fork and knife, Vegeta got up from the table, prepared to make his exit. "Good night"

"Son," It was his father this time, keeping him one more step behind from secret hiding spot. "There's another auction tonight" the King began. Vanessa looked at both Vegeta's inquisitively before continuing to eat. "Care to join me?"

Vegeta wanted to take this moment to remind his father what a disgusting womanizer he was when he had a perfectly acceptable mate sitting right in front of him, but he decided to ignore him as well and just make a hasty exit instead.

"Not this time" he said with his head low to the ground, and strode out, leaving his family behind in his awkward confusion.

"Wonder what crawled up his ass" Vanessa announced.

And forgetting her husband's ill-faithfulness for a moment, the Queen resisted a chuckle.

XXXXXX

_.Knock._

Peaking one eye open, Bulma glared daggers at the door. This time of night, who could it possibly be?

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Vegeta hadn't returned to the room since he left her after the library, maybe it was him. But why would he be knocking?

"Bulma!" came a strong whisper from the other side of the door. "Bulma it's me, Vanessa! Let me in!"

Yawning hard and rolling out the bed, Bulma hauled open the heavy suite door to reveal the Princess who looked as excited as ever.

"Hey Ness'," she yawned again. "What's going on?"

"Is Vegeta in there?"

Knowing for sure that he wasn't, the blue-haired heiress looked behind her just to double-check. You could never be too sure with the Prince.

"No…."she stretched her tired arms over her head. "He never came back after this evening"

"Oh, good," the princess nodded, checking for eavesdroppers in the hallway before excitedly turning her attention to her friend. "It worked!" she finally squeaked.

Bulma looked back at her with tired confusion. "What worked?" she asked.

"Um hello! Earth to baby blue! Our plan, Krillen, Eighteen, it worked! She just got out about half an hour ago"

Tiredness instantly wiped away, Bulma's eyes lit up with happiness. So swept up by the kiss from this afternoon, she almost forgot about their master plan. She couldn't believe her friend was finally free.

"Really?" she asked the Princess and Vanessa nodded excitedly. "Is she ok? Dammit, why didn't you wake me up, I didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"Sorry hun, it was kind of tough as it stands….my dad was roaming the halls but don't worry, I took real good care of her, and she told me to give you this." Vanessa passed the heiress a folded piece of paper with Bulma's name written neatly across the top. She instantly recognized her friend's handwriting and hugged the paper close to her heart.

"Oh….thanks Vanessa" Bulma embraced the Princess in a hug. "You're the absolute best." She felt like crying but was learning time after time to become a stronger woman and hold the tears in.

Vanessa hugged her back. "It was my pleasure, I'm glad your friend is ok."

Bulma smiled and tucked the letter into the pocket of her pajamas. Choosing less form-fitting pajamas for tonight, she wore her long-sleeved pink rubber ducky sleep-wear with pride.

Vanessa just noticed what she had on.

"Say, what are those?" she was unfamiliar with the print on Bulma's garments and even more unfamiliar with the thought pattern Bulma must have had when she chose to put them on.

Bulma smiled sheepishly. She snuck them in when they went shopping a few days ago, unnoticed by the princess. "Rubber ducky's" she said. "I had a pair just like these on Earth"

Vanessa looked strangely at her. "You're a weird one baby blue" she stated. "Where's Vegeta anyway?"

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know he hasn't come back since this evening" she tugged at the long sleeve of her pajamas and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, he was acting really weird at dinner too…."Vanessa noted. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah" she responded a bit too quickly. "No….well….."

"What did he do this time blue? I swear, I'll kick him right where it hurts"

"No, no, no, it wasn't anything like that" Bulma eased. Vanessa was ready to fight and as much as Bulma wanted to kick him where it hurt a few times as well, she wasn't sure this time called for it. "It was….well….it was kinda' like.…he…"

Vanessa drew in closer to her, eyes following her lips after every word. It was what? "What happened blue?"

"He kissed me" Bulma blurted and the Princess' eyes grew wide.

"Whoa…."she gasped in a whisper. "Ew!"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, that's sorta how I feel."

"Did you want him to kiss you? He didn't force you did he?"

The young heiress shrugged. "No he didn't force me but…I don't exactly know what happened either. One minute I was mad at him, the next minute he took me to the library, and then after that, he kissed me"

"The library? Why would he take you to the library?"

"I….well….it's a long story 'Ness. I just…I don't know what to think. I mean he kissed me and then he goes too far with it and I tell him to stop, then he freaks and I haven't seen him since."

"Hmmm," the Princess pondered to herself. "Could be why he was acting so strange at dinner…...do I really want to know what you mean by "he went too far with it"" she asked. "Keep in mind before you tell me, I am his sister, and Vegeta is a jug-head."

Bulma simmered in this for a moment. "Umm…no, probably not. I mean it wasn't like it was horrible or anything, he did stop, it was just, weird. I always thought he hated me."

Vanessa snorted. "Oh please hun, he certainly doesn't hate you. He wouldn't be going through whatever strange behavior he's going through if he hated you. He probably would have killed you already"

Bulma's eyes went wide.

"Sorry" the Princess apologized. "But I mean it's a good thing. He likes you. More than any other girl I've seen him get attached too. He hated all his past girlfriends and you're not even his girlfriend yet. You've got perks honey, I say you utilize it."

"Perks like what? And how?"

"It'll come to you with time. Trust me, I'm sure in the next few days, you could get away with murder and it would graze right off the top of his flaming jug head hair." She grinned. "Vegeta's a bully sometimes but when he likes someone, he shows it."

"Hmmm, I guess. Then how come he's not here? He seems like he's hiding from me"

"That's a very good question. But I bet I know exactly where I could—"

"Ehhem"

The Vegeta's seemed to have a knack for disrupting the heiress and Princess' conversation. The last time it was the Prince who so rudely chose to jump in uninvited and this time it was….

"Daddy!" Vanessa gasped. She was surprised with herself for not hearing nor sensing his approach, and found herself quickly uttering under her breath for not going inside and closing the door.

It was the middle of the night and she was in front of the Prince's suite, having idle chit-chat with her father's least favorite person. Things could not look good from his perspective.

Raising an eyebrow, the King looked suspiciously at his daughter and the concubine in front of him. If only he could read his daughter's thoughts, he'd know she was exactly right. He wasn't happy with this current circumstance.

"It's late at night Vanessa" he reprimanded his daughter. "Any particular reason you're here with Vegeta's slave instead of in your own quarters in bed?

Bulma watched the exchange and gulped. She didn't want to get Vanessa in trouble, and the King, as per every time she came into contact with him, was angry.

"I was checking up on her daddy" the Princess answered calmly. "She's had a long day."

"The conditions of the help are not your concern. I've mentioned to you once already about mingling with concubines, don't let me have to tell you again."

It took every bit of Vanessa's strength to keep from rolling her eyes. Her dad was such a pain in the ass.

Somehow, she still managed to give him a dry look.

"Yes daddy" her smile was oozing with sarcasm. "Can I at least be a lady and say good night?"

The King knew exactly where she got her cynicism from, and not having the energy to fight with her, he pushed open the door and ushered her goodbye.

Vanessa gave Bulma an anxious look and hugged her friend tightly. "Don't give him the letter" she whispered just audibly in her ear before letting go and grinning again at her father.

"And I don't want to see you out your quarters again until morning" he ordered.

Vanessa strode down the hall and into her own room, concerned for her friend's safety. She had a feeling her father was up to something and she wanted to dart down the hall to grab Vegeta but he was watching her.

"Shit." She uttered to herself. "Please don't do anything stupid daddy"

Speechless about the exchange between father and daughter, Bulma looked nervously at the King as he watched his daughter enter her room, before making a grab for the door and beginning to push it closed.

Still gazing down the hallway, the King abruptly slammed his hand on the solid frame, frightening the blue-haired heiress and giving her his complete attention. "Not so fast little one" he said, welcoming himself inside and finally shutting the door.

Bulma's heart was racing. Vanessa nor Vegeta were here to defend her and she was alone with the man who grabbed her hair and fondled her just hours before.

"You know….something interesting happened tonight." He began, strolling around the room as Bulma pressed her body to the double doors. She was prepared to bolt if need be.

"One of my most prized possessions disappeared," He continued. Her eyes were as wide as the ships that brought her here at they darted back and forth tracing the King's every move. "And she happens to be your friend." The heiress swallowed hard. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Reeking with anxiety, Bulma nervously shook her head no. "No sir" she whispered. "I've been here all night."

The King smirked at her. "No sir?" he asked. "You're learning quickly aren't you?" Again Bulma gulped. "It's such a shame she's gone however. I guess I'm just going to have to replace her."

He gave her a daring smirk and Bulma was afraid she'd faint right there. He was playing a game of cat and mouse and she didn't like it one bit. She felt like she was the bunny and he the starving cheetah.

"Well, I wish you the best" she tried her best to dismiss him. "Excuse me sir…"

Making a hasty exit for the bathroom, the King stood in her way, cornering her. "Ah, ah, ah, not so fast woman."

He towered over her and Bulma looked to the ground. She didn't want to let him see the fear in her eyes.

"You know I'm surprised you've lasted this long going untouched by my son." He tilted her chin gently so her eyes met his. "I'm beginning to wonder about his sexuality."

"Vegeta's….."

"Vegeta's not going to leave you that way for much longer." The King interrupted. "You see that moon" he twirled her around so she was looking out the balcony. "Within the next few nights, he'll dismember you and leave you for dead in this very room."

Looking at the moon, Bulma noticed for the first time how enticing and beautiful it was. It was almost full and would be in its complete splendor within the next few days. How could something so pretty be so evil?

Bulma had no idea what the King was talking about and why this particular moon would be the death of her and she chose to deny his accusations. He was just trying to scare her.

"No" she said. "That's not true."

The King laughed at her which made it harder for her not to believe him. "Think whatever you want woman, but I'm sure you'll see for yourself." He said. "Come to think of it, I'm beginning to believe he's left you untouched solely for that very night."

He turned her back around and pulled her close to him so he could smell her. "I don't see why though. A little experience might make you a lot more fun"

Gripping the base-line of her neck, the King drew her into him and sniffed the crease where her neck and shoulder met. He didn't know what was wrong with his son but he couldn't get enough of her. She was irresistible.

Bulma pressed her hands to the King's chest and tried to gain leverage to pull away but he only grabbed tighter.

"Don't do anything stupid" he murmured to her. "Fighting will only earn you what you deserve"

"Please" Bulma begged. "Stop this. Please let me go"

"I will" the King assured, once again snaking his arms around her waist. "Once I get what I want."

He ran his nose along her neck and behind her ear, inhaling a good sensual whiff of her purity before licking and nipping at the trail he created.

"Stop" Bulma urged, and continued to try to pull away from him. Again the King held onto her tighter. He began biting her neck, just as Vegeta did in the library but oddly enough, he was a lot more gentle about it; verses his son who seemed to have the intent of leaving a mark. The King was toying with her, trying to pleasure her but it wasn't working at all.

Bulma would rather have Vegeta use his bare teeth to rip all the skin from her neck off, than have his perverted father touching her.

"Please….sir…"

King Vegeta kissed and nipped his way up her neck and down her jaw line until his lips met hers, and it was then that Bulma panicked.

Her body tensed and her mind responded with the fight-or-flight response, causing her to crinkle her mouth in distaste and push with all the force she had in her body to get away from him.

He was far too strong for her and held her body down with ease in one arm, while the other sought forth to cup her cheeks, and forcefully keep her intact.

Bulma wanted to scream but she knew it was no use. She had no idea what the King did to the guards outside the bedroom door so she decided on the next best thing.

She bit down, and bit down hard.

It took a matter of a millisecond for the King to release her and deliver a hard-hitting backhand which dumped her unceremoniously to the ground.

"You fucking bitch!"

Bulma barely had time for the tears to meet her eyes or for her delicate hands to cradle her cheek before he dragged her up off the ground and pinned her to the wall, earning a loud cry from the force it delivered to her back.

"I'll fucking kill you for that you disgusting piece of trash!"

His hands were around her neck and Bulma coughed as she clawed desperately at his arms.

"Do you know who the fuck you're fucking with? You weak, disgusting filth!" The King was furious and fire was steaming about his nostrils. She created a nice little cut on his bottom lip and now he had to walk around like an utter fool until the wound healed. It took every ounce of control he had not to kill her right then and there, but he knew if he did, his own death wouldn't be far behind.

Rationalization washing over him, he released her angrily and she slid to the floor, crying instantly and cradling her throbbing cheek.

Not even Zarbon had hit her that hard and she was positive there was a bruise there.

"What the hell is this?"

She hadn't even noticed the letter that slipped from her pocket when she fell and when the King went to pick it up, Bulma's eyes went wide.

"No!" she cried and he glared at her cruelly, not bothering to read its contents before ripping it to shreds in front of her eyes.

"Fucking human garbage" he grunted and threw the pieces to the floor, leaving Bulma to cry harder at his cruelty. A sigh of relief released inside her that he didn't read the letter and kill her right on the spot, but she hadn't the chance to look at the letter herself and now that possibly has dwindled away.

"I'll leave my son the pleasure of killing you, you wretch. Enjoy the time you have left." Anger spat lividly out his words before he hastily exited the room and slammed the door behind him.

His tirade left Bulma in a miserable heap on the floor, despite her growing courage on this planet. She was learning to adapt and build thick skin, but _nothing _could prepare her for the tirade that was King Vegeta. She didn't think there was anything worse on this planet than him. And as much as she didn't want to admit she needed help, her frightened stature left her with the one thing she knew how to do.

Call for Vegeta.

XXXXXX

His eyes closed and his mind finally at ease, Vegeta inhaled a long inhale, then slowly let it out.

Ah, so this is what peace felt like.

After a brief round of torturous thoughts in the throne room, followed by solidary meditation, and a quick journey to the bathroom (his mother was right about the belly ache), Prince Vegeta finally got the chance to retire for the night in his favorite room of the palace.

The Planetarium.

He closed the shutters of the dome, drew the curtains closed, and lay alone in the dark, inhaling, exhaling, and calming himself to a lull after a hectic couple of days.

It felt good to be alone; with nothing to worry about but finally getting a good nights….

_Beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!Beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!Beep!beep!beep!beep!beep!_

"Oh for fuck's sake…."

Instantly annoyed, the Prince rolled over in his daybed, angered by anyone and everyone who chose to interrupt his solitude.

"Freeza better be fucking dead for this kind of interruption" He dug around in the dark to stop the incessant beep of his scouter and when he finally reached it, he angrily threw it on his eye and squinted from the bright green and red lights flashing an urgent message in his eye.

"What? What? What? I fucking hear you…stop beeping!" he yelled to himself, pressing a few buttons until a flashing message in red, blinked rapidly in front of his eye.

"Fuck!"

XXX

Vegeta didn't think he's ever traveled so fast in his life.

Running was too slow for his taste so he flew, down the hall, out a window and down two stories until he reached the level of his suite.

Maidens and guards stopped what they were doing to observe the Prince, jetting to his suite as if his life depended on it, and two guards who were supposed to be stationed in front of his suite doors at all times, wandered down the hallway and called out to the Prince.

"Your highness?" one of them asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes you moron, why the fuck didn't you check on the woman?" he spat before bursting through his room doors and barricading inside.

Quickly, Vegeta searched around for any discrepancies.

Nothing seemed out of place except for a ripped up piece of paper on the floor, but one could never be to sure.

"Woman!" he called out, angry he didn't find her on the bed. Someone couldn't have possibly kidnapped her could they? Her weak ki was still in close range. "Woman!"

There was a dent in his wall next to the bed, and the balcony was closed. "_Where the hell did she go?"_he frantically whipped back and forth, searching for her in ridiculous hiding spots as well as seemingly obvious ones. "Woman!" he called out again and lashed open the bathroom door to check inside.

The two guards who were most likely fired by now, stood at the entrance of the doorway and peaked inside.

"Bulma!"

"Is she here your highness?" one of them asked.

"Shut your fucking trap you idiot!" he snapped. He was angry with them for not realizing her disappearance and angry with himself for not being able to find her. He hoped no one in the palace was ballsy enough to do something drastic.

Sighing half-hazardly, Vegeta pushed few more buttons on his scouter and waited for a response. The beeping started again, except this time from a bit of a distance away, and it took a millisecond for Vegeta to trace the noise to his closet.

He tore open the closet door with as much vigor as his did his bedroom doors, then let out a sigh of relief at finally finding her.

"For fuck's sake" he breathed angrily and ripped off his scouter, throwing it to the floor. "Woman, what the hell are you doing in here?"

Bulma was by herself in a corner, knees curled up to her chest with her head resting in the nest her legs created. Tears silently streamed down her bruised face and she wiped them away in the sleeves of her rubber-ducky pajamas.

She was silent and still and barely looked up at Vegeta when he found her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Playing fucking games with this damn scouter! That anklet is not a toy wo—" It was then that he noticed the mangled purple bruise on the side of her face. He stopped short and his face faltered.

"Wom...Bulma" immediately he was by her side and took her chin into his hand. Bulma slapped his hands away. "Stop it" he demanded, and reached for her again but again she pushed away his efforts, angrily throwing her head back on her knees and rocking gently back and forth as she did before.

"Bulma stop it" he commanded and grabbed her chin again. "Who did this?" His eyebrow rose to meet his hairline and he demanded to know immediately. "Who the fuck did this to you?"

"Don't touch me!" Bulma screamed and pushed him in the chest this time, trying to scoot back further in the corner.

Vegeta took a step back away from her; stunned. That wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

She was angry no doubt, and it was obvious the glaring bruise on her cheek had something to do with it but her sudden fury took him aback. He's pushed and grabbed her before, what was she so upset about this time? And with whom?

It couldn't have been him even though she was lashing out at him as if he did it. He was trying to do the right thing and help her but it was quickly becoming frustrating.

"Bulma—"

"Stop it! Just get away from me! Leave me alone! Just get out!" she was losing control and Vegeta was in a stupor about his next move. He was supposed to be trained for moments like these but this particular scenario involved a woman; it was a circumstance unfamiliar to him.

Soldiers lost control in battle all the time. Hell an ex-girlfriend or two has lost control before dumping all his shit off the balcony. But this…this was intense.

She was livid. Livid enough to unveil the threshold of hot tears and tumble pass the brink of insanity.

He didn't know what happened in here but it must have been something added to the many of times she's been sexually assaulted and or beaten until she had little to no air. Bulma hasn't been on this planet very long, and the behavior she's received from the planet's inhabitants, were not very welcoming.

"I fucking hate it here!" she screamed. Her eyes were blood-shot and her breathing was jagged. "I fucking hate this stupid planet and I fucking hate everyone on it! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!"

Vegeta didn't know what to say. Gee, I hate it here too? He couldn't tell her to toughen up in fear of her reaction, and as much as he detested the weak and foolish, he actually…felt bad for her.

He hated whenever he was on foreign planets as well, and he felt bad he never took the time to consider that when giving her hell or ignoring her anxiety about what was new to her. There was no place like home, even Vegeta could attest to that, and he could only imagine what it must have been like to be forced to be somewhere she didn't want to be, ripped away from everyone and everything that ever loved her.

Maybe this is what his sister was talking about.

"I hate it here!" Bulma screamed again and threw one of her shoes vigorously out of the closet.

Vegeta watched it soar dangerously across his room and thump loudly into the opposing wall. It was becoming sad to see her this way.

"I hate it here and I want to go home" Rabid tears finally cascaded freely down her face and she breathed hard with every syllable she spoke. She was decompressing slowly and was about to crack at any second. "I…want…to go…home…"

Finally she let it out and started to wail within her knees. "I wanna' go home." she sobbed, and Vegeta watched, desperately pinning through his mind for a way to help her. "I just want to go home…I hate it here, I want to go home"

Bulma cried harder and harder, ignoring Vegeta's presence and soaking her pajamas.

This was becoming too much for the Prince and he couldn't bear to see her this way much longer.

He decided now would be a good time to call for back up.

XXXXXX

"You know these late night calls are getting ridiculous" Bardock yawned. "I know I agreed to help you and your family but, can't I ever get some sleep?"

"Shut up old man and get your ass inside" the Prince snapped. It's been a little over half-an hour and Bulma was still crying. He was determined by all means to make it stop.

Bardock yawned again and stumbled into the Prince's suite, followed by a small brunette, with a smile and a kettle, wrapped warmly between two kitchen cloths.

"I brought tea, your highness. Maybe this will help sooth her nerves" she said, and gently set the kettle on his dresser.

She was everything Bardock wasn't; his missing half, his vital link, the mother of his children and the blood that pumped through his veins. Bardock was a lot of things, but he certainly wouldn't be any of it without the woman standing next to him. His doting mate Emmeline is the epitome of everything one would imagine her to be. She's a kind, sweet and compassionate mate, with enough spunk to keep her husband and three sons in line. She's dedicated to take care of anyone or anything that crosses paths with her so it was no surprise that when the Prince called asking for Bardock and some female assistance, she was ready to respond with warm tea and fresh cookies from her home.

"I don't care what you bring her, just make it stop" Vegeta said, and rubbed the inside of his ear.

"Why is my mate involved in this again?" Bardock asked.

"What happened your highness?" Emmeline asked, ignoring her husband and peeking behind the prince to catch a glimpse of Bulma. Just because she's a homemaker doesn't mean she's sealed off from society. She's heard a lot of talk about this infamous concubine and was anxious to meet her for herself. She was curious to know a little bit about her.

"The fuck if I know. She called me on my scouter, and I get here and she's blubbering obscenities and holding herself hostage in the corner of my closet. I can't get her to talk"

"You mentioned something about a bruise?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah one the size of this fucking palace on the side of her face. She won't tell me who did it."

Emmeline wondered to the closet while Bardock remained with the Prince. He looked him square in the eye, asking all he needed to ask without sharing the gory details in front of his mate.

"Prince Vegeta, you don't think…."

Vegeta had a dry look on his face. Yes he was confused about Bulma's antics but he wasn't stupid. He knew his family very well.

"I have a very strong suspicion."

Emmeline stopped in front of the closet door and peered inside, watching the blue beauty sniff and tremble in her damp pajamas. She was sweaty and cold all at once and her face was puffy and dry from her growing bruise and relentless crying.

"Your highness may I?" Emmeline asked and Vegeta waved her off.

"Please" he begged, and the older woman tip-toed inside.

"Honey…"

She approached her carefully, ready to dodge any flying shoes that came her way, but when Bulma heard her voice, she sniffed hard and peeked above her knees, still whimpering and groaning. "Hi sweetheart, I'm Emmeline but you can call me Emmy. Iit's nice to meet you" she said, and inched closer to the heiress. "What's your name?"

Bulma sniffled again. "Are you here to take me home?"

Her disappointment wavered off in a look that was all the answer Bulma needed and the water works started all over again.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, don't cry." Emmy soothed, and sat down next to her. "Don't cry, honey. Nothing's worth the precious tears in your eyes. I always tell my boys that."

Bulma sniffed again and looked at the woman in front of her. Her interest about the minuscule kindness in the Saijin culture was always enough to distract her.

She hiccupped and continued sniffling, waiting for Emmy to tell her more.

"You don't have to cry, whatever it may be that you're upset about." she continued and tucked a strand of hair behind the heiress' ear. "Why don't you talk to someone dear?"

"'Cause I don't have anyone to talk to" her voice was hoarse and choppy, and each word came chocked back behind a hiccup.

"Well I'm here" she offered with a smile. "Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" The tears started all over again and Bulma buried her face in her knees. "Oh, oh, oh, honey it's ok. It's going to be alright, I promise"

It was no surprise that her mothering instincts came hurdling right through, and she wrapped her arms around the crying girl in front of her and soothed her softly with gentle strokes to her head and back. "It's alright honey, it's ok, don't cry"

"I, can't…help it" Bulma sobbed. "I can't take it anymore. I just want to go home"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry dear. Shhhh, shhh, it's ok. I promise it will be ok."

Emmy always wanted a daughter to coddle. Raising three boys was no walk in the park and she was surprised at how easy it came to her, to know just the right things to say to a young lady. She truly felt bad for her; she couldn't imagine what it must have been like for her. She's been around the Kingdom and the Royal family long enough to know what each member had to offer as far as attitudes and tirades were concerned; especially the King's. Living here must have been no walk in the park either.

But she admired her for lasting as long as she did and standing her ground against the Saijin men (yes she too heard about the shoe to the ear incident at the auction). Everyone deserved a little break down from time to time.

"It won't be ok Ms. Emmy. It won't be ok until I go home." Bulma cried. "I miss my mom, and dad and kitty, and my friends and…and…and I can't do this anymore." She sobbed someone and the older woman continued to lull her. "Why did those stupid soldiers have to take me?"

"It's ok dear, it's all going to be ok. And I promise you," she said "You can do it."

XXXXXXX

It took a bit of doing, but Emmy finally managed to get her calm enough to come out of the closet. After a brief one-over from Bardock and a fight to dodge the hounding questions from both the Prince and physician about her bruises, Bulma finally fell asleep with a tummy full of tea, and soft strokes through her hair from the nicest lady she's ever met.

Emmy smiled at how sweet and serene the darling was and Vegeta and Bardock sat tired and frustrated on the marble floor.

"I'm ready to quit." Bardock yawned.

Vegeta gave him a curt look. "You?" he asked. "I'm thinking about handing the Kingdom over to Freeza tomorrow morning. She may just be his ultimate demise." Bardock chuckled and Emmy zip-lined them both a hard look.

"Stop it you two, she's been through enough. All the poor thing needs is a little attention."

Vegeta grimaced. "She's barking up the wrong tree. I don't do attention."

Emmy sighed. "Never leave a man to do a woman's job."

The Prince picked himself up off the floor. "If you say so Emmy….so….now what?"

"She's sleeping your highness." Emmy giggled. "Let her rest"

"Well unfortunately I can't leave the damned woman her by herself. She has a history of getting into trouble when she's alone"

"Why don't you stay with her?" Bardock asked.

_"Why don't you rip the moon out of the sky?"_ Vegeta thought to himself, but he fidgeted instead. He'd rather not share his inner turmoil with his most trusted physician and his mate. As any mother would, Emmeline sensed his frustration and offered her help. "Well your highness you know our home is always open to the Royal family. Maybe all she needs to feel like she's being taken care of and watched over. She can stay with us for the night and in the morning my daughter-in-law and grandson will be coming over, I'm sure she'll love it."

Vegeta grumbled to himself but deep down he knew it was a good idea.

He was trying his best to keep her within the palace by all means but Bardock's house wasn't too far away and was anything but dangerous. He lived in a peaceful, quiet community, and kept his entire family close by. Maybe Emmy was onto something.

But then again there was that nagging moon.

"You're highness?"

"Fine she'll stay" Vegeta answered. "But I'm going with her" he added. "Just for the night"

Emmeline smiled. "We're always happy to have you Prince Vegeta"

XXXXXXX

Review!


	12. Son household Affairs

Behind Palace Walls ch 12

XXXXXX

Once it was decided that the Prince and Bulma would spend the remainder of the night at Bardock's house, it didn't take long for Emmeline to pack a small overnight bag for the pair and for the four of them to jet off into the sky.

Vegeta thought it'd be a difficult trip, seeing as how they chose to fly there, and Bulma's yet to have a decent experience with him, nor anyone else in the air. But the heiress actually remained asleep the whole way, huddled close to the Prince's chest, breathing silently and serenely.

Once they arrived Vegeta touched down softly, careful not to disturb her.

"Home sweet home" Bardock yawned, wrapping one arm around his wife's shoulders and using the other to dig around in his pocket for the key. "Oh shit" he suddenly grumbled to himself, leaving his hand in his pocket and banging his head on the front door.

"Did you forget the key again honey?" Emmeline asked, and her husband shook his head no.

"No, I forgot before you so generously invited our guests over, Radditz and Turles are camping out here"

"Oh…dear" Emmeline said. She forgot as well that her twin sons were staying for the night, and she knew what a hand full the two of them could be. Even at their adult ages.

"Uh, your highness," Bardock began. Vegeta snapped out of his tired daze and turned his attention to the older man. "Unfortunately you know firsthand how…..outlandish my sons can be, and before we invited you, I forgot they were staying here for the night." The Prince yawned and nodded. He could honestly care less about his twin elites; he was too tired to give a flying shit and they were at their parent's dwellings for God's sake, how bad could they be?

If he were entirely awake and alert, he might be bothered that he spent nearly his entire work day with them and now had to spend his free time with them as well but at his current state, Vegeta was so tired, he didn't think he'd mind if he had to sleep on top of Radditz and Turles; he just wanted to get to bed.

"Just….disregard anything they may say or do and I'll handle them in the morning" Bardock asked before opening the door to his home.

The four of them walked inside and not even two milliseconds later, one of Bardock and Emmy's children chose to make his presence known. Well, he wasn't exactly _trying_ to alert the kingdom that he was here and he was up to trouble, but he wasn't exactly quiet about what he was doing either.

Bardock groaned. "I should have known…." He mumbled to himself. "_I leave the house for one fucking minute and of course…."_

Persistent giggling was coming from the kitchen just down the hallway, along with passionate growls and grunts.

"Ohh, Radditz, stop it! That tickles!" a faint female voice continued to giggle amongst the eldest son's groans and unfortunately, eavesdropping lead to the quad in the foyer hearing every roam Radditz made across the young woman's body.

"Oh my," Emmy said, picking up a pair of skimpy shorts, tossed carelessly over a chair in the sitting room.

Bardock grumbled again, this time frustrated. "Radditz!" he called. "Whoever she is, tell her it's time to go"

Dead silence followed as the couple froze in their tracks.

The next few seconds were filled with awkward silence before rushed scuffling and scurrying filled the kitchen. Emmy coughed awkwardly and smiled at her husband who frowned, before a long haired vixen poked her head out the kitchen door and down the hallway.

She smiled when she saw Bardock and Emmy approaching, as well as the Prince and Bulma in tow.

"Hi Dr. Son. Mrs. Son" she greeted formally, and smiled whole-heartedly. For one of Radditz's many girlfriends, she was actually very nice, and gorgeous too boot. Purple eyes, delicate face, and a strong feminine frame with hair equally long to match her male counterpart. If she wasn't such a floozy, Emmy would actually hope for her to settle down with Radditz.

If only the world were ever that good.

"Hello Natalia. It's lovely to see you again, at such a pleasant hour of the night" Emmeline smiled and the young lady in front of her blushed. "I believe these are yours dear" she handed Natalia her skimpy shorts and she accepted them gratefully, hauling them over her frilly undergarments.

"Oh, thanks. I've been looking for these." She said and looked behind her to wink at Radditz who smirked at watching her work.

Bardock cleared his throat not only stop the madness going on in front of him, but to call respect to the Royal standing beside them all. Poor Prince Vegeta must have felt invisible in front of the wild romp going on in the kitchen, but he wasn't too sure if the Prince cared at the moment.

Natalia looked up, suddenly realizing the Royalty standing next to Radditz's father. "Oh shit, my apologies" she said, quickly standing upright to bow traditionally. "Your highness" she greeted, and Vegeta stopped her from leaning over.

"Please, don't bow" he said and she stopped and lowered her head in honor instead. "I think I've already seen more than enough of you for tonight."

Radditz chuckled from the corner.

Natalia lifted her head and suppressed a giggle. "Right…well It's a pleasure to…" noticing what was in his arms, Natalia stopped mid-sentence and gasped quickly to herself. "Holy shit! Is this the concubine everyone's been talking about?"

She stepped closer to the Prince, still careful to respect his boundaries yet gaze at the woman in his arms. "Wow, she's a fucking knockout."

"Told ya" Radditz said, leaning on the counter casually and running a hand through his long locks.

"You know your highness, if you left her in my neighborhood for a few nights, she could make you a lot of money."

Bardock's eyes nearly snapped out of his head from the comment, and tired as ever, the Prince's face flat-lined, before he rolled his eyes and chose to ignore it.

"_For fuck's sake. It's a wonder what kind of planet I rule over. I might as well let Freeza have the damn thing." _"No thank you, I think I have enough money as it stands" Vegeta choose to say instead and Natalia smiled.

"Well ok. But if you change your mind—"

"Umm, Natalia, dear" Emmeline quickly cut in before this conversation went any further. "Why don't I get you a coat honey? It's a little nippy out."

"No I'll be ok Mrs. Son, I don't live too far. Let me just get my sister and we'll get out of your way"

"Do I want to guess where she is?" Bardock sighed to himself as the young woman scurried off and Radditz smirked to himself in the corner.

"Twins, dad." He said. "Twins. Just like me and T"

"For Kame's sake, what the hell is wrong with you Radditz?"

"What? We were just having a little fun. How the hell was I supposed to know you were bringing stuffy-pants and his love toy over here?"

"This is our fucking house Radditz!" Bardock reprimanded in a harsh whisper. "How many times do I have to tell you, if you want those women over, you bring them to your own house, not here. What if Gohan stayed the night?"

"Oh c'mon pop. He's an adolescent; he's old enough to know what goes on."

"He might just be doing it himself" a third party joined in as Turles trotted down the stairs with the two girls in front of him.

"Bye boys" they said in unison, holding hands and sauntering suggestively out the door with faces full of giggles.

Both boys had the proudest smirk their lips could assemble, and as fraternal as they were, their smirks were oddly identical. Turles gave Radditz a wiggle of his eyebrows and shot his sibling the knowing _look_. Radditz played along, and mentally, they gave each other high-fives and rousing slaps on the back.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and grimaced as Bardock was soon to follow.

"I have no idea where I went wrong with the two of you. Have you lost all sense of respect?"

"Don't get your boxers in a wad pop" Turles said, attempting to calm his father down. He was clad in only an undershirt and his boxers and strolled into the kitchen and towards the fridge. "At least we're into girls; you should be proud." Radditz laughed.

"Stop bringing those girls around this house. The both of you" Bardock warned. "And show respect in front of your mother and your Prince, _please_"

"Eh, Ma's cool, right Ma?" Turles asked Emmy, swigging a gulp of juice from the carton and Emmeline sighed in dismay, shaking her head. "Please Turles, try and be a little more careful. You and Radditz both have no idea what those girls may have."

"An awesome pair of—"

"Radditz!" Bardock warned.

Bulma stirred in the Prince's arms from Bardock's raised tone of voice and Vegeta looked down at her, than grimaced again. He's had just about enough of this family interaction; it's time for bed.

"Hey Veg, what's up?" Turles announced to the Prince. "What are doing outside the Palace walls? Silk sheets not comfortable enough for our dear Prince?" his twin brother chuckled.

"Shut-up Turles." Vegeta snapped. "I'm not in the mood for your shit right now." Turles however, grinned. He and his brother were used to the Prince's remotely acceptable attitude. It was probably because, half the time, their rousing was the cause of it.

"And you brought your friend too" Radditz joined in. "Is there….something I should know about between the four of you?"

"Yeah Ma, where'd all that syrup go?" Turles asked and the twins laughed again while Bardock slapped his forehead. This was unbelievable. Society probably thought that a pack of animals raised his twin sons.

"Boys, enough" Emmy warned. "The Prince and Ms. Bulma have had a long night; they don't need your poor behavior to add to it." Turles took another gulp of juice. "Turles go and get the spear cot out of the closet for me dear"

"Long night, I'll bet" Radditz continued. "She looks beat up. What'd you do to her face Vegeta?"

The Prince suddenly felt his insides ignite with fire, and rage reached from his toes to the tips of his hair. He glared daggers at his counter-part and bared his teeth.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Radditz crossed the line with the Prince and immediately he backed down, raising his hands in defense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just kidding your highness. Don't do anything drastic now. C'mon, my mother's still standing here"

"Radditz, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it a long time ago" Vegeta threatened. "Just shut-up and give me a place to put the damn woman already. I'm fucking tired."

"You could put her in my be—"

"Turles" Emmy interrupted. "The cot honey" she smiled.

Turles put down the carton he was drinking from and prepared to move. "Ma the cot?" he asked. "C'mon, that's no appropriate place for a Prince to sleep."

"I know honey. It's for you" she corrected. Turles' mouth dropped wide open and Radditz erupted in laughter.

"What?"

"Vegeta and Bulma will be taking your room. You can share with your brother" she said with a smile and a pat on his chest and Turles frowned.

"Ma!"

"The cot dear." She reminded in a sing-songy voice and picked up the small bag she packed for Bulma and Vegeta. "Your highness, you can come this way, let me get you and Ms. Bulma some fresh sheets"

As Radditz continued laughing at his brother, Turles grumbled heavily under his breath and stomped out of the kitchen.

"Enjoy my room your highness" he mumbled and Radditz followed him, laughing all the way.

"Need help with that cot little man. It's awfully heavy."

"Shut-up!"

XXXXXXXX

Vegeta followed Emmy to Turles' bedroom with Bulma still in his arms, anxious to deposit her on the bed, so he could pass out right next to her.

Today was the epitome of a long day followed by a long night, and he couldn't recall a time he's been more tired in his life.

Emmy got to work while the Prince slouched against the opposing wall, eventually sliding to the floor while the heiress rested in his arms. He sighed and yawned to himself slipping a hand from under her to rub his eyes.

Bulma stirred slightly and nestled further into his chest.

Vegeta looked down at her.

Despite being a complete wreck, she still maintained her serenity while she slept and it left Vegeta in awe. She looked beautiful. Her body laced with his effortlessly, as if he were made to fit perfectly with her, and his arms were the barrier created to cradle her. Her long blue tousles cascaded and tumbled down his arms and tickled the bits of open skin. She leaned into him as she slept, and allowed her gentle hands to press lightly on his chest.

She smelled just as radiant as she looked, and it wasn't until now that the Prince realized how much he didn't want to let her go.

Here is where she was safe; in his arms. No one could hurt her here and it was one of the few times that she was complacent and he was sure she was going to be ok.

Biting off his glove, Vegeta swept away a few strands of hair that brushed across her face and allowed the blue tousles to dance between his fingers. It felt just as he imagined it would feel; soft, sensual and sweet; just like she was. He hadn't a chance to experience the exotic nature of her hair when he was pulling it violently in order to grab her attention, but now that he was actually feeling it; feeling the texture of every strand, he was captured by it.

She's absolutely beautiful.

How could a worthless, weak creature from another planet be so stunning?

"Your highness?"

The Prince looked up with tired eyes to see Emmy was fluffing the last of the pillows on the bed. "You can rest now your highness; it's been a long night"

Vegeta rose from the floor with ease and walked towards the bed, slipping Bulma gently down on the fresh sheets. He stood tall and pulled back his shoulders, stretching himself after rather long period of time, carrying the woman.

Then he took a step back and observed the beauty in front of him.

She glistened in the moonlight from the open window, and was peaceful and still; finally at ease.

Vegeta's eyes darted to the window.

"Emmy, would you mind if I closed the window? The moon is too bright to sleep"

"Absolutely your highness. Here, you sit down and rest, I'll get that for you." The older woman shuffled towards the window and took a second to observe the approaching full moon. It was definitely bright, and definitely radiant; radiant enough to cause a few strange happenings in the next few days. Shaking her head and sighing to herself, Emmy closed the window and drew the curtains closed while she prayed everything would go over well this time around.

_"Probably why everyone's been acting strange around here"_ she thought to herself, before turning around to face the Prince.

Smiling to herself, she wished the Queen was here next to her, to get a gander at her son. The poor thing, he was absolutely exhausted. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, taking off his gloves and boots, and had fallen asleep in the middle of the process; head drooped low with steady breathing.

"The poor dear" Emmy said to herself. A very good friend of the Royal family, her and her husband have been taking care of the Prince since he was a baby, and a sight like this was nothing unfamiliar to her. Vegeta just didn't know his body's limits sometimes.

Quietly she took off the last of his boots, and put them in a neat pile in the corner of the room, before easing the Prince back into bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty next to him.

Vegeta was half-coherent, uttering things to no one in particular and Emmy guided him on top of a pillow and under the sheets. She pulled the sheets to snuggle them both, before smiling and seeing herself out the door.

"Goodnight you two"

She was responded to, with soft silence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Bulma awoke the next morning with a bolt.

A loud thud on the wall snapped her straight out of her slumber and she shot upright in bed from sheer reaction.

Upon just waking up it took her a moment to shake off her disoriented nature, and she searched around for a source of the noise.

_"Where am I?"_ she thought to herself. Throwing the sheets off her body and looking around. The room she was in was pristine and plain, it certainly wasn't the Prince's bedroom. There was no marble, no silk, no ambient lighting; nothing. Just green walls and blue sheets. Wooden floors and ordinary furniture. She had a feeling she was a long way from the palace.

Incessant mumbling from the bathroom a few feet away captured her attention, and she curiously got out of bed to investigate. Maybe it was Vegeta; maybe he knew where she was.

"Vegeta?" she asked, tapping softly on the door. She pressed her ear on the frame to listen closer and the grumbling continued. "Vegeta is that you?"

Bulma had no idea what came over her next. Clearly, if a bathroom is occupied, it would be an outsider's best interest to stay out and away from the door; especially if that person inside the bathroom was Vegeta.

But so intent on finding the man in question and investigating the source of the noise that awoke her, Bulma opened the door anyway, nearly dropping dead at the sight that awaited her.

"OH MY GOD!"

There the Prince was, naked as the day he was born, holding onto his head and grumbling at the rod that hung the shower curtain. He was wet from a fresh shower and he was presently unaware from any prospecting onlookers, that is, until Bulma shrilled.

"Fucking dammit!" he yelled, probably just as loud, before dashing around to find something to cover him.

Though mortified and appalled, Bulma couldn't take her eyes off him. She couldn't take her eyes off _him_. Was this really Vegeta? _That_ is Vegeta's?

It didn't help either that he was wet, he was chiseled, and the sunrays from the window were bouncing off his smooth skin like spurts of cool juice on a hot day.

Bulma felt sweat gathering in places it shouldn't.

"For fuck's sake, close the door woman!"

"Right….sorry!"

The heiress slammed the door shut, exhaling loudly from the naked Prince finally exiting her line of vision. She could not believe what just happened here. Vegeta is never going to let her live this down; she just had access to a one woman Prince peep show.

Stepping away from the door her face was a very bright shade of red. Bulma slammed her head in her hands.

"Dammit Bulma, what were you thinking?" She flopped back on the bed completely agonized by what was to come. "Great, just great. Maybe I should get out of here"

"I wouldn't advise you do that, this maybe one of the safest places for you"

Bulma whipped her head to the bathroom door, brightening three shades of red instantly when she saw the Prince exit. She was pretty sure her face was pink now, which was perfect because it matched the fluffy pink towel around his waist.

"_Damn that was fast"_

"I uh….I umm…Vegeta..I'm—"

"Save your breath woman. I've seen you naked enough times to counter balance. Nudity is nothing to be ashamed of"

Trying to quickly dismiss her embarrassment, Bulma nodded her head in reason until…

"Hey!" she protested. "When have you seen me naked!"

"Someone had to dress you while you were stoned off your mind from hell knows what Bardock was giving you. The maiden's are shitless airheads" The Prince sat calmly on the bed, slipping his boxers on underneath the towel, before shedding it and beginning to dress. Bulma fought to contain the drool pooling in her mouth.

It wasn't hard though, seeing as she was currently pouting and glaring at the back of the Prince's head for breaching her privacy. Never mind that she had just done the same to him, no more than two minutes ago but hers was accidental, he took the measure to dress her unconscious form. God only know how long he could have been staring at her goodies. The thought made Bulma stick her tongue out at him. "Somehow I don't' believe you"

"Believe as you must. Lucky for you it was me and the old doc, and not anyone else" Vegeta pulled on his spandex, and reached for his armor laying on top of the dresser. He threw that on next, placing each appropriate clip and emblem in their proper place, one by one.

"Bardock too!"

Vegeta smirked, resisting a chuckle to himself. Maybe it was best if he kept the woman in ignorant bliss. She didn't have to know _everything_ that happened while she was blacked out.

"Keep your voice down you harpy; you're in the man's house, he can hear you"

"So we are in Bardock's house" Bulma concluded more to herself than to Vegeta. "I had a hunch but I wasn't sure."

"Oh really? How so?"

"I overheard Radditz talking last night. I thought I was dreaming it, but then when I heard Turles and Emmy as well, I knew we had to be somewhere different." She told him. Vegeta took note of this. The woman was a lot smarter than she looked. "And, these sheets smell different too. Your sheets smell like you, these smell like laundry detergent."

"What?"

"Laundry detergent…..…you know….soap"

"Soap?"

"Yeah, the soap you use to wash clothes…..and sheets"

Brushing her off with a perplexed look, Vegeta ignored her and continued to dress.

"Earthlings" he grumbled.

"Saijins" she did the same.

"So you're feeling better than?"

Bulma sat on her knees and cocked her head at the Prince. "What do you mean?"

Vegeta gently ran his now gloved hand over the harsh bruise that still stained her cheek. Bulma coyly brushed his hand away and touched the bruise herself.

She almost forgot about that, along with every other dramatic scenario that was last night.

Maybe that's why they brought her here; she still hadn't confessed it was the King who did this to her, but maybe Vegeta knew and wanted to get her away from him.

"Do you plan on telling me anytime soon who put their disgusting hands on your face so I can kill them?" the Prince asked.

Though the gesture was sweet, the pressure allowed an introverted crack for her to slip into. She didn't want to talk about it. She wished she could put last night completely behind her and she would attempt to do so by the best way she knew how; ignore there was a problem.

"Where are you going?" she asked instead, looking at the Prince with bugging eyes full of curiosity.

The Prince sighed. He knew the game she was trying to play and he'd go along with it for now. "I have business to take care of. You'll be staying here with Bardock and Emmeline, and unfortunately, their half-brained family."

Bulma smiled. She liked the idea of spending a day with Bardock and his family; she was very curious to get to know them. But a growing uneasiness tugged at her insides from the knowledge of Vegeta's absence as well.

Vegeta was quickly becoming her security blanket, and she wasn't quite ready to cut the threads yet.

"Will you be back?"

"No, I plan to leave your brain here to rot with Kakkarot and his mindless brothers….Yes woman I'll be back. If I didn't intend to keep you at the palace, I would have dumped you over the balcony a long time ago."

Bulma giggled. Once you got used to him, Vegeta was kind of funny when he was fussy.

"Just….don't wonder too far off from the estate and _don't _go fishing with Kakkarot." Bulma nodded affirmatively. "Last time he almost drowned his own fucking son. I won't have you subjected to the same fate."

"It's just fishing" Bulma bantered. "How bad can it be?"

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "Be it as you must. But I'm warning you, it won't be a pleasant experience. Kakkarot may just mistake you for a fish and eat you. He's a fucking slob."

Bulma smiled.

She was surprised he was actually being nice to her and the two of them were able to hold a conversation that didn't involve, screaming, crying and threats of death. He was making the transition easy for her, especially after a terrible night, and Bulma was greatly appreciative of that.

"Wait," she said when she realized he was half way out the door. "Your pin is crooked"

"What?"

Bulma got up from the bed and found her way in front of Vegeta, guiding her hands to the right side of his chest and toward his Royal emblem, adjusting the removable pin until it was aligned proudly with the contour of his chest, and rested firmly in place.

Her hands on his chest brought back fragments of last night's bliss, and Vegeta's hand mindlessly found its way to Bulma's hair.

A tousle curled around his finger and danced the same dance and it did the night before. Bulma watched him.

"There" she whispered, as his pin was straight and her curl bounced gently atop the side of her face.

Vegeta smirked softly.

"Thanks" he grumbled. Then he was out the door, trotting down the stairs of the Son house.

Leaning against the open door, Bulma bit back a smile as she watched him go.

So she didn't dream that part; Vegeta was playing with her hair.

XXXXXXX

A shower and a change of clothes brought Bulma to a stage confident enough to face the barrage of Son's downstairs.

She got a look at how nasty her bruise had become in the mirror, and make up could only do so much justice, so she decided to wear her hair down, and just do the best she could.

After exiting the bedroom, Bulma timidly made her way downstairs, peeking further and further into the house with each step and listening for familiar voices. As she made her way down she noticed that the house was quite beautiful and very homey. Photos of the Son generation littered every open space on the shelves and coffee tables, and the warm palatable colors, set the tone of a family friendly home.

Bulma heard commotion coming from inside the kitchen and decided this would be her best bet at finding the Son crew. She tread softly as she made her way through the living room and into the kitchen, greeted with the hustle and bustle of a busy afternoon.

Radditz and Turles were seated lazily at the table, dressed in casual wear rather than their usual warrior's attire, while the teenaged boy from the other day, Gohan, sat next to them, half immersed in his studies, half joining in on the conversation.

Emmeline and another woman unfamiliar to Bulma buzzed upward, downward and side-to-side all over the kitchen, seeming to prepare a large feast for the evening.

They were busy, but happy, and anxiously, Bulma entered the kitchen, rubbing her arm and leaning against the door frame while waiting for a pause in the commotion to make her greeting.

"Good morning" she half-smiled timidly, and Emmeline and the others stopped what they were doing to greet at her.

Radditz nudged his brother and smirked, Gohan and Emmeline smiled warmly and the other lady, flashed her a quick smile before removing steaming pasta from its place atop the stove.

"Good Morning Bulma, how are you feeling? Any better?" Emmeline was the first to greet her, wiping her hands in her apron and ushering her in the kitchen.

"A little better," she said. "Thank you"

"Good, did you sleep well honey?"

"Yes, I did, thank you"

Emmeline smiled as she sat her at an empty spot at the table with a plate wrapped in tin-foil in front of her.

"We saved you some breakfast dear. We're all early risers around here but I wanted you to get some rest." She said before removing the tin-foil. "Here, eat honey."

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Son. It looks delicious."

"Oh, Emms, don't give it to her cold. Here, let me warn that up for you" the other woman removed the plate before Bulma could even make a reach for the utensils and she threw it into what looked like a microwave. "Hi " she said quickly, as she too wiped her hands in her apron. "I'm Chi-chi, Emmy's daughter-in-law"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you" Bulma said and accepted her handshake. She must be the one from Earth as well, she remembered Bardock mentioning her before. She could easily be mistaken for a Saijin though. She had that look about her; pale skin, dark features, well-built frame and a solid face. She looked friendly but yet sparked the pizazz of a woman on a mission; certainly not a force to be reckoned with. Bulma was sure she could have the Son men on their knees in under a minute.

"This is my son, Gohan, and my brothers-in-law, Radditz and Turles"

Bulma smiled at each of them, remembering who they were keenly.

The microwave beeped, dismissing any further introductions, and in a flash Chi-chi grabbed the hot plate and set it in front of Bulma, along with a tall glass of what looked like orange juice.

Damn she was fast.

"Eat up dear" Chi-chi said, before resuming her duties in the kitchen. "You're an awfully tiny little thing; you need your strength."

Bulma fumbled at the comment. Was that a compliment or an insult?

"Yea, wouldn't want to smolder under the weight of the mighty Prince now would you?" Radditz began and his mother and sister-in-law glared.

"Radditz" Emmy warned. "We talked about this"

He flashed a grin as Bulma looked down at the food in front of her; what a tremendously large helping. Six slices of bread, about a pound of eggs, a cup of jam on the side and about four slices of roasted meat. She wasn't expected to eat all this was she?

Emmy glanced at the heiress and her apprehension before rubbing her back reassuringly. "It's ok dear, just eat whatever you'd like" she said with a smile.

Bulma looked around the kitchen. She didn't want to be rude but she wasn't particularly hungry either. And this was way more food that she needed.

Chi-chi humpfed. "Poor thing, probably hasn't had a decent home cooked meal since she's got here." She strained the pasta and moved onto the bubbling sauce. "Who knows what goes on in that insane palace?"

"Oh gee, first class food, what has come of this kingdom?" Turles mocked.

Emmeline shot him a glare as well. "Turles"

Amidst the conversation, Bulma took a sip of her juice and continued to look around, landing her eyes on the spread of books in front of Chi-chi's son Gohan. It looked like a lot of work, and he seemed to be breezing through it, but clearly, he was uninterested. The scenery out the kitchen window and the smell of fresh food, held his attention much more strongly.

Bulma was curious though. Curious to know about the new world she found herself in and curious to learn its language and all its customs. Maybe this was a good time to speak up.

"What are you doing there?" she asked Gohan, sipping her juice again, and craning her neck to see his books.

Gohan smiled, happy for a distraction. "Studying" he said, pushing his math book within her line of vision. "Sessions are out for a while but my mom likes for me to study anyway"

"Sessions?" Bulma asked.

"School dear." Chi-chi corrected, adding some seasoning to her sauce. "Here they call it sessions but right now they're on…..I guess it would be Summer break on Earth."

"Oh."

"But my baby is gonna' be a genius, right honey?" Gohan groaned. Did she have to tell this story to everyone? "It's a shame there's only one doctor in the family, I'm almost in awe that the smarts seemed to have skipped an entire generation of Sons. Three kids and no scholar? Hmpf! Not for my baby boy, he's going to be top notch; the best this kingdom's ever seen. Right dear?"

Gohan groaned again. "Sure mom" he said dryly.

Meanwhile Radditz snorted. "Brains won't get you shit on this planet woman. If you want your kid to make something of himself, better teach him how to fight."

"Yeah" Turles added. "Plus, me, Radditz and Kakkarot are all elites, we've got pull. There's no way the Prince won't recruit him."

Chi-chi only snorted in return. "Oh please. All you brutes think about is fighting. Well, who's gonna heal you when your wounded huh? Who's gonna repair all those ships and weapons you destroy? Who's gonna see to it that your family is taken care of while you're away at battle? Certainly not your strength, it's gonna be my baby Gohan. He'll be smart enough to do it all, medicine, science and politics, right Gohan?"

Gohan sighed again. "Yes mom"

Emmeline smiled and washed up a few dishes while Bulma snickered. She used to think her mother was embarrassing. Serving finger sandwiches and mini-cakes in skin-tight jeans and a receding tube-top, was not one of the highlights of her sophomore year pool party. But Chi-chi made Bunny Briefs looks like a stiff. She certainly knew how to publicly humiliate her poor offspring.

"Books are for pussies nephew" Turles interjected.

"Language Turles" Emmy reminded.

"You want strength, power, _women_?" he sounded like a sleazy recruitment officer, trying to get Gohan to join his two-bit do-it-yourself program. "You come see your Uncle Radditz and I. We've got you covered."

"Turles, don't you dare bring your negative influences around my son. He's a good boy, right honey?"

"Yes mom."

"Pansy" Radditz side-lined with a ruffle of his nephew's hair and Gohan pushed him off.

Bulma smiled as she watched the family interact, sipping another dainty sip of her juice, while looking at the book in front of her. "Is this calculus?"

Gohan paused, mid uncle-shove to mildly gawk at her. He wasn't one for stereotyping, or pass judgment (his mother would have his head if he even tried), but despite the forthcomings, Gohan couldn't help but think, how did she know? She's a woman and an Earthling. So far the only other Earthling he's been introduced to was his own mother, and as far as women were concerned, Gohan didn't know much of any of them who could read the Saijin language, more or less recognize calculus.

Though his ignorance embarrassed him, his curiosity dared him to question her further.

"Ummm…yeah, how'd you know that?" Bulma read his wondered look and chose to answer him rather than be offended.

"I can't read the numbers, but the signs must be universal. The derivative, integral, unit vector. They look the same as they do on Earth."

"You know calculus?"

Again Bulma fumbled. Ok, that one was cause for a drawback. He must have picked up that trait from his mother; was that a compliment or an insult? "Umm….yea. Am I not supposed to? I went to school on Earth"

Gohan blushed. He hadn't meant anything offensive by the comment, he guessed his ignorance flashed to the blind on that one, but it just amazed him that a female concubine could understand complex math.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I just…..not a lot of Saijins can understand it, that's all. I pretty much had to teach myself."

Bulma smiled. "You must be pretty smart to teach yourself" she credited, quickly dismissing the insult. "How old are you?"

Gohan paused to compute the calculations in his head before giving her an answer. "On your planet, I'm about nineteen. Here, I'm seventeen."

"Oh, time is slower here then?"

"Sorta….the days are about the same, the weeks are a little longer though. Think of it as six-day weeks and three-day weekends."

"Wow. Are the intervals of time the same?"

Gohan squished up his face for a response. "Eh…sorta. It gets tricky sometimes. It took me forever to learn both, and then translate back and forth between Saijin time and Earth time. Your best bet is to stick with what you know. Most people will understand what you're talking about"

"Have you ever been to Earth?"

"No, I was supposed to go once on a mission with my dad, but my mom wouldn't let me go. Studies." He finished dryly.

"A mission?" she asked, almost shockingly. She didn't know what got her all worked up but the mention of missions to Earth only drew to one pin-point in her mind. The fear she faced back home when Saijins touched down to earth.

It was weird being on the other side now. Here; with the Saijins. And to hear them talking about it as casual as it occurred in nature, twisted her gut rabidly inside. She felt awkward and uncomfortable, and guilty about her fortune for being alive. Fortunate enough to be here speaking with a Saijin about the very thing that ruined her life and so many other's lives back home. Saijin missions to Earth.

What was wrong with her? She should have slapped him for even making a reference to it.

"Yeah..an assignment." Gohan attempted to explain to her. He began to think she wasn't as smart as he had originally thought, all the while remaining completely oblivious to her obvious inner turmoil. "You know from the palace. The King and the Prince send soldiers sometimes on—"

Once he finally took notice of the sudden withdrawal from her curious eyes and engaging questions, Gohan brought his sentence to a halt. He was so wrapped up in conversing about something other than battles and bruises, he mindlessly forgot what he was talking about, and who he was talking about it with.

A mission to Earth was probably her worst nightmare. The Saijins were to Earthlings, what Freeza was to the Saijins. Unwanted intruders. He hadn't realized yet how hard it must have been for her to adjust on foreign territory.

The ugly bruise on her cheek was a blatant reminder, that it must not be easy.

Gohan's face flushed an affluent shade of crimson and he suddenly felt stupid. He didn't mean to make her upset.

"Umm…I uh….."

"Oh honey" Emmeline comforted. She had been listening to the entire conversation and she too picked up on the withdrawal.

"Smooth move Romeo" Radditz interjected, while leaning back in his chair and sucking something out his teeth.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it that way honey" Emmeline assured. "I promise you, Goku's an angel. If he's ever touched an Earthling, it's only been to help them."

"Yeah," Gohan jumped in. "My dad refuses to run mass pickups. He only travels to Earth to visit his friends or to gather information from scientists."

Turles chuckled. Ha! Kakkarot gathering Intel. That was a good one.

"I mean there's this one guy we were supposed to meet that time I didn't go. Dr. Brie—"

"Chi-chi!" a sudden shrill from the door-way interrupted the youngest Son. "Chi-chi! Chi-chi it's me Goku! Chi-chi are you here?"

"I'm in here Goku! For Goodness sake, stop screaming!"

"Chi-chi I caught this….whoa!"

Flapping, struggling and a loud crash came from the foyer, and Chi-chi along with her mother in-law rushed over to see what the commotion was about.

Goku was in the middle of the entrance way, holding onto a big flapping fish for dear life, all the while, smiling at his mother and mate.

"Goku!" Chi-chi scolded, dramatically slapping a hand to her forehead.

"Hey mom!" Goku said, trying his best to get a grasp on the flopping fish.

"Oh, dear. Hun, please, take that thing to the—"

"Goku how many time have a told you not to bring those huge smelly things into the house! Hurry up and take it outside before you break something else!"

SMASH!

A photo of the Son family, along with Bardock's framed doctorate degree hit the floor. Emmeline nervously smiled.

"Got it Chi-chi!" Goku struggled to salute, knocked a few more delicate furnishings over and he turned around and made his way out the door with the fish in tow. "Hey Gohan, come check this one out! It's humongous!"

Springing up from his chair, excited to finally have his dad home, Gohan rushed outside to help Goku with the fish.

"Whoa dad, this one's a monster!"

The commotion about the fish and the broken collectables on the foyer floor directed the rest of the Son clan in a new direction but left Bulma stuck in her conversation with Gohan. She had barely seen the fish as she replayed the last line, over and over in her head until she was sure she was hearing correctly, and not just hearing what she wanted to hear.

Searching for a scientist named Dr. Brie—

Dr. Briefs perhaps?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long for the humongous fish to spark and outing to the back yard, which just so happened to precede the quiet beach that reached just beyond the grass, and sparkled in the sunlight above them.

From the backyard you could see not only the steady waters, that contrasted greatly with the planets rough inhabitants, but the palace wasn't far from the line of sight either, as it shared the same sparkling beach the yard did.

Goku must have dove deep into the waters to find the fish that he found, but he proudly stood by the now dead creature, waiting for his mother or wife to scale and gut it for tonight's dinner.

"Hey Bulma, you wanna come outside?"

She looked down at her plate before giving Gohan an answer. Somehow in the Son household, she got the feeling as if she were a child, and she wasn't allowed to go out play until she finished all her food.

She looked at Chi-chi who was fussing the kitchen about the moron she had for a husband, then back to her plate of food, then back to Gohan.

"You coming Bulma?"

"Yeah" she called, and she chomped off one bite of toast, then sipped her final sip of juice. "Thanks for breakfast Chi-chi, it was great!" then she bolted to the back door.

Chi-chi finally turned around from fussing to find herself in Bulma's wake, with her full plate of food left behind.

She heavily sighed. "Girls and their figures these days, I swear."

Once she finally reached outside, Bulma did nothing but marvel. The scenery behind the Son house was positively breathtaking, and she made sure to absorb every last detail and preserve it in her memory.

It was like the lush country grass and strongly rooted tree of the back-yard, met the soft pearly sand of the beach behind them so perfectly, that the irony of the brutful planet was irrelevant. Scenery was scenery and this is a beautiful one.

A few homey touches like the laundry line with fresh sheets flapping in the breeze, and a lazy swing hanging from the tree brought a smile to Bulma's heart.

Maybe the Prince was right; this was the best place to keep her for now; she certainly like it here. She could probably carry out the remainder of her stay on planet Vegeta in the Son's back yard and be just about ok.

"Hi I'm Goku! I remember you!" the one named Goku, interrupted Bulma's awe for the planet's natural beauty and she found herself smiling instead, this time declining his hand shake. She knew better from last time. "It's ok, I won't hurt you, I remembered."

She smiled again, placing her small hand in his large one and he shook it proudly, smiling goofily at her. Bulma giggled.

By now Bardock, Emmy and Chi-chi had found their way outside, just in time to stop Goku from breaking Bulma's arm if need be.

"Goku," Emmy began.

"I'm being gentle Mom, don't worry. I remember dad told me she's human like Chi-chi"

"Thata' boy" she now encouraged.

Bulma eyed down the mother and son. She wondered if this trait passed down from generation to generation. It was almost as if she was condescending him. Or maybe she was just so nice it was surreal. Goku is a grown adult. Why does everyone treat him like a baby?

"Wow Bulma" Goku gasped and monitored her face very closely. "What happened to your cheek?"

Bulma turned about the same shade of crimson Gohan did not ten minutes prior.

Ah; that's why.

"Kakkarot you moron, you don't just ask people what happened to their fucking face." Radditz rolled his eyes. "Fucking A, you act like your mother isn't standing three-feet next to you. Didn't she teach you manners?"

"I'm not the one using bad language Radditz," Goku defended. "I just asked what happened."

"Your cheek is purple" he now addressed Bulma. "Are you ok? My dad's a doctor you know, he can help you."

"Kakkarot/Goku/Dad!"

Bulma rubbed her arm and hid behind her hair while Goku's family tried to stop him; he was on a roll today.

"Goku enough" Chi-chi threatened through clenched teeth with one of those stern looks that read "zip-it". Her threat was enough to make him stop. Apparently they knew something he didn't but he decided to let it go.

"Well anyway" he said, dismissing the awkwardness. "Welcome to my home Bulma! Well actually, this is my dad's home, my home is right there" he pointed to the house on the right. "I live next door"

Bulma smiled shyly, what was she supposed to say to that?

"Do you like fish? It's not really called fish but Chi-chi told me on Earth these suckers are called fish and they taste the same. Would you like some?"

"Um, sure" she said. Goku was pretty overbearing but he seemed harmless and easy-going. It was hard not to like him.

"Great! I brought enough for everybody. Unless you'd like to help me catch some more"

A sudden reminder of Vegeta's warning flashing in her head.

"_**Don't**__ go fishing with Kakkarot"_

"Um, no thanks, I'm fine"

"Oh c'mon, the water's great! There's nothing to be scared of; there's no animal big enough to eat you."

Bulma looked at the dead fish on the ground. From sheer size alone, it could be easily mistaken for a rhino.

"No thanks"

"Jeez, Kakkarot, take a hint" Turles took this moment to interject. "No means no. Now lay off before Vegeta hears ya' harassing his woman and decides to kill you"

Goku frowned. His brothers were so mean sometimes. "Why would Vegeta kill me? He's my best friend"

"You're such a pansy Kakkarot" Radditz uttered. "You think Prince high and mighty wants you swimming around half naked with his property? Pshh, good luck sewing your balls back on"

"Language" Emmy reminded again.

Meanwhile Bulma took her turn to frown at Radditz. Property? She didn't think so.

"I'm _not_ Vegeta's property" she stated boldly, taking the twin brothers by surprise. Emmy meanwhile smiled and Bardock chuckled. "I'm my own person, with free will. I don't belong to anyone"

Radditz gave her a challenging stare. "Oh really Princess?" Bulma seethed. "Tell that to the anklet around your foot"

Forgetting she had the damned thing on, Bulma frowned at the titanium constraint latched around her ankle then glared right back at Radditz. She'd had just about enough of everyone talking about her like she wasn't around.

"Radditz" Bardock warned. He really wished at this point that he could go back in time and re-raise his sons. Sometimes their behavior was just embarrassing.

"That doesn't mean anything" Bulma continued. "And stop talking about me like I'm not here. I have ears and I can hear you, I'm not deaf, dumb, or blind"

"Feisty" Turles noted and Radditz sucked his teeth.

"What are you gonna' do about it?" Radditz challenged. He towered over the heiress and she continued to stare him down. She was determined to prove she wasn't afraid of him. "Go run and tell your boyfriend? I aint' scared of the damned Prince either"

"You should be afraid of him" A third party interjected the argument as she flew overhead the Son residence and softly touched down, crossing her arms over her chest. "He'd probably kill you for just standing next to her"

Bulma smiled when she saw the princess and her attitude with Radditz instantly dissipated. She ran in to give Vanessa a hug.

"Vanessa," she greeted happily, and embraced the Princess tightly. The Princess happily complied but not before taking a millisecond to glance sadly at the bruise on Bulma's cheek. She knew she shouldn't have left her alone last night. She regretted not getting Vegeta immediately.

"Hey baby blue, these boys bothering you?" she rolled up her sleeves as if she was preparing to fight and Radditz scoffed.

"Please" he said lamely. "I'd really like to see what the two of you are going to do about it."

"Do about what?" Another member joining the Son group touched down on the soft grass next to Vanessa and towered over her small frame just as the rest of the elites did. "Hey Dr. Son, Mrs. Son, Chi-chi, Goku, kid"

"Hi Pragus dear, would you like to stay for dinner?" Emmeline offered.

"Can I stay too?"

Wherever Pragus went, Brolly wasn't too far behind, and he was the next to touch down on the soft grass to join his friends. The Son boys, Pragus and Brolly grew up together and for Emmeline and Bardock, it was like having two more sons.

"Of course you can Brolly dear. Goku, it looks like we might need a little more fish"

"Oh joy" Chi-chi said lamely. This was slowly turning out to be a long afternoon.

"Alright! Sure thing Mom. Gohan, you wanna go fishing?"

The teenaged boy already had his shirt removed. "Last one to the water is a rotten egg!" he took off running and Goku laughed, quickly removing his shirt as well and chasing after him.

"Hey, you're pretty fast son! Wait up!"

"Goku!" Chi-chi called after them. "Don't take him out to far and remember your studies Gohan! You have one hour!"

"Sure thing mom!" The father and son were already knee deep in the beach and Chi-chi sighed preparing to return to the house. "I swear I have no idea what I'll do with those boys"

"Your highness, would you like anything to drink?" Emmeline offered prepared to follow right behind Chi-Chi. They had a tall order for this evening and it would be best to get started right away.

"Oh Emms, you can call me Vanessa, you know that." The Princess smiled. "And no I'm ok thank you"

"Of course dear. Anyone else?" she asked. "Speak now while I'm up boys"

"I'm thirsty mom" Turles announced.

"Get your lazy ass up and help your mother Turles." Bardock cut in. "Quit fooling around."

Turles sighed and the other's laughed, before Emmy and Bardock headed inside as well.

"What's with your brother and all this _fishing_ nonsense?" Brolly asked as he laid out on the grass as did the others, while Bulma and Vanessa sat under the tree to themselves. "I don't get it"

"The hell if I know" Turles replied. "I told you he was dropped on his head as a baby. Mom and Pop don't talk about it much but clearly, it's produced some long-lasting effects."

Radditz laughed and the boys continued to trash-talk while the ladies continued to gabble. Meanwhile while he thought no one was paying attention, Pragus jumped up into the tree above Bulma and Vanessa, rustling around for something in the branches before hanging upside down with an object in hand. It was a full-bloomed flower, dazzling in pinks, yellows, whites and reds and it was exotic in nature on Planet Vegeta. It only grew along the beach trees near the palace and he thought it was the perfect flower for the perfect Princess.

So he tucked it behind her ear and allowing her long dark hair to frame it perfectly with her face.

Vanessa paused her conversation with Bulma to smile at him and he winked at her, flipping down from the branch and rejoining the boys.

They hardly seemed to notice his absence but Bulma definitely noticed his presence and gave the Princess a curious stare.

"What was that about?" she asked and Vanessa removed the flower from her hair to smell it adoringly, cradling it in her hands.

"Nothing" she said and smiled sweetly at the flower. She seemed smitten.

Bulma looked at Vanessa's half-baked demeanor, then turned to look at Pragus who had half his body turned to the boys, half his body turned to keep an eye on the Princess. Every so often he would look up at her and blush, then Vanessa would smile coyly, doing her best to repress it.

"Oh my God," Bulma said turning back around to the Princess. "Oh my God, he likes you" she concluded, half surprised she was able to make the connection herself.

"Shhhhh!" Vanessa hushed her quiet before the boys got a listen. If they heard her they'd never let poor Pragus live it down. "'Gus is a nice guy, that doesn't mean he likes me."

"Oh my God, yes he does. He won't stop looking at you, and he gave you a flower 'Ness. I don't know about you Sajins, but on Earth, that means he likes you" she said more softly this time.

"Does it?"

"Umm, yes!"

"Shhhh!"

"Sorry…..…yes" the heiress whispered this time. "I think he's crushing big time"

"Well….since you mentioned it….can you keep a secret Bulma?"

"Yeah sure, absolutely" the blue-beauty perched up on her knees and faced the Princess to listen intently.

"I…..I kind of like him too"

"Oh my God!" she shrieked and whispered at the same time.

"Shhhhhh!" Vanessa harshly reprimanded.

Bulma curtly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry" she giggled. Despite how unfamiliar she was with Saijin courting customs, Vanessa was still her closest friend she's made on this planet and she couldn't help but be excited for her.

"You can't tell _anyone_ blue, _especially _not my brother…..or my mother come to think of it. Vegeta will kill him and when parliament hears about it they'll probably kill me too."

"Well why? I thought everyone was trying to marry you off?"

"They are but to a Prince." She said. "And 'Gus is a great guy, an elite of the army even, but to the Kingdom he's invaluable. It's all about trade and we can't gain anything from one of our own."

"Well that seems unfair" Bulma pouted.

"It is but unfortunately that's just how it works around here"

"Wouldn't your mom want to see you happy? And your dad?"

"My mom would, my dad would rather I marry a Prince. He's not too concerned about it because Vegeta is heir to the throne and needs to be wed first but arranging my marriage could shed some light on his criticized rein of the throne. If we gained say, trade or goods with a planet or two because I married a foreign Prince, he'd gain back some of the Kingdom's trust."

"What about what you want?"

Vanessa scoffed. "It's not really about what I want, as much as I give my dad and his stupid council's suitor's hell for it. It's about the Kingdom…..they Royals just have to suck it up and roll with the punches"

Bulma half frowned. She kind of felt bad for the Princess; she seemed just as much a prisoner as she was. Forced to marry under the good will of the Kingdom, she didn't really have a choice where her future lie.

It made Bulma wonder where her own future lies as well. Vanessa is a Princess, she's just a concubine; it really couldn't be anything spectacular. Even if she was concubine to a Prince.

The wonder pushed the bounds of her curiosity even further, made her ambitious even, to learn about Saijin customs. As if it were any surprise, women weren't valued highly on this planet. Unless they were wed to a dime a dozen like Goku or Bardock. Marriage seemed like a joke, and sex ran rampant along with crime, killing and brutality.

What did it mean to be a woman on planet Vegeta? What did it mean to be married? Mated? A concubine?

What choices did she have available and which should she chose? A choice her heart made for her? Or a choice that would keep her alive?

The Queen wasn't joking when she said a woman's game on this planet was survival of the fittest, and Bulma was beginning to see that more and more each day.

"You know, Pragus told me one time that if he could take me away from the palace and marry me, he would"

Bulma smiled dearly at her. That sounded painfully romantic. It made her pity the Princess just a tad bit more.

"Really? What'd you say after that?"

Vanessa smiled, twirling the flower around in her hands.

"I told him I'd leave my balcony window open." She said and placed the flower behind her ear. "And ever since that night, I still do"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	13. The arrival of two Prince's and a King

Behind Palace Walls ch13

Long awaited but finally here! Hopefully I can squeeze out another chapter before my next semester starts! Enjoy!

XXXXXX

"So what are you two ladies yammering about?...Me?"

A little over an hour had passed and after a brief spar in the yard with his buddies, Radditz decided to take a break and harass the Princess and her new best friend. He was growing rather bored waiting for dinner and thought it'd be fun to mess around with the duo for awhile.

By this time Goku and Gohan had already caught two more fish and were on their last trip for one more. So while Chi-Chi and Emmy working in the kitchen, it was just the elites, the Princess and Bulma left to hang around, while Bardock half monitored the group from his spot on his lounge chair, immersed in a book.

Vanessa and Bulma haven't moved from their spot from under the tree, talking about anything and everything they could talk about. Family, friends, hair, make-up, clothes, boys. Vanessa was learning a lot about the human heiress and it turn Bulma was about the Princess. The Earthling heiress seemed to know a lot more than she looked like she knew and in left Vanessa enlightened. She's pretty intelligent as well as grounded and spunky and as much as she hated her jug-head brother, Vanessa could tell already how much their personalities would counter-balance each other. The more she talked to her the more she couldn't help but think that her mother was right….she and Vegeta didn't run into each other on accident.

Vanessa could tell just by looking at her, she was made for Vegeta, and when she talked to her it assured her even more. She was everything the Prince was oblivious he was actually looking for. Beauty, brains, moxy…even if her spunk was coming out slowly, it was still rearing it's pretty little head and she was sure Vegeta was going to have a field day when it finally came out to greet him hello.

She admired her and was glad to have her as a new friend; she could only hope that Bulma would remain in her life permanently.

Meanwhile both ladies turned to Radditz to give him a dry stare. He was sweaty and shirtless and looked down at both of them with a dazzling smirk, flexing his chest just for show.

"Ugnuh! Gross!" Vanessa scoffed. "Go away Radditz"

"Yeah, don't flatter yourself, no one is talking about you" Bulma added.

Again he gave Bulma a stare that was taken aback by her attitude. "Well, well, well, what a mouth, what a mouth. Vanessa, what are you teaching this one? Vegeta won't be happy when he gets a listen for himself."

"I'm not teaching her anything" Vanessa said and got up to dust herself off. Bulma did the same. "You're just being an asshole, so you pretty much deserve it"

"Me?" he twirled a stand of the Princess' hair in between his fingers. "Why, I'm harmless"

Face flaming red, the Princess snatched Radditz hand and twisted it as hard as she could, letting out a warrior cry as she flipped him hard and fast over her shoulder and onto the ground.

The swift movement startled Bulma as she was standing right next to the two of them but when she saw big ol' Radditz on the ground, groaning in pain, she, as well as the others, couldn't help but burst out into loud laughter.

Bulma held onto her mouth to contain herself but really couldn't help it. It was just too funny.

"Damn Radditz! Served by a little lady," Brolly laughed. "And the Princess to boot!"

"Need a bandage little boy?" Turles mocked as well "You fell awfully hard"

"Shut up!" The seven-foot Saijin growled, holding onto his back and glaring at the Princess.

Vanessa meanwhile 'humpfed' and dusted her hands off, kicking the large Saijin in the chest for good measure. "Don't ever freaking touch me again you pig" she said confidently and Bulma looked over him to stick her tongue out.

Radditz seethed.

"Witch" he grumbled.

It was then that Emmeline and Chi-chi came outside, setting a few snacks on the outdoor table. Emmy took a moment to gaze at her son, lying in agony on the floor while the Princess towered over him and Bulma snickered. She knew her sons well and knew Radditz was probably up to no good.

"Ma!" Radditz whined, hoisting himself back up. "I believe these ladies are no longer welcome here. Neither of them know how to respect and elite soldier's home."

"This is my house Radditz, not yours" Emmy reminded kindly. "And whatever it is you did, I'm sure you deserved it."

"Yeah mama's boy" Vanessa added.

The soldier's continued to laugh while Radditz glared. He hated being embarrassed in front of his boys but this was an ongoing game between all of them. Soon enough he'd have his chance to get her back.

Before he could say another word, Goku and Gohan returned from beach, laughing with each other and lugging another large fish in hand.

"We got more fish Nana," Gohan said proudly. "Check this one out!" He and Goku threw it down with the pile of the other half-squirming fish and Emmeline smiled.

"Good work boys, they look wonderful" she said.

Chi-chi meanwhile sighed, taking a look at the pile of fish in front of them and to her, it only equated to a pile of work. She enjoyed cooking but was already exhausted from preparing breakfast for five hungry Saijin men and cooking this mass feast all day. One fish was manageable but four? She'll be dreaming of batter for the next week.

"Alright, that's enough fish you two, thank you." She said. "Now go and wash up Gohan and hit those books, they've been waiting for you to come back."

Gohan's face faltered. He was really hoping she forgot about that. "Aw mom, can't I hang out here?"

"March mister!"

Groaning to himself, Gohan slumped his shoulders low and trudged into the house, wishing he'd be done with school already. The process of becoming a scholar was agonizing.

Meanwhile Chi-chi searched for her now non-existent husband all the while having a pretty good idea of just where exactly to find him.

A bowl of fruit was missing from the table along with a trail of juice leading to the tree just a few feet away.

It didn't surprise her that her husband was huddled behind the tree trying to shovel food into his mouth as quickly and as quietly as he could, but she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently anyway, waiting for him to notice her.

When Goku heard her behind him he cringed and swallowed the fruit that was in his mouth, turning around to give Chi-Chi a shameless grin. "Hey, Chi-chi" he smiled. "Great fruit"

"Don't you hey Chi-Chi me Mr., you better get to skinning and gutting those fish you caught. I've been in the kitchen all day and I refuse to cut up four large fishes for you and all your friends."

"Alright, Alright Chi-chi, you don't have to yell" Goku sighed, and stood up from off the ground. "I'll take care of it, don't you worry." He smiled at her and Chi-chi tried to remain strong.

It was hard to be tough when her husband was such a sweetheart. His brother's couldn't stand her, but Goku always had her back, even when she was a bully to him.

"Plus the faster I cut the fish, the faster we can eat!"

"Right" she said with an exhausted half-smile and he kissed her on the head.

"Goku!" she whined, rubbing the dribbling juice from her forehead. "You're making a mess"

Goku grinned and licked her this time, using his finger to trail the dripping fruit juice on her cheek before licking that off too. "Goku!" she giggled this time and he chased her around the table, teasing her more. "Ah, Goku stop it! Stop!" she laughed.

He chased her some more before catching her easily, picking her up in his arms and kissing her one good time on the lips, sans the fruit juice.

Chi-chi smiled.

"I'll cut the fish and you cook it" he said. "Deal?"

Chi-chi giggled wiping his mouth free of fruit juice and holding his cheeks together, kissing him once more. "Deal" she said.

"Good" Goku set her down on the floor and grinned a cheesy grin again. Chi-chi couldn't help but blush and smile coyly.

"Oh Goku Son, what am I going to do with you?"

Radditz and Turles meanwhile grimaced.

"Ugnuhh, hand me a barf bag and just let me kill him already" Turles announced. He was more than aware that after many years of marriage Kakkarot and his wife were still very much in love (for reasons he couldn't understand) but that didn't mean he wanted to see it for himself.

"Hey Turles, want to help me cut up the fish?"

By this time Chi-Chi and Emmy wandered back inside and Turles in the meantime gave Goku a sour look. "I'd rather saw off my own ankles" he said and Goku blinked twice.

Turles growled. "That means no you moron!" he said and his baby brother shrugged.

"Radditz?" he offered.

"Cut up your own damn fish, you caught it, not me"

"Radditz," the father of all three boys, with his ear always close by looked up from the book his was reading to give his two Son's a glare. "Help your brother please. If all of you plan to eat, I suggest all of you put a hand in helping the cook. That includes you too, Brolly, Pragus" he reminded.

"Yes sir" Pragus saluted, not minding one bit. As long as he got a home-cooked meal from Emmy and Chi-Chi out of the deal, he'd cut up a thousand fish if he had to.

"Meanwhile old man, what do you plan to do?" Radditz asked. "Get your old ass up and slice something."

Turles laughed. "Better yet, put on an apron pop." He roused. "You'd look as dainty as you sit, underneath the shade," He and his brother laughed again. "With your pansy book and delicate eyewear."

Radditz and Turles laughed again and Brolly and Pragus tried their best to hold it in. The boys were so playful, it was hard to keep a straight face when in front of their elders. They just didn't know when to quit.

Bardock however, turned the page, un-phased by his son's remarks and continued to read.

"What was that?" he asked, amidst his reading. "You'd like for me to revoke my co-sign on the title to your house?...Well alright, if you insist."

The boys laughter instantly stopped.

"Oh c'mon…dammit dad." Radditz said.

Now it was Pragus and Brolly's turn to have full on laughter.

"For fuck's sake, we were only kidding pop." Turles said. "We're saving up to pay off the house, there's no need to get so snippy about it."

Bardock turned another page. "I still don't hear any fish being cut…"

Radditz grumbled. "C'mon Turles, let's get this over with"

"Ladies," Brolly directed to Vanessa and Bulma. "You may want to stand clear; this could get messy."

Bulma gave him a curious stare while Vanessa rolled her eyes and ushered her up and toward the table. "C'mon Bulma," she said. "Let's just sit over here"

Just as the two ladies sat down, the men threw each fish into the air, Brolly using a thin ki blast to skin the gills and scales off each of them. Clear, shell-textured scales splattered like rain into a neat pile by the tree and Pragus used a ki blast of his own to slice the tails and heads off as well.

Just as the four fish were about to fall to the ground, Goku caught two of them while Radditz caught the other two, and both of them threw the fish into the air again, whizzing around like hot dragon flies, slicing the fish into fours, then eighths, then sixteenths, until they were in neat little (by Saijin terms) portions for cooking.

Brolly and Pragus caught the chopped portions of fish, zooming in and out of the house to give them to Chi-chi and Emmy, and finally when all was said and done, there was a huge pile of guts, scales and fish heads, sitting in its smelly glory by the tree, waiting to be disposed of.

Radditz and Goku touched down on the ground and Emmy smiled gratefully from the kitchen.

"Thank you boys" she mouthed and Goku smiled.

"Alright Turles, you get to take care of the guts" Radditz said.

"What? Why me?"

"'Cause you didn't do anything. Plus, you always take care of the guts. I'm not touching that stuff."

Turles grumbled. "Freakin brothers and this stupid freaking fish…..stupid house" he continued to grumbled and he picked up each fish head and tail, and through it as far as he could back into the ocean for the bigger animals to eat.

All that remained after was a huge pile of scales and guts which he chose to handle in the form of a massive ki blast. Stepping back and allowing the ball of energy to collect in his hands, Turles released it quickly, blasting flaming scales into a fiery path towards the ocean.

A few stranglers managed to fly behind him and one in particular landed were Bardock was sitting and atop his book.

Bardock looked over his glasses towards his son and grimaced, tossing the scale over his shoulder. "Thank you for that" he said.

"You're welcome pop" Turles grinned and Bardock continued reading.

Meanwhile Bulma watched from the table in awe, looking at the men in amazement.

She's never actually seen the extent of a Sajin's power live in front of her eyes and now that she has, she's rather amazed and a little afraid of it.

She knew from living here for a short period of time that they exuded tremendous physical strength but she's only heard rumors from Earth about the "fire that came from their hands". The way she heard about it on Earth didn't resemble at all the way she saw it in real life.

Those who were unfortunate enough to see it made it seem like blazing fire spewed from their hands, and they used to torch buildings and humans, like an underworld god underneath the cosmos.

Seeing it for herself, it didn't particularly look like fire, but more like a blinding, white ray of light that could apparently slice through meat like a sirloin knife.

Although it frightened her to think what else these Saijins could do, with the Son family, she felt secure enough to announce her curiosity….considering the circumstances.

"Wow…."she finally sighed breathlessly, watching the men recoil from their fish exploit. "How…..how'd..you do that?" she asked.

Brolly's eyebrows furrowed together until they were about to punch once another. "Do what?" he asked.

"The…the…the flying, the cutting….that…thing that came from your hands."

"You mean this?" Goku was quick to jump in front of her with a small ki in the palm of his hand and Bulma jumped back, startled by his quick appearance and the light that came from him.

"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to be afraid. This is a small ki, it won't hurt you"

Bulma unfolded slowly from her crumpled position against the table and looked in amazement at the light in Goku's hands. "Ki?" she whispered meekly. "Like…Like energy?"

Bardock set his book down now. Her knowledge was beginning to catch his interest.

"Yeah, that's it. Exactly like energy" Goku encouraged. He brought the ki closer to Bulma and she examined it from every angle she could. "A ki blast is collected energy released from our bodies in a form like this little guy, and we can control it to be either powerful or harmless"

"Ohh…" Bulma was in awe and timidly rose her fingers to feel the warmth of the ball of energy in Goku's hands. It was spinning around in circles and he too brought his face closer to look at it.

"You wanna touch it?" Bulma's fingers quickly recoiled back.

"Will it hurt me?"

"No, this one's harmless. I used to make these for Gohan to play with when he was a baby"

Bulma watched the swirling ball of energy once more before reaching her delicate fingers in front of it, tapping it once lightly on top. The warmth beneath her finger made her smile and she tapped it again, this time using two fingers to explore its surface.

The feeling was one surreal to Bulma as she couldn't believe something coming from a place of harm and destruction, could be so warm and delicate.

"Can human's make these?" she asked.

"Yea all sorts of other races know how to make them. Gohan's half human and he makes ki blasts pretty well and I tried teaching it to Chi-chi one time but she didn't seem too interested."

Bulma smiled at the small ki before Goku closed his hand and it disappeared.

"Hey, do you wanna learn how to make some?"

She gave him a ridiculous look. "Me?" It couldn't be possible she had it in her. She wasn't a demi-Saijin like Gohan or nearly as powerful a woman as Chi-chi; she looked like a fighter. Bulma was sure she herself had about all the physical strength of a walnut.

"Yeah you, anyone can do it really"

"Kakkarot," Bardock warned. The calling of his children's name always brought attention to the boundaries they all so mindlessly forgot. This wasn't just any nameless woman they came across on the street, this was a Royal concubine; Vegeta's Royal concubine, and if he caught word of one of his top elite soldiers trying to teach her to create ki blasts, it wouldn't be long before both were thrown in prison for treason.

"Oh" Goku said, and rubbed the back of his head, he forgot for a second who he was talking to. He could see it now if Vegeta found out he taught or even offered to teach Bulma one of the Saijin techniques. He'd probably beat him senseless in the training room and never be his best friend again. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

Bulma watched the exchange between father and son. "What?" she asked.

"Well, I mean, I'd be happy to show you but I'll probably have to ask Vegeta first. I know how Vegeta is and he doesn't really like surprises"

Vanessa snorted. Well if that wasn't the understatement of the year, she didn't know what was.

"Well what does Vegeta have to do with any of this?"

"When are you gonna get it Princess?" Radditz asked. "You're his property, anything you say and do has to run by him first"

Bulma glared. "Vegeta is not my father. I don't have to ask permission to do as I please"

Radditz gave her a challenging eyebrow.

"Oh really? What is he then?"

"Boys!" A call from the kitchen interrupted their conversation. "Could you help me and Emmy move some of this food, its heavy!"

"Coming Chi-Chi!" Goku called and retreated inside, as did Radditz per his father's requesting glare.

Bulma watched them leave Bulma and sat at the table wordlessly, thinking about the pointed question she was left with. What was Vegeta to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, after a day of waiting, dinner was served, moved to the outdoor deck for the serenity of the setting sun and gentle waves to act as a background for the meal.

Bulma and Vanessa helped Emmy and Chi-chi set the table (now extended for their added visitors) and Gohan helped bring the food out before they were all finally seated and ready to eat.

The meal in front of them looked delicious.

All the fish, having been fried, baked, sautéed or boiled with pasta, glistened at the table with cooked fervor. The aroma of the seasonings danced in a line of fresh vapor and did a tango with everyone's nose.

There were potatoes, and pasta, vegies and fruit, bread and just about everything else imaginable at the table, and this was only a regular day in the week. What went on in this household during quote on quote "Saijin holidays", Bulma gawked to think about.

The Prince's concubine watched as Emmy and Chi-Chi got busy, first serving the Royal guest, then Bulma, then their children and husband's. Each party's plate was full to the max though both wives knew the hungry soldiers would dig in for fourths, fifths and possibly sixths; luckily there was enough food to go around.

They immediately got to work, while Bulma looked at the plate of food in front of her. It was just as large if not larger than her plate at breakfast but she hasn't eaten since then so at least she was hungry.

She fanned out her napkin in front of her and closed her hands together, bowing her head and closing her eyes.

Pausing from his devour of just about everything except the dining table, Goku stopped in his tracks to stare at Bulma.

"Hey Bulma," he called, and two crumbs fell from his mouth. "What are you doing?"

Bulma raised her head up and looked around the table, apparently her behavior was more odd than the fact that all the men were eating like pigs who've been locked up on Noah's ark for forty days and nights.

Her cheeks flushed just a little bit. "I…I uh..I was"

"She was saying grace," Chi-chi finished for her, setting down her knife and fork. "Something all of you should considering doing a bit more often" she said.

Bulma smiled.

"Gohan," the mother passed the floor to her son. "Would you do the honors honey?"

Face full of food like his father, Gohan looked at Chi-chi wide-eyed. He was supposed to do what?

Her faced frowned more sternly.

"Ummm…."Gohan set his food down and wiped his hands off in his pants before folding them together. He had no idea what he was supposed to say next. His mother always tried to pass along Earth customs to he and his father, but unfortunately this was one of the ones that never stuck quite well. The Son boys just didn't seem to grasp the concept.

Probably because one's their greedy eyes spotted food, it was a one-man free-for-all. Anyone close by is in danger of losing a limb or two.

Chi-chi cleared her throat. "Please, boys, fold your hands"

"Fold our hands?" Turles whined. "Shouldn't we have done this before we started eating?"

"Fold, your hands!" she ordered. Two seconds later, all the food was dropped and miraculously hands were folded together.

"I ummm…Dear, God?" Gohan began. Chi-chi nodded him on with a smile. "Umm, thank you..for this food and….for..um, life?"

"Yes dear, go ahead"

"And umm, thanks for my dad, and my mom, and Nana and grandpop, and my Uncles and I guess just everybody."

"Except Freeza" Brolly coughed and the boys chuckled.

"And umm, thanks for our house and stuff, and for our friends and ummm, I hope tomorrow we can eat again"

"Amen!" Goku cheered and once again dove in for his food.

"Oh Goku," Chi-chi sighed as she shook her napkin out on her lap. "Thank you Gohan, that was very lovely."

Gohan smiled at his mother, happy to make her proud before devouring his food yet again, just like his father.

Bulma meanwhile smiled. "Thank you Chi-chi" she said and Chi-Chi smiled as well.

"You earthlings are weird" Turles noted, in between gulps of his own feast. "I mean, praying to this guy you can't see for thanks and good will. What the hell is that gonna get you? Probably why Earthlings are so weak"

"Well I don't know, you guys bow down to the Vegeta's right?" Bulma asked, calmly taking a bite of her own food. "Different strokes for different folks"

Emmy giggled and Bardock chuckled as they watched their son seethe.

"Hey, I don't bow down to _anyone_" he corrected and Bulma shrugged.

"Whatever you say, seems to me like you all kiss his ass"

"Wo-ho!" Vanessa laughed. "You are on fire girl!"

Bulma giggled and picked up the cup in front of her, taking a sip of what she thought was juice.

As soon as the liquid hit her lips, her mouth twisted like a wrung out wash rag and she struggled to swallow it down rather than spit it out. It was warm and bitter and burned as it trailed down her esophagus, and she couldn't be more relieved to set the cup down.

"Oh my goodness." She said silently to herself and looked at the cup with distaste. "What is that?"

"It's wine dear" Emmeline said, sipping some of her own. "Do you like it?"

"Oh um…yea" Bulma quickly shoved some food in her mouth to get rid of the taste. "It's great"

It wasn't in her nature to lie but she didn't want to be rude. Emmy and Chi-chi have gone through such great lengths to prepare this food and she devoted herself to eating whatever they set in front of her. Even if it was God awful wine.

It didn't help either that she's probably never had a cup of wine before in her entire life. Maybe this is what it's supposed to taste like.

She took another sip and forced it to go down. There, that wasn't so bad. Not nearly as terrible as the first.

"So, your highness," Emmeline began. "I spoke to your mother the other day, she said the council's picked out some fine suitors to come in and visit you." She smiled. "Are you excited to meet them?"

Vanessa smiled, half sarcastically, half politely. She knew Emmy well and knew she was trying to make civil small talk with her but on the other hand, Emmy was well aware of how she felt about the suitors. Vanessa's mother had long since given up on trying to slap on a good attitude when suitors were scheduled to drop by so as role-model to her daughter, the Queen almost begged Emmeline to butter her up to it. Emmy had a way of wording things so they weren't as horrible as they appeared.

"About as excited as cattle being led to the slaughter Emms" she said, and stabbed her fish violently before placing it in her mouth.

Pragus watched her, tugging at the corners' of his mouth but continuing to eat.

"Oh c'mon your highness, maybe it won't be so bad this time. There are some decent Prince's out there, maybe this time the council is finally brining in a match for you"

"Fat chance. They're all weak…short…ugly…arrogant…or all of the above. Can you believe one guy had the nerve to ask me how much gems I was worth? He didn't even introduce himself yet! It was like, hey, Princess, how much gems are you packing? What a moron"

"Isn't that the one Vegeta killed?" Brolly asked.

"No, I kicked his ass and then Vegeta came in from all the ruckus and followed suit. The guy that grabbed my boob in the throne room is the one Vegeta killed."

Radditz smirked. "Ha! I remember that day. That was priceless"

"Oh dear," Emmeline sighed. "Well certainly I hope no acts of violence are provoked this time around but I do hope you find someone soon dear. Last I heard from the Queen, she's expecting grandchildren sometime soon" she smiled.

Vanessa frowned; hard.

"Ew. That's Vegeta's job, not mine. He's the oldest."

"I don't think it makes a difference to her at this point" Bardock threw in. "She's mentioned it to me before as well. I'm sure you could pick up and orphan on the street and she'd be happy."

Vanessa nodded. "Duly noted old dock. Nothing's coming out of these pipes for a while"

Turles frowned. "Hey, c'mon, I'm eating. Can we not refer to anyone's pipes?"

Vanessa laughed.

"What about your father dear?" Chi-chi asked. "Wouldn't he like you to settle down and have children?"

"My father wants Vegeta to settle down and have kids" Vanessa corrected. "Like…_now_"

One by one eyes at the table lingered to the heiress sitting at the end who was now tipping off the last of her wine. When she heard the mention of Vegeta, kids and now (which to her, kind of jumbled up in that order) she spit out her wine and looked at the heiress wide-eyed.

"Wha…wha…wha happened now?" she asked.

Radditz couldn't help but snicker. "Were you paying attention at all?"

The heiress poured herself another glass. "Not really, I was um…looking at the ocean."

"Gear up your uterus toots, the Prince wants offspring and he wants um' now"

"Radditz" Turles whined. As a warrior, it was quite unusual that Turles' is as squeamish as he is but he that doesn't mean he's shy about banning explicit words at the dinner table. Food and vulgarity didn't mix.

Bulma meanwhile snorted. "Kids?...With me?" she asked. "Fat chance, Vegeta hates me. I think he'd rather strap a ticking time bomb to my ovaries"

She didn't know where all this moxy was coming from. Could be the warm crimson liquid talking, but she had no doubt in her mind that as much as the Prince may protect her, he'd probably rather kill her than procreate with her. Somehow Vegeta just didn't strike Bulma as the "fatherly type".

Vanessa meanwhile frowned. This journey was going to be a long road ahead. Vegeta didn't hate Bulma; it's actually quite the opposite. The two are blinded by fear and misunderstanding of one another to see how perfect they really are for each other, and the sooner they got over that mountain, the sooner they could find happiness together.

Vanessa was determined to make that happen.

"Bulma, Vegeta doesn't hate you, he's just a jug—"

A sudden choke stopped her mid-sentence.

It seemed to come out of nowhere really; as if someone punched her in the throat, she was immediately winded for air and clasped onto her neck and chest, clawing for life.

Vanessa knew then and there she was having an attack and she couldn't help but respond with panic. These were typically the attacks that scared her the most because she couldn't control what happened next or how she'd wind up; safe and sound, or in the med-bay.

She chocked one time, then two, then three, and her face flushed pale before flashing a dangerous color of blue.

It was obvious she couldn't breathe and Bulma gasped immediately, patting her as hard she could on the back to relive the food she thought she was choking on.

"Oh my God, she's choking! Oh my God!" the heiress shrilled.

The table reacted quickly, the doctor being the first of them all to spring to his feet. "No, no, no, no, no!" he stopped Bulma from patting her again. "She's not choking, she's sick. Radditz, run into the basement quick and grab the needles from the fridge."

The warrior was quick to respond, jetting into the house before his father finished already knowing what to do.

Bulma watched on in fear as Bardock poured a glass of water onto her napkin and wrung it out, holding it to her for head and easing her head down between her knees, coaching her away from panic.

"Princess, listen to me, I need you to breathe as best you can ok? One breath in, one breath out."

Vanessa struggled as hard she could, winding and wheezing, hacking and gasping. She tried as hard as she may to get a good solid breath but it didn't seem like it was working.

"Oh my gosh, Bardock is she going to be alright?" Chi-chi asked, holding her son close as if it would save him from whatever the Princess' was experiencing.

"She'll be fine" he said, still holding Vanessa steady. She was grasping onto his hand and grasping it hard, and he could tell this was difficult for her.

Blood began dripping from her face and pooling on the floor as continued to struggle for air.

Vanessa muttered a sympathy cry, while Emmeline dabbed another napkin to her nose and rubbed her back. "It's alright honey, you're going to be alright." She soothed. "Goku, honey, could you get me the phone so I can call her mother please?"

"Yeah of course mom" he said, and dashed into the house as well.

Finally Radditz returned with a needle in hand and a liquid in the other, handing it over to his father who temporarily released Vanessa to prepare the medicine.

Vanessa still struggled for breath and wheezed and bled as Radditz took over and held her hand, holding her head down as well so the blood could run forward and not back into her passage ways.

Now having the needle prepared, Radditz hoisted her up and leaned her to the side, while Bardock lifted her shirt just above her torso, pressing the needle and the medicine into the soft fleshy gap just below her ribs.

Vanessa shrilled and squeezed tighter onto Radditz while Radditz grimaced and squeezed tighter onto her torso to keep her from moving. He's done this enough times with his father to know that she was a squirmer and squirming made it worse for everyone.

One he was done and the needle was removed, it took a matter of seconds, before the Princess was slowly regaining her breaths, one by one taking in longer and more steady swoops of air, while Emmeline continued to soothe her back and tend to her running nose.

Vanessa's grip released little by little on the elite soldier and when she finally let go, he was happy to pass her back to his father.

"Ok, here you can have her now" he said, shaking out his arm and cringing over the table. "Fucking…dammit! Little tyke is strong"

Bulma kept her hands over her mouth the whole time in shock, not believe her eyes as she watched her friend struggle, clueless of what to do and how to help her.

The other's seemed used to it. Stopping their meal to aide the Princess in any way they could or gaze on in pity but only the heiress was completely stunned. Never in her life has she seen something like this and she was quite sure the Princess was about to die.

Vanessa never mentioned this before to her. What was wrong with her? How'd she get sick?

"The machine's inside dad" Radditz said and Bardock nodded, waiting until her breaths were consistent and steady enough before scooping her up in his arms, and brining her into the house.

Goku, came back outside, meeting his mother half-way who was right behind Bardock.

"I called for you mom, and Miss. Valerie said Vegeta's going to come and get her"

"The Prince?"

"No…her dad."

XXXXXXX

Dinner was moved back inside once the chaos subsided, and the group now ate in silence while Bardock and Emmy, tended to the Princess in the living room.

She was now attached to a machine, which cupped her nose and mouth and supplied fresh, steady amounts of oxygen, which she inhaled at her own pace as she rested.

The Princess, sweating profusely from her attack and still spotting blood from her nose, which was being dabbed clean by Emmeline as she rubbed her arm in comfort as well.

Having these attacks a significant number of times, Vanessa was usually strong about them, not caving into the pressure she felt when her lungs decided to quit on her but this time seemed different.

Her chest was probably the tightest she's ever felt it before and while usually she was adamant about refusing her medicine, this time, she couldn't wait to have it. She's exhausted and wanted to grip her oxygen machine for dear life; probably keep it attached to her face for the next decade. She thought she could get away with skipping her daily medication for a few days, in her mind she honestly thought that she was getting better. But this was a mind blowing wake up call.

Her unknown condition was slowly getting worse.

A tear slid down her cheek and Emmeline wiped it away as well. "Shhh, it's ok honey. It's all going to be ok"

A knock at the door drew the house to a pause.

Bulma, who was pacing in the foyer, stopped to gaze at the large wooden frame while Goku rose from his seat in the dining room to answer it.

Something about that knock gave Bulma the jitters and it crawled from the roots of her hair, down her spine to the tips of her toes. A funny feeling washed over her and when Goku finally opened the door, she immediately knew why.

The King was here.

His face grimaced as always, he actually looked like he was dawning a slight bit of concern. But it quickly vanished when he waved Goku off as the elite solider bowed to him and welcomed him inside.

Bulma's face paled and she froze in her spot in the foyer, gazing at him wide-eyed like a deer caught in headlights. She gulped down the last bit of spit her mouth formed before it dried.

She didn't know how to react toward him except out of pure fear, and when Goku stepped aside to allow him to the living room, she couldn't help but shroud behind him. She knew the King was fully aware she was here but that didn't mean she wanted to make contact with him.

The King however, only snorted at her behavior.

"Calm yourself woman, I'm not here to hurt you"

Bulma looked to the floor while Goku watched the exchange between them. He thought the King was here to see his daughter and couldn't figure out why Bulma was acting so strange. She looked terrified and the King, as cruel as he was looked amused at her behavior. Then the seemingly ignorant warrior glanced at Bulma's bruise again and watched his higher figure smirk.

Goku's face instantly hardened.

"Your highness—"

"Where is my daughter?"

Goku paused and looked back and Bulma again, who has now tucked her petite frame behind his large body, and leaned her hand on his forearm with pleading eyes. She was almost begging him to answer the beast before he became outrageous again.

With a heavy heart, Goku read her like a book and chose not to intervene. "She's in the living room with my father and mother sir" he said instead and the King nodded, finally walking away.

When she was sure he was gone, Bulma came out from behind Goku and let go a relieved sigh, smiling at him with embarrassment and shame.

Goku's face remained solid, and he turned to face the woman in front of him. "No one deserves to be hit like that" he said, and Bulma's eyes instantly found the floor.

Goku tilted her chin up. "You have to show him it doesn't bother you; you have to be strong" he said.

Bulma looked him in the eyes.

"And part of doing that is telling Vegeta." She sighed again. "He'll be angry, but he has a right to know. And he'll stop him, even if it is his own father." He said. "I know he will"

XXXX

When Vanessa saw her father enter the room her mood shifted from exhausted, to exasperated as she knew what was to come next.

Bardock and Emmy rose to their feet to pay their King a proper greeting in respect, and Vanessa tried her best to become one with the couch, pushing herself into the plush material and burrowing into the crease, turning her back to her father.

"Vanessa?" the King asked. His tone was preparing for reprimand, sarcasm and concern all at the same time.

She pushed further into the sofa, if that was at all possible.

"Vanessa," he said again, it was obvious he was in no mood for games.

"I can't hear you," she mumbled through the mask of the machine and through the thick cushion of the couch. "I'm so weak and faint; I think I need to rest."

The Kind grimaced. He hated when she played these little games with her; he hated it especially because when he was her age, he used to do the exact same thing to his father and the circular sarcasm got neither of them anywhere.

"Vanessa Alania," that was her warning tone, and it usually meant a beating wasn't far behind. She was far too old for spankings at this age but verbal lashes still took their toll. Vanessa rolled from the crevice of the couch and faced her father with pitiful eyes. It was late in the evening and he might just be tired enough to fall for the "broken-and-sad-princess" look.

The King sighed heavily. "With whatever shred of hope I have left, I certainly hope you don't find this funny?"

Vanessa's damsel in distress look quickly shifted into an annoyed one. "Who's laughing? I don't feel good dad, that's nothing to smile about"

"Have you had enough now? Or do you need to cling on for life by a thread before you learn your lesson?"

Vanessa frowned at him, hard, before she flopped back into the crease of the couch, her back again facing her father.

"Vanessa!" his tone was becoming impatient and tiresome. He's had just about enough of her attitude.

"Leave me alone you ogre" she said, and shut her eyes tight, hoping he'd go away.

"Vanessa enough!" he grabbed her this time and turned her to face him, ripping the mask from her face and forcing her to look at him.

"Your highness," Bardock cautioned as Vanessa turned her head to the floor. She just wanted to get this over with and go home. Bardock was more concerned with the oxygen tank being ripped from her face before her body was ready to breathe on its own. That was a heavy attack she had and might need the tank longer than usual.

"Vanessa look at me!"

"No!"

"Look at me Vanessa, cut this out!" he grabbed her face and pulled it straight towards his line of vision, there were tears welling in her eyes but she forced herself to keep them from falling. "Why didn't you take your medicine?"

Vanessa cut her line of vision to the floor. "Stop it Vanessa, look at me!" he shook her this time and she brought her eyes back up to meet his. "Why didn't you take your medicine?" stressing each word, the King finally released her when he was sure he had her attention.

Pulling her knees up to her chin in the sofa, Vanessa shrugged, staring up at her father shamefully.

King Vegeta sighed exasperatedly at her, pulling something from his pocket and throwing it on the couch. "Look at this!" The bottle of pills hit the couch with a soft thud and she glanced at them quickly before looking at her father again. "All these damn pills your mother found this morning, why aren't you taking them?"

She looked at the pills on the couch, then back to her father. She'd definitely been busted, clearly by her attack this evening but she hadn't expected her father to find all the medicine she'd been storing away instead of taking.

"Vanessa!"

"I don't know!" she finally yelled back, but it wasn't a good enough answer for him.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know? Is this what you want? You want to die here alone and in shame of your family?"

One tear slid down her cheek and she furiously wiped it away.

"Is that what you want for your mother? Huh? You want her to weep over your corpse? Because you were so bloody irresponsible you couldn't take a few goddamed pills?"

"No," she said pathetically, another tear fell down.

"Than what is it then? It's already fucking bad enough that you have that fucking mouth on you. And to add to it you're fucking sick! A suitor won't get anywhere near you and you want to shame your mother as well?"

"No" she was crying now, something very uncharacteristic of the Princess. She didn't think anyone but her father was capable of making her cry, especially publicly. He seemed to be a master at that.

"Stop dragging everyone else down with you Vanessa! If you chose to be irresponsible, you choose to do it by your damn self. Now you will take these pills, daily, under the supervision of one of my advisors or you can get the hell out of the palace and take your fucking attitude with you! Do you hear me?"

Vanessa sniffled into her forearm and the King didn't take that response lightly.

"I said do you hear me Vanessa!"

"Yes!" she screamed. "Ok! Ok, I'll take the goddammed medicine! Just leave me alone!"

She cried whole-heartedly now into her folded hands and from the sidelines, it was hard for the others to watch and not intervene. Emmeline and Bardock stepped aside to let the two have their words, while the boys stopped eating to eavesdrop and see what was going on.

Anyone who knew Vanessa personally knew she was defiant in every sense of the word and the refusal to take her daily medicine was no exception. Once it was declared she was sick without any real diagnosis, the Princess fell into a heavy state of denial, refusing to do what her doctors advised and proscribed her.

It was hard to deal with. She took longer to fly from point A to point B, it was more difficult to climb up a flight of stairs, go from here to there, eat, run, walk, brush her teeth, shower and even sleep. She felt tired all the time and short winded.

Not to mention that it was hard for the Royal council to recruit suitors when she was eternally sick. She was hard red stain on Royal blood, almost a mating death sentence. If there weren't high stakes involved, most Princes' didn't want to take a second look at her.

Vanessa cried not only at her father's scolding but how difficult her life was to become from here on out. She had two options, refuse the pills and die, or take the pills and endure the marking that has been tattooed on her for life; an undiagnosed deformity.

Watching her sob, his royal Majesty couldn't help but feel his inner strings tug and pull the chords to his cold little heart.

Despise her for her condition he did. All she's ever brought him was hard-ship and a headache, but, she was _his child_. His little Princess, even if she didn't act like it. While Vegeta bore striking resemblance to himself and the queen as far as attitude is concerned, Vanessa was a mirroring image of her darling father when he was her age. He was defiant, rude, testy and loud with his father and mother every chance he got, solely on the basis that he didn't agree with them, and Vanessa was doing nothing but the same.

As much as he hated having the burden of marrying her off, it wasn't her fault she was sick. King Vegeta still remembered the first day she collapsed in front of he and his wife; she was nine at the time and the entire family had gone to a banquet in celebration of planet Vegeta's latest conquests.

Prince Vegeta was in the middle of receiving his pins and badges in honor of his own victory when she just collapsed. Right in the middle of the stage, right in front of all the honorable guests, and right in front of her mother and father.

King Vegeta rushed her to the med bay the fastest he's ever traveled in his life and didn't leave her side until the doctors fixed what was wrong with her.

And now here they are, years later, with no diagnosis, no cure, and his deteriorating Princess, crying right in front of him.

The King sighed with a heavy heart and dropped to his kness, kneeling in front of the Princess and cupping her face softly this time, wiping her tears with his gloved hand.

"Vanessa," he said. His tone calmed down off the high of anger. "Vanessa, calm down. Stop crying" he ordered.

The Princess sniffled twice. "I…can't." she huffed, trying to breathe again. "I'm…so…mad at you"

He sighed again and sat next to her this time, helping her put the mask back on before he eased her into his arms, wiping away more tears.

"Is that better?"

Vanessa huffed some more, squeezing out the last few tears before relaxing in her father's arms.

"Maybe…"

The King chuckled. "You know I don't like to see you like this; and your mother isn't quite fond of it either"

She sniffled again. "I know"

"You're truly making it more than it is Vanessa. It won't kill you to take the medicine; it actually does quite the opposite. Once a day, two pills, is that too much to ask?"

"I don't know."

King Vegeta sighed a heavy sigh; his kids really knew how to run an old man down. "I don't know who's worse, you or your brother"

Vanessa giggled, just faintly, and her father looked down on her when he knew he had her full attention. It was hard to pull a smile out of him but when it happened, usually his Princess was the cause of it.

King Vegeta tapped her nose atop the mask. "Vanessa, my daughter, you give me a migraine. I'm going to need my own pills once I'm done with you."

Vanessa smiled and gently tugged at the hairs on his arms before burying her face in his chest. For once he was without armor and it felt good to feel the softness of her father, without the strong shell that was King Vegeta.

"I know" she smiled and he kissed the top of her head.

"I love you" he murmured in her ear, just above a whisper. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Please take care of yourself"

"I will daddy, I promise"

XXXXX

King Vegeta stayed with his daughter until she fell asleep on the Sons' couch, within his arms, finally, breathing peacefully.

He was near sleep himself when Emmy approached him with a smile, suggesting he move her to the bedroom Vegeta and Bulma were using last night.

As soon as the suggestion left her lips however the King's body grew tense.

Emmeline tried to read his expression, knowing he could set off at the drop of a hat and approached him again, carefully.

"…Your highness"

He looked above, his eyes scanning something in the ceiling it seemed, until he looked Emmeline straight in the eyes.

"Where's the bedroom?" he asked.

"It's upstairs, to the right—"

Two scouters beeped wildly from the kitchen followed by a slow draw to a pause and a stillness in the air.

"Gohan, go upstairs and take your mother to Radditz room. Don't come out until I say"

"But dad, I can help. I can—"

"No Gohan, take her upstairs"

The teenaged boy sighed, but followed his father's orders anyway, exiting the kitchen with his mother in tow. Bardock was soon to follow his son's thinking.

"Emmy," he said, meeting her at her side and glancing once at the King. "Emmy, go upstairs with Gohan. Take Bulma with you please"

"But…what about..what's going on?"

She could sense the weight of an immense power, approaching and approaching quickly but didn't know if it was breezing over the house or coming right at them.

"Just go honey" he kissed her atop the fore head. "We'll take care of this"

Before any of them knew what was happening Emmeline was guiding the young woman upstairs and the King scooped the princess up in his arms. "Go and meet him outside and keep him from coming in; I'll be right out" he ordered to his soldiers.

"Your highness," Radditz began, clicking his scouter a few times. "The Prince isn't far behind"

The King grimaced knowing if his son was tagging along, this couldn't be good news. The only time the Icejin and his father sought for him outside the palace grounds was when something went wrong; something being his son and his ill-controlled temper.

Surely trouble wasn't far behind.

"Shit" King Vegeta swore, hiking Vanessa quickly up the stairs.

He moved quickly as the boys went outside, prepared to fight if need be as they looked to the sky and awaited his arrival. A few seconds later the King reappeared and stood by Bardock just in time to greet the purple monster as he arrived.

The Son boys tensed as his hover pod landed with a soft thud and he stepped out onto their property with a smirk.

"King Vegeta" he said, coolly as ever. Oblivious or ignorant, the villain completely disregarded the tension in the air.

"Freeza" the King almost spat in return.

Confident he got just the reaction he was looking for, Freeza's smirk widened. "Your _highness,_" he mocked. "We have a problem"

Just as the words left his lips, the Prince touched down, with a black eye and a broken arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Review!


	14. Any word from the Peanut Gallery?

Behind Palace Walls ch 14

Do not own the song used in this chappie. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXX

Feet spread apart at shoulder length, and arms crossed confidently across his chest, Freeza stood in front of the squad of men, standing tall despite being three fourths their size. His tail swayed menacingly as tensions grew thicker on the once calm lawn. Vegeta stood behind the purple monster raging with silent fury and trying to stand proud despite nursing a broken arm; it hurt like a bitch.

It was obvious the lizard was proud of whatever altercation he and the Prince formerly had, and now he's come to Bardock's home to share it with the King.

"What do you want Freeza?" The King finally asked. "Is this not something that could have waited until I returned to the palace?"

"Depends, that bitch of a wife you have couldn't help me, so I was hoping you could"

King Vegeta's ki took a sharp incline, followed by his son's, and Freeza laughed holding a pointed finger out to the King. He swayed it back and forth and closed his eyes slowly.

"Not-uh-uh, wouldn't want that now would we?" he taunted, now opening his eyes. "That is unless, you too would like to end up in the infirmary with your dear son"

"Lay a finger on Valerie and we'll see who's in the infirmary" King Vegeta snarled and bared his teeth.

Freeza just scoffed. "I'll pretend like I'm frightened and give you the satisfaction King Vegeta, meanwhile before your disgrace of a son so rudely interrupted, need I remind you that we had a deal in order; and your time of deliverance is running out"

The Prince's eyes shot towards his father, whose face seemed to find the ground. What deal? The King's face fussed together trying to think of an appropriate response to tell the deviant Icejin in front of him without relaying too much information to the on-lookers nearby.

His drawn out silence became to long for the impatient monster to bear and Freeza spoke up without giving the King a chance to respond.

"Well," he said, and his eyes narrowed into annoyed slits. "I'm waiting"

"My useless council and I have yet to conclude on a reasonable solution Freeza, but I don't need _you_ to remind me of the pending deadline. It'll be taken care of in due time. Now you can go about your disgraceful business."

The spoiled Prince scoffed. "And just _what_ the fuck am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

King Vegeta grimaced. "I am not your father or your fucking baby-sitter. Figure that out by your damn self. We have a deal and you have my word I will deliver on my end; the rest is up to you"

Now he snorted. "The word of a mindless, mongrel Saijin, feh, I should feel so lucky…."

"This conversation is over Freeza; now get the hell off this soldier's property and go back to your quarters"

Freeza smirked. "I thought you weren't my father…"

"I'm sure he'd be amused to learn you've been terrorizing my son"

"Oh Vegeta and I have never quite been able to get along," with that he turned to give the Prince an antagonizing glare. "Right, Prince Vegeta?"

The Prince's key spiked higher.

"Leave Freeza!" King Vegeta ordered. "And stay the hell away from my wife and son or so help me fucking Go—"

Suddenly the monster was hovering next to him, a mere centimeter from his ear, so he could whisper just audibly for the King to hear. "No, it's your daughter I'm after; you know the deal King. If you don't find me a playmate before the moon is full or match her with a suitor before her next birthday, consider me, dear old Freeza, your new son in law. And I'll rule this Kingdom with all the power in the tip of my fucking pinky finger"

A square punch to the face sent him hurdling back towards his hover pod and while it didn't hurt, it definitely pissed the little villain off.

Getting up off the ground and preparing to retaliate, Freeza paused when the elite soldiers stood in front of the King to protect him. He knew the dwelling of the house he chose to rendezvous with the King, and the Son family, he knew, were not a force to be reckoned with. Especially the one they call Goku. Observing his solid stance, tall and proud; front and center in front of the King, Freeza decided to back down, feeling the tremendous exertion of his ki radiating like toxic waste off his body. He could sense what the ignorant Saijins could yet not, and he decided to leave them with an exemplum anyway, just to prove yet again _he_ was a force not to be reckoned with.

A blue stream of light shot from his pointer finger and in no more than two seconds Paragus went down, hollering once in pain and hissing at the sting as blood ran from his left knee.

"Paragus!" came the muffled cry from a window above, and all eyes turned to the house.

The Princess was near tears watching the scene below and quickly Gohan pulled her away from the window.

Finally Freeza smirked one last smirk. "You know how many days are remaining King Vegeta. I expect you'll deliver your best"

Grimacing even harder, King Vegeta watched as Freeza finally entered his hover pod and shot back off into the sky, laughing the entire way. He heaved a heavy and distressed sigh before turning to his men who were helping Paragus off the ground.

"'Gus you alright man?" Brolly asked.

"C'mon boys, let's bring him inside, I have a tank in the basement" Bardock ordered and Radditz and Turles each took one arm of Pragus' and heaved it over their shoulders.

Time flew by as Emmeline shot out of the house in a flurry of concern. "Oh my God, boys are you alright? Paragus are you alright?"

The Son backyard quickly became a chaotic mess as Chi-Chi, Emmy and Vanessa poured out from inside with worry and the soldiers swore and hissed at the misfortune it was to have Freeza in their presence. The Icejin Prince never left on good graces nor did he leave a scene without causing some sort of turmoil.

It was loud and hectic as everyone talked noisily over one another and shuffled the injured Paragus into the house. Meanwhile the King just sat there, motionless in the yard, as his mind replayed the embarrassing conversation he had with Freeza in front of his men. No one knew of the sinister deal he made with the devil and if anyone ever found out he'd be—

"What the fuck father!"

Tired of being ignored like a chunk of chop liver, the Prince stormed over to his father and shoved him against the wall of the house, eyes finally expelling the fire that lit his entire body with rage.

It took a moment for the King to snap out of his mindless torment before he realized his son was on another tirade again and he frowned hard at him.

"What the fuck are you and Freeza talking about? What deal have you made with him?"

King Vegeta's face was once again stone cold. "Mind your fucking business Vegeta, this doesn't concern you"

"Like fucking hell it doesn't. I am the _Prince_ I—"

"Shut the hell up Vegeta, and for God's sake grow up! Is this how you plan to rule the Kingdom huh? With all of your foolish tirades?" The King proceeded to push his son's face on the side that contained the black eye and yank his broken arm for good measure, thus earning a hiss from the seething Prince. "Your fucking broken arm is a damned disgrace! When are you going to learn to control your fucking tongue with diplomacy? You can't get everything you want by stomping your feet and parading around like a fucking baby"

Glaring with daggers sharp enough to cut through stone, Vegeta shoved his father's hand away from him. "I fucking fought for my damned mother in the hands of that monster, _your mate_!" he countered. Feeling his father's ki rise yet again, he knew he got the attention he was looking for.

At a loss for words the King searched for hope in his son's eyes and he was met with his residual anger. Suddenly King Vegeta wasn't irate anymore, he was…concerned.

"V-Valerie?" he fought not to stutter. "Is she—"

"She's fucking fine you moron. He had her by the throat looking for your stupid ass and meanwhile you're out in the woods playing fish with Kakkarot and his idiot brothers."

The King slowly regained his composure. "My presence here is none of your concern Vegeta. What's imminent is—"

"Save it for someone who cares old man" The Prince grimaced as he shoved passed his father and made his way inside the house. "You should be more concerned that if I ever find out what kind of covenant you've made with Freeza and I don't like what I hear, I'll be coming after your blood"

King Vegeta frowned hard and scoffed at his son, who ignored his father and finally entered the Son household.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chaos still ensued as the Son clan and Brolly aided the wounded solider to the mini-med bay the old doctor kept in the basement and meanwhile Prince Vegeta scanned the room for Bulma. She was nowhere to be seen.

"Boy" Vegeta called out to Gohan who was on his way downstairs with a few damp towels in hand. He stopped in his tracks and bowed at the Prince.

"Uhhh, yes sir?"

"Where's the woman?"

Gohan looked around, then behind him and then behind the Prince, scanning the room just as similarly as his higher figure did, for the blue heiress. He was almost sure Bulma came running down with them but then again it was hard to keep up between his babbling mother and grandmother that he—

"Well?" the Prince was growing impatient now and Gohan didn't want to keep him waiting. He was told never to keep the Prince waiting. That lesson his father continually learned the hard way.

"I think she's up—"

THUD!

"stairs…" the young teenager finished with a wince.

That did not sound good.

Something hard hit the wall, or the ground, either way it was coming from upstairs where he and the heiress once resided; and poor Bulma was probably still left up there in the whirlwind of panicked flurry.

THUD!

Now Vegeta grimaced at Gohan who cringed under his glare. "What the fuck did you leave her up there alone for!"

"What's going on?" Emmy suddenly reentered from the basement along with Radditz, Goku and Turles, but they didn't have a chance to respond as Vegeta shot off in the direction of the stair case, striding up three steps at a time until he reached his destination.

His men weren't far behind and when he ripped open the bedroom door not one of the elite soldiers, nor the Prince were ready for what they saw.

There was the young heiress, with a bottle in one hand and a brush in the other, swaying her hips and stumbling around the room, hiccupping and attempting to serenade herself it seemed, completely oblivious to the chaotic episode that belonged downstairs.

"IIIIII wanna' dance with…_hic…_somebodyyyy…I wanna feel…._hic_…the heat with somebodyyyy" she swept the sweaty blue hair from her face temporarily before topping off the bottle. "Yeaaaahhh, wanna dance with…._hic_….somebody…with somebody who looovvvesss…._hic_….Vegeta!"

Upon noticing the Princes' arrival, she happily dropped her microphone and leapt over to the Prince, smiling proudly and throwing herself in his unnoticeably open arms. The Prince was stunned speechless.

"Vegeta! _Hic!_ You're back! I've missed you…"she giggled.

He continued in his silent stupor. Were his eyes deceiving him? Was she really, _drunk_?

Suddenly Vanessa appeared in the crowed doorway, followed by her father. When she caught sight of Bulma, her eyes bugged in panic and she slapped her forehead. "Oie" she said.

Vegeta whipped around to glare at his sister who shrouded behind their father. "Now Veg, I can explain….."she began.

"Explain what?" Bulma asked jumping in the middle of the conversation. "I only had a little." She defended. "I'm not drunk…._hic_…"She slid out of Vegeta's arms and wiped more hair from her face.

Prince Vegeta took the bottle from her hands. "Woman, you drank the whole thing!" he shouted.

Bulma's blank expression suddenly turned into a smile. "Oh nonsense, I don't feel a thing!" she said and playfully slapped him on his chest before wondering back into the room.

Meanwhile from the corner, Radditz and Turles found it hard to contain themselves from laughter. If downstairs was tense, this was definitely relieving the mood. How hilarious was it to watch the Prince fold under pressure? He was losing his patience and losing it quick.

"Oh Vegeta, you missed it, you should have stayed, today was amazingggg!" Bulma exclaimed with a twirl around the room. "First Gohan showed me his calculus and then Vanessa and I talked for hours and hours and hours and….she's really nice…_hic…_I love her Vegeta" she said with a sigh and grinned, causing Vanessa giggled while Vegeta rolled his eyes. "But then!" Bulma gasped suddenly. "Psssh! Whossh! Bam! Bam! Bam! There was light Vegeta," her sound effects caught him by surprise but he quickly regained composure with a flat stare. "Light that came from their hands!" she continued. "It was Paragus and Brolly and Goku and Radditz and Turles. They all did it and it was kind of icky, they blasted fish guts, but it was amaziiinnng! I've never seen anything like it before, and Goku said he could teach me Vegeta, but I'm not so sure I can do the same thing? I've never had light come from my hands Vegeta, just sweat. Do you think I can do it too?"

Without answering her question, Vegeta turned slowly to face his moronic counterpart who grinned sheepishly in the corner and rubbed the back of his head. "I uhh, hehe, I can uhh explain Vegeta." He coughed.

Vegeta growled. "I don't want to fucking hear it. C'mon woman, let's go; we're leaving."

He made a reach for her but she pulled away, stumbling further into the room. The Prince was surprised at how quickly she slipped away from him. "Nooooo, no…_hic_….I don't want to leave Vegeta, I like it here. People are…_hic_….nice to me here and I don't get hit in the face."

The room grew tense and Prince Vegeta grit his teeth knowing exactly whom and what she was talking about.

Unphased by the tension, Bulma continued to dance, this time in front of the mirror.

"Woman, let's go" The Prince ordered. "I don't have time for this nonsense"

"hmmmm…well.._hic_..alright, but do you promise to let me have this much fun at the palace too."

Vegeta sighed. "Something tells me the next couple hours are going to be anything but fun for you woman."

With that he strode into the room and picked the heiress up, throwing her over his shoulder and Bulma laughed, kicking her feet giddily.

"Keep still woman!" the Prince hollered, it stung enough to heave her over his shoulder with a broken arm; her wiggling didn't help to do anything with the pain. "Where are your God dammed shoes?"

Bulma giggled again, this time through her hand over her face, and pointed toward the ceiling.

Vegeta looked up and frowned, finding two coral pumps wedged like darts into the top of the room. "Jesus fucking Christ"

"Oh! Look Goku I'm flying!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta grumbled as he hovered in the air to retrieve the shoes then angrily descended back to the ground. His soldiers were red in the face by now, ready to explode. Vegeta grimaced again. "If any one of you so much as _think_ to even _snicker_…."

Turles slipped and let out a loud snort.

The Prince sent daggers in his direction and he slapped a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry…eh hem…Prince Vegeta, I'm sorry" he chortled.

Vegeta growled for good measure.

"I'm fucking leaving. Tell your mother I said thanks Kakkarot"

"Okay!" he shouted as the Prince trotted downstairs with the heiress in his arms, leaving the soldiers behind him to roll on the floor in laughter.

XXXXXX

When she woke up and really _woke up_ this time, her head was throbbing.

Actually, throbbing just might be an understatement, she was pretty sure at any moment now, one sudden move would jet launch her cranium into the depths of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. Every thought, every blink, every inhale and exhale, added to the tremendous amount of pressure exerted on her head. She didn't think she could take it.

"Oh my God" Bulma groaned, slowly dragging her hand (which was now a dead weight) to her cheek. "Oh my God…" she horsed again. "Oh my God," daring ever so boldly to peek one eye open, she almost hissed at the sun blaring through the open drapes. What time was it? "Oh my God, what did I drink last night?"

She wasn't sure what kind of miracle it took for her to gather enough balance to sit upright in bed, but when she finally did she wished that she hadn't.

The room spun, her feet felt like they were floating and she suddenly found the urge to…..

"Oh my God!"

Making a mad dash for the bathroom, Bulma just made it to the toilet before she spilled all her guts into the porcelain bowl. "Oh, this is so terrible" she moaned and hugged onto the toilet for dear life. Looking around she found used napkins and damp towels littered all over the floor and she gathered this must not have been her first trip here. "I swear I'm never drinking again."

Gathering herself up off the floor, Bulma brushed her teeth and washed her face, desperately trying to regain sobriety before walking back into the bedroom. She came back just in time to find the maidens had arrived.

"Oh good morning, you're finally awake miss." One of them greeted, wheeling in a tray of breakfast in front of her. Bulma smiled sheepishly looking around for Vegeta. It seems he's disappeared again.

"Morning" she mumbled as they got to work, assembling her usual breakfast buffet and making the bed. As one maiden made a bee-line for the bathroom, Bulma suddenly stood in front of her. "Oh um…you might not want to go in there…it's a bit of a mess" she blushed with embarrassment from the disgusting soiled napkins all over the floor but the maiden simply smiled.

"Not to worry miss, we'll take care of it, there's nothing in this palace we haven't seen before" she assured her. "Why don't you sit and eat?"

Bulma sighed and stepped aside. Sure, sit and eat, then eat some more and laze around all day, apparently that's all that was expected of her.

"Say um…do any of you know where Vegeta went?" Knowing he must have been a busy Prince with many delegated duties to take care of, Bulma was beginning to wonder what kind of duties called for his attention so early in the morning. He disappeared without a sound every morning it seemed.

"He's in the med bay miss. The Prince broke his arm last night, had to tend to it this morning."

"Broke his arm?" Bulma sat in the chair in front of her breakfast buffet and tried to piece together some memory of yesterday. She couldn't remember last night to well but she did remember being at the Son's yesterday, and the amazing light show she saw when they destroyed the fish guts. She remembered dinner, she remembered Vanessa's frightening attack, and after that she remembered someone short…and purple. Then hiding in Radditz room with Gohan and the other ladies and downing a bottle of wine. Bits and fragments came to her mind like Gohan desperately trying to keep her quite as she became more drunk and more belligerent, or how tense everyone looked down on the lawn in front of that little purple man. Just who the hell was he? Maybe he had something to do with Vegeta's arm…and his disappearance this morning.

"Hmmm…" Bulma thought aloud. "Odd"

"Not to worry miss, the Prince will be just fine" the maiden assured her before going about her daily chores.

"_Yeah_," she thought. "_I'm sure he will_."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Princess Vanessa," Bardock heeded for probably the thousandth time. "Would you please calm down, he's going to be just fine. It's only a minor injury"

Vanessa paced up and down the med bay and eyed the man in the rejuvenation tank nervously; she's been up and worried about him all night. "I know but I just…" she stopped and sighed before taking in a deep breath. She was getting worked up here, really worked up over a simple injury. Truth was she's seen far worse when her father and brother came home from battle look like they went toe to toe with a hammer and a can opener, but something about seeing it with her own eyes brought more anxiety than before about the soldiers recovery.

"Princess," Bardock approached her this time, steading her shoulders so she'd sit still, and looking at the man in front of her in the rejuvenation tank; Paragus. "Princess he'll be fine".

Vanessa smiled softly, sitting down in the chair Bardock guided her too and exhaling again. "I know, I know" she said. "It was just hard seeing him get hurt you know? He's my friend and I don't like to see him like this"

The old doctor nodded trying to get back to work. "I know Princess but please don't fret. You'll go right back into one of your attacks and your father will—"

"I know, I know" Vanessa said, leaning back in the chair. "He'll probably kill me himself this time"

Bardock hmm'ed knowingly, arranging some vials on the table in front of him. "As he will if he catches you down here too. I swear the secrets I keep for you children. One day I'll be locked away for treason you know"

Vanessa giggled; despite how eerie it was that something like that could actually happen. "Secrets?" she asked standing up and tinkering with a few things on nearby tables. "I don't know what you're talking about Bardock, I'm just here to make sure my brother is ok" she said now tapping on Vegeta's tank. He was in the tank next to Paragus, both soldiers, resting soundlessly in the green fluid as their wounds healed.

"Uh huh" Bardock said jotting a few things down on his chart. "Meanwhile you're pacing back and forth for the wellbeing of your _friend_ but have barely blinked once in your brother's direction" he pointed out.

"Paragus is my friend Bardock," Vanessa pointed out. "Vegeta is…..a jug head" she concluded.

The doctor laughed. "Oh sibling rivalry" he sighed. "It never stops does it?"

"I don't know, do your boys still fight"

Bardock reflected for a moment before heaving a distressed sigh. He wished it weren't true but unfortunately is was. "Yeah….I guess it never does stop huh?"

"Nope" she said, examining Paragus and then Vegeta. "I wonder what he said to him to make them fight? Usually Vegeta doesn't go for Freeza unless he gets him steamed over something"

"Vanessa you and I both know your brother; you know this isn't hard to do"

"Ha, yeah I guess you're right. But you guys looked pretty serious down there, what was going on?"

The doctor shrouded himself behind his work. As close as he was with the Royal children he didn't think it was his place to share that somewhat classified conversation between the King and Freeza. It sounded to him like a barter was taking place between them, a barter which the Prince confessed earlier this morning that he knew nothing about, and was quite displeased about the secrecy and trades going on behind his back. It didn't take a well-educated professional like Bardock to know that something was going on between King Vegeta and Freeza; something that might, unbeknown to her, involve Princess Vanessa.

Bardock knew better however than to disclose this alarming information with the Princess and he wasn't even sure he knew a right way to tell her. If anything, at all, he'd remain doing what he did best when it came to the wellbeing of the Prince and Princess: assure them that there was nothing to worry about.

"Nothing but business and politics your highness, no need to fret. Your father and brother have everything under control"

Bardock tried hard to dismiss the conversation and bury himself back in his work and while Vanessa smiled to his response, she scoffed to herself just audibly, touching the glass of Vegeta's tank. "_If it were nothing to worry about, Vegeta wouldn't be in here with a broken arm"_ she thought, then turned back around to take a seat. Vanessa's known Bardock since she was a child and she knew when he was lying to her to keep her away from the reality that was Freeza, her father and her brother. The three of them were locked in a pretty messy war with each other and things were bound to explode sooner or later.

At the rate they were going, it was probably going to be sooner.

As a Princess however, it wasn't her job to concern herself with the game the big boys played. She was supposed to remain delicate and serene, and smile gladly to accept whatever fate that came her way. Judging by the prior evening and outcome of it all; she didn't think that fate would be a good one.

Just as she was about to stand up again, something blue sheepishly popped into the doorway, knocking softly on the tall wooden frame.

"Bardock?"

Bardock looked up from his charts and smiled at the heiress in the doorway, setting his things down to welcome her inside.

"Miss Bulma, finally awake huh?" he asked. "Come in, come in, it's alright"

Bulma smiled and him and entered the med bay as she did a few days ago, this time looking around in awe, noticing every spectacular medical equipment it had to offer. "Wow, it looks great in here" she said, she was interested in getting her hands on every technical piece of equipment she could. "Can't believe I never noticed this stuff before"

"Could it be because you were drunk off of your ass maybe?"

Bulma instantly blushed and turned to face the Princess who smiled and gave her friend a hug. "Ah! She emerges! You're alive baby blue. I thought for sure you'd be knocked out all day." Vanessa laughed.

Bulma giggled and blushed harder, rubbing the back of her head. "Yeah, I woke up pretty terrible this morning but after breakfast, I actually didn't feel so bad." Bardock got back to work as the two girls interacted. Bulma downed a whole bottle of Planet Vegeta's finest, and strongest wine last night. He's known a human or two who's tried to do the same and wound up in the med bay, clinging onto their stomachs for hydration and energy. Yet here she was, fresh as a spring morning, and bright as her cerulean blue hair. While her "master" sat in the rejuvenation tank taking a little longer than necessary to heal a broken arm.

"_hmm,"_ Bardock thought. "_Must have been what the energy spike was last night" _

"Damn girl," Vanessa meanwhile said. "You sure can chug um' back! I'm a little proud of you" she gently nudged the heiress on the shoulder as Bulma meanwhile continued to blush.

"I usually don't drink," she responded. "Like…ever. But I was really nervous for some reason and kept tossing the bottle back like it was water" she explained and Vanessa laughed. "Now the most ridiculous part is, I can't even remember what I was nervous about" she said. "Or what happened after we left Bardock's house"

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Vanessa asked.

Bulma shook her head."No, not really. I don't even remember how we got back to the palace."

"Oh" Vanessa said, then looked her blue friend square in the eye. "Then um….just as an FYI, you might not want to go anywhere near Vegeta's boots for a while. I think he's still a little bitter about those"

"Vegeta's boots?" she asked. "What do Vegeta's boots have to with anyth—"Bulma suddenly gasped. "Oh my God" all the color seemed to drain from her face and she slapped her hands to her cheeks with embarrassment. "Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God" she shook her head desperately, trying to deny what she ultimately knew was the truth, and Vanessa giggled, nodding her head in an affirmative.

"Oh my God, tell me I didn't."

"Yeah….you did hun"

"I threw up on Vegeta's boots?"

"Ha!" Vanessa laughed. "Yeah, it was awesome! Well….Vegeta's reaction, not so much the vomit" she said.

"Oh my God, he's going to kill me"

"Not if Radditz doesn't kill you first for putting two holes in his bedroom ceiling" Bardock chimed in.

"Oh my God!" Bulma exclaimed. It was all coming back to her now. The coral pumps, the dancing, the mindless drunk babble to Vegeta and flying away back to the palace slumped over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Oh yeah, Vegeta was definitely going to kill her.

"I can't believe I did that" Bulma moaned.

"Not to worry baby blue, we've all been hammered from time to time and have done way worse. Once I got toasted and told everyone in Parliament to piss off and stop sucking the skin off my dad's ass. Needless to say my dad was not happy the next morning."

Bulma giggled but it didn't seem to relieve the current embarrassment which weighed down upon her. She's been treading softly since she's arrived on this planet and once one ounce of liquor enters her system she turns the tides and becomes a one woman spectacle.

Looking at the tank in front of her, which held the healing Prince, Bulma moaned and bit her lip, gazing at the sleeping Prince with pleading eyes. "_Please don't kill me when you wake up"_ she thought to herself. "_Please don't_—_"_

She suddenly turned to Bardock. "Bardock, what happened to him?" She could remember him in the heated discussion while she was hiding in Radditz room but from above, he didn't look injured. At least, she thought he didn't look injured, and it was very unlikely that she injured him herself. What exactly happened?

"He has a broken arm miss, among a few other things" Bardock answered. "A few bruises and bumps, and exhaustion of course, knowing the Prince. The man doesn't believe in sleep apparently."

"Oh," Bulma answered then turned back to face his majesty, engulfed in green liquid. His eyebrows furrowed and he looked upset even when he slept, making Bulma wonder what he was thinking about. Probably her throwing up on his shoes.

"What happened to his arm?" The heiress asked. "Who broke it?"

Again beginning to shroud behind his work in a rebuttal to answer the question, Vanessa interrupted with an outcry and a question of her own. "Oh my God, what happened to your legs?"

Bulma snapped away from the Princes' tank and looked at the Princess who was pointing a questioning finger toward her bare legs exposed from her sundress. When Bulma turned around, and got a gander for herself, her eyebrows furrowed together and she looked at her legs, surprised.

"Oh my goodness" she whispered breathlessly, gracing her fingers over the trails of skin.

There on the back of her thighs were bruised lines tracing their way from her knees into the depths of her dress where the heiress shuddered to think where they ended. It looked as if someone had raked their fingers into her skin and tugged hard, but the most unusual part about it all was that she didn't feel a thing. She hadn't even noticed it until Vanessa pointed it out.

"What the hell Bulma? Who did this to you?"

"I'm not…sure" she answered, smoothing her fingers over the bruises again. If she pressed hard it was a little tender but nothing else about it caused her any alarm. Except that she had no idea where they came from. Could she have possibly fallen…..on a fence maybe….downward?

"Bulma…."Vanessa said, approaching the heiress to get a closer look. "Every time I see you, you have a new bruise. I'm going to talk to Vegeta about getting you better security"

"Eh hem" Bardock cleared his throat, grabbing Vanessa's attention and motioning with his eyes to the Prince in the tank. Bardock too had noticed the bruises on the young heiress long after she first entered the room but he didn't bother asking about them because he suspected she probably didn't remember a thing about last night. But he was no idiot; he could put two and two together. She was drunk, the moon was nearly full, and Vegeta was nursing an unusually wild and eradicated Bulma, until he could take no more and hid in the planetarium until this morning. He smelled the woman all over the Prince when he came in to fix his arm and although she showered, Bardock could smell the Prince on her too. He knew they came close with no cigar. Vegeta was not one to take advantage of a defenseless woman, cruel and ruthless as he is.

Mouth agape, Vanessa looked at Bardock then looked at Vegeta, wide-eyed and twitching.

"W-whhhaa?" she stuttered, then clasped onto her friends hand. "Bulma," she pleaded. Please tell me you didn't—ahhhh!"

Vegeta's eyes suddenly snapped open, causing the Princess to fall backward and Bulma to watch in awe. She was anxious, petrified and curious all at the same time. Bardock and Vanessa seemed to know something she didn't; perhaps they were present when she got her bruises last night and knew just what the hell was going on around here.

But if that wasn't reason enough to boost her anxiety, the Prince is now awake. And his death glare toward Bardock signaled he was ready to come out.

The old doctor shuffled towards the tank and took a walk or two around it, mumbling a few things to himself and scribbling on his chart. But when a flurry of bubbles emitted from Prince Vegeta's mouth he sighed. "Alright, alright calm down I'm letting you out" he said and pressed a few buttons on the side control panel causing the machine to create a low guttural noise before the green fluid began to disappear down the drain.

Bardock got back to work and Vanessa got off the floor, keeping an eye on her brother and a stagnant Bulma as the machine slowly separated its doors open and let the Saijin Prince out from his cage.

The two girls were wordless.

Immediately Prince Vegeta grimaced. "What?"

They continued to say nothing.

"The fuck are you two doing in here?" he asked. "Bardock?"

Bardock shrugged as he continued to work on his labs. "Vanessa wanted to check up on you your highness, and Miss Bulma came in not too long ago looking for Miss Vanessa"

"Well," Vegeta demanded. "What the hell is it then, is the palace on fucking fire? What do you want?"

Vanessa was the first to recover. "Vegeta, for God's sake, put some damn clothes on." She said and threw a towel at her brother. "The whole world can see your goods and I'm gonna fucking vomit"

Vegeta grimaced again looking down at his skin tight boxer-briefs while Bulma blushed and hid behind her hand. Did she have to use the word vomit?

The Prince gruffed then looked at the next tank over. "Came to check on me my ass. Why don't you tell him to put a towel on? He's low-level shit; I'm sure no one wants to see his either."

Vanessa's ki took a sharp incline before coming down as quickly as it went up. This of course didn't go unnoticed by the Prince nor Bardock and as her brother's eyebrow raised for questioning, Vanessa cut him off before he got the chance. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size Vegeta? And damn, is it such a crime to be concerned about my big brother for _once_? Mom told me Freeza really did a number on y—"

All eyes suddenly faced the heiress who was clutching onto her necklace for dear life, listening intently to the conversation. She was waiting for Vegeta to blow up at her for the shoes incident but now _this_ seemed much more worth her while. Freeza? Who is Freeza?

Vegeta shot daggers at his sister who raised her hands in defense and stepped back. She didn't mean for that to slip out.

Quickly the Prince rubbed his face and hair of green gunk in one clean sweep then wrapped the towel around his lower half. "Let's go woman" he ordered, then began to stalk out of the med bay, expecting her to follow behind.

She didn't.

When he noticed she wasn't tapping her little feet against the marble floor behind him, struggling to keep up as she usually did, the Prince stopped in his tracks and whipped around to face her, putting the glare in her direction this time, not Vanessa's.

"I said, let's go woman" he ordered more sternly. "Now!"

Bulma continued to hold onto her necklace. "F-Freeza?" she asked, and watched as the mere name caused the man in front of her to almost twitch. It brought an unnerving nature from within him that earned her a low-warning growl. But she pressed on.

"Is he the one that hurt you?"

"No one has the ability to hurt me you weakling, I am the Prince of all Saijins. Now I said let's go; _now_" he snarled the last command and Bulma knew this is when she should shut up and just listen to him but lately she's been walking on thin ice. She was becoming more and more unsure of how safe it was to not fear the Prince as much as she used to. So far he hasn't given any indication really that he'd hurt her. So far anyway.

"Was he that guy in the yard yesterday?"

Vegeta's growl was loud and feral now. Even Vanessa was beginning to grow anxious. "Uhh, baby blue" she began. "I think we should go now…."

"He was wasn't he?" Bulma asked. "He's the one Gohan told us we should hide from. I don't understand, why is so bad? What did he do—"

She gasped suddenly and when she felt that infamous grasp around her arm, this time just a wee bit firmer and a wee bit angrier. Bulma moaned in pain as the Prince yanked her in his direction and forced her to look at the bleeding rage in his eyes. Needless to say he's reached his boiling point by now.

"Vegeta!" Vanessa cried but the Prince took a stand in front of the Princess which clearly told her to back off.

"Shut;up" he was breathing fire on the young heiress. "And haul your ass out of here now, before I haul you out of here in fucking chunks of flesh." Bulma gulped and her eyes plead with fear toward the Prince. She guessed right about now she's gone too far. "Understood?"

Nodding frantically and waiting until the Prince released her, Bulma sighed a sigh of relief when he let her go but frowned as he pushed her in front of him.

"Let's go" he yelled, a little too harsh for her liking but she's pushed the limits enough with him, it was time to keep her mouth shut now.

Sighing hard and keeping her eyes to the ground, she led a very unhappy Prince back to the royal suite.

XXXXXX

Along the way, Vegeta somehow managed to pace in front of the young heiress leaving her now, to follow him in the same pace she set before. Neither were in any kind of mood to speak to one another and when finally they reached the double doors, Vegeta ripped them open and impatiently waited for her to enter, before allowing himself inside and slamming the doors.

Bulma, not having the energy to fuss or try and contemplate his mood took a seat on the bed.

He seemed to glare at her as he made his way over to his dresser, furiously ripping the drawers open, and when Bulma noticed this, she frowned.

"What?" she asked, leaning back on her hands and the Prince glared again.

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me woman, I am your Prince and you will respect me. You're in enough shit as it is"

Bulma was about to roll her eyes but stopped herself. He was two seconds away from poking them out her head.

"What did I do?"

"You don't know how to keep your fucking mouth closed! That's what you did! You're a concubine woman, learn your place"

"It was a simple question, which you didn't have the answer to by the way" she pointed out and Vegeta glared harder. "I'm sorry if no one ever tells me anything around here, sheesh!"

"It's not your business to know everything around here. Your business stays in the confines of this bedroom, nowhere else" Vegeta retorted. "My God if it wasn't a mistake introducing you to my sister…" he added to himself.

Now it was Bulma's turn to groan in frustration. Here we go all over again. She's a concubine, she belongs to him, all her business is, is sex. My goodness if this was the only defense the Prince had she was beginning to think her chance at freedom wouldn't be too far away at all.

"I don't understand you, if you don't want me to know anything, why did you bother taking me to Bardock's house to begin with? It's away from your "safe old palace" isn't it? Don't you think there'd be a chance for me to learn something other than what the color of your bedroom walls look like?"

"I didn't take you there to learn, I took you there to protect you"

"Protect me from wha—" she stopped when she remembered the healing bruise on her cheek and caught the Prince looking at it. She almost forgot about that.

Toying with the lining on the sheets, Bulma picked up the conversation again. "Well obviously it didn't work. This Planet has more pitfalls than an As-Seen-on-TV commercial."

Vegeta looked at her, confused, not understanding her analogy. "Nevermind" she shrugged him off. "If you're not gonna tell me about anything around here, then I guess I'll have to find out for myself"

Suddenly back into his impatient mode, Vegeta stood in front of her as she got up off the bed. He didn't like the sound of that. "Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Bulma looked him up and down as he towered above her, rugged from a lack of a shave and glistening in his shirtless glory. She gulped hard.

"It means the library" she recovered, squeezing out from his towering body shield and making her way to the door. "I _am_ aloud to go aren't I?" she was challenging him, hoping he was a man of his word.

The look on his face told her he was close to reneging. "Well yes but…"

"Ok than" she cut him off and sassily flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I'll see you later"

Vegeta growled as she began to make her way out and sped towards the door, slamming it closed with his hand and cutting her trip short. Bulma huffed and through a hand on her hip.

"What now?" she asked.

Eyebrows raised, the Prince glared as he began to notice her surfacing attitude. Yep, definitely wasn't a good idea to introduce her to his sister. However he chose to discuss this matter later. "You are _not_ going out there dressed like that" he growled instead.

Bulma looked down at her sundress, confused. This was the same sundress she wore when Vanessa took her shopping for all her clothes. Nothing was wrong with it then, what's the matter now? "What's wrong with it?" she asked. Haltered at the top, the sundress hugged her midsection perfectly and fell just above her knee with a pleated skirt and a white and blue floral patterned print. It wasn't too skimpy nor too modest and Bulma thought it suited her quite well.

Vegeta however, getting a gander at the bruises on the back of her thigh, knew what kind of rumors were to ensue if more people saw her in this dress. His damn security had a hard time keeping their mouths shut.

"Your whole goddammed neck is exposed to the world," The Prince began and Bulma ran her hand over the crease between her shoulder and neck. Her neck? Maybe she heard wrong; he couldn't possibly be concerned about such an asinine piece of skin. "And you're fucking legs…..for fucks sake"

Now looking behind her at the bruises she noticed this morning, Bulma looked towards Vegeta with a bit of a blush. "Hey um…..I don't….quite remember what happened last night"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, now leaning against the door. "Of course you don't. You were a disgusting mess and I had to carry you home like a piece of dead cattle." He huffed. "Not to mention, you owe me a pair of very expensive, very cherished, gold tipped boots."

Bulma's blush hardened and she sheepishly rubbed the back of her hand. "Eh heh heh" she coughed nervously. "I um….sorry about that. I don't think I've ever drank before last night"

"You don't say" the Prince retorted. "Do me a favor and never conduct yourself in that kind of behavior again. Just because you're around the Son idiots, doesn't mean you have to act like them."

"A favor?" Bulma asked. "So I actually have the option to decline? Who woulda' thought, Prince Vegeta not giving me order—"

She could see the steam blow out of his nose as he got riled up to lecture her again and it only caused Bulma to laugh. The Prince fumbled when she did this and fell back from his anger causing Bulma to speak up before he could.

"Calm down, I was only joking your majesty" she giggled and Vegeta frowned. He really didn't enjoy jokes, especially from her; she wasn't funny.

When she noticed he wasn't amused she calmed down from her giggles and settled for a smile instead. "But for the record," she said. "It was nice to hear you ask me to do something, instead of boss me around"

Simmering in this for a moment, the Prince leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "Let it be known, that I am only satisfying your useless request, because the thought of quarreling with you, haunts me even more." Bulma looked at him eagerly, waiting for him to go on. "That and I'm entirely bored of this conversation"

"uh huh…." She pressed.

"Woman," Vegeta began.

"Yes?"

"May you _please_ change your attire to something more suitable in keeping your exposed neck and bare legs from the sight of others?"

Letting out a giggle or two, Bulma smiled happily almost twirling with excitement that the Prince had actually made progress. "See," she pointed out. "That wasn't so bad was it?"

"You still aren't moving"

Bulma smiled again, shaking her head and making her way towards the closet. "We're on our way Vegeta," she said. "We're on our way"

Vegeta huffed, shaking his own head at the turmoil he once again reminded himself that he purposefully bought and put into his own life. "_The hell was I thinking?"_ he thought.

Finally sliding off the door the Prince began to wonder to the shower when Bulma popped out of the closet and halted him with a question of her own.

"Hey Vegeta"

"What?"

"Do you know what happened to my legs last night?"

The Prince stiffened. Boy Did he…..

XXX

_ Dumping her on the bed, the Prince earned a giggle out of the heiress as she kicked her shoes to the floor and rose rapidly to her knees to meet his awaiting lips. _

_ Vegeta groaned and pulled her tightly towards him, using his tail as an encirclement around them. He held her by her buttocks and bit her lips feverishly, trying to taste as much of her as he could at one time. _

_ Still inebriated Bulma, continued to giggle as she wrapped her hands around his neck and purred into his ear. "Your soo….soooo….handsome" she giggled again, and Vegeta growled at her, trying to scare her into shutting up as he captured her lips again. _

_ She's been like this the entire fly home. Laughing incessantly and rubbing her petite body all over his as she did so. Drunk off her mind, she thought she was being funny as she made a one-woman mockery out of her given career, but as dusk set and the moon began its inclination into the sky, Bulma was blissfully unaware what her wiggling was really doing to the Prince. She thought he was being a stiff when he didn't respond to her hilarity so when she decided it'd be funny to kiss him, the Prince decided he'd finally give her a taste of her own medicine. _

_ Bulma kissed him back this time, and hoisted her body as close to his as it could go, while trying to find the buttons on a button-less top of training amour._

_ Ever impatient, Vegeta growled again, annoyed that the woman's drunken state was making this far less enjoyable. She was all over the place and giggling every chance she got, but was just as aroused as he was…if not more. And when his eyes took a glimpse at the moon approaching its entirety, he could no almost nothing to contain himself._

_ "Leave it alone woman" he growled, trying to get her to focus but she gasped at him and pulled back before diving for his ear again. _

_ "I like it when you growl at me," she giggled again. "It's soooo….handsome" She laughed this time and the Prince was getting frustrated. He wished she'd just stop talking so they could get this over with already. _

_ "Be still woman" he ordered as he held her steady in his arms and focused on the energy from his body. He had just the remedy for this nonsense. _

_Prepared to ask what he was doing, Bulma opened her mouth to do just so then stopped when she saw a silvery white aura, glowing from the Prince's body and onto hers. She gasped, this time with amazement. "Vegeta…."she said breathlessly. "What are you_—_"_

_ "I'm taking care of your damn intoxication woman. Now stop talking already" he said. Then the silver light stopped and his mouth was once again on top of hers_

_Having her head finally clear, Bulma now moaned and Vegeta pressed her back onto the bed and crawled on top of her, his hands exploring her body as he went. She arched her back to allow him further access and he gladly accepted the offer, pulling down the straps of her dress to her torso and going next for her bra. _

_Bulma placed her hands on top of his and guided him towards the strapless frilly lace, and once the Prince had a hold, he ripped the dainty garment from her body. _

_Keeping her back arched Bulma gasped as the Vegeta's hand found its way onto her breast, while the other tucked behind her bottom and pulled her pelvis to meet his. He kneaded her carefully, with the arm still aching from a broken bone, but continued to earn gasps and moans of pleasure as he played her ample right, then her ample left, pinching her petite pink nipples, and then going in for the kill with his tongue. _

_Bulma almost screamed. Her legs instant wrapped around his torso which drove the Prince wild. _

_Diving for her neck Prince Vegeta began to bite at the flesh between her neck and collar bone, kissing and licking her repeatedly while beginning to rock back and forth on top of her. _

"_Vegeta" she moaned, and it almost sent him over the edge. He grabbed a hold of her legs and pulled her closer to him, as close as she could go, then ran his fingers along her flesh to mar her with the marks that were his own. He was getting close and he had to do something; something that would prove that this woman belonged to him. This is his property; his girl. She was only to say his name and he'd make sure anyone with eyes would know of it. _

_But when she emitted a cry and it wasn't one of pleasure, the Prince knew he had done wrong. _

_He dropped her lower half to the bed and pulled back to look her in the eyes. She tried her best to force on a smile but a single tear slid from her eye, down to the bottom of her cheek. He really hurt her that time. Fuck, he really didn't mean it. _

_Rational suddenly overcame him and he began to wonder what he was doing here. The woman was drunk of her mind and he was willingly giving into the pressure of the nearing full moon. If he continued on, he'd be just as bad as the barbarians that littered his planet. Just as bad as the barbaric fool who bought her, or the one who struck her delicate face. _

_This isn't what Vegeta wanted. _

_Having the moment suddenly gone, Vegeta ripped himself from her body and stood up, picking up the scattered shoes and his royal pins around the room. _

_Bulma sat up in the bed and winced when her flesh stretched to accommodate her new position. "Vegeta wait," she said. "Where are you going?"_

"_Come here woman" he ordered and Bulma obediently got up off the bed, holding her breasts into a make-shift tube top from her adjusted dress then stood before the Prince. _

"_Vegeta don't go" _

_He held her softly at the baseline of her neck, cupping her into his hand and emitting a ki from behind she couldn't see. _

_Before Bulma knew what was happening her eyes drooped low and she crumpled into the Princes' arms, Vegeta as always, there to catch her. He scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the bed, resting her gently on the pillows and pulling the sheets up to her chin. _

"_I have to go," he said to the sleeping woman in front of him. "I don't want to hurt you" Watching her sleepy serenely as if expecting a response, the Prince sighed and swept a strand of blue hair from her face. As always she looked stunning. "I'm sorry Bulma" he said, and stood up off the bed preparing to leave. "At least you won't remember this by morning"_

XXXX

"Vegeta?"

"Hn?"

"You've been staring at me with a weird look on your face for three minutes. Are you going to eat me?"

Vegeta's face hardened and again Bulma giggled. "Don't be ridiculous woman"

"Well? Any word from the peanut gallery?" she asked. "Do you remember what happened to my legs last night?"

Vegeta shrugged casually, leaning upright off the wall. "How should I know you were a woman gone mad on that stuff yesterday" he said while making his way towards the bathroom. "Perhaps you fell on a fence or something," he offered "Downward"

With that he opened the bathroom door and welcomed himself inside, leaving Bulma to huff.

Great; just great.

XXXXXXX

Review!


	15. The Man behind the Door

Behind Palace Walls ch 15

XXXXXX

After changing into an outfit, semi-approved by the Prince (they bickered for a few minutes about what was acceptable and what wasn't) Bulma made her way to the library with two body guards in tow, on a mission to learn as much as she could about this intricate Saijin culture.

She has yet to actually dig through the books in the library—and she assumed that majority, if not all of them were in the native Saijin language—but the heiress was determined. If it came down to her learning the language too, she would. Apparently it was customary on this planet to keep as much information as possible from anyone who wasn't a part of the royal empire. This of course was understandable, but when she's already been clocked in the face and molested by the empire's elites (not to mention the King himself) she figured she deserved if anything, a little background information about this planet's people.

Walking into the library, Bulma wasted no time greeting the library attendant, who, when he saw her, slowly brought his nose from his book and swept his feet of his desk to get a better look at her.

He wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly. Is that who he thought it was? She of course, was gorgeous and if this was the woman he thought, this just might be the most interesting day he's had here at the library in ages.

"Alright you big lug, put that noodle to use." Bulma directed to one of her bodyguards. "I can't read the markings on the shelves, where's non-fiction?"

The body guard seemed stumped by her question, not because he didn't understand her but because it's been years since he himself has stepped foot in a library. The last time might have been when he was a boy still in sessions.

"uhhhh…." He uttered, scratching the back of his head.

"C'mon…C'mon…you can do it" Bulma urged.

"This way maim" he finally said, guiding her to the left and Bulma smiled.

"Atta' boy!"

Perusing through the shelves, Bulma first searched high and low for anything in English. Anything in Japanese, Spanish, Portrogese…hell she knew them all, she just needed _something_ from planet Earth.

It took a minute or two of fine coming through books that looked older than the King until she finally found something worth her while. "Ah ha! Eureka!" She pulled a weathered journal from the shelf and shook off a bit of dust, before smiling to herself and peeling back its tattered cover.

_English to Saijin Dictionary _it read. _Translation, Grammar and Syntax._

The book wasn't a formal publication, it was a neatly organized journal written down by someone with too much time on their hands but for now, it was all Bulma had and she had to hope that the author of this journal was a reliable source.

"Now onto the juicy stuff" she said to herself, beginning again to comb through the shelves of books.

When she helped herself onto a nearby ladder, she began piling six or seven books into her hands before dropping them carelessly to her body guards below. They struggled to keep pace as the heiress dropped books like bombs on D-day, and also began to wonder if there were any better job opportunities available. Soldiers to war they were, but this woman was like the Princess in a shoe store; there was no escaping her madness.

About forty-two books in or so, the library attendant finally made his way over, leaning casually on the shelf as the heiress continued to work.

"Eh hem…" he cleared his throat when she kept at it with her books, and Bulma paused briefly, to look at her new visitor and smile at him.

"Oh hi…." She heaved as she tossed another load to the next available body guard. "Do you work here?"

"I do" the library attendant said, getting a gander at all the books she's removed from the shelves. "And you're giving me quite the cleanup job huh?"

"Oh, no" Bulma said as she began to pile the next round in her hands. "I plan to read them all, just trying to grab as much as I can, while I can, you know?"

He looked at the body guard who looked at Bulma wearily. She plopped a rather heavy encyclopedia into her hands which weighed about half as much as she did.

"Miss…" he began, as she reached for the next one. "Please be careful"

"Oh I've got it Mozzar, don't be such a worry war-aaaahhh!" Just as he suspected the heiress finally lost her balance and toppled backwards, flinging books in every direction and falling to the floor like a dead bird shot from the sky.

Before he could react however, the library attendant was there to catch her in a flash, cradling her in his arms, then shielding her from the rainfall of books that came next. He unfortunately took a rather hard pelt to the back with the third volume dictionary she picked up, and when he groaned in pain, Bulma gasped with surprise.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God" she said, bringing her hands to her lips. "I'm soooo, sorry. Are you all right?"

"Yep," he uttered, standing up straight from his hunched position on the ground. "Just fine" She was still in his arms when she finally looked him in the eyes, and her cerulean orbs met his dark ones, she couldn't help but blush.

The body guards took notice. "Miss, are you alright?" Mozzar asked, removing her from the attendant's arms and setting her on the ground. Bulma continued to blush and smoothed out her blouse.

"Yes…ummm, fine. Thank you" she said, then held onto her arm nervously as she dared to look the attendant in the eyes again. He was cute; he was more than cute, he was absolutely dashing. Tall with broad shoulders, she couldn't help but notice his well-shaped arms and toned mid-section despite his best efforts to hide it in a baggy tank top red gi pants. His dark black hair was chopped short and rustled in a mass of even tousles leaving his boyish face to be exposed and admired.

While blushing at him, trying to think of an acceptable apology, Bulma couldn't help but think she's seen this guy around somewhere before.

"I'm so, sorry about that" she blurted out, without a filter for anything better to say. "I'm usually a lot more careful, honest. But I guess I just got a bit…well…carried away"

The library attendant straightened out his back. "It's alright…Can't say this happens all the time, but it's definitely a story to tell."

Bulma blushed harder if that was at all possible.

"Sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, how many guys can say they were clobbered by a wave a books from Bulma Briefs huh?"

Bulma was about to smile until she registered what he said. "Wh-Wha?" she quickly recoiled and the attendant snapped his head up to look at her, realizing what came out of his mouth. If that wasn't the weirdest statement from a gushing closet fan, he didn't know what was.

"I uhhh," he slapped a sheepish hand behind his head. "I…heh heh….wow, this is painfully awkward. But I mean hey, you're used to it right? Everyone knows who you are."

He was trying to warm her up but really he was freaking her out. What did he mean everyone knew who she was? What the hell was going on around this kingdom?

Bulma recoiled further, taking a step back and the attendant took note.

"No! No, no, no," he quickly retracted. "I don't mean here. Well, sort of but I was talking about Earth. You are Bulma Briefs aren't you? Dr. Brief's daughter?"

She suddenly relaxed. So he wasn't one of them; that was relieving. A brief moment of panic had her wondering if Vegeta was crazy enough to install cameras in her…never mind, never mind, the important thing was, this man was human, like herself, and recognized her from Earth.

"Yes, I am" she said slowly. She had no idea what it was about this man that made her so nervous. He wasn't scary and overbearing like the Saijins, so what about him made her cheeks hot and her knees wobble like—ohhhh, that smile.

Shooting her a dazzling, Hollywood smile, Bulma couldn't help but blush. By God, he was good-looking.

"I thought so," he said. "6 billion people on Earth and you Ms. Briefs might be the only one with sparkling blue hair" he winked at her and she blushed some more.

"Yeah well….I think I might be the only one on this planet too." She said. "Way to go on fitting in huh?"

The attendant chuckled, leaning against the book-shelf casually. "Well, I wouldn't worry too much about that. This planet…."he kept his eyes on the body guards, choosing his words wisely. "This planet is something else"

Bulma huffed. "You got that right"

A moment of silence dropped between them before the attendant broke it by kneeling down and beginning to pick up the dropped books on the floor. Bulma quickly knelt down as well in an effort to stop him from doing so.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, it's ok. This is my fault. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"No, no, it's alright. This is my job after-all. I'm supposed to take care of these damn wastes of paper." he said, half-bitterly.

Bulma gazed at him with a spout of curiosity. "Those are certainly interesting words for a library attendant," she noted aloud. "I take it you enjoy your job?"

"Oh yeah most definitely" the attendant responded sarcastically. "Being bored to tears for twelve hours a day and fetching books like a gopher for demanding scientists, psshh who wouldn't?"

Bulma blinked and the attendant laughed.

"Don't sweat it Briefs, we're not all free of choice" he said, and hauled up his gi pants enough for her to get a gander at his blinking anklet.

Bulma fidgeted nervously and looked down at her own. She was flattered to be recognized by this dashing young man but sad to know that he was a prisoner like herself. "Well," she tried to recover, "It can be worse right?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, at least that's the mindset I try to maintain….." Even to her that sounded like a lame attempt at comfort.

"Well, you have something there. It was either this or shit-shoveler. And I don't know about you, but going from baseball to farm-hand is a bit of a long stretch. Didn't think I could make it."

Suddenly a light-bulb went off in her head. "Oh my God!" she gasped aloud, and the attendant waited for her to tell him what suddenly sparked. "Now I remember we're I've seen you before! You're Yamcha! Yamcha Westwood! You play for the West City Zedaski's!" she gawked aloud.

"Played" he coughed as a correction and Bulma blushed. She was quickly becoming the gushing fan he was, not five minutes prior.

"Oh, I um…"she fumbled again and Yamcha laughed.

"I'm only teasing you Briefs." Tucking the books under one arm, Yamcha stood up and used the other to help Bulma up as well. "Care for an autograph?"

Bulma giggled. "Why most certainly Mr. Westwood." She played along. "Tell you what, I'll give you mine, if you give me yours"

Yamcha smiled. "Deal" He tore out a blank page from one of the books (Bulma suffered a minor palpitation at that), then tore it again in half, fishing for a pen in his back pocket to sign his signature. Once he was done he handed the piece of paper and the pen over to Bulma and she did the same, before tucking the pen behind his ear and placing the autograph in his free hand.

"There" she said, and Yamcha smirked; typical athlete.

"Thanks doll"

Bulma wrinkled her nose in disgusted. "Ok, listen here Westwood, if we're ever to build, any kind of friendship that kind of language is going to have to stop"

Yamcha laughed. "Typical of you Briefs. You know, I remember you throwing the same kind of tantrum at your dad's anniversary gala last year. Poor guy you were with; he didn't stand a chance."

"You were at the gala last year?"

"Yeah, your old man invited me. Pretty swanky event; your mom sure does know how to throw a party"

Recollecting on the even last year, Bulma smiled as she reminisced in the happy moment; the memories, the joys she had with her family and friends. She missed that, oh so much.

Sensing a change in the atmosphere, Yamcha nudged her again, and tapped her nose, which caused the security guards to tighten up.

Bulma suddenly snapped back into reality and Yamcha backed down, taking a step back from the heiress' body guards.

"Wha—"

"Watch your hands bub" Mozzar growled, seeming to puff up and advance on the poor baseball player. Bulma quickly intervened, stepping between the two men and placing her hand on Mozzar's armor.

"Mozzar, cut it out, he didn't do anything wrong. Yamcha's an old friend." She smiled at him and he smiled back, a little nervously under the circumstances however.

"Prince's orders. No one is to lay a hand on you Miss"

"He didn't _lay a hand _on anything." She defended. "On Earth that gesture is harmless. Calm down alright? He's friendly, I promise."

Mozzar and the second guard stood down, despite their knowing that this friendship has the making for deadly results once word got to the Prince that Bulma reunited with an old pal. There was no doubt that Yamcha took a strong liking towards Bulma, and not for the reasons the heiress might believe in that little naive head of hers. Old pals from Earth they might be, but it's been a long time since the heiress had last seen this little ball player and since his time on Planet Vegeta he's raked up quite the reputation among the palace slaves and village women.

Needless to say Prince Vegeta will _not_ be pleased when he hears about this.

"So, I'm an old friend huh?" Yamcha asked, and Bulma grinned, playfully snatching the books from under his arm.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm sure it means nothing on this planet but for the sake of all of us commoners sticking together, yes, you're an old friend"

"Honored Briefs" the smoother talker smiled, refraining himself from tapping her nose once again. "So I take it from now on, you'll be making a lot more frequent trips to the library?"

Bulma laughed smugly, shaking her head in dismay but still in amusement over the smooth pretty boy. He's obviously done this before. "I'll think about it" she said. "As long as I don't run out of reading material, or find something more interesting to do, then you have nothing to worry about"

Yamcha smirked again. "I like the sound of that" he said and she rolled her eyes, gathered her books and prepared to leave.

"You're something else; later Yamcha"

"Later Briefs. Don't forget to hang my autograph above your bed!"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh, all the way out the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laughing soon turned into humming as the heiress made her ways down the halls and back to her suite, merrily lugging a large quantum of books in tow. She put her body guards to work too, using them as muscle for the books she couldn't carry, but that certainly didn't stop the good mood she was in.

A human being, an actual human being from Earth spoke to her; and it didn't hurt either that he was damn good looking. She didn't know why but this put her over the moon. _Finally_ someone around here that she could relate too, that she could talk to, that would understand the turmoil of being ripped away from her family and forced to live on another foreign planet. Bulma could tell already that this thing with Yamcha would work out just swell; and if there was one thing she prided herself on, it was being an excellent judge of character.

"'The hell are you singing about?"

Setting her books on her vanity, Bulma whipped around to find Vegeta popping his ungrateful little head out of the closet with a few clothes in hand.

Bulma immediately frowned. Good feeling gone. Did he always have to be such an ogre?

"And how many damn books did you bring?" Vegeta set a few clothes on the bed as he watched the guards pile all of Bulma's books on and around her vanity. "I said you could _visit_ the library not bring the whole thing back with you"

"I have a lot of reading up to do, I'm a foreigner here." Bulma responded. "Plus this isn't _that_ many books, it's only like…forty….five" she grinned widely, and the Prince rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, just remember what I said about your shit toppling over my shit" Now it was Bulma's turn to roll hers.

"_Anyway_" she chose to move on from the present subject. "What are you packing for? Going somewhere?"

The Prince was dressed down for a change in a pair of grey sweats and a navy blue tank, and was laying a few clothes out on the bed next to a small duffle bag.

"You could say that. I have a few things to take care of and I won't be back until tomorrow. You and your books get to stay here"

"Well I know that, you've already given me the pleasure of not being able to leave the palace" she retorted and he gave her an equally retort look. "But where are _you_ going? Business trip?"

Vegeta sighed; hard. Here she goes with these damn questions again. "Woman, has anyone ever spoken to you about the danger of asking so many questions? People who know a lot of information are usually in a lot of trouble"

"Well, you know a lot of information don't you? You're a Prince; and you're not in any trouble"

"The difference between you and I is _I_ can defend myself"

Bulma snorted and folded her arms across her chest. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. Now that he was getting used to her, it was a little bit of fun to rustle her feathers.

"Look, this isn't top secret information ok, I just wanted to know where you were going. Maybe someone might ask me, maybe I'd like to stop bye and say goodnight"

"If anyone asks you my whereabouts woman you say nothing. I'm a Prince for God's sake, not a damn lackey. You just press that little red button on your anklet and wait for me to show up and kill someone"

Bulma wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Eww, I'm not doing that. What if it's your mother?"

"I think I trust you enough to use your own digression woman."

"Soooooooo….then?" she urged, sitting on the edge of the bed and fiddling with a few of his clothes. "Are you seeing another concubine?"

Vegeta snorted. "Yes. And this one's quieter"

"Well, I hope she's brought pain killers for the headache she's about to get; she's gonna need it" Vegeta smirked again as Bulma hopped off the bed and wondered around the room, making her way back to the vanity to pick up one of her many books. Prince Vegeta continued to pack quietly as she began to leaf through her first book, trying to get a feel for it until he spoke up again.

"Woman"

"Hmmm?" she asked, half her attention in the book, and the other half on the Prince. This of course wasn't enough to satisfy Prince Vegeta and he called for her again.

"Bulma"

Bulma brought her head from her book and looked up and the Prince, packed and ready to go with his face stone cold with seriousness. She wondered what changed in the past five minutes.

"Wha…what happened Vegeta?"

"Woman, I'm going to be away for the remainder of the day and tonight and won't return until the morning. In the meantime I need you to stay here; I'm serious"

"Yeah, I know that Vegeta, you already said—"

"No, do not leave this room woman, and let no one enter. ."

Bulma could feel her heart beginning to race; what was going on? Why did she have to stay in the room?

"Vegeta I—"

"The maidens will bring you your dinner early" the Prince continued as he began to put on his gloves. "Before sundown; after that you are to lock the doors and stay here until I come for you in the morning"

"But…why?" she heiress asked, a little winded and confused. Was there going to be an attack tonight? Was she going to be safe by herself?

"Because I told you to woman and I don't want to hear another damn word about it"

"But Vegeta…" he zipped up his bag and began to make his way to the door but Bulma ran after him. "Vegeta! Vegeta what's going on? Why are you locking me up like a Princess in a tower?"

"Because it's for your own good" he responded and made a reach for the doorknob but she stood in front of him. Vegeta looked at her stunned, but she stared him down, dead in the eyes, demanding an answer. This meek little concubine he purchased sure was becoming brazen.

"Vegeta, tell me what's going on. I deserve to know"

"We won't get into the conversation of what you do and don't deserve now, I have places to be, but know that you are too fragile and ill-informed to understand the intricacies of Saijin culture woman. That's why it's best that you stay here."

"I don't understand Vegeta, is there some sort of festival or Independence Day? Is there another auction? Is that what you're hiding me from?"

"No" he answered sternly. "And I'm not hiding you, I'm protecting you"

"From who?"

"_From myself"_ the Prince answered in his own mind but instead gave Bulma a cold look. She could tell that whatever was going on, the Prince was not happy about it.

"Is it that…. Freeza guy again?"

Vegeta's jaw clenched. "Don't be ridiculous woman" he growled as he made a reach for the doorknob and Bulma stopped him again. This time, not by standing in his way, but by placing her hand on top of his.

And then, she unleashed, the puppy eyes.

Vegeta immediately grimaced.

"What in God's name is that horrid, disgusting, non-sense of a…" she looked so sweet, and so innocent, so coy and so beautiful. It was the devil's game of manipulation and it had to be stopped; right away. "Stop it! Stop it woman, I order you to….put your Goddamn face back to normal this instant!"

Drawing a lazy circle on top of his gloved hand, Bulma sighed sweetly, and pressed her sweet look further into his eyes if that was at all possible.

"That's it" he growled, dropping his bag and slinging the woman over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, carrying her to the bed.

Bulma kicked and ponded on his back. "Hey! Stop it! Stop it Vegeta! Put me down!"

"I'll show you to play games with me"

"Put me down! Put me down Vegeta! I mean it, don't—ah ha, ah ha, ah hahahaha, Vegeta! Vegeta please, ah ha! Stop it! Stop!"

The heiress exploded in a fit of giggles when the Prince tossed her on the bed and began to relish her rib cage with his fingers, moving quickly up and down the sides of her body until she was paralyzed with laughter.

"Ahahahahahaha! OK! OK! I give up! I give up! Please Vegeta! HAhahahahhaa! Please!"

When he got the desired effect he was looking for, the Prince ceased his tickling and smirked proudly, glad that once again, he was able to bring his conquests to beg for mercy.

He rolled off the heiress and sat up in the bed, raising her a challenging eyebrow if she dared to beg to for more.

Bulma meanwhile gathered herself and glared daggers and the Prince, though her face was laced with a smile, and she too sat up to look him in the eyes.

"That," she began. "Was unfair"

"I don't play fair woman. I'm a warrior"

"How'd you know I'm ticklish?"

"I didn't," he replied, maintaining his cocky demeanor. "It was that or beat you into silence"

Knowing now full and well that Vegeta wouldn't lay a hand on her like his father would, Bulma shot him a flat look before giving him a gentle nudge. "Yeah right, you probably have some weird tell-all file about me"

"I'll let Bardock know the secrets' out"

She smiled genuinely and the Prince was captured by her beauty.

It quickly reminded him why he needed to leave, and fast.

Scooting to the edge of the bed, Prince Vegeta prepared himself for his second attempt at an exit but halting him yet again, Bulma placed her hand on his arm this time, again finding his onyx orbs with her blue ones.

Again Vegeta was captured.

"Vegeta," she whispered, and the Prince slowly turned his body to face her. "Vegeta, please don't leave. I don't like sleeping alone"

She didn't? This was the first time he's caught wind of it.

"Don't be such a weakling woman; nothing is going to happen to you. There will be two bodyguards outside to protect you and I'll have my scouter to—"

"It's not the same Vegeta. Only…"she bit her lip and she seemed to struggle to find her words. "Only you can protect me"

Inwardly, Prince Vegeta groaned and his entire inner workings did a full-axle summersault. If only she knew what she was doing to him right now. He had no idea where this was coming from all of a sudden, and if he had to guess he'd say it was the moon playing some freaky games with woman as well, but up until this point, Vegeta was sure that the woman was petrified of him.

Only he could protect her?

He'd never admit it out load but it gave him great pride to know that for a change, she was actually appreciative of all that he's sacrificed for her.

"Woman I can't stay. I have to go"

"Please?"

His body struggled to take his leave but her growing touch kept him steady in place. She leaned her side on him now and inched closer to his face until her gentle lips finally touched his needing ones and by then, the Prince finally surrendered.

He cupped her just under her head and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss while Bulma's hands wondered onto his chest. He hadn't put his armor on yet so his chest was solid but a soft place for her rest her arms and eventually her body as the Prince cupped her in the small of her back and pulled her on top of him.

He laid back against and bed and roamed his hands up and down Bulma's silhouette, all the while exploring her mouth with his tongue as she had politely granted him access.

Bulma inhaled sharply and slid her body up against his, daintily arching her back so she was closer to him.

The friction drove him insane and he gripped harder at her waist, pulling her closer towards him and causing his hips to buck.

Bulma pulled back for air and Vegeta took no time at all to ravish her neck next, nipping hard at the index between her neck and collar bone, first on one side, then the other.

Bulma moaned gently, partly because it felt good and partly because it hurt, and when she couldn't take any more, she gently removed the Prince from her neck and placed her lips back on his.

He kissed her harder and hungrier this time, rolling them over so he was now on top and using his knees to spread her legs apart and lay himself snug between her.

Bulma moaned again and Prince Vegeta grunted as he bucked again, the friction between both their clothes slowly driving him to insanity. He released her lips and found her neck once more, using a free hand to find the button to her jeans as well and slowly unfasten the hold.

"Vegeta" Bulma whispered and he buried his hips in hers, tugging faster at her jeans now. It didn't take long for him to get them open and push them just past her hips, and before the heiress had time to protest, he skimmed the lining of her panties, from top to bottom, before running a smooth hand over her womanhood.

"Vegeta," Bulma moaned this time with a sharp intake of breath. She arched her back again and the Prince brought his hands to his lips, with just enough time to bite his glove off, before he found her panties again.

"Vegeta please," Bulma begged and the Prince smirked. Maybe he should have done this a long time ago, had he known she was going to react so well he would have—

"Vegeta please don't do this" she pleaded, and again those damn blue pools, caught his own dark orbs. They were pleading with him to stop. "I'm not….I'm not ready."

His entire world came crashing down.

What the fucking Goddamm, dammit!

Instantly finding a scowl, Vegeta all but leaped off the bed and stormed to the door, finding his duffle bag and making his way out.

Bulma flushed as she sat up in the bed, trying to regain composure and catch him before he left.

"Vegeta! Vegeta wait!"

He snatched his bag up off the floor and whipped around to face her, not to stop and stay with her this time but to give her fair warning once and for all.

"_Do not_ under any circumstances leave this room Bulma. I mean it!" And with that he left in a flurry out the door.

Poor Bulma could only watch him go and heave a long sigh.

XXXXX

As night fell Bulma was itching with anxiety for what was to come. She had no idea what to expect; a battle, a kidnapping, a bombing, a riot? Vegeta made it seem as though the world was about to end and it was up to him to save it, so long as she hung tight until morning. Easy enough right? Wrong.

It would help if the maidens didn't scurry in and out in a flustered hurry (more so than they usually did) spilling almost everything on the floor and locking her windows tight. It would help if when she was about to take a shower, she didn't douse herself in a healthy dose of paranoia thus resorting her shower to dip in a bout of cold water, and the idea that her loofah would make a very handy weapon. And it would certainly help if her bodyguards didn't enter briefly before the sun finally fell and ask her if everything was alright—barely giving her a chance to answer— before slamming the doors shut.

Bulma stood there alone in the quiet.

It seemed very quiet now that she thought about it; too quiet.

Pulling whatever ounce of bravery that was left in her, Bulma walked toward the floor to ceiling windows and peeked through the shut drapes.

The water beyond the beach was on palace grounds was still and serene. Not a wave, lap or trimmer disturbed its restful slumber, and flickers from the shining moon danced in the still water. Bulma looked above at full moon in question and was left in awe. She didn't think she's ever seen a moon so radiant. Not even the moon on Earth was this captivating.

It was bright, that was no doubt; if the heaviness of dark fall wasn't so deep, it could almost serve as a second sun. And it had this aura about it, this white, glistening aura that drew her in and danced sparkles in her eyes just like it did the water. She was sure she could stare at this moon for hours.

Suddenly a loud roar erupted from the ground below.

Bulma gasped and drew the drapes shut, heart thumping in her chest and pounding up to her ears.

"_What was that_?"

She stood quiet and still in the room to see if it would come again, to make sure she wasn't dreaming—

The roar was heard again, followed by a loud thump, and the walls shuddered with impact.

"_Oh my God! Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God_!"

Bulma dashed toward the door for the control switch to the lights and shut them all off. She was alone in the dark room, with nothing but a stream from the moon, peeking through the drapes.

"_What the hell is going on out there, are we under siege? Is Vegeta—"_ A roar interrupted her again and she covered her ears with her hands. Just what the hell was that? It sounded like some sort of dinosaur, or elephant, or…giant monkey?

Bulma didn't know, but what she did know was that there wasn't a soul she wanted here next to her more, than Vegeta. Insulting her and telling her this was all her mind playing tricks on her.

This was her mind playing tricks on her right? This wasn't…..

A blood curdling scream came from outside her door and down the hallway, followed by the clambering of a few things hitting the floor and an imminent struggle.

Bulma's eyes went wide. Oh yeah, definitely not her mind.

Breathing on the rise, Bulma instinctively clutched her nighty and drew her knees up to her chin, listening as the noises outside got louder, and louder and more aggressive as time pressed on.

It didn't sound like a battle was erupting outside but more like…a captive attack, with some sort of perpetually large, raging animals. It was much like the captures heard in the stillness of night back home. When the Saijins touched down it was usually at night, dead in the middle of Earth's slumber, when all was quiet and there wasn't a soul around. It's what the people of Earth have often called "silent night." Cruelly ironic, it meant to the humans that wondering alone at night was essentially a death wish, and the hurdling cries of hostages, came from those who failed to head the warning; or who were unfortunate.

Either way, the sounds were none unfamiliar to her.

Bulma whined nervously to herself as she instinctively went to touch the red button on her anklet. What was she to do? Vegeta warned her he'd be gone until morning but he hadn't warned her of all of this. Did he know this was going to happen? Was she safe in here? Would he come and get her if she called?

Her hand toyed over the button, unsure of what to do.

She wanted to be brave, she wanted to trust and believe that he knew she'd be ok in here, that he knew there was nothing to worry about.

Another thud shook the palace walls.

Bulma was fighting a full-fledged panic attack and she eased herself into taking a deep breath.

"_It's ok B, it's ok."_ She took another deep breath in and out. "_Vegeta's probably off, fighting those giant…raptor..whatever those things are outside_." Another scream came from down the hallway, followed by banging on the walls.

Bulma shut her eyes tight. "_You can do this. Vegeta trusts you. As long as you stay in here, you're going to be alright. You're going to be_—"

A loud pang, suddenly slammed into her door, and Bulma screamed standing upright. Her heart thumped loudly in her ears as the bang came again, followed by some shuffling outside.

"No your highness! No!" she heard Mozzar yell, along with the grunts and groans of trying to move something out of the way.

"Let me in!"

Vegeta!

Eyes dancing with hope, Bulma sprang to life and ran to the door. She knew that voice anywhere and she was flooded with relief to let him inside.

"Vegeta?" she asked, her hand pressing to the lock.

They must have heard her outside.

"No! Miss, get away from the door! Don't unlock it!"

Bulma's hand rose from the door like the handle was on fire.

"Get back! Stay in the room Miss! Stay away from the door!"

The scuffling continued, followed by Vegeta's audible growling and yells, trying to push passed the two men to get inside. He wasn't saying anything in particular, he was just yelling. Yelling like a mad man and fighting the two men with blind fury.

Even though she was blind to it, the scene before her was scaring her gravely. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she fought with her hand to move forward, or fall back. Just beyond the frame in front of her, she could hear him, smell him, practically see him struggling against his body-gaurds, trying to get inside and protect her. But there was something deep in the pit of her stomach that told her not to open the door, something inside of her that new better.

"Go Miss Bulma!" she heard Mozzar yell again. "Go back far into the room! Get away from the door!"

She gulped down a sob as two tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Do not under any circumstances leave this room Bulma. I mean it!"_ She replayed in her mind. That was the voice of her protector, that was the voice of her knight in shining armor.

Vegeta yelled again from outside and pounded on the door. Bulma began to recoil.

She backed slowly into the closet and locked herself in, slumping to the floor in a disheveled heap, fighting back the tears.

The Vegeta who cautioned her earlier this evening was the Vegeta she knew, he was the one who could save her. The one behind the door, could not.

XXXXX

I know it's been awhile….a long while. Be gentle, review!


End file.
